I'm His Lobster
by Jae Bee
Summary: Kim has had a crush on Jared since she was ten, but she remains invisible to him; that is until he begins changing. As their relationship develops they face many different challenges, and discover their home is with each other. I don't own SM characters.
1. I'm Gonna Marry That Boy

Kim POV

_Flashback_

My name is Kimber "Kim" Graystone, I am ten years old, and I have fallen in love. My older brother Elan falls in love every few days, but me never. That's just because I hadn't met Jared Thail yet. Technically I still haven't. He's over on the monkey bars and I'm sitting by a tree. Earlier at lunch he helped me up when I was tripped by Aiden Nargera. Jared gave me the sweetest smile I'd ever seen. I may not believe in fairy tales but I'm gonna marry that boy one day.

Present Day

Kim POV

I'm now seventeen years old and my life shows little sign of improving. I wouldn't say I'm in love with Jared, but it's an admiration from afar. Way afar. He's popular and I'm invisible.

I'm content though. I have a great family. Aiyanna, my mother, has single handedly raised my brother and I, though she's never complained. She had my brother when she was nineteen, then me at twenty, and my dad left a year later. She never speaks of him and he has never bothered to try and know my brother and I. We don't care though.

My brother Elan is a senior and acts as a father figure. He's always been protective of me. Everyone loves Elan. His name suits him since it means "Friendly" and he has always been popular. I suppose he got the social gene.

Apart from Elan and my mother, my only close friend is Louise Rivers. We have known one another since we were six, and she's the ying to my yang. We're opposites but it works for us.

The shrilling bell snaps me out of my trance and I hurry to English. It's my first period class and I sit next to…of course….Jared. That makes it difficult to keep my A average in my best class. As I sit down I quickly take out my tiny mirror. I'm not bad looking by any means but in no way Jared's type. I have wavy black hair, common on La Push. My eyes are hazel colored, and I have really long eyelashes, which helps. I'd say my best feature is my smile. Few get to see it.

First things first I am no stalker by any means. I don't stare at Jared, or talk about him. Though my brother, mother, and Louise know about my crush, no one else does. It's sort of like having a closet obsession, or a dream. I no longer harbor my past view that I will one day marry Jared. That shattered once I realized he didn't know I existed. Perhaps it's my own fault; I certainly don't try to run in the same social circle as him. Yet, I did try once a few years back to be friends with Jared.

Freshman year we were partnered up in a history class for a project. He was sick for a few days before and he missed the day we chose partners. Ironically so had I and we ended up being the only two without someone to work with. I was mortified at first, and then I realized this was my shot. Jared would never notice me without this push.

He was nice about it though it was obvious he didn't know me. We worked together well, and had fun.

By the end of the project we had a few great times, and once Jared had said hi to me in the hall. Little did I know at the time, that one of his friends had seen, and given him grief about saying hi to invisible me. So the next day in class when I smiled at Jared and waved, he ignored me. I'd like to pretend I didn't care but I did. I went home and cried, which is where Elan found me. I had to convince him not to beat Jared to a pulp. It wasn't just that I found out my crush was ashamed of me, but I had gotten to know Jared as well, so it was like losing a friend. He didn't seem at all affected by it though, so I moved on.

And there he was. Jared was around 5 11 with brown hair that curled slightly to his jaw line, and the most amazing brown eyes. They looked like chocolate with swirls of caramel in them. He sat in his usual seat next to mine, without so much as a glance at me. I was used to this. I listened to Mr. Burns lecture and put Jared Thail out of my mind.

Little did I knew in just three short weeks, this would no longer be possible.

**My first story so comment if you think I should continue....if anyone even reads this -Ales**


	2. 5 days

Kim POV

Usually time goes by pretty fast to me. I still feel like it was just yesterday that I was starting high school. Now I'm a junior.

This last week however has gone by really slow. Jared has been absent. No one knows where he is. The funny thing is Paul Trout, a senior, has been gone for a few weeks. People are starting to think a stomach bug is going around.

Though Jared and I don't talk…or even look at each other, I was still concerned. But I pretended not to be whenever Louise commented on it.

"Yeesh Thail's absent again that's like what four days in a row" she said on Friday.

"Five" I looked nonchalantly at the clock waiting for the lunch bell to ring. I hated lunch time. Way too loud. Then I noticed her rolling her eyes at me.

"Kimber Annalese Graystone, are you seriously counting how many days he's been a-wall, do you got the hour too?"

"Gimmie a break Lu I'm just saying. Anyways the whole school's talking about being without their King. Plus with Paul gone their short a man-whore too"

"I swear Patty Mills is gonna bust an ovary if she doesn't get her Paul fix soon."

"I think that ship has sailed my dear." We then did our dorky version of a secret handshake, where we touch our noses then point at one another. After eleven years of friendship, you develop a lot of weird inside jokes.

The bell rang and Lu slapped my ass as she walked away. Anyone who notices probably thinks we're Lesbians, but it's just what we do.

Louise wrote on the school newspaper as a relationship advice columnist, and was much better known around school than me. She said it made me cool by association, when really it made me victim to her social whirlwind. I didn't mind though. She's my best friend.

The rest of the day went by slow, but finally I was walking home. The walk took me around fifteen minutes and even in the snow or rain, which we got a lot of in La Push, I enjoyed it. Elan drove me in the mornings but he usually hung out with friends after school so I walked. Gladly. Even though I was old enough to have my driver's license, I still only had a learners permit. Driving made me slightly nervous so I kept putting it off.

As I walked into the house I was greeted by my mother singing loudly to her "Remember the Titans" soundtrack. I smiled to myself as I headed to her room where she usually was. She worked nights at a bar in town, a 5pm-2am shift, and on weekends she worked more. She did it to provide for us, so my brother and I were fine with it, and were glad whenever we got to see her. At thirty seven, she was still single, yet fine with it. My brother and I didn't call her "mom" like other kids did, but Yaya, short for Aiyanna. We were the closest family I knew, and our fights were more like spats, and entertaining at times.

"Yaya what's with the upbeat singing, did you do something slutty?" I smirked when I saw her dancing around her room.

"I'm not that happy baby girl; did you have a good day?"

"Eh you know same old, where's Elan?

"I was told at the short notice of twenty eight minutes ago that he was going off to Port Angeles with Fifi. Since that boy has gotten himself a car he can't be bothered to slum it with us I guess."

I rolled my eyes with a laugh. Elan had saved up for that beat up car for months and was very proud of it. Fifi, as Yaya and I called her, was really named Alix, and was Elan's latest girlfriend. She was born in France, and when the Brown family visited France eight years ago, they adopted ten year old Alix. She still had a slight accent, hence the secret nickname Fifi, and was overall a nice girl. They were a cute couple to say the least. El and Al, how precious.

"Yaya you know he loves us we just can't entice Elan like the French pastry can."

"I just hope he's using protection."

"Ugh please let the conversation end here. You taught us well no glove no love we know Ya, cool your jets.

With that I headed to the back of the house to my room. We lived in a ranch style house, all on one floor, with a small basement, which was Elan's room. Yaya's room was off the kitchen, and mine was behind the living room.

I loved my room. The windows were perfect for sneaking out in the middle of the night. I didn't sneak out to go to parties or anything; I just enjoyed walking in the woods surrounding our house at night. La Push was a sickly safe area for nighttime walks, yet I never encountered any other kids in the woods at night, it was very peaceful. Sometimes if I was out long enough I can hear a wolf howl in the distance. This doesn't scare me, if anything it's comforting to know I'm not alone.

I must have gotten caught up in my homework, because I didn't even hear the knock on my door hours later.

"Kim whatcha doing I was knockin forever?"

I turned to my brother and grinned. "Well excuse me we weren't expecting you tonight I thought you were in Port Angeles with Alix."

"I was Sweets, its 9 at night, were you in a coma kid?"

I looked at my clock with surprise. It was indeed that late.

"I had a lot of reading to do you know how I get."

"Your gonna lose your eyesight if you keep at that. Yaya left some sort of casserole thingy in the fridge."

I shivered at that. Yaya's casseroles were something to be avoided not ingested. "Nah, I'm not hungry I ate a snack a bit ago, I'm just gonna go to bed."

"Kay, I'll keep the music down. I got a load of work to do." He kissed my forehead like he always did and I smiled. "Love you kid, I gotta leave early tomorrow to meet with my guidance counselor, so be ready to go around 730."

"Ok no problem, love you too."

After Elan left I got ready for bed, surprised at how tired I was. With one last thought of Jared and where he could be, I drifted off to sleep.


	3. Stares and Shoes

Kim POV

Three weeks. Three flippin weeks. Who is sick for that long? No one, that's who. Something is wrong. Paul returned earlier this week looking….different. He shot up six or seven inches in height, cut his hair short, and looked mean. Paul was always sort of intimidating, the whole man whore persona, but now was different. He always seems angry.

This will be the fourth week Jared's gone if he's not in class today. So far there was no sign of him, and first period English started in three minutes. Louise was practically bouncing next to me because she had a new boyfriend, and this causes her to bounce.

"Kim, three minutes til I have gym with Will!"

"Calm yourself Lulu, you've had boyfriends before I've witnessed it."

"Yes but Wills different."

"I don't think you have the right definition of different my dear. According to you Martin, Peter, Travis, Ryan, Darren, and Brendon were different too.

"Darlin' you are lucky I love you or I might pounce on ya."

I rolled my eyes at this. "You weigh 100 pounds soaking wet I think I could take you on"

The bell rang and I made my way to English. I sat in my regular seat and looked at what Mr. Burns was writing on the board. Looks like we'll be starting a new book, oh joy. I loved reading but Mr. Barns picked horrible stories. I started doodling on my notebook.

Not even a minute later, for some reason I felt the urge to look up. As I did, I was shocked with what I saw.

Jared.

Not the Jared I crushed on secretly though. He was at least 6 5 now, and his amazing curly hair was now in a short buzz cut. I didn't stare at Jared like this usually as a rule, but something today made me have a need to see his eyes. Whether it was to make sure they were still the same green or just to see them I don't know. He seemed to be looking at the floor, must of known that everyone was wondering what happened, and where he'd been. He walked to the desk next to mine, but before he sat down he looked puzzled for a second then looked directly at me.

At first his eyes had been the same green, but edgier and almost sad, but the second they connected with mine, something changed. They widened then seemed to spark with some emotion I couldn't place. It was as if he had been blind before, and was finally seeing the world. And _I_ was the world. At this point I would have shaken my head at the ridiculousness of that, but I couldn't look away. It wasn't because my crush had finally seen me, or because I was scared, but something pulled at me in those green eyes of his.

This all happened very quickly though it seemed like we'd been staring for hours. When Mr. Burns cleared his throat loudly, Jared didn't blink, neither did I. Everyone around us was giggling.

"Mr. Thail if you wouldn't mind pealing your glance from Miss Graystone, there's a lot of work to be done, especially for you." Mr. Burns looked slightly amused, but serious.

Jared sat down, and I looked to the front of the class. However, I could see out of the corner of my eye that he kept looking at me. When I returned his glance he grinned. This made me blush and look away. I couldn't for long though. Jared was like a drink, and I was dieing of thirst. I needed to keep looking. Who knew when this sudden fascination he had would end.

Mr. Burns passed out the books. Apparently we were going to start Shakespeare's _Much Ado about Nothing._ Jared handed me my copy and looked like he wanted to ask me a thousand questions.

"Hi I'm Jared Thail, are you new here?"

I laughed at this. You never know how invisible you are until you get that statement. "No I'm not new I've been in the same classes as you since elementary school, I'm Kim Graystone."

He looked shocked, and somehow hurt by this. I hadn't said it in an angry way; I understand how under the radar I am. I couldn't expect him to remember working with me freshman year either.

"Kim, I like that…Kim" He said my name like it was in a foreign language. Something he hadn't said before or heard a dozen times. I may be invisible, but my name is fairly common. He continued, "Have you always sat next to me?"

I smiled at him, and his eyes widened and he blinked before a small smile formed on his lips. "Yea I've sat next to you all year, guess you haven't noticed til today."

He winced at this but looked me dead in the eye. He almost looked sorry. "Maybe I wasn't ready to see you until today."

Ready? What did that mean? I let it go and Mr. Burns began giving out page numbers to be read.

The bell rang soon after that and Jared looked nervous. "Kim, do we have any other classes together?" He actually looked desperate.

"Um, no we don't." He looked sad at this. I just couldn't take that. "But I'll see you at lunch if you want." His grin returned and he nodded as I walked away. Did that seriously just happen? It couldn't have been a fantasy, their never that elaborate. I turned my head to see if Jared was still in the hallway. He had been making his way towards the back exit, but turned his head, as if he knew I was looking. With a last grin he walked out the door.

I walked into Biology, my next class and sat by the window. Was he already skipping? I shook my head thinking it's none of my business. I was surprised when through the slight opening of the window, I heard a wolf howl. We usually don't near the school or this early. I looked out the window and could have sworn I saw a single shoe in the courtyard by the woods. This is a strange day.

**Ok so the next chapter will be in Jared's POV. Please review! I need to know how I'm doing haha. ~Ales**

**P.S Live free or twihard**


	4. Phase

Jared's POV

I imprinted. Wow. Truthfully, when Sam told Paul and I about imprinting, I didn't think much of it. It was a nice story but I didn't think it would happen to me for a while. Then I walk into English and bam, it's Kim. Kim Graystone. It's been Kim all along.

I felt like an idiot knowing she's been in classes with me all this time. How had I never noticed her? I'm starting to think that before I phased, I wasn't completely myself. Now everything is clear. She is clear. It's not just that she's beautiful. Which she is, but also everything about her pulls me in closer. Her smile especially. I blinked as it transformed her face. Her eyes brightened, and her whole face lit up. It was a sight to see.

She seemed to have no problem with me; I couldn't handle the idea of my imprint hating me, so that made me feel better. Having an imprint made me feel both happy and terrified. Every time we're apart now it's going to be painful.

After class I bolted out of the school to phase. Any time I have strong emotions I need to phase. The emotions surging through me from imprinting were joyful, and extreme. I kicked off my shoes near the school and ran for the woods. I took off my clothes so they wouldn't rip to shreds as I phased. I'd already lost a lot of jeans and t-shirts. When I phased I heard that Paul had also phased and was nearby through his thoughts. This was another perk of being part of a werewolf pack.

"Dude you imprinted! I'm older I should first, have you no respect for your elders boy?"

I laughed in my wolf form. "Maybe if you acted your age I'd respect ya."

Paul was the one with a nasty temper in our pack, but we knew he had our backs. No fight ever lasted long with the brothers. So far there were only three of us, with Sam Uley being our alpha. We noticed Embry Call, and Jacob Black starting to grow, and knew they'd be one of us soon. Quil Ateara was also a possibility. Sam was saddened at more kids changing, but Paul and I were eager for more pack members. Embry, Jake, and Quil were cool too.

After I calmed down from my imprinting high, I phased back and headed back to school with Paul. By that time it was there period before lunch and I was excited to see Kim again. After class I headed into the cafeteria and couldn't believe what I saw. It took all my self control to not phase right there.

**Bum Bum Bum….gotta love a cliffhanger. Review please!!! Need feedback. ~Ales**


	5. Apple

Kim POV

The classes before lunch were way too much time for me to dwell on what had transpired between Jared and I. My mind went through many possibilities.

I was crazy and imagined the whole thing….not very likely since a lot of people were talking about Jared and the weird girl.

He is dying and wants to improve his karma by making an invisible girl feel seen.

It's a dare….the most hurtful

He was high on LCD and was tripping thinking I was a beautiful mythical creature

He likes me…..the most unlikely

All of these have been under consideration, rather than me paying attention in class.

As the bell rang for lunch I went to my locker to meet Louise, and was greeted by a flash of wild chestnut hair in my face. Ugh, Louise was bouncy again.

"Kim! Holy shit why didn't you text me or find me!?" I looked at her in surprise. Did she have a daydream that I died again or something?

"Lu calm down what are you talking about?"

"It's all around the school that Jared Thail full on unblinkingly stared at you. You and no one else; just you."

I blushed for the second time that day, and covered it up by saying, "And why wouldn't he I'm a hot tamale Lulu." She laughed with me and then returned to looking shell shocked.

"You darling are luscious, it's just that Jared is a dense super-soc he doesn't look at girls without them showing him their social status card. I love you Kim, but you know it's true."

"Yes I know. Do you think it was a dare Lu? I asked this with fear I didn't bother to hide in my eyes.

"No Kim. Jared's one of the popular's but I don't think he's cruel. I know you're probably thinking of the thing freshman year, but he was a kid then. I don't think he's stupid enough to pull something like that now. He's old enough to know it would hurt someone. And if he does we'll roast him."

"He is a boy who knows what he's capable of." I winked at her.

"If he was capable of being that much of a dick, you wouldn't have a crush on him. Since you do he must be worthy. And now he sees you."

I smiled at that. He saw me without me having on a glob of make up or a revealing outfit. I didn't have to conform to something he'd be interested in, which I'd never do. I was just me, and he was just him, and we saw each other.

Louise and I walked to the cafeteria and sat in usual spot. Louise explained that Will was in detention…of course…and it would just be the two of us.

Louise wasn't invisible like me, but we always sat together at lunch. In classes she was much more social, and sometimes went to parties, but she always dragged me along, insisting it would be good for me.

We had just started eating when Maria Maddox started walking over. Maria had been Jared's girlfriend most of last year, and she dumped him at the start of this year for a jock. When he dumped her, it was clear she wanted Jared back. She realized this right when he disappeared though, and he had changed so much when he returned. People were talking about how he hung around Paul Trout, and completely ignored his other friends. Hmmm, looks different…ditching his friends…and having some sort of epiphany about realizing a girl sat next to him in English. Just what was going on with Jared Thail?

Maria surprisingly walked right to our table and started shouting at me.

"I don't know who you are, or who you think you are girl, but back up from Jared, he's mine."

My eyebrows shot up at this. Was she actually intimidated by the fact that he stared at me, and we spoke? It's hardly an affair. They weren't even together.

"Listen Maria, I don't see how it's any of your concern whether Jared and I talked in class. It's not capital news. I have no intention of stepping between you if you're what he wants."

I could see by the way her expression changed that I made some sort of mistake. "_If _I'm what he wants? Who do you think you are? Of course I'm what he wants. And don't you go thinking you can latch on to him and distract him from being with me."

Louise stood up at that. "Maria if I were you I'd walk away. Jared can do whatever he wants, and we all know you're not together. You screwed up, now he's looking at someone different, and if you ask me far better than you. So get over yourself."

I patted Louise's back and looked at Maria with a nod. She looked like she wanted to hit me or something, which was just when Paul Trout showed up.

"Get laid Maria, maybe it'll improve your manners, I'm available." Maria glowered at Paul than turned on her heal and walked away. "Kim, sorry bout that, Jared didn't always run with the best crowd. I see he's rectifying that now. I'm Paul nice to meet you."

I looked at Louise in shock then back at Paul. This was probably the most I've ever been spoken to at school. And they knew my name? Wow what a day.

"Um thanks Paul, I guess you know I'm Kim, this is my friend Louise." Paul nodded at Louise then turned his attention back to me.

"Mind if I sit, I figured I'd eat with Jared today and I'm sure he'll be in here any minute."

I was again surprised but Louise and I both nodded. Not knowing what else to say I was relieved when Louise stepped in.

"So Paul what's up with your new best bud Jared? He's never seemed to have much interest in my girl here."

The mortification was clearly displayed on my face.

Paul laughed. "Well let's just say he saw the light and felt the tug ha-ha." Louise and I looked confused but let it go.

Just then an apple came flying out of nowhere almost hitting me straight in the face. Paul somehow caught it, and glared over to the source, one of Maria's friends from the softball team. Yikes that could have killed if it connected. Jared must have seen this exchange because he darted across the lunchroom fast, almost looking like he was shaking. Paul got up and went to him whispering something Louise and I couldn't quite hear, but it sounded like "calm". I was holding Lu in her chair, at the sight of the flying apple; she looked ready to make heads roll. My eyes however, were on Jared. Why was he so mad? Why does Paul care whether he's calm or not?

Jared nodded at Paul then turned to me. The look he gave me stopped Louise's struggles, which was good since my hands simply slipped away. This look actually made me believe he could care for me. That he'd stop any unpleasantness from coming my way. And most importantly, that he understood. He sat down and looked some more. As if he was drinking his fill from our brief separation.

"Kim are you ok? I'm so sorry I didn't know Maria was that bitchy."

I smiled and was surprised when he began blinking again like he had in class. "Sure you did you must know her well. She doesn't have the reputation of a pretty personality." I almost felt bad for saying this, they were close at some point, but his laugh loosened the guilt.

"Your right. I'm still sorry she acted that way, it's basically my fault."

I liked this side of Jared. Though I didn't think he needed to apologize, his politeness surprised me. A loud call across the cafeteria distracted me.

"Kimber!" Oh Jesus, please let my brother not see me please please please.

"Oh there you are sister, what the hell is this I hear about Thail…oh hi Jared."

Fuck you universe.

**Review Review Review! ~Ales says please**


	6. Butterfingers

Jared POV

Who throws an apple…honestly?

My temper kicked into high drive as I saw the apple being thrown by Maria's friend Steven, aimed at Kim's face. Paul caught it of course, but I was still seeing red. Kim never socialized with these people, probably because she was smart enough to know they weren't worth her time. This was my fault. I knew the rumors that were circulating the school about me. Drugs, drinking, some weird government experiment gone wrong…and all sorts of ridiculous things. Little did they know what was wrong with me was I'm a werewolf now. Right now I was a very angry werewolf.

I stormed across the room, and was stopped by Paul before I could get to Maria's table and rip off Steven's head. This was a serious possibility; I was shaking violently with the desire to phase.

"Don't do it man, she's fine, no harm done. Calm down." I glared at him, but nodded.

No there wasn't any harm done, she was fine, staring at us with curiosity. In fact one look at her and the shaking stopped. Her hands slipped from her friend's back and she returned my stare. It was amazing how it calmed me. Sam had said nothing brings you down to earth like your imprint. I believed that now. Staring at her made me feel like I knew her, and she knew me. Nothing else mattered but her.

"Kim are you ok? I'm so sorry I didn't know Maria was that bitchy."

She smiled at me; causing me to blink at the brightness this transformed onto her face. As she smiled at me she said "Sure you did you must know her well. She doesn't have the reputation of a pretty personality." I laughed at this.

"Your right. I'm still sorry she acted that way, it's basically my fault."

I was about to reach across the table to hold her hand, needing some type of contact, when a call distracted her. The universe must hate me.

"Kimber!" Her full name was Kimber? Unique, I liked it. I looked towards the sound to see a senior walking over; one Paul must have known because he nodded to me as if that'd calm me down. Some guy was after her.

"Oh there you are sister, what the hell is this I hear about Thail…oh hi Jared."

Well meeting her brother was off to a great start.

Kim POV

Mortified, petrified. Yep that's me right at this moment. Why the hell can't Maria's friend through the apple now. A distraction is needed pronto.

……no such luck. Of course Louise would break the ice.

"Aloha Elan" She wiggled her fingers at him. She's had a crush on Elan for years, kind of like me and Jared, Elan has no idea.

"Hey Lu, Kim um hi you ok?"

I gave him my scary look. It only reared its ugly head for occasions such as this one, and he knew he was toast. I saw Jared and Paul look from him to me then shiver. I turned to Jared and winked. He grinned at me then reached out his hand towards Elan.

"I don't think we've met before I'm Jared Thail, this is Paul."

They shook hands and Elan snuck a glance at me looking curious.

"Yea Paul and I have a few classes together, how's it going?"

Paul, Elan, and Jared talked for a few minutes. Lu kept looking at me like something amazing was happening. This certainly was different. Especially in my life.

"So Jared how do you know my sister, I've never seen you guys together." At that I kicked Elan from under the table. He kicked back and Jared responded.

"We've had English together all year, but I'm afraid I never really noticed. I must be pretty oblivious since she's all I see right now." It was a nice thing to say and Elan seemed to accept it for a minute but quickly remembered his questioning.

"Except that you guys worked on a project together didn't you?" Jared looked confused at this and turned to look at me. Louise at that moment became my savior and emptied her water bottle on Elan's head.

"Oh butterfingers…you better go dry yourself off now blabbermouth." Louise got up with Elan than, and the two bickered on their way out of the lunch room. Paul laughed and got up himself, leaving me alone with Jared.

"We worked on a project together?" He looked like he was trying hard to remember. Am I really so insignificant. I couldn't even hide my disappointment.

"Um yea we did freshman year. You were just getting popular then, didn't really want to be my friend." I tried to end the statement with a laugh but it sounded awkward. I looked up from my fingers then and the look on his face was heartbreaking.

He looked as if I told him he was scum, which wasn't what I had meant.

"I remember now…Kim…I….I don't know what to say…I was….I'm not now…I…."

This was another side of Jared to like. The nervous stuttering helped ease the knot I'm my stomach. As if making me understand his side of it was important. As if my opinion mattered. As if what he did mattered to not just me, but him as well.

"Jared no don't beat yourself up. It was freshman year, you were younger and different. You're not the only teenager to be conscious of your social life. Don't look at me as an example, but it's not a bad thing. I know you didn't hurt me intentionally, or even realize you did."

I was surprised to see a twinkle in his eyes as I said this. "Jared what is it?" Ah! There it is again what is that?

"You said my name for the first time. It sounded right and like you care."

"I do care Jared, I'm having fun getting to know you."

His smile left me feeling as though my body melted slightly. He cared that I cared about him. This is so weird, and unbelievable unexpected.

I think I like it.

**You know what I like? Apart from pizza rolls….reviews! Please my loves!**


	7. Dance it Out, and Squeals

Kim POV

I knew part of me should be more guarded. I mean who did this guy think he was, ignoring me most of our lives then boom he notices me. It all seemed a little off.

The other part of me however was simply thrilled. Not in the way other girls would be that the popular guy at school was paying attention to me. I was thrilled because it was Jared. Now that we'd spoken, I'd realized I had a crush on the real Jared, as well as the boy with curly brown hair, a charming laugh, and mesmerizing green eyes.

I let on none of this as we walked in the hallway to our next classes. He had bio, and I had art. He seemed somewhat sad over leaving. He turned to me and grabbed my hand. It felt so natural that it made me smile.

"Louise told me you walk home usually. Do you mind if I walk with you?"

"No, that would be great. My lockers over by the gym you can meet me there if that's ok."

"Sounds great Kim." With one squeeze of my hand he slowly walked away.

I looked after him wondering if I was crazy. If I was I didn't care. I liked Jared, and this was the best day I'd had in a long time. I wasn't ready to give this up, even if it was an illusion.

Jared POV

I know from Sam that werewolves think their imprints can never do wrong, but Kim was truly amazing. She had a sense of humor; she was shy but shockingly blunt and laid back. She was beautiful. I knew without a doubt that this was the girl I'd spend the rest of my life loving, supporting, and having fun with. I could see her in every turn of my life. I could see her at Emily's laughing with Paul and Sam, and any future pack member. I could see her joking with my dad. I could see her doing just about anything with me. The one thing that was unclear was how she'd react to my being a werewolf. Sam say's it will be a shock at first, but the connection between imprint and her imprinter is strong, and can survive anything. I believe Kim can survive anything.

I tried to pay attention in class but I still had so many questions running through my mind. I knew Kim was right for me, but I still didn't know everything about her. Hopefully our walk home together will fix that.

When the last bell of the day rings I'm excited again.

Kim.

I walked to my locker and gave my car keys to Paul saying I was walking Kim home. I knew he'd drive my car home then run to Sam and Emily's. As I walked by the gym to where Kim said her locker was I saw the cutest thing. Kim was dancing.

The music seemed to be coming from the iPod Louise and her were sharing, though no one could hear the music. The two of them were dancing, yet Louise was more reserved, and Kim wasn't holding back in the slightest. Others were staring, yet the two didn't seem to notice or care, especially Kim. Her eyes suddenly opened, as if she knew I was nearby. She looked around for a second, dancing more slowly, then found me and blushed. The shyness had returned yet she kept on dancing. Louise turned around and waved at me, so I began walking over. Louise handed the iPod back to Kim, who put it away and surprised me but kissing Louise's hand.

"Thank you for the dance dear, same time and place tomorrow morning?" Kim said with a grin

"Darling I only dance for you." The two pointed to their noses then at each other and Louise gave me a high five before running toward Will Walkens, her boyfriend I assumed.

I looked at Kim's still blushing face and smiled. "Hi there. Was it dancing time?"

"Ha yea it is every day before first period and after last. We need a pick me up before classes start then one after their finally done. I'm surprised you've never seen us; I know I'm invisible but we do make complete idiots of ourselves. We don't care though; sometimes it's healthy to dance it out."

She smiled at me, which still made me smile, despite the invisible comment. How had I never seen this amazing girl before today? "Well I don't know how I haven't noticed but I don't think there's anything you could do that won't fascinate me."

Her smile faded as she kept putting books in her book bag. "Listen Jared, I really appreciate the flattery and all but I have to ask you, what's with you today. I have been here all along why is it you suddenly have an interest?"

This was a hard question to answer without telling her the whole truth. "Kim I can only tell you that I've been a stupid kid most my life and when I was….absent I changed. I grew up. Then I got to class and saw a beautiful girl with a smile that jump starts my heart, who wouldn't pursue that? Please just give me a chance."

She looked at my eyes for a while, as if her answer lied in them. "Ok then. I guess the rules of pursuing state that you walk me home now."

I smiled and grabbed her hand for the second time that day. Though she seemed nervous at this, she didn't pull away, and we walked towards the doors.

The walk home was more eventful than any walk I'd had before. I learned so many things about her. She only had one sibling; her mother raised them both alone, and she and Louise had been friends since elementary school. She hated mushrooms, and was allergic to Penicillin, a type of medicine, and bees. Her favorite food was spaghetti, which was my favorite too. She used to play hockey when she was younger, but quit when her mother feared her losing teeth. She then took up the piano, and loves to play, though she doesn't read sheet music, she just listens to a song and plays by ear, practicing until she has it right. Everything about her was interesting to me.

She surprised me by asking about my life too. I forgot that she could also be somewhat interested in me as well. The thought made me feel great. I answered all of her questions, and she was surprised when she found out we had the single parent thing in common. My mom had died when I was five. She had been my dad's imprint, though I didn't say this to Kim of course. My dad had never been the same, but had always been good to me.

Once we reached her house I was sad to leave her. I knew I had to report to the pack though. Plus Emily would be eager to hear she wasn't the only imprint anymore. So much had happened in a day.

Kim looked uncomfortable about me leaving as well, so I followed impulse, and need, and hugged her. It made me feel warm. Even warmer than my usual 108 degrees. Kim felt like home. I smelled her hair slightly; Kim had such a sweet smell, like peaches and pears. All humans smelled differently to me now, and I was glad Kim had a scent that appealed to me, and I hadn't come across before. Now I'd be able to find her quickly if needed.

I squeezed her once then let go. "I'll see you tomorrow. I'm excited to witness the morning dance."

She grinned crookedly, and I found it charming. "Good to see you've been corrupted into the world of dancing it out. See ya later Jared."

With that she turned to her door and walked inside. I heard a slight crash, almost went in, but heard "Yaya the doorway is not the best spot for your boots you almost killed your precious baby girl, and p.s Jared Thail has seen through my invisibility, greet me so we can squeal about it!"

After hearing the screams that followed I held in my laughter until I was far enough away. I found the reason for my existence, and she was all that I'd hoped for and more.

**This chapter was fun. I know their short but I write a bunch a day since I'm on break from school so I hope that evens it out. I hope everyone is enjoying, and thank you so much to those who have reviewed! It means a lot to know people like my story, even though I'm making Kim a little different then the book hinted. But that's the point we only got a hint so we can make these characters however we want. Review fellow fans. It inspires me to continue. P.S Kim and Lu's friendship is based on me and my roommate back at school. We dance it out, and we do the nose thing. I'm also allergic to bees and Penicillin, and Elan is based on my own brother. Apart from that no other similarities. Though I may make Kim have a fish named Mose, since I do. Review! ~Ales **


	8. Hide Jared or Run?

Kim POV

After telling my mom all about my day I started my homework, and awaited the storm I knew was coming. Not the rain that was never too far away in La Push, but the storm that was Elan. He would not be too pleased that Jared and I were talking. Elan is the type that if someone hurts me once, there's no way in hell he'll let them do it again. No one gets second chances when it comes to me.

Sure enough I heard the front door slam followed by a "Kim!"

This was gonna be a load of laughs.

He burst into my room looking like he'd run his way home instead of driving. "What are you thinking; I thought you're the smart one in this family."

"Hi Elan it's nice to see you too."

"Don't get cute with me Kimber, what are you doing with Thail?"

"I'm starting a friendship with him, it's high time I broadened my social horizons don't you think?"

His answering glare was no match for my scare face, but I rolled my eyes and tried again. "Listen brother, I don't know why he talked to me today, but he was very nice and fun to be around, so I'm not questioning it just yet." That was a slight lie, I'd been questioning it all day, but I had decided he didn't mean any harm, so I was gonna throw caution to the wind.

Elan gave a look that reminded me why I couldn't blame him for acting this way. He pulled up my chin so he was looking me dead in the eye and said, "I saw you that day when you were fourteen crying like your heart was broken, because he wouldn't damage his popularity by being friends with a great girl like you. How can I trust him after he did that to my sister? I don't care how old he was he hurt you, I don't want you around him."

I patted his cheek and offered a smile. "Elan Mateo Graystone I truly appreciate that, but if you think it's gonna stop me from having a little bit of reckless fun, you don't know me."

"I do but I had to give it a shot. I didn't protect you the first time, I'm going to now."

"You did your job last time, you helped cheer me up, your job isn't to pulverize Jared Thail or anyone who messes with me."

"You know nothing about it you didn't see the contract I was given when Yaya brought you home."

"Yea, yea. Go do your math homework or something."

"You may make my life a constant worry, but I love you kid."

"Love you too loser."

The next day I was surprised to see Jared outside the house with his car. Elan gave him one look and sneered, then softened when he saw I was grinning. Jared got out of the car and smiled at me and waved at Elan.

"Nice to see you again Elan, I was hoping Kim would ride with me today."

I nodded as Elan gave me a worried look. I whispered for him to lighten up, and then got in the car, as Jared opened the door for me. I pointed out this gesture very obviously to Elan who laughed then gave a watch it nod to Jared.

As Jared got in the car he looked at me with the brightest grin on his face. "Hi Kim, your brother hates me doesn't he?"

I tried to think up a lie but couldn't do it with Jared. "He remembers the project incident, he's just protective, but he'll get over it." I turned to see Jared wince.

"I'll prove to him I'm different, just like I will to you."

He asked me a few more questions about myself as we drove to school, then looked excited as we walked into the building and to my locker. "Jeez Jared you like school now?"

"I like seeing you dance." He laughed as he said it. I blushed a bit but walked over to where I saw Louise shaking her arms as if preparing for a fight.

"There you are Kim! I am ready." I grinned at her and found the song "Rollin" by Limp Bizcut. It was a good Tuesday morning wake up song. I gave hear one of the ear phones and put in the other, and turned the volume up high. I saw Jared leaning against Louise's locker, eyes on me. I winked as the song started and Louise and I were off.

We sang along to the song slightly but it was all about the dancing. I noticed Paul join Jared, laughing but not in a mocking way. When the song was over Louise laughed and handed me the ear phone. "That always gets me pumping darlin."

"Me too. Paul to what do we owe the pleasure?"

"I saw girls dancing, I flock to them. You got moves Kimmie."

Jared punched him lightly on the arm saying "Mine."

Louise rolled her eyes at Jared and grabbed my hand pulling it to her heart and said "No she's mine. Oh and Paul don't call her Kimmie or she may do something drastic. It brings out the violence in her."

"Woah watch out. Ok Kim then. Holy shit who is the older hottie heading this way? Dibs."

I looked to see who Paul was talking about and slapped my hand against my forehead when I saw who it was. No. No. Why? NO!

Louise turned after my reaction and saw what distressed me. "Uh oh….should we hide Jared, or just all make a run for it?"

I looked at Jared who seemed confused. "I am so so so sorry about this."

"What? Kim…?"

"Oh there you are baby girl!"

**Mwah ah ah ah. Review lovelies! ~Ales**


	9. Catching Flies and Confessions

Kim POV

My mother was here….most likely to get a look at Jared since I told her I was nowhere near ready to bring him home to meet her.

My mother is in the school wearing her skinny jeans a white tank top and her favorite leather jacket.

Why me? Why couldn't I have a middle aged fat mom with graying hair? No I got Yaya, 37 year old with a great figure and straight black hair. I love her, but right now…ugh.

"Yaya what are you doing here?" I shook my head at her, Louise and I trying and failing to block out Jared.

"Hell of a way to greet your mother Kimber Annalese." She smiled though knowing full well she was using up one of the five embarrassing moments I allotted her when I was thirteen. This was the second one. You don't even wanna know the first. "I wanted to give you your copy of _Much Ado about Nothing_; I expect you'll need it for English class. You left it on the kitchen table."

I was grateful for the book, but whenever I forgot something, and those times were few, Yaya left it in the office. "Sure Mother." I sneered at her.

"Calling me mother, my my I must make the most outta this embarrassing moment since I get so few. Hi there, you must be Jared Thail hiding behind LuLu. I'm Aiyanna Graystone."

Jared smiled at her and took her hand, shaking it. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Graystone."

"Oh no I'm a Miss not Mrs. Never did get around to marrying Elan and Kim's dad. They don't even have his name, they took mine." I stepped on Yaya's foot so she knew it was too much information. "Ow baby no good shoes. So anyways Jared call me Aiyanna."

"Ok Aiyanna it is. This is my friend Paul Trout." Jared slapped Paul on the back who was still openly staring at Aiyanna.

"Heeeeelllllloooo Miss Graystone." I smacked Paul upside the head. "I mean hi." Yaya laughed and looked back to Jared.

"Jared be sure you come by the house sometime."

"I will Aiyanna, I'm actually busy this afternoon, but how about tomorrow?"

"That would be terrific. Nice meeting you Paul. Louise I'm sure I'll see you this weekend. See you at home Kim, shut your mouth you'll catch flies. Bye all."

And with that she was gone leaving me shaking my head, and the others laughing. "Well that was my mother. My deepest apologies." Jared rubbed my back.

"I like her. Don't be worried about me meeting her; she's important to you, so I want to get to know her." I smiled at him and we headed off to our class.

It was hard to believe it was just last class that he had his little epiphany about me. He seemed to be thinking this as well, because he smiled at me. I sat down and took out my book, trying to concentrate even though I knew he was staring at me.

Class flew by; it was the classes afterwards that dragged on. I felt more whole when I was with Jared. It concerned me, but I didn't know how to explain it. I tried to push the doubts out of my mind, and just enjoy it.

Louise grabbed me on the way to lunch looking a little excited. "Kim oh my god, Kim you'll never believe what Will heard in gym!" She was now bouncing and making me bounce too.

"What Lu jeez just spill it."

"Will was in the locker room and Jared was talking to Paul all about you. Paul asked when he was gonna ask you out and Jared said he didn't want to scare you away….Kim he wants to ask you out! Jared Thail and Kimber Graystone!"

"Calm it down Lu. It's not that big a deal guys ask out girls all the time." Blatant lie on my part. Guys did ask out girls all the time but guys did not ask me out at all. Unless you count Greg, my one and only ex boyfriend, it just didn't happen for me. I'll be damned if I get all gushy and girly over this though.

"Kim, come on you've had a secret crush on this guy since you were ten years old, you said to yourself that day in fifth grade that you would marry him, based on the one fact that he smiled at you. What does that tell you? This is your chance to get him to see how great you are don't blow it."

I hadn't listen to the end of that sentence because I'd noticed someone had heard what Louise has said about my crush on Jared, and my belief at ten that I would marry him one day.

Mortified.

Me.

Because standing behind Louise during this revelation……

Was Jared.

**Sorry been busy today so might only write one more chapter in the next hour. I know their short, but there will be a lot of them I promise. Hope my readers are enjoying! Review future imprints! ~Ales**


	10. I'm Gonna Marry That Girl

Jared POV

Did I just hear what I think I just heard? Kim has had a crush on me since she was ten? She told herself then that she'd marry me some day? Could anyone feel anymore full than me at this moment?

"Kim is that…did you really….do you…?" This girl made me feel so many different things at once, I couldn't form a complete sentence.

"Jared…I…ten…silly crush…don't…go."

She seemed to have the same problem. Wait did she say go? Does she want me to go or was she saying don't go. I hope it's the latter.

"Do you want me to go?"

"No I mean I was ten when I thought the thing about marrying you I was young and you were kind to me for a fraction of a minute. As for the crush…I don't know what to say except don't stop talking to me because of this, it's just a stupid girl thing."

I looked at her, trying not to lose it. She thinks I'd leave her for knowing she's liked me in some small way since she was ten? I wish I could say I had liked her that long, that I wasn't blind before. I wish I could be as bold as her to recognize at ten that she was the one I'd marry. Looking at her with that worried, shy look in her hazel eyes, I knew she was the one I'd marry one day.

"Kim I'm not going anywhere. You have no idea how it makes me feel to know you have like me, even if it was just a small crush, for all this time. You think it's stupid that me smiling at you when we were ten made you like me? I saw you one day out of the blue in a classroom and I l…liked you. I like you very much Kim."

The light returned to her eyes, and I noticed Louise sighing slowly at my side. Kim glanced at her and rolled her eyes. "Yeesh Lu its not Brad Pitt calm down. It's just Jared." She winked at me but then grew more serious. "It's always been Jared hasn't it." She blushed after saying this, and my heart filled further. "Well er Paul will be wondering where you are Jared, don't want him thinking I absconded with you. Come on Lu you can sigh more at the table in the caf ok, come on guys."

She grabbed Louise's hand and dragged her along. Louise turned to her looking like she wanted to sigh again. "It's just really happening after all this time Kim, I can't believe I called you a dork for it. I think I actually approve of him."

"I know Lu, that'll teach you to not listen to me when I say things about marriage. Don't care what age I am." She turned to look back at me walking behind them and smiled, one of her truly best smiles. "Coming Jared, if you're not going to ditch me then you best stick pretty close by. Now that you know I like you and all and you like me. This is how crushes act." She said this with a cheeky grin, and I returned it with one of my own.

"I'm following don't you worry."

She still had a lot to learn about me. A lot about us that needed to be told. Yet, I knew, one day……..

I'm gonna marry that girl.

**I don't want to move to fast with their romance, but I think this is a good pace. Review Jared and Kim lovers! I'm off to write more. ~Ales**


	11. Aliens, Boots, and Ungratful Bastards

Kim POV

The day passed by quick after the shock of Jared knowing my secret. I still felt as though there was something he wasn't telling me when he looked at me. It seemed to be bothering him. He wanted me to know. I tried not to worry about it.

He liked me. I know it's girly and pathetic to want to squeal about it, but I couldn't stop smiling over it. Some guy in the hallway slammed into me and knocked my books to the ground, calling me a freak. I smiled the whole time. Then was mildly horrified when Paul growled at the guy.

I felt very lucky that in the course of two day's I'd gotten the attention of Jared, and gained a friend in Paul. I don't know what had happened to these boy's, but I was benefiting from it. I enjoyed being around them, and they seemed to feel the same.

Though the way I saw Jared was very different from the way I saw Paul. Paul was similar to Elan, only he acted slightly less mature. Jared was…simply my everything, even in this short period of time. He made me laugh, he was interesting, and he seemed to be happy all of the time.

At the end of the day he told me he and Paul had to meet up with Sam Uley after school today, so they'd see me tomorrow. He always seemed to not want to leave me. I understand that. Ever since our eyes met in class, I felt this connection to Jared. When we were apart, I just didn't feel right. Call it an addiction, an obsession, I don't care. I just know without him I wasn't Kim anymore. I was less.

I never wanted to be one of those girls who depended on a boy for their happiness. I wanted to be like my mom, strong and independent. I still felt that way though, I just wanted to share myself with Jared. I knew I could still survive without him, I just wouldn't be myself. I'd be a shell. I could be strong without him, but I truly believed we could be stronger together, and happier together. Who would turn away from that? If that makes me weak, I don't want to be strong.

Louise was walking to my house with me this afternoon, because her and Will had a fight and she needed a house of fun not her own. Louise's parents only lived in La Push to please her grandparents. They commuted to their law office in Port Angeles, and stayed there often, leaving Louise home most of the time, with no one but the maid, who she is close to and calls Ma. Lu thinks that her parents only had her to keep their parents off their back. They never pay much attention to her, and are all about their careers as attorneys. Louise doesn't mind, she sees it as people won't upset her unless they deserve it, and they never showed her enough love or interest for her to get upset about it. I don't think she realized what she was missing.

The first time I went to her house when I was six, I was worried to being her to my own. Not because Louise's family was rich, and mine was not, but my home was filled with love and Lu's was just a house. I thought it would sadden her, but she told me once it's a godsend. She has somewhere to go now, and her parents don't care much. They come home very little, and don't care if Louise is even home when they are. They like me, and know that's most likely where she is, anywhere where I am.

My mom of course loves Lu. She allows her to stay with us all weekend, unless she has other plans. During the week we don't have sleepovers though, due to we'd never get work done, and Yaya needs to have some rules. We hang out some school afternoons though, until Lu has dinner with her "Ma".

"Do you think Yaya will lemme borrow her black boots?" I shook my head at her.

"She loves them more than me, you know they almost killed me yesterday I almost fell into the table by the door, and she just had them sitting there."

"Damn. We're the same size they'd look great on me."

"Try and sell your case ya never know. She owes me for this morning use that as my friend."

"Ha classic Aiyanna and you know it."

I rolled my eyes and opened the door. She wasn't singing this time but in the kitchen cooking something gross. Elan did the cooking when he could as a rule. Yaya did not belong in any kitchen. Ever.

"Yaya c'mon why do you do this to yourself."

"Oh hi girls. Kim you don't understand that bitch makes it look so easy. Thirty minutes my ass. I can do this if that hyper thing can."

Louise looked at me confused. "Ok I'm lost…"

"She was stupid and watched the food network, knowing full well that Rachel Ray is her mortal enemy and would be on. She thinks she's an alien."

"An alien or takes eight balls of crack before each show taping. Who does she think she is with her little cutesy abbreviations? Appies…eevo…..what the hell is that? Well she is not better than me. 30 minute meal…..more like 6 hour meal."

"Yaya stop. A-Rachel Ray sucks she's annoying she laughs like a seagull, no one likes her. B- You are great everyone likes you; your strength just isn't cooking. So step away from the stove, put the spatula down, and let's go in the living room."

"I'm so glad I had you. Elan just eggs me on with my competitive cooking. Rotten child. So girls how was your day?"

"Apart from your brief appearance it was good." Louise laughed at the memory.

"Yea Yaya that was great you should do it again tomorrow." I kicked her lightly for that.

"No no Lulu I only needed to get a look once. I'm sure he'll come by the house soon. Kim you know I meant no harm." She looked sheepish, and I laughed.

"Yea well you can pay for it by letting Lu borrow your black boots that you tried to kill me with."

Her eyes narrowed into slits as she eyes Louise. "Over…my…dead…body…those are beauties you're a child. I saved up for months for those."

Louise prepared her argument. "And you carelessly leave them by the door, where your precious baby girl can trip over them, nicking the butter soft leather? I promise to give them a good temporary home, and show them your picture every night."

Humor twinkled in Yaya's eyes for a moment, but she didn't soften. "We will see how I feel about it. Perhaps if you have a special, one time occasion to wear them to I will let you."

Louise almost accepted this but turned towards the kitchen and said "How bout I clean up that mess you made and you let me borrow them for the rest of the week, you'll get it back on Friday night."

Yaya glanced at the kitchen and wrinkled her nose and said, "Done."

Just then Elan walked in took one look at the kitchen yelling, "And Rachel Ray wins again!"

Yaya got up the couch quickly, humor still clear on her face but rounded on Elan. "You think your too old for a smack across the head you ungrateful bastard? I brought you into this world and I'll take you out!"

Elan hugged her before she could smack and she laughed. I turned to Lu saying, "I'm supposed to bring Jared home to this?"

"Yep you are."

Oh boy.

**Fun chapter. I'm gonna take a break then I'll return. I'm hoping to get two or three more chapters in today. Review girlies! Or boys…are boys on here…Nah us girls are cooler. ~Ales**


	12. Sunbeam

Jared POV

I didn't like being away from Kim. Patrolling didn't hold the same appeal it did at one time for me. I had fun with Paul and Sam, but Kim was never too far away in my thoughts. Then I realized there was a new voice in my head apart from Paul and Sam. Their thoughts confirmed they heard it too.

_What just happened? What am I? Are those paws! Holy shit!_

Sam looked at Paul and I in wolf form and thought "Sounds like Embry Call phased, let's go find him."

We headed towards where the howls were coming from and found a dark grey wolf. Paul was more of a silvery grey, Sam was black, and I was sort of golden. We weren't sure where the colors came from or what they meant. Embry's thoughts were a jumble of confusion and fear; much like each of ours was when we phased for the first time. Especially Sam, who was alone.

Embry backed away from us, though at this point he had put together that the legends of the tribe must be true. He wasn't as lucky as me I was warned. My dad noticed changes in me and pulled me out of school telling me I'd phase soon. Sam came to visit and phased in front of me, which was when I believed. Embry was now just starting to figure out who we were as Sam tried to calm him down.

"Oh so it's not drugs then…werewolves…hmm vampires…imprints…well ok I guess I can deal with this, can we go get some food."

I did the wolf version of a laugh, and decided I liked my newest brother. We ran towards Emily and Sam's house, feeling like pack life couldn't get any better. The smell of peaches and pears in the air made me think again.

Kim POV

After Louise had long ago left to go home, and Elan and I finished watching our favorite comedian George Carlin in an old 1973 special, I went to my room. I realized it had been a while since I went walking in the woods. I took my usual backpack and put in my cell phone, a compass, my iPod, and a book. I listened for Elan and decided it was safe so I grabbed my flashlight and headed out.

There was a trail, but I didn't feel like taking all of it. I turned and looked for a good sitting tree. At this time I was about ten minutes away from my house. I knew it was reckless and at 11 at night foolish, but I felt safe. I decided not to use my iPod and just took out my book and read for a while.

About fifteen minutes had passed when I heard a rustling. At first I thought my eyes were deceiving me. It couldn't really be….it was too big to be…….

A wolf?

Jared POV

The breeze wafted the smell of peaches and pears to us. Paul and I turned knowing that was Kim's scent, and the others understood from our thoughts. Paul turned to me.

"It's almost 11 what would she be doing out here Jared?

"I dunno but I'm gonna find out. There aren't any leeches in the area but it's still not safe. I'll meet you guys back at Emily's."

I knew Sam and Paul would explain it further to Embry, but I just didn't care. My only thought and care was getting to Kim. I used her scent and our connection to find her, it didn't take long. I saw her leaning against a tree reading and everything in me pulled to her. I was only going to see that she was ok, and then howl so she'd go home. Yet, I couldn't turn around and go. I moved towards her. Not thinking about what she'd do, or what it would do to us if she found out, I just knew I needed to be close to her.

She turned when she heard me moving, not looking scared just curious. Her eyes found me and she froze. Stupid dog now you've scared her. Then I saw she wasn't scared. She looked fascinated. Probably by how a wolf was the size of a horse. She bravely took a step forward holding out her hand.

"Hey there. You can get a good sniff I'm not gonna hurt you. I don't think your gonna hurt me either are you." She patted my head lightly and I leaned into her hand.

_No never not a chance. _

"Look at you; you're like a sunbeam aren't you. Look at those eyes. I'm a sucker for green eyes. Jared my….well I don't know what he is, but he's pretty much the center of my universe and he has green eyes. They look a lot like yours. I'll call you Thail then how about that? That's his last name you know."

_Look at how beautiful she is in the moonlight. Her voice pulls me in even more. I couldn't wait until she knew everything, and I could spend my life hearing that voice. _

"I should be heading back now but I don't want to. If I go back to my room I think about him. Where he is and what he's doing. And what he is too."

_I shifted slightly at this…..what I am?_

He never saw me before Thail. I'm invisible you see, and though I don't care, I've wished for seven years that Jared would be the one guy who would see me. I don't know why he does now. Or why he ditched his popular friends. Paul did the same and now their close. I wonder if I don't want to find the answer. I'm so scared he's gonna snap out of it….and leave.

_She thinks it's just a stage I'm going through. I wish I could tell her all of it right now. I can't have her going running though. I'm not ready…._

"Kim don't move."

_Shit where did Elan come from. I should have been paying attention more! Kim's looking at him strangely. _

"Baby just stay calm ok, just slowly I want you to move towards me then when I say your gonna run ok."

"Elan no it's fine he's a good wolf. Have you ever seen a wolf so big? He's like a horse."

"That's what I'm worried about Kim he could kill you in a minute get back to the house. Please."

_I felt bad for Elan; he loved Kim very much obviously. I gave her a nudge in his direction, and took off running. She was safe, and I was happy._

Kim POV

"Oh there he goes, see El…humph."

Elan grabbed me and held on like I was an inch away from death. "Jesus Christ Kim why didn't you run it may have been tame but it's a wolf your first instinct is to run not stick around to see if it's friendly."

"I'm not stupid."

He let go of me and shook his head. "You're not stupid but you are also very lucky this time. I knew you came out here but I didn't know you played with wolves. You have no idea how scared I was when I saw you petting it."

I touched his face with that same hand, which he grabbed keeping it there. "I'm sorry. I would of run he just…I don't know it was like petting a puppy. I am sorry it freaked you out I would of done the same." When he nodded took a deep breath and took my hand leading me back to the house I smiled. "You knew I went there?"

He shook his head with a laugh. "Yea I knew. I saw you go out once a few years back when I was getting home. I thought shit is she running away cuz you had a backpack, so I followed you. Then I saw you were just reading by a tree. So Kim. I figured no harm in letting you. Don't tell Yaya though she'll have a heart attack. Even if you only go when she's at work."

"I have no plans on telling her. I could be doing worse, what's one little secret."

When we got back to the house Elan kissed my forehead and made me promise I would stay on the trail from now on.

As I lay done I thought about Thail with the green eyes and golden fur. As I heard a howl in the distance I smiled and went to sleep.

**Hope everyone is enjoying. Review pretty please! It makes me smile. ~Ales**


	13. Yaya, Mingan, Worlds, and Suck it Rachel

Kim POV

The next day flew by. Lunch with Jared, Paul and Louise was my second favorite part of the day, the first being English class with Jared. Louise had broken up with Will earlier that day, which wasn't a surprise to anyone, even Louise.

At lunch Jared explained that he'd be leaving early today for a dentist appointment. I was thrilled at the news since he had told Yaya he'd be coming by the house to formally meet her that afternoon, no he couldn't….too bad so sad.

Little did I know there was a plan in motion to rectify that.

Jared POV

My dentist appointment got out in plenty of time to still beat Kim to her house. I knew she'd be nervous in me talking to her mom, so I figured the best way was for her to not be there…at least for the first time we have an actual conversation.

I went up the few porch steps and smiled at the boldly painted magenta door. I liked this family. When I knocked I heard a few curses and some mumbling no regular human could hear. Then Aiyanna was there looking surprised.

"Jared, wow hi I wasn't expecting you until you guys got out of school."

"I know, I had an appointment and got out early so I thought I'd drop by now since Kim will be home in fifteen minutes or so. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all I was just in the kitchen and…oh lord the kitchen…you know what let's sit out on the porch you don't want to go in there."

I smiled easily at her; this must be where Kim got her slight shyness from. "Did something explode?"

"No that was last week, this catastrophe was just messy. I shouldn't cook but I made a vow to myself that I'd make that snooty Rachel Ray eat her words."

"Is that the peppy lady on the cooking channel. She gives me a headache?"

"Yes! I loathe her. Jared I think we're gonna get along just fine….after you answer my questions that is."

Ah so it was to be a grilling. I could handle that. "Ask away."

"Alright we can sit right here. This way I get a good view of Kim's face when she see's you're here."

"She thought I just wouldn't show up since I forgot about my appointment."

"I love surprises. Well Jared, I'll get right down to my main question. Why is it three days ago was the first time you noticed one of my two favorite creations?"

I smiled at her wording. "I wish I had a good answer for that but I don't. Blindness I guess? I think that's the only way someone can't notice Kim. Maybe I wasn't ready to."

"Why is that."

Oh because I turned into a werewolf a few weeks ago and that caused me to grow up and see the world around me clearer, and she's the center of it. "I've grown up recently. When I was…sick I thought a lot about the people I hung out with, and I realized I wasn't becoming the person I wanted to be. I'm suddenly over high school bullshit. The things that mattered before seem so stupid now, and bigger things are more important to me. When I got back to school I told this to my 'friends' who weren't really my friends at all. Then I walk into my first period class and saw Kim."

She thought about this for a moment then looked at me sharply. "What did you see when you looked at Kim?"

I sighed with a small smile. "It's hard to describe. I didn't see anything else just her. She wasn't like any other girl I'd ever looked at." I wondered suddenly if she thought I was creepy or stalkerish.

"Are you better now? You're not seriously ill are you? I believe Kim thought the only reason you were talking to her was you had a major illness. She had other theories too but we won't go into that."

"No I'm better now. I talk to her now because after seeing her I wanted to know her, now that I know her a little bit better I want to be around her to learn more. She's an incredible girl."

"I know that. I'm constantly surprised she came from me. I just find it odd…and don't get me wrong Jared you seem like a terrific boy, I just am having difficulty understanding how the boy my daughter has had an innocent crush on for years, suddenly notices her at a random time. I need to make sure she is not going to get hurt in this. Her feelings for you are very strong, and you've only been in contact a short time."

"I have no intention of ever hurting your daughter. If it comes down to I am not right for her, or she doesn't want me I will gladly step aside. I wish I had seen her earlier, or acted differently that time freshman year, but if I had we wouldn't have had the same chance we do now. I wasn't in the right frame of mind then. I've never been a bad person per say, but like I said different things, unimportant things mattered to me then. My feelings for her are truthful, and just as strong. Does it really matter how long we've been around each other?"

"No I'm starting to think it doesn't. Here I was all prepared for a teenage boy to act like a kiss ass trying to say all the right things in order to get me off his back. You may have said the right things but I can see you sincere. It's a pleasant surprise. I should have known, Kim would never waste her time with someone who didn't know their feelings, and wasn't truthful."

"I see no reason to lie to you. If I cared for Kim less maybe I would, but you and Elan are an important part of her life, if I want her to be part of mine, that means you two will be as well."

"Yes I think you and I are going to get along fine."

"I think so to Aiyanna."

As the wind picked up I smelled the air and turned my head, just as Kim was making her way up the slight hill to the house.

"You sure have your senses tuned into her; I have my mommy ones too…..Baby look who dropped by!"

"I see Yaya, the boy who lies."

I smiled innocently at her as she narrowed her gaze. "I did not lie, after my appointment I can here. I just told you I wouldn't be able to walk home with you to your house, not that I wouldn't be there."

"Ugh, Yaya what are you looking at."

I looked over at Aiyanna who was grinning at us.

"I'm looking at you two. I'm going to go clean up the kitchen. Jared is your father free?"

I was taken aback but nodded. "Yea he's home from work by this time."

"Perfect, why don't you take Kim over to meet him, turn the tables a bit. Baby girl close your mouth. It's your turn. I'm off tonight so be home by 7 for dinner ok? Jared is welcome to come too."

I turned to Kim to see her eyes closed muttering something to herself. "You ok there. We don't really have to go, though I would love for you to meet my dad."

"No its fine it really is I'm just nervous, and I hate when Yaya tries to push the shyness off of me."

"It'll be great, you'll be great. I promise."

"Well ok let's go."

I took her hand and we got into my car, heading off to my house.

Kim POV

Jesus I'm meeting his father. It's not that I don't want to. I just wanted to be prepared beforehand. Learn more about him first so I know what to say. But I supposed this way worked too.

Like hell it did.

I tried to calm my nerves by twisting my hands over and over and watching Jared drive. He seemed so calm and content. One of his hands was tapping slightly on his thigh as he drove. I was suddenly filled with confidence and grabbed his hand and he intertwined our fingers and if it was a natural move. It made me smile, and my nerves were calmed. The warmth of his hand surprised me, but I said nothing of it.

"Kim I want to make sure something is clear."

This made the nerves return. "What?"

"Don't worry it's nothing bad. I just want you to know you mean a lot to me. I don't think of you as just a friend."

"That's good I see you as more too." Where did that come from? He brings out the daring in me I guess. I was so comfortable with him. "There is something that concerns me though."

"What's that?"

"Who you are. I don't mean I don't like it, frankly there's nothing about you I don't like, but you're Jared Thail. You're somebody at our school. And I'm not.

He suddenly pulled over to the side of the road releasing my hand. I could see he was shaking, he did that when he was mad sometimes I noticed. "Kim don't you ever tell me your not somebody. I don't give a damn what those kids think of me. What you think of me, hell if I matter at all to you that sends me through the roof, that's what I care about. Not anyone else."

He was still shaking so I calmly undid my seatbelt and let the confidence he gave me push me into his lap. Instantly the shaking stopped, and he rested his cheek in my hair. His words put a stop to my slight insecurity, the one I didn't have before he saw me. I knew I was someone to him now. "Jared I'm just scared I just don't belong in your world."

He lifted my chin so he could see my eyes, and I saw emotion in his. "Kim you are my world."

Three days. Three short days and my life was divided into two parts. My life before Jared and my life with Jared. I couldn't have been happier.

"Thank you." He smiled at me and I climbed back into my seat, and we continued on to see his father.

His house was small, like mine and also wasn't near any others. I was surprised to see his father was slightly under the porch working on replacing some of the wood. I knew he was an architect, and did work all over Washington, I just didn't expect him to work on his own home.

Jared put his finger to his lips meaning for me to keep quiet. He snuck up on his father and tapped his shoulder.

"Jesus Christ boy weren't you taught any manners?"

"Nah you never got around do that."

"Shit guess not, who has the time." He got up and gave Jared a big bear hug, which made me smile. I was still smiling when he saw me.

"Boy why didn't you tell me we had company, I'd have taken better care with my language. You must be Kim; my son told me you had a beautiful smile."

Now I blushed and held out my hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Thail."

He had a bright smile of his own as he took my hand and shook it; I recognized his eyes were similar to Jared's. "You can call me Mingan, Kim."

"That's an interesting name."

"I hated it when I was younger, wasn't til I was Jared's age I could appreciate it. Means grey wolf in our language."

"I'm afraid I don't know much of it but now I know one thing. I actually saw a wolf last night."

Mingan looked at Jared for a second and didn't seem overly concerned. "You don't say! I've seen the big wolves around here their nothing for you to be scared of."

"Oh I wasn't he didn't look threatening and I showed him I didn't mean any harm. He was this sort of golden yellow color. It was amazing I hope I see him again."

His eyes brightened at that, as if he was impressed that I wasn't afraid. Jared also looked relieved. "I bet you will sweetheart those wolves are the guardians of the Quileute's. Now why don't you come on inside the house now, tell me all about yourself."

A few hours later Jared and I headed back to dinner at my house. I could get used to this. His father was simply amazing, and I loved him already. I turned to Jared who was smiling to himself.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You."

"Good thoughts?"

"Nothing but."

"You know dinner will be an event right."

"Bring on the fanfare. My dad loves you by the way."

"The feeling's mutual."

"I'm glad. I'm crazy about your mom too, and I'm sure Elan will come around."

"Yaya is hard not to like, and yea he will. He just needs time like I did to make sure you aren't going anyway as fast as you showed up."

"You don't need that time anymore?"

"No I don't think so. It all feels too right you know, I think you feel it too."

"I do."

We pulled up the hill to my house and as soon as I opened the car door I heard the yelling.

"Elan I told you this dinner was important don't you go off with Frenchie tonight!"

"Yaya you like her, call her Alix! Do you have a special nickname for Thail yet?"

"No I like him more, Alix is too corny calling you buttercup and lamb chop."

"That's how she is, damnit Yaya I'm gonna be late."

"Boy you walk out that door I'm gonna smack you so hard that girl won't even know who you are!"

I looked at Jared nervously. "My mom and Elan fight because they love, she doesn't really hit him, and they do get along great, he's the firstborn and all that."

"Don't worry Kim I'm not gonna run for the hills. I like their fighting its entertaining. And that's what kids and parents do."

Just then I realized Elan was at the front door staring at us. He came down the steps towards us.

"Ah there she is." He walked over to me and gave me a hug. "Yaya tried to put up a fight, I don't know why. I'm heading over to Alix's. Do me a favor remind her that Jared will be present at the house a lot so I don't have to be home for every dinner?"

I nodded still in shock over what he said. Since when did he believe Jared would stick around? "You have a lipstick smudge on you cheek."

"Ugh thanks. Yaya" He whipped it off and turned to Jared and clapped him on the back. Catch ya later Jared. Home late tonight Kim so I'll see you in the morning, love you sweets."

"Elan wait up….Jared I'll be right back." I chased after Elan and whispered so Jared wouldn't hear. "Where'd that come from you inside calling him 'Thail' to Yaya then you come out here call him Jared nicely, and recognize that he'll be around the house often….are you high I thought you didn't trust him?"

"I didn't until I came outside and saw you two talking and looking at each other. Mostly the way he looked at you. It wasn't the look I'd expect from a 17 year old guy. I thought he'd just be sticking around trying to get in your pants but he looks at you like….well I dunno bottom line is you can't fake a look when you don't know someone's watching, and now I trust him, I think. Now kid I'm late so I'll talk to you later text if you need me."

With that he was off and I turned to shrug at Jared. "He is so weird sometimes."

We walked into the house, and turned to the kitchen to see Yaya presenting a plate of spaghetti in meat sauce, that actually smelled good and looked edible.

"Tada!" She looked so proud. Jared did a little clap.

"Wow Aiyanna looks great. You should send in a picture to Rachel Ray, tell her to stick it."

Yaya dropped the plate on the counter and rushed over to hug the surprised but grinning Jared. I even grinned at the sight too. Then Yaya turned to me kissing my hair and saying "We're keeping him!"

I smiled and took Jared's hand needing the warmth that I don't know how I lived without.

**Longest chapter yet….and next one there will be some surprises! Review it. C'mon I gave you almost three thousand words gimmie a review : ) **

**Love to my readers**

**~Ales**


	14. Hello Jared

Kim POV

The rest of the week passed quickly. I spent the weekend with Jared at the house as much as possible. He and Louise were getting along great. Everything seemed good. That is until Monday came, and I noticed some things.

Embry Call had been absent for some time, and had returned on Monday. He looked completely different; much like Jared and Paul had after their absences, and stopped talking to his best friends Jacob Black and Quil Ateara. He did however talk to Paul and Jared. This was getting strange. People were beginning to talk about Sam Uley's cult. Why would three boys of 18, 17, and 16, start hanging out with a 20 year old? The odd thing is Jacob and Quil look at the boys like their scared of them. Yet, Paul and Jared were perfectly nice. So was Embry. He seemed to be happy with this new set up of hanging out with Jared and Paul.

On Tuesday Jared didn't come to school. He had texted me in class saying his father needed some help with some things, and he'd come by for dinner. That was painful, a whole day apart. I wasn't going to be a wimp about it though.

I was walking home alone that day, since Louise had to get help on her math work. I had only been walking in the rain a few minutes when I heard someone behind me. I turned to see Embry.

"Hey Kim! Why you walking home alone?"

"Jared usually drives or walks with me now, but he's coming by later."

"Mind if I walk with you?"

"No not at all. How are things going?"

"Never been better. So you and Jared are really something."

"Ha is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Good thing. It's cool to see, since it's not every day two seventeen year olds are that connected to each other."

"I guess yea. I really like him." Just then I tripped on…well nothing….but before I fell Embry caught me and I noticed his hands were as warm as Jared's, and how I noticed Paul's were too. "Thanks Embry. Well this is the hill to my house so I uh should get going I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"Yep I'll be there. Nice walking with you Kim." He sprinted off further down the road.

All three boys had warm skin to the touch, they each lost a number of school days, when each returned they looked different, they each stopped talking to their other friends and stick to each other, and Sam Uley. What did all that mean? I was going to find out.

Jared POV

I was going to tell Kim. It had been over a week now, and though I didn't want to put an end to how well things were going. She deserved to know everything though. I told Sam, Paul, and Embry, and they were in agreement. She could take it. She wouldn't be scared of me. She wouldn't leave.

This was what I had to keep repeating to myself as I walked to her house that night.

Aiyanna was already gone for work, but I could hear Elan inside arguing with someone. It sounded like he was on the phone with his girlfriend. I didn't want to interrupt but I knocked on the door.

"Alix you know what we're done. I can deal with a lot of things but you wanting to see other people and me is not one of them. That's the door, bye, have phone with the other guys." He answered the door with the phone still in his hand looking upset.

'Hey Elan what's up?"

"Hi Jared, nothing just broke up with Al."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not she was getting to be too much anyways. Just pisses me off that she wants to date me, and these 2 other guys at the same time. I'm a one girl at a time guy."

"I hear ya. It's high school though, that what people do."

"Not you, and not me."

"That's the truth. Is Kim in her room?"

"Yea she's been researching."

"Class stuff?"

"No something on the legends of our tribes. She said something sounded familiar to her she wanted to look it up. You can go on in though."

"Thanks. See you later."

I walked towards Kim's room with my heart pounding. Could she of found out already? I wouldn't put it past her. She had been curious since she saw Embry hanging out with us. I knocked on her door saying her name and heard papers shuffling.

"Ok Jared come on in."

"Hey, what you doing?"

"Not much, how is your dad."

"He's great. You look like you've been studying arithmetic or something hard."

"Yea just doing some um research. So hey I'm hungry how bout we eat. Elan cooked don't worry."

"Kim hold on." She turned to me and I knew now was the time to do something I'd been wanting to do for a week. I looked at her beautiful hazel eyes and cupped the side of her face with my hand, leaning my forehead on hers. I breathed her in and she seemed to do the same. I moved my hand to her chin, bringing her face up to mine, and kissed her. It was everything I imagined and more. When we broke apart she closed her eyes and smiled slowly.

"It's going to be ok."

"Huh? What is Kim?"

"Us. It really doesn't matter."

"You know I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yea."

For a few minutes I just stood there with her holding her. As if it could keep us in place and stopped time. She broke away, pinching my chin with her hand. Then she winked and headed for the kitchen. I was going to tell her. I just had no idea how.

Kim POV

After Jared left I went back into the woods like I had a few nights before. I knew I'd find the wolf there. I stayed on the trail because of what I promised Elan. I still knew he'd find me. I waited for a while, and must of ended up falling asleep. A breeze woke me up, and I heard the familiar rustling. I straightened against the tree, and when I saw the golden fur, I stood up.

Again I held out my hand, and the wolf walked over and leaned its massive head into my hand. I stepped closer, and tried to find my confidence. Then I whispered to the wolf.

"Hello Jared."

**I know I went in a different direction, usually the guy tells their imprint what they are, but I wanted Kim to guess it. Review reviewers! ~Ales**


	15. She'll be There

Jared POV

She just called me Jared. Does she….know? She couldn't. Could she?

"Jared, its ok just can you um change back so we can talk about this." She said it quickly, shyly, but didn't look scared. She knew, and she wasn't scared. Yet. I nodded my wolf head, and moved behind some trees. After I phased I pulled on the pants that were attached to my ankle. I walked back to see her sitting on the ground her legs crossed and her hands on her face. She looked up at me with a slight smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Kim?"

"The three of you missed school, then you came back looking different, and your skin was hot to the touch, you also ditched your old friends and now only hang out with each other. I'm not sure where I fit into it, but I knew it sounded familiar. After I saw the wolf with your eyes….and then Embry joined in, it sort of all came together."

"Kim I swear I was going to tell you…I"

"No it's ok. It's a difficult situation I don't know how I would do if it were reversed."

"How do you feel about it Kim?"

"That you're a werewolf? I think it's amazing. It's like we have our own slice of magic in La Push. Is it true that you're the protectors? And vampires is it true that's all you kill?"

"Yes we don't kill people we protect others from the vampires. There's a group of them living in Forks, but they only eat animals, and we have a treaty with them. Sometimes others come through, the bad ones, and we stop them."

"I think it's nice. It's magical. I am confused about what I have to do with it. I understand now why you only hang out with each other, so the secret isn't exposed, and their your brothers, but what am I?"

"You're my imprint." Wow that was bold of me.

"Imprint? Like on _Friends_?"

"What does the show have to do with imprinting?"

"Phoebe talked about how lobsters find their soul mates by imprinting. She said Rachel was Ross's lobster."

"Oh. For us once we phase we can find our soul mates through imprinting. It's when all we do is look at them and we know. That person becomes our everything. We become whatever they need and want from us. That's what happened in English that day. You're my soul mate, and I'm yours."

"I imprinted on you too."

This made me laugh and loosened the knot in my chest. "You're not a werewolf Kim."

"No I'm not but I felt something that day too. A connection, a pull to you. It was just you; it's been you since I was ten. So you lose I imprinted first. I knew you were it. I don't know how, and it's corny and stupid but I knew it was gonna be you one day. So I'm your lobster."

"You're my lobster, and I'm yours. Come here." I needed to hold her, to know it was real. I squeezed tighter than usual, but I was too happy to care. She knew and it didn't bother her. I get to keep her, she's mine and I'm hers.

"Kim I love you." I said it into her hair but her sign told me she heard.

"I love you too."

I spun her around and my laughter mixed with hers as I realized how I could do anything, because she'd be there.

**Let us sigh together. Ahhh. I don't think I'm in love with any fictional characters, cuz they have their own loves, but I'm certainly jealous of them sometimes. Hopefully this wasn't too sappy. More to come, and let's pump up the action shall we? Review fellow sighers. ~Ales Jay**


	16. New Introductions, Driving, Jacob, Faye

Kim POV

He loves me. It's wonderful. It's….there aren't words. It's been a few days since I found out he was a werewolf, and I couldn't be happier.

I woke up Saturday morning to a knock at the door. Must be Jared.

I went to see, and sure enough I was right. "Hi there handsome."

"Hey you. I was wondering if you'd like to come down to Emily and Sam's today. Their anxious to meet you now that you know everything, and Em needs to meet the newest member of the imprint club."

"Lemme get dressed and I'll be ready. Watch TV or something and ignore the singing."

"What singing?"

Just then Yaya emerged singing to herself.

"Ah that singing. Aiyanna!"

Yaya turned to see Jared and brightened. "Jared! When did you get here?"

"Not two minutes ago, did ya miss me?"

The two continued to chat as I went back to my room. Yaya was a big fan of Jared, and had met Mingan a few days before and also found him delightful. Our families liking each other made things easier. I heard Yaya and Jared laughing as I quickly dressed. I'd been anxious to meet the packs alpha and his imprint for days.

I went back into the living room to see Elan and Jared arm wrestling, Jared was winning, which was no surprise. I knew werewolf strength could take on any human easily. Elan looked disappointed when he lost, but clapped Jared on the back, which he did often. Elan had been single for a few days now which was making Louise want to win him over. Sure enough she was in the kitchen with Yaya, looking at Elan so obviously that Yaya pinched her.

"Aiyanna yeesh. Kim where you going?"

"Jared wants to take me over to meet Sam and Emily. Yaya we're also having dinner with Mingan tonight."

"No problem, but Jared's staying tomorrow night for dinner. I think I can master that chicken thing."

"Oui Vey! You know you and Mingan sound like you're fighting for custody."

Lu laughed and shook her head at me. "Kim duh you two are like a parent's wet dream of boyfriend and girlfriend for their kids."

Yaya stifled a laugh and pinched Louise again. "Watch it Lulu. Jared take Kim away now before she dies of embarrassment."

"Hallelujah! C'mon Jared."

I took his hand and dragged him to his car. "Hey Kim maybe you should drive."

"Oh no don't start that. I don't wanna, and I won't ruin our relationship by having you teach me. That's why I didn't want Elan or Yaya to."

"You'll learn one day."

"Yea yea let's go now."

It only took us a few minutes, and I saw a beautiful woman come running out to greet us. I was already prepared for the scars that ran down her face, and they didn't shock me. She was still stunning.

"You must be Kim! Finally! I need a fellow imprint around here. I'm Emily Young; it's great to meet you."

"Same here. I'm sorry it took so long, but I guess Jared wanted to wait til I knew, and I guessed so here I am."

"That's right Sam told me you guessed. Lucky you. I had to learn with Sam blubbering it out like it was a confession to a Priest. Come on in I made breakfast of course. Have to cook all the time with these boys around. Embry, Paul, and Sam are inside."

Emily took my hand and guided me into her home. It was small but somehow open and very bright, especially the kitchen, which was filled with wonderful scents. I saw Embry, and Paul engrossed in a meal of bacon, eggs, muffins, and sausage. I smacked Paul on the back of the head and squeezed Embry's shoulder. They were like my brothers too. I was hoping it would be the same with Sam, and whoever else joined the pack. It seemed like Jacob Black would be next.

"Hey boys."

"KIM!" They both said at the same time.

Embry grinned at me between bites and Paul kissed my hand. "Here to run off with me beautiful?"

"Paul I know where you've been, you have no chance. Where's Sam?"

"I'm right here, you must be Kim."

I turned to see Sam, taller than I expected, and happily holding Emily's hand I had let go of. "Yes I am, it's good to meet you Mr. Alpha." I grinned at him as I shook his other hand. He looked surprised but pleased.

"I got to say Kim, your adjusting well to all of this, I expected you to be more timid from what I heard from town. You don't talk much in school do you?"

"No not really, just to the boy's here, and my best friend Louise, oh and my brother also. I'm just not very social there I'm afraid."

"That's understandable; I wasn't in high school either. I'm glad Jared found you though, especially since I heard he kept you waiting." He grinned over my head where I knew Jared was probably wincing.

"He did, but I'm glad. He needed to grow up a little." I turned to wink at him and he smiled.

Embry pushed up from the table, a determined look on his face. "Ok Kim you're coming with me."

"What I just got here! Where are we going?"

"We'll only be gone for an hour or so. Come on it'll be easier if you don't fight it."

I gave a curious look to the others who were holding back laughter so I figured all would be fine. I let Embry drag me over to Jared's car he turned slightly and caught something that was thrown at him, ah the keys. I wondered where we were going. He opened the passenger door for me and turned to get in the driver's seat.

"Did you get your license?"

"No just permit, but we're not going far."

"Jeez Embry what's so important."

"A seventeen year old girl learning to drive."

"WHAT!"

"Lighten up Kim it's past time.

He drove for two minutes to an open field and got out of the car. "Ok get in the driver's seat."

"No."

"Kimber do not make me use the 'I don't have an imprint' guilt on you."

"You do have an imprint you just haven't seen her yet dummy, and it won't work." But it slightly did. Paul didn't mind not having an imprint because he was too happy enjoying single life. Embry however was anxious to find his. "Fine, I'll drive a little but only cuz I know I can't kill you."

I used the few rules I knew, and drove around the field. Surprisingly it wasn't as scary as I thought it would be. As we were driving I heard a wolf howl and so did Embry. I stopped the car quickly, and Embry and I switched places as he drove quickly back to Sam and Emily's. I saw Jared pacing in front of the house and jumped up when he saw me.

"Kim we got to go for a bit Jacob Black just phased for the first time. You stay here with Emily, and I'll be back for dinner at my dad's ok."

"No problem. Good luck."

With that he and Embry took off. I turned to Emily who smiled at me. "The life of an imprint ha-ha. Come on you can keep me company while I do up the rest of the dishes. I wanna hear more about you.

After a few hours Emily and I were hitting it off great and the boy's came back, this time with Jacob. He looked scared, but in one piece. I couldn't imagine what it must be like. He kept close to Embry, who I knew had been his best friend along with Quil, and nodded at Emily and I and sat down at the table. Sam went to Emily, and Jared went to me.

"Hey you." He looked at me like he'd been gone for days and not a few hours. Kim this is Jake.

"Hi Jake, I think I've seen you around school."

"Yea. Guess I won't be going back now."

Sam shook his head. "Just give it a week more for you to get used to everything and regain control, then you can like Paul, Jared, and Embry did."

Jake looked sad and turned to Embry. "Quil?"

Embry shook his head. "We can't tell him anything yet, but we're pretty sure he'll be next."

"I don't understand the Cullen's left months ago, why are people still changing?"

I knew the Cullen's were the good vampires a town away. Even though they weren't dangerous, they still caused the boys to change. Sam shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe because the bad leeches still travel through here from time to time. Trust me Jacob it won't be as bad as you think."

"But Bella…."

I wondered if Bella was his girlfriend for a moment, then remembered she was Edward Cullen's ex girlfriend, a human like me, and Emily. Only she ran with vampires and we ran with wolves. I knew Jake had developed a crush on her, but she still loved Edward, though he had left her. I touched Jared's arm just thinking of it. I didn't know what I'd do if he left me.

"You can't tell her Jacob. I forbid you as your Alpha." Sam was very stern on this and Jake nodded sadly. My heart went out to him. Embry seemed happy his best friend was a member of the pack now, though he also seemed guilty.

Jared squeezed my hand, reminding me it must be time to head over to his house. "We got to go now guys, nice to have you aboard Jake. Emily thanks for the food. Come on Kim."

"Nice meeting the rest of you. Bye."

Mingan was waiting for us out on the porch. "There's my girl! What took you so long?"

"Sorry dad, we got another pack member today."

Mingan thought about it for a minute. "That'd be Jacob Black. I'll go over to Billy's later. Now Kim I made my famous lasagna think you can choke it down?"

"I'd love some."

As we ate Mingan told jokes, and stories. Some were of his own werewolf days, and others were of Jared's childhood. All kept me interested, but it was that nights story that saddened me. Jared went out to check on the pack, and I stayed with Mingan in the living room looking at pictures.

I stopped when I saw one of a baby Jared, and a beautiful woman. This must me Faye, his mother. I say Mingan's reaction and quickly turned the page, but he stopped me. "She was my imprint."

I looked at him shocked, it hadn't even crossed my mind, but it should have. "Oh Mingan, I…I'm sorry."

"It's time you heard our story. I met her when I was three, so we knew each other most of our lives. When the change started happening, I knew I had to distance myself from her. It was one of the hardest things I'd done. Then one day she came to our house. She was mad as hell for me not being in school, and seeing her. She was all set to yell at me when I saw her. That was it; I imprinted and stopped her yelling by kissing her. She looked shell shocked but then pulled my hair like she did when we were kids saying 'What took you so long?' I was a goner. When I told her she didn't take it as well as you have, but she came around. Once she saw it was safe. Plus the imprint connection is strong; we couldn't bear to be apart."

He stopped for a moment, remembering. I knew he was thinking of how their apart now.

He looked at me and smiled starting again. "We got married, started a family, and that's when I stopped phasing. I wanted to age with her, and I knew I could still help Jared, if he ended up changing as well one day. Then when Jared was starting Kindergarten, she drove up to Port Angeles to look for a job. She wanted to start working now that Jared was starting school. There was an accident, and just like that she was gone. My imprint my whole world. I was twenty eight years old with a young son, and my soul mate was dead. I didn't know what to do with myself. If it wasn't for Jared, I wouldn't have been able to go on. It was still unbelievably difficult but I knew Faye would be outraged if I didn't do right by our son. I wish Jared could have known her, he hardly remembers."

I took his hand; I doubt he knew he'd been silently crying. I knew if I lost Jared….I couldn't even finish the thought. "He loves you very much Mingan and I do too."

He turned to me again, and smiled slightly. "That boy is everything I have. He's my own dream come true. I can't tell you how much it brightens me to see he's found you. To see what a remarkable girl you are. Your family now Kim."

I smiled and leaned into his shoulder, feeling as though I finally found the father I craved my entire life.

**I was sad writing this. I wanted Mingan and Faye's story to be told, even if it's a sad one. Hold on to your seats ladies we got another imprint coming up. Review pleeeease. **

**All my love ~Ales**


	17. Fast Foward, and Morgan

Kim POV

Months passed, much happened. We finished junior year, and Paul graduated along with Elan, and both stayed home. Elan went to the small community college not far from the reservation, and was an undeclared major. He was doing well though, and starting to stare at Louise more and more, much to her pleasure.

Jared and I grew closer each day, and the pack also grew. Quil Ateara phased, followed by Leah and Seth Clearwater. Quil also but imprinted on Emily's young niece, Claire. We were slightly freaked by it, but understood and supported him. The Cullen's were back, which made things hard for Jacob, who was disappointed to find Bella was not his imprint.

There were a few vampire scares, yet nothing that couldn't be handled by the pack. One a few months back that terrified me was what they called the newborn war. There were so many of them, and Emily and I were huddled at the house terrified they might not return. They did, all safe, and Jacob slightly injured. Other than that they were fine, and the bad vampires gone.

That August Bella and Edward were married, much to the dismay of Jacob. I wished he'd find his imprint already since it was obvious Bella loved Edward deeply. The big surprise came after Bella returned from her honeymoon pregnant. This caused a rift between the pack, as Sam was nervous on what the baby would be. Jake, Seth, and Leah split from the pack to be with the Cullen's. Jared, Embry, and Quil stayed behind with Sam. Things were tense for a while, until the baby was born, and brought the pack back together.

Turns out that Bella and Edward's baby girl was meant to be Jake's imprint all along. Renesmee Cullen was a delightful baby, one who ended the packs war, and brought happiness to everyone she encountered. Soon however, it was out that the Cullen's had created some sort of a monster, and the rulers of the vampire world became outraged, sentencing the Cullen's to death. Naturally the wolves protect all imprints, and everyone, including Jared was there to protect them. In January it was all settled, and things returned back to normal.

I had been so worried about Jared, and the rest of my friends. Then we were back at school for the second half of our senior year. By then we'd been together a year, and couldn't be happier.

The school had been buzzing about a new student, Morgan Wesley. Her parents had just moved onto the reservation, and she was a year behind us in Jacob, Embry and Quil's class. She was in one class with me though, she was advanced in English. She was a nice girl, very quiet, and pretty. She didn't seem to know anyone so I brought her to sit at lunch with us. Louise was the only one at the table so far. We had gone through a rough patch last summer, she thought I was keeping things from her and I was the whole werewolves' thing. Then one day she saw Paul phase when he was upset and burst out laughing saying she knew something was up. She understood why I couldn't tell her and was just mildly offended that she wasn't anyone's imprint. We joked that it was because she was my brothers. They had been much closer lately, and everyone, including Yaya, was waiting for one of them to make a move.

Morgan and I sat down next to her. "Lu this is Morgan, she's new and in the other boy's class."

"Oh hi Morgan, nice to meet you."

"Hi."

That's when the boys came in. And my jaw dropped at the look from Embry.

The other boy's noticed it too and high fived eachother.

Embry had just imprinted on Morgan.

He started walking to the table slowly, and he sat in front of her. "Hhhi I'm Embry Call."

"I'm Morgan Wesley."

"Morgan." I remembered Jared saying my name in that tone for the first time and I smiled at him thinking of the memory.

They talked together for a while, and I was impressed that Morgan came out of her shell. I leaned into Jared thinking it was about time Embry found someone.

**I know I did a bit of a jump, I'm not rushing it it's just the bulk of my story is going to be what happens in the time after Breaking Dawn. This is when some action starts, not just humor and romance….but don't worry the sighing won't stop. There will be bad vampires, danger, and all that good stuff. Morgan and Embry will also have a good part in the story, though it's mostly Jared and Kim. BTW Morgan is for one of my main supporters EmbryForMe4. I hope you'll enjoy the next chapters, and review your opinions everyone! **

**~Ales, lover of Rowan (I told my guy he'd get a shout out)**


	18. Vamp and Spend my Life with You

Kim POV

With Embry imprinting on Morgan, Louise and I took into our own hands to make sure they were together as often as possible. Morgan of course was attracted to Embry in more ways than one; the connection of imprint to imprinter was undeniable. Embry had wanted to wait to tell her though. We were gonna give him three days before he cracked.

It actually took him two weeks before he told her. She wasn't freaked out by the werewolf part, but when he told her about imprinting, she ran to my house.

"Kim he's forced to love me how can I accept that." I shook my head at her.

"He isn't forced to Morgan, he wants to he's thrilled about this."

"Didn't Jared explain it to you? All they get is one look and bam their tied down to one person. How can you not see it as he didn't have a choice?"

"I'll be honest with you for one minute while he was telling me about it I thought sure where's his choice in this. But whoever gets a choice in who they fall in love with. No one picks the person, in our case fate pushed them in the right direction. How can you not see its right? You know your own feelings."

"What if one day he resents it?"

"He won't."

"How do you know?"

"Because as long as you're there, he'll have everything he needs and wants. Trust me Morgan. Its right and it's wonderful to be a part of."

We got up after she nodded; looking more convinced and I started to walk her home. Now Morgan knew everything, and though it was a shock to her, I knew she'd make the right choice and stay with Embry. We took a short cut through the words and I stopped when we reached a field. I must have taken a wrong turn. A breeze wafted a slight scent in the air. One human's can only barely recognize. Sweet, and delicious. My whole body reacted. There was a vampire nearby.

"Morgan get your cell phone out text Embry say we're in a field and to get the whole pack here as soon as possible. They can trace our scent."

"What's wrong?"

"Vampire."

"Shit. Oh god."

"Morgan calm ok it could be a Cullen, I don't know but better safe than sorry."

"Ok I sent it."

"Good. They'll be here soon."

But something was quicker. Into the field stalked a single vampire, a large man with red eyes. Morgan and I both knew red was bad. I tried to remain calm, not hearing any howling didn't reassure me. I had to think up a plan.

"Hello ladies. I'm Claude. What are your names?"

"I'm Kim this is Morgan, listen we are imprints of the La Push pack, I wouldn't do anything you'd regret."

"I never regret a thing."

He was young, I could tell by the way he sniffed frantically; he wouldn't drag this out long. We heard a howl, but it wasn't as close as I'd like. I had to get Morgan out; Embry had only had a little bit of time with her. I fingered the small swiss army knife I had in my pocket from my brother. I whispered to Morgan though I knew he could hear me. "When I say run I want you to run as fast as you can alright don't stop for anything unless it's one of the pack do you understand?"

"Kim."

The vampire seemed curious and took one step towards us. I took out the knife and sliced my palm. The sting was nothing as I saw the hunger stir in Claude's eyes. "Run!"

I heard her take off and as I'd hoped Claude's glance didn't even flicker to her, only me and my bleeding hand. I let him advance further holding out my hand to him to keep him from going after Morgan. I hoped I smelled more appetizing than her. He kept his eyes on me and I breathed a sigh of relief. Morgan would be safe, and he'd kill me quickly because of his hunger. _I love you Jared._

As he moved towards me I heard a rustling behind me. They were here. As Claude prepared to lunge I threw myself to the ground as Jared jumped over me. Jared, Jake, and Sam were on top of Claude tearing him apart and Leah was nudging me with her nose. I quickly got on her back and she ran through the woods towards Emily's place. Embry and Morgan were already there. Morgan ran up to me and held up for dear life.

"I can't believe you did that for me you could have been killed."

"Hey us imprints look out for each other, can't let the boy's have all the fun."

Leah had phased and came back shaking her head at me but winked. I turned to the woods waiting for the rest of them, and especially Jared, and was surprised when Embry grabbed my bad hand. "I got a bandage lemme see."

He wouldn't look me in the eye just looked at my hand until he was done. When he looked at me he had tears in his eyes. "Kim I don't know how to thank you. She's…she's my life, and you almost…you could of…you would of…and I…."

"Stop it Embry. One day when she knows us better, she'd be willing to do the same. Just like you'd do it for any of us. We're a family we look out for each other and I couldn't stand the though of what it would of done to you."

"What about Jared."

"I know, and I know he'll be mad at me but he wasn't there a girl whose new to this was, and I had to do something."

"I still owe you a great deal. It's something I'll never forget."

"Talk Jared out of killing me for it and we're even."

He smiled slightly and walked over to Morgan. The two walked to the back of the house together, probably so he could calm her down, and he could calm himself down.

I looked towards the trees again and out walked the others. They were happy with their kill, all except Jared. He looked straight at me, anger, fear, and relief in his eyes.

He was in front of me in a second and I jumped on him the second he got there. I secured my legs on his waist and my face in his neck. I felt his arms tighten and his cheek on my hair. It was the first time he ever had to be seriously scared for me, when I had to be scared for him more than once. "I'm fine, I'm ok, I had to."

"I know, I just smelled you blood and I thought….Kim I love you so much."

He choked as he said it, and I myself was holding back tears with the sudden realization of how close I'd been to dying. It would have been history repeating itself in his family. He would have been lost, just as I'd be without him.

"Are you ok Kim?"

"I'm fine just a cut."

"That was very smart and brave but don't you ever do it again. You were lucky."

"Cross our fingers I don't meet any more vampires unless their good."

He didn't put me down but carried me to the car, and drove me home, still in his lap, unwilling to ever let go.

Morgan POV

I'd only been running a minute when a wolf was suddenly in front of me. I knew by the dark grey fur it was Embry. I was safe…but what about Kim? I looked back to the field in the distance and somehow Embry had me on his back and was running away. I clutched at his fur not wanting to fall, and also because he made me feel safe. We were at Emily and Sam's house when he phased back. I looked away embarrassed, only to be pulled into his arms.

"Morgan are you ok? Are you hurt anywhere? Baby I need you to talk to me."

I nodded. "Kim, what about Kim? Embry she saved me you need to go back and…"

"Morgan calm down she's fine she just hurt her hand from something but I heard them as they were running Leah has her."

"Embry she cut her hand so the vampire would attack her and I could run."

"What."

Just then I saw Leah and Kim coming out of the trees. Leah phased and I ran to hug Kim. After I thanked her, and I saw Embry doing the same he took me behind the house.

"Morgan there's some things we have to figure out."

"Embry it doesn't matter to me anymore. After today, I want to be a part of this. I want to help I want these people to be my family. I want to be with you."

He looked at me with so much emotion. I'd never been looked at that way. He rested his forehead on mine and whispered something so sweetly my whole body heard.

"I want to spend my life with you."

This wasn't an "I love you", yet somehow it was better. It was something so simple and a promise that his life was mine, as mine was his, and from now on we'd share ours together.

**I'm taking a break for a bit but I'll be back later tonight. Review dazzlers! ~Ales**


	19. Chapette

Kim POV

Jared acted differently around me since the incident. He was far more protective. It was as if he knew there was a possibility someday something could happen to me. He though everyday was that day. Embry was the same with Morgan, so it was a frustration we shared.

Something remarkable happened two days later. We were sitting in the living room with Louise when Elan came home. He took one look at Louise and snarled. This seemed odd to Jared and I, and angered Louise. She shot up and called him back into the room.

"What is your problem Elan Graystone?"

"You are."

"How mature we aren't kids anymore use your big boy words."

"Are you going out with Ken Drewer?"

"The guy at the coffee shop? Hell no. Even if I was I don't see how it's any of your concern."

"It is because….it just is I've known you all your life Lu."

"I don't give you shit bout the girls you see, you shouldn't care about the guys I see."

"Tough I do."

"Why Elan!?"

"Because you annoying, stubborn, pain in the ass you are supposed to be with me!"

"Ha! That's rich. You can't stand me I'm just your sister's best friend."

"I can stand you; I can't stand not being with you."

"That's it I'm gonna through this lamp at you. Then why haven't you made a move."

"What do you think this is?"

Elan crossed to where Louise was standing glowering at him and smacked the lamp aside, grabbing her face and kissing her. Jared's jaw dropped and I muttered Son of a Bitch.

Jared cleared his throat when they didn't break apart for a minute. They finally did, looking like two dazed soldiers who had survived a gruesome battle. Then Lu smiled, and so did Elan. That's when Yaya walked in.

"Why is my good lamp broken on the floor?"

Elan looked at it and Louise bit her lip. "Yaya it's your naked monkey lamp, I think you'll survive."

"Elan Mateo I will knock you into the middle of next week you think you can….wait a minute what is going on."

"Lu was going to assault me with the lamp for saying I wanted to be with her so I kissed her. I might have knocked the lamp out of her hands at the time. Sorry Yaya."

Yaya dropped the bag she'd been holding and placed her hands on her heart. "Oh! That wonderful. What the hell took you kids so long!"

We all laughed and I smiled as I saw the look of contentment and happiness was finally on my brother's face. He'd always jump from girl to girl, just as Lu jumped from boy to boy. Now they were finally jumping together. I leaned against Jared's legs and looked up at him with a smile. The Graystone kids were in love.

_**Teeny little chapter I know. It's not even a chapter it's a chapette. I'm tired from my day of writing now so I thought I'd give this little tidbit, and there will be more tomorrow. I promise to always do at the very least, two chapters a day. I hate the people who don't update for months, or worse never finish. I will finish I swear to my readers now. I don't know how many of you are there, but I hope your enjoying, and thank you for the reviews, keep them going, don't be shy. I like to hear from you so I know I'm not rambling on about these characters to no one. Love you readers and reviewers. ~Ales the rambling Jay bird. **_


	20. Precious Time and Precious Picture

Kim POV

I was starting to get excited for the end of the school year. I was graduating! I had long before decided college wasn't for me like it was for my brother. He was going to be a teacher. Yaya was slightly disappointed but she knew how I found that school was a waste of time, at least for what I wanted to do. I wanted to write. Since I was a little girl books were a comfort to me. I always carried a book anywhere I went, when I grew older their level of difficulty increased, but they were a constant in my life. I knew there were others out there who had the joy of reading, and one day I wanted to write a book that they would enjoy. The other people who could escape for hours in a story, and become the characters. Some would think I should go to school to hone the craft I so desired to become a part of, but I didn't want to waste time and money. It would be hard but one day I'll sell a book that a lonely girl may read at school, as she glances at the popular guy across the room wondering when he'll see her. I had been like that, maybe that where I'll start. People adore love stories, and though mine is slightly unconventional, it certainly had promise of a happy ending.

Jared supported anything I wanted to do. I did the same for him. I knew he liked to draw, but he never got the chance to anymore. This past summer we fell asleep one night in the woods, and I woke up to see him drawing me. It was the prettiest picture I'd ever seen, not because it was of me, but because he could capture his model, and everything surrounding it. From the way the grass seemed moving, the light shown, Jared had a gift.

Little did I know that for months he had been working on using his gift, for someone else.

Jared POV

It was February 2nd, and I was at Kim's house for Aiyanna's birthday party. She was turning thirty eight, and since this was possibly the last birthday Kim and Elan would be living with her for, we were making a big deal out of it. Aiyanna knew that Elan was moving out next month, and that Kim and I planned to move in together this summer. She was happy for her kids, but we could tell she was nervous about the house being empty for the first time. That's where Louise came in…more on that later.

We were having a small surprise party for her that night. Apart from Elan and Kim, only me, my dad and Louise were going to be there, but we knew Aiyanna would love it. Kim had baked a cake, and Elan made her favorite dinner. We each got her a present.

Kim and I were starting to notice that my dad was very comfortable around Aiyanna. We wondered if they'd get together, but they never seemed to look at each other that way, they were just friends. Kim told me she worried about her mom never finding someone, and I told her I wished my dad would do the same, but we knew it was impossible for him, just as it would be for me if I'd lost Kim.

Dad seemed ok with his life though. I knew he missed my mother every single day, but he had me, and Kim brought the same joy to his life that she did to anyone around her. She was the daughter he never had, and is always trying to take care of us.

She was like that with the whole pack, like Emily. Em would cook for us all, and Kim would joke around and ask everyone if they were ok or needed anything. Leah was always talking to her, instead of us. We knew how hard it was for Leah, and even though she never reacted well to imprints, she and Kim hit it off.

Kim broke me out of my thought by smacking me with a magazine. "Hey Sasquatch we need someone tall to hang the sign."

"You only love me for my height."

"Exactly I never need to buy a ladder."

I laughed at her and hung up the sign that said "You're not old till your 60!" Not you're classic Happy Birthday, but there was nothing classic bout this family, just uniqueness. I loved being a part of it.

Elan and Louise were fighting over something, but every time they did there was laughter in their eyes. They were an odd match, but opposites attract, and they seemed truly happy.

We had a couple more hours till Aiyanna showed up so I had to go get my present to her. "Kim I gotta go pick up her present, I'll be back in a half hour."

"Jared why didn't you just bring it?"

"Cuz I still have to wrap it I was busy last night cuz of you."

She smiled at me. Most nights I ended up crawling through her window and sleeping next to her. Last night we got closer than we ever had to having sex. Kim wanted to wait until we lived together, and I was willing to do whatever she wanted. Technically I didn't have a choice, but I also didn't want to pressure her. As long as we were together it didn't matter much to me. It also made sense to wait until we moved into our own place. It felt wrong to do it under her mom's roof, or my dad's.

I couldn't wait to live with her. We had decided this past Christmas, when the Volturi was showing up that when we finished school, we'd start our life together. Aiyanna had been surprised when we told her, but understood. She saw how we were together, and said she had expected it just not so soon after finishing school. We'd been together a year, two next September; the next step to us was to move in together. There were few apartments in La Push, but we were excited.

I headed up the steps to my house and went to my room to wrap the present. With one last look at it I smiled, hoping Aiyanna would like it. My dad came in then looking at me oddly. "Is everything ok Dad?"

"Yea I just wanted to have a talk with you about Kim."

If this was a sex talk I was jumping out my window and running for it.

"Ok go for it."

"I've been thinking, and I know it's probably down the line for the two of you, but I want to give you your mothers ring."

I looked at the floor as I thought of all the time's I'd wanted to ask for her engagement ring, and had been too scared of what it would do to him. "Dad."

"Don't Dad me, I'll always have her wedding ring that's all I need. This engagement ring was my mothers, then yours, now it will be my grandchildren's mothers. I'd love for you to give it to her when you're ready."

"I've always been ready; I just want to wait for the right time. I was thinking next Christmas would be a good time to get engaged."

"In my experience time is precious. You'll know when it's right. Once you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with someone, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible. I reckon that's how it is for you. Kim's an enchanting girl, she deserves this, and she deserves a good boy like you. Here you go son, you give her that when it feels right."

I took the box and opened it to see the ring my grandfather bought for my grandma in the forties. It was a square cut diamond, with tiny diamonds surrounding it. It wasn't small, but it wasn't a rock. It was the perfect ring for Kim, and it was special, like her.

I hugged my father, knowing he was thinking of the time he gave this ring to my mother. Knowing it would be the same when I gave it to Kim. "Come on dad, your daughter in law will have my ass if we don't get there to help finish setting up."

"Alright."

We got to the house and helped set up the rest of the decorations. Soon it was time to turn off all the lights, and wait for Aiyanna. When she opened the door she cursed at the boots Kim had strategically placed right next to the door so Aiyanna would trip, like Kim once had. Once we heard the cursing we all jumped up and yelled "Boo!"…again Surprise was just too normal for us.

Aiyanna screamed then laughed then cried, apparently from being happy. Then she got the hiccups and started swearing like my dad when the car wouldn't start. We laughed and she hugged each of us. We began the party with presents, starting with the smallest to the biggest. Louise's present came first.

"Lu your presents are always silly."

"Yes I know it's my style, this one is no exception."

We all watched at Aiyanna opened up the little envelope to find a key.

"Louise Rivers if you bought me a car I'll strangle you, I love my jeep."

"I didn't that's a key to the house I had made, it's mine but I thought I'd show it to you."

Aiyanna looked at Louise like she had nine heads. "Huh."

"See since Elan is moving out next month, and Kim is moving in with Jared this summer, I thought I'd move in with you. Probably to Elan's room. I don't want to live with him yet, I want to try and live mostly on my own, but a roommate will be cool. The present part is I'll pay rent, and you won't be lonely I'll be here. It's a win-win, I get independence and a roof over my head, and you get a hip roomie."

Aiyanna processed all this and her smile grew. She threw her arms around Louise who whispered "You thought I'd leave you alone Yaya?"

"I love you little girl. Ok none of your presents is gonna top that." We laughed and Elan handed her his.

She tore the paper with more enthusiasm and screamed when she saw the cell phone inside.

"Yaya yeesh, volume. I got one for me and one for Kim, we're on a family plan so calls and texts to each are free. This way even if we're not home you can bother us whenever you want."

"Mwah ah ah. I love it boy maybe I knew there was a reason I had you."

"Sanity." He rubbed her back when she hugged him, and she moved on to my dad's present.

It was the largest one in size, and something Kim said she wanted forever. She stood up and opened the mahogany rocking chair dad had built, and stained the wood. She sighed and ran her hand along the arm rests. "Mingan."

"You get older you get a rocking chair."

"Oh you old fool I'll kick your ass if you mention the word older again."

They laughed and Kim and I winked at each other when we noticed their hug lasted longer than usual. Maybe…just maybe.

"Jared you're up next what'd you get me?"

"Us Thail men make our presents sorry."

"Oh I'll love it."

She took the present from me and when she opened it she put her hand to her mouth. I had taken four pictures and made one large drawing replicating them. The pictures were Kim as a baby, then one of her now, Elan as a baby, and one of him now. Kim and Elan looked at the picture and smiled each putting a hand on Aiyanna's shoulder. She looked up at me and I could see her crying again. "Jared…you have no idea how precious this will be to me. This is an amazing picture you made; I'll treasure it all my life."

I made my way over to her and gave her a hug. It was my way of thanking her for bringing Kim into the world.

She shook away her tears then moved on to the final present, Kim's.

"Yaya this isn't as beautiful as Jared's it's just something I thought you'd have fun with." She winked at me. The screaming was about to begin.

"Oh my god Kim you didn't!" Aiyanna was now shaking the piece of paper in her hand.

"I thought you could go heckle her on the show. I even have bail money set aside for when security takes you away."

Kim had given Aiyanna a ticket to one of Rachel Ray's shows. It was for this March. Aiyanna started jumping up and down, excited to tell off Rachel Ray I guess. Kim knew she'd love it. She'd saved up for the ticket for a while.

"All of you this has just been the best birthday. Thank you so much. Now let's eat!"

As I sat eating with my extended family, and father, I felt the velvet box in my pocket. Soon I'd move in with the girl I loved, and not long after that I'd ask her to be my wife.

It felt like the best days of my life were starting.

I didn't know the worst day's were just a step away……

_**Review Review Review. Hey did I mention I'm a big fan of reviews. C'mon over 2,000 words of story, gimmie a few comments lemme know how I'm doing. Love to my reviewers, and to my Daddy cuz I say so. **_

_**~Ales Jay**_


	21. Blackouts

Kim POV

The day after Yaya's birthday was a freakishly warm day. It hit 50 degrees and for February in La Push, that was awesome. Everyone was outside after school. Jared and I were sitting on my front porch when he suddenly smelled the air.

"Kim get inside."

"What?"

"Vampire."

Whenever this was said I tensed. I knew Jared and the pack could take care of themselves but it was something I always feared. I went inside without a question, and called downstairs to the basement where Louise was. "Lu get up here."

"What do you want I'm measuring my new room here."

"Louise now, vampire."

She was up the stairs in a second. "Are you ok? Is it here? Did Jared go? Where's Elan?"

Since Louise had found out the only other person who knew about vampires and the pack was Elan. He had run into a vampire that was visiting the Cullen's from Romania before the Volturi showed up. The pack got their in time, and Elan was let in on the secret. He had told me that he had his suspicions after he sat in on a few tribal stories. He wasn't comfortable if he ever saw the Cullen's but he was good with the pack, and he agreed to not tell Yaya. I sighed at Louise's ring of questions.

"I'm fine, Jared just smelled one and ran off; close the windows so our scents don't carry ok. Elan is safe he has an afternoon class you know that."

"Sorry, windows right."

As she ran off to the back of the house to close the only window probably open, mine, something slammed into the door. I flinched as the door gave way and I saw a man with red eyes walk in. I froze.

"I'm looking for an imprint of the La Push pack, but the scent of dog on you, I think I found one."

"They will tear you apart."

"They tore apart my mate who was just passing through here some months ago, you're not the imprint of the alpha but you will do. Your scent is delicious. Pity I'll have to take my time with you."

I heard Louise slowly walk in, before she could even scream he ran to her and knocked her out. I could still hear her breathing, so I held back the tears that threatened and flinched again when he was suddenly in my face. I sucked in air to scream, and then suddenly everything went black.

Jared POV

I phased after I smelled the bloodsucker and found the pack. The scent was in the woods and we came across a newborn male. He looked terrified, and we soon realized he was a decoy. He didn't even know where he was and he wasn't the same smell Paul had gotten a whiff of earlier. We searched for a while until suddenly there was a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Kim.

Paul and Leah, who were closest to Kim after me whipped their heads to me as I had this thought. Something was wrong. Then we were running back to her house. We noticed Seth, who was supposed to guard her house was knocked out on the porch. This was bad, and no ordinary vampire. I phased quickly and pulled on my pants, Leah saw to Seth, as Paul and I rushed in the house. I smelled Kim, but didn't see her, I went running towards her room, and Paul was waking up Louise who was also knocked out. She wasn't here. No. Not Kim, please not my imprint.

Paul was helping Louise up and one look at my face told him she wasn't here. His jaw tightened as Louise groaned. She held a hand up to her head then was suddenly alert. "Kim where is she Jared where's Kim?"

I couldn't talk I just sunk to the ground and held my head in my hands. I heard Paul say we didn't know and asking Lu what she remembered.

"I heard him say something about imprints that you guys killed his mate and he wanted to find an imprint he knew Kim was one that she'd have to do Paul where is she did he take her?"

"I think so. If he was going to kill her Jared he'd do it here, or close by we'd know, we'd smell it. We can find her."

"No he said something about how she smelled and it was a shame he'd have to take his time with her…I I I think he'd going to torture her you need to find her."

Louise started to cry then. The words torture her rang in my head. I was out the door in a second. I phased to tell the rest of the pack. I tried to follow her scent but it stopped at the river. He confused the trail so we wouldn't be able to find her that way. I tried to use my imprint connection but I couldn't get past the feeling of dread. I couldn't lose her she was my life. I couldn't imagine a single day without her, everything already seemed cold and dark. I wouldn't let this happen to her; I wouldn't let her life slip away, even if it killed me.

Elan POV

I got the call from Louise in the middle of class, and raced to the hospital.

It's just a concussion. She's ok. But why did she sound so upset? Something's wrong.

I found her finally trying to talk a nurse into letting her go.

"Lulu."

When she turned to look at me she fell apart. Could the guy of done something else to her? I'll kill him.

"Elan it was a vampire." She whispered the words so softly I hoped I didn't hear her right.

"What."

"Vampire."

"Were you…?"

"No Elan didn't you listen to em I'd be writhing around in pain if I was, but Elan I have to tell you something."

"You're ok though, your just a little banged up but you're fine?"

"I'm fine but Elan listen to me it's Kim."

I felt the blood drain out of my face. I grabbed Lu's arm for support hoping she wasn't about to say the worst words I could imagine. I was thrilled Louise was alive and in front of me but if my sister was dead I'd be lost. "Kim?"

"Elan the vampire took her. The pack's looking for her but they don't know where he went. He's trying to get his revenge or something, so he took an imprint."

"What's he going to do?"

"Paul told me they remembered something when I told him what the vampire said. They killed his mate for hunting on our land, and now he wants to kill one of theirs, most likely slowly then leave her where the pack can find her. And he took Kim. Elan I'm so sorry I couldn't do anything and God I can't lose her she's my family.

"Lu calm down. It'll be ok; Jared won't let anything happen to her. If anyone can find her he can, and we know he won't give up. Just calm down ok it's gonna be fine."

I didn't see how it could be. I couldn't say that to Louise though. I held her close; trying to will her heartbeat to reassure me, but all I could see when I closed my eyes was my sister. I wondered if I'd ever see her again.

_**Let the action begin. Review reviewers. I'll return tomorrow. ~Ales**_


	22. Heart

Kim POV

I tried to open my eyes. I wanted to open my eyes. I tried to bring my hand to my face to rub my eyes, but found they wouldn't move. Was I tied up? My eyes finally opened and I looked around. It looked like I was in an abandoned shack. I looked out a window and saw woods, and across the room was the vampire.

"Ah you're awake now. I didn't introduce myself properly I'm Vance."

"Do you even care what my name is? Do you care how much you are hurting people right now?"

"No I don't. I know now your name is Kimber Annalese Graystone. Your mother is Aiyanna Graystone, father is Ryce Mercer. You have a nineteen year old brother Elan Mateo Graystone, and you've been dating Jared Mingan Thail for the past year and a half. You have won some awards for achievement in writing at your school, and you've never been in any kind of trouble. Did I miss anything?"

"That's not all of who I am. You won't just be killing an imprint you'll be killing a daughter, a sister, a friend. The pack was doing what they had to so they could protect their tribe; you're doing this for revenge. Do you really want that on your conscience?"

He walked slowly to me, much slower than I'd ever seen a vampire move. I saw him sniff the air, and I knew it was to smell me. He knelt down in front of me, but I didn't cringe away, just held my chin up.

"I'm not going to regret a thing Kim. Not when I see the look on your little pup's face."

I cringed at that. I didn't want him anywhere near Jared. "Don't do this to him. Why would you want to put someone through the same pain you were in?"

"Maybe now they'll know the price of their actions."

"I think that was supposed to be your lesson, it won't be theirs." He hit me then, on the side of the head. The sound echoed through the small shack, and I thought if he had enough control to not hit me hard enough to kill or knock me out, this was going to be a slow process. I wanted to break down, I wanted to be found, and I knew my chances were slim. I didn't know what to do. He walked back to his corner, and I saw him sharpening something. It was a knife. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to find some comfort. I did the only way I knew how, I thought of Jared.

Jared POV

It had been six hours since she was taken. We knew if we didn't find her soon it would be long over, no matter how slow this leech wanted to drag it out, he was still a leech his control couldn't be that great.

Each passing minute made the pain worse. Kim was probably in pain and I wasn't stopping it, Kim was abducted and I didn't stop it. Kim could be dead, and I can't stop it. The pain made it hard to do much of anything but I kept going, looking for traces of her. I needed something I needed her.

Elan had sought me out when Lu told him. He looked like hell. I told him my father was going to tell Aiyanna about everything. It was time she knew. Elan said he'd be there to help her believe. We knew he also had to be there to hold her together. All he asked of me was to bring her back. It was all I wanted to do. I didn't even care anymore if I wasn't the one to rip apart the bloodsucker. I just wanted Kim safe.

I ran through the woods and was immediately encouraged when I found a trail. The leech's scent mixed with Kim's. I inhaled her scent like a lifeline. The trail was hours old, but she was alive at the time. She could still be. I'd know wouldn't I? I'd feel something. Her heart was still beating; mine was, so hers had to be. I believed when hers stopped mine would follow. After all this girl was my heart, I couldn't live without her.

I followed the trail to a shack in the woods. Someone had probably lived there once but it looked abandoned now. Then the scent slammed into me. Kim. More importantly Kim's blood. I forgot everything else, the thoughts of the pack asking frantically where I was, stormed into the cabin. What I found there nearly killed me at that second.

Kim POV

I twisted around as much as I could, trying to read my watch. Nearly six hours I'd been gone. They'd find me they had too. I kept struggling when I saw Vance get up and walk to me with the knife. He didn't seem overly concerned. I knew even if I somehow broke free, I was human, he was a vampire, I had no chance. He cut the ropes himself and pinned me on the ground. I screamed but my air was cut off when he wrapped his hand around my throat. I gasped and knew this was only the start of it.

"If you want to breathe for now, I suggest you not scream." He released my neck, only to hit me across the stomach, I heard something crack as I cried out.

"I hope you enjoy heaven." Vance smiled at me as I started crying. Jared Jared Jared I'm sorry I love you.

That's when the pain started. He didn't use the knife yet, just beat me. I couldn't take another hit or kick when I dimly saw smell the air and look disappointed. Then he wrapped both his hands around neck again and began squeezing. I couldn't breathe, everything hurt, and I was done. I closed my eyes as I felt myself float away. The last thing I saw in my mind was Jared.

Jared POV

The leech wasn't here but there was Kim. She was on the hard wood floor, bleeding, and not moving. I was at her side in a second checking for a pulse with shaking hands, not from the need to phase but from fear. I found her pulse, weak but there. She wasn't breathing though. I started CPR, and ignored the frantic voice in my head saying she's dead. She started breathing, but she didn't wake up. "Please Kim open your eyes, lemme see your eyes baby please." I checked the rest of her horrified as I realized how bad she was beaten. She could have worse injuries internally. I knew I shouldn't move her but she couldn't stay here. If I moved fast enough it might be ok. I slowly picked her up, trying not to move her too much and took off through the woods.

That time seemed to last forever. The time it took me to get to Paul's, the closest house to here, seemed endless. I hoped she was still breathing, and kept looking at her bruised face wanting to see her awake and smiling at me.

It took me twenty minutes to reach Paul's house. I saw Rachel cover her mouth as she saw me holding Kim, looking dead, and I was covered in her blood. Paul came running and phased. After he pulled on his pants he took one look at Kim then at me. "…Jared."

"No she's going to make it I need to get to the hospital, you drive I'll hold her. Just drive Paul, fast."

He did, and we got there in record time. Handing Kim over to a doctor was the hardest thing I ever did. The second she was on a gurney and out of my arms I fell to the ground. Paul was right there, and I saw Embry and Jake run in. Paul put his hand on my shoulder but I didn't feel it. All I could feel was pain. I stood up and my eyes became glued to the room where the doctors were working on Kim. They had been too busy to close the blinds. Paul and Embry tried to lead me away but one glare had them stopping.

I kept watching as they checked everything began yelling different injuries at each other. Broken ribs, collapsed lung, bruised kidney, head injury, each of these killed some part of me. Kim was in this pain because of me, and because of what I was.

I heard my name being called and turned to find Elan and Aiyanna running into the ER. As they looked at the room I nodded to Elan grabbed my arm, and Aiyanna just shook her head. I was surprised when she turned to me asking, "Where's the…you know…did you kill it where is he?"

"I don't know Aiyanna he was gone when I found her I just got her out."

She pressed her lips together hard and hugged me. I knew she needed some kind of contact, but I couldn't look away from the room. They had just closed the blinds, but I looked on, knowing my life was in there.

The waiting was hard. Almost as hard as seeing her lying broken and bleeding in that shack, or running through the woods hoping she was still alive. I kept my eyes on the hallway where a nurse said a doctor would come from with news. They'd taken her to surgery. I couldn't even see her face as they wheeled her away.

The pack was scattered in different chairs, each that had imprints were holding them close. I knew they were here for me and Kim, and seeing this made them want to reassure themselves it didn't happen to them, but I really didn't want to watch their happy ending. I wanted to see mine. I wanted to see the shy girl with a knockout smile, and a surprising wink. I wanted to see her hair fly as she ran towards me. I wanted to see her eyes sparkle when I told her I loved her. I wanted to hear she still loved me.

The doctor walked in slowly and I shot to my feet first. He huffed out a breath then began. "She's suffered a great beating; we repaired the worst of the damage. She's stable for now, but tonight's crucial. Her windpipe is a concern, she was strangled to the point of death, and there may be a possibility of brain damage. She hasn't woken up yet; if and when she does we'll know more."

Aiyanna fell back into her chair and Elan put the heels of his hands to his eyes. Louise kept crying. I found my voice. "Can we see her?"

"I'd say only two or three visitors."

I nodded and grabbed Aiyanna's hand. Louise shook her head, I knew she wouldn't want to see Kim in this bad of condition. Elan got up and we walked to the room the doctor named. Aiyanna went in first, pausing then walking over. Elan made a slightly strangled sound as he saw Kim. I barely held back one myself.

She was bruised, and hooked up to a lot of machines. She had a breathing tube. I couldn't look away from her heart monitor.

Aiyanna began smoothing her hair and murmuring something to her. Elan pulled up the other chair and looked at her. He looked afraid to touch her, and settled for tracing a finger on her hand. I just watched the monitor.

After an hour Elan got Aiyanna to give me some time with Kim. She nodded weakly and let him lead her from the room. I finally got up the nerve to tear my gaze away from the heart monitor and look at Kim.

She didn't look like Kim. It was her, she just wasn't happy and talking and there. It seemed like Kim was somewhere else. I didn't even know if she'd be Kim when she woke up. She might not know who she is or who I am, or even know anything. I sat in the chair Elan had vacated and laid my head on the side of the bed. I held her small hand in mine, feeling her pulse, and looking at her heart monitor.

_**I'll write more later tonight. Review. ~Ales**_


	23. I Can Do Anything a Boy Can Do

Jared POV

It was a long night. She didn't wake up. She was still stable, but she never opened her eyes, or moved. I stayed in the room even when nurses tried to usher me out.

Morning came and went, doctors too. They said we just had to wait until she woke up to see how she was. I hated every one of them. Sam called in Carlisle Cullen so he could look over Kim and make sure nothing was missed. He said the same thing the others had, we can't know more until she wakes up. He promised to come back after that.

I waited, leaning on the side of the bed. Aiyanna and Elan also stayed, and Louise finally came in, and calmly took of the hospital socks they gave Kim, and put fuzzy purple and green ones on her. She kept rubbing Kim's feet, one of the few places that weren't injured. Aiyanna read to her, all these stories I had recognized from Kim's room. Elan just stared at his sister from the foot of the bed next to Louise. He got up suddenly and went into the hall, slamming the door. After a look to Kim I got up to see him.

"Elan?"

He was leaning his head on the wall, shaking as if he could phase. I wasn't sure what to do, for all I knew he hated me for causing Kim's involvement with the world of vampires. He turned to me the slid down the wall and sat down. I sat next to him, waiting for him to talk.

"I ran away from home when I was eight you know."

I knew this was going to lead somehow to Kim, and he needed someone to talk to. I saw Elan as a brother, just as much as the pack, and right now we needed each other. We both loved Kim, and needed her. I nodded at him, and seemed to be smiling at the memory, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Aiyanna must have loved that."

"I had been sick of being in a house full of girls. Louise was always there too, I wanted a dad or a brother. So I yelled at Yaya saying no one cared about me and I was sick of being around girls. I think I said girls were boring and stupid too I don't remember. Kim was always reading I didn't know she heard me. I had gone to my room, but left that night. I didn't even know I was being followed. I ended up falling asleep against a tree. When I woke up Kim was sleeping on my shoulder. I shouldn't have been surprised. She woke up when I moved and decked me. That I wasn't expecting. Little sweet Kim slugged me. She looked me right in the eye and said 'How could you leave me what's wrong with you brother.' I hadn't thought about what it would do to her. She said she needed me and if I went she had to go too and that she could do anything a boy could so she'd change if that helped. She looked so scared I felt like an ass. So I gave her a piggyback ride home."

"What did Aiyanna do?"

"She had called the entire town it seemed like, I think your father was even there getting ready to form a search party. When she saw me carrying Kim she grabbed both of us and held on for a long time. Then she started yelling. Kim stuck up for me saying it was her idea. She got in trouble too. After that I tried to be a better brother cuz she was always the best sister, but I don't know. I could have done better; I can't save her from all this like you can."

"I didn't do much Elan."

He looked at me like he wanted to say more but he just shook his head. "We all know what you are to each other, so I know you did everything in your power for her. She will know it too. You know I've never looked forward to a guy falling for my sister, but I'm glad it was you."

I put my arm around him and we sat for a minute. I got up then and told him I needed to be with her. I sat back down where I had been before, as if I never moved. Louise touched my arm as she went out to see Elan. Aiyanna kept reading. We were all waiting for our girl to wake up.

Louise talked Aiyanna into going home for a shower around 8 that night. It was just me and Kim then. My dad had dropped by and I kept thinking about what he'd said. He didn't want to think negatively but he reminded me he knew more than anyone what I was going through, and he was there for me.

I couldn't lose Kim. I wasn't like my dad I didn't have anything to keep me here. This girl was all that tied me to this world. She was my whole life, my whole existence. I couldn't stay if she didn't.

I leaned my head back down on the side of her bed, holding her hand, and still feeling her pulse. I needed that constant reassurance. I thought I felt something touch my hair lightly so I looked up. It was her other hand. "Kimber?"

"Jared."

_**I'm off for a cigg and a quick shower then will return for more. I have so many ideas in my head. Don't worry the end isn't here yet just because Kim is awake. I got 20 or 30 more chapters in mind. My story for them will span their lives, so hopefully you readers won't get sick of Kim and Jared. I don't think I can, I have this picture of how they would be, so I gotta tell it to y'all. **____** Review my lovelies! ~Alesondrah Jaimey **_


	24. Awakenings and Forhead Kisses

Kim POV

For the second time lately I was trying to open my eyes. I heard all these noises. Beeping, to be more specific. I felt someone nearby, touching my hand. Thinking it could be Vance; I pried my eyes open, and saw Jared. He had his head turned away from me but he was holding my hand. I felt relief first, then pain. Not only physical but emotional as well. What had he been through trying to find me? How long had he been here with me? I moved my other arm, which only caused a slight twinge, and rested my hand in his hair, wondering if he was sleeping. Apparently not since he turned quickly to look at me with wide eyes and whispered "Kimber?"

It was like he thought he was imagining me touching him and whispering my name like a prayer. All I could think to say was the name that got me through my time in the shack. "Jared."

He sat up then and lightly touched my face. I saw his eyes water and for a moment he looked down, taking both of my hands in his, and placing them on his face. He was shaking and I realized possibly crying. What had this done to him? "Jared look at me please."

He did instantly, and looked as though he suddenly remembered something. "Kim the doctors said you had a bad head injury I need you to give me as much information as you can about yourself."

I wanted to laugh at this if I could but he seemed so serious. "Um I'm Kim Graystone; I go to La Push High, your Jared Thail my boyfriend, I'm your imprint, what else do you need to know?"

He looked relieved and brushed at my hair. "I was so scared Kim."

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I can't imagine what you went through. I'm the sorry one for that."

"Don't be, thinking of you coming for me got me through it. I'm sorry you were scared."

"I can't lose you."

"Ditto. I love you Jared."

He clenched his jaw and lightly laid his lips on mine. "Kim you have no idea."

He went to get the doctor then and call Yaya, and my brother. I heard the yells of happiness from the pack, probably in the hallway. The doctor checked me over and asked if I was having any pain. I was but I wanted to wait until my family was here before I went back to sleep.

Yaya came running in crying. She talked to the doctor and was relieved to hear apart from my injuries I would have no lasting damage. She kept smiling at me so I smiled in return though pretty much everything ached or hurt in some way. Louise cried to then yelled at me. I was shocked to hear Yaya knew about everything now, and seemed fine with it. She was just disappointed that she didn't figure it out herself, what with all the werewolf movies she'd seen. I looked for Elan and saw him leaning against the wall just looking at me.

I felt a spasm of pain for him. I knew what I'd be like if he was hurt in any way. "Brother, come here."

He walked over to me and Louise moved so he could sit on the side of the bed. He looked like he'd been crying, but his eyes were dry now. I put my hand over his, and he leaned to kiss my forehead. "I love you so much sister."

I realized he'd been needing to say that, and hear me say it to him. "I love you more. You know I was just wondering when you started the forehead kissing and I can't remember."

Yaya smiled at the memory. I could remember the story at least, but I knew Yaya would like telling it, and Elan would like to hear it as much as me. "I had him sitting on the couch when I brought you home and he wasn't big enough to hold you yet but he wanted to be around you, so I sat next to him and he leaned in and smelled your head. Guess he liked that baby smell. Then he just lightly kissed your forehead. He wouldn't let anyone else do that it was his special thing with you."

I grinned at Elan who squeezed my hand slightly. "You liked me then too."

"I thought you were entertaining, and let them keep you."

A nurse walked in then and started saying I needed rest. I looked around wildly for Jared to see him standing behind my mother looking at me. He nodded at the nurse then moved to the chair beside my bed. The nurse put in some sort of medicine, and walked away.

"When was the last time you slept Jared."

"Night before you were taken."

"Jared Thail."

"I didn't want to miss you waking up. Needed to see those eyes."

"You saw them now go find a bed."

"I see one right here. I'm not leaving Kim don't even try. I will sleep a bit once you are."

"There isn't a bed in here for you though."

"All I need is in this room. Sleep baby I'm not leaving you."

I felt my eyes closing, and couldn't do anything about it. I drifted to sleep, and dreamt of my werewolf savior.

Jared POV

I woke up around 7 the next morning. The first thing I did was check Kim's heart monitor, and felt my own heart rate slow once I saw she was still ok. She looked peaceful, still sleeping. I kept my hand in hers and leaned back in the chair, still watching her sleep. I noticed Aiyanna across the bed.

"Is it wrong for me to be jealous of my soon to be eighteen year old daughter?" She grinned at me.

"She is beautiful but so are you Aiyanna." I gave her the best grin I could muster.

She laughed quietly and looked back at Kim. "I envy my daughter finding the love of her life at this young of an age."

I smiled at that. Aiyanna had never really recognized that our relationship was as serious as it is. "Your life is far from over Aiyanna I'm sure you will find someone."

"I intend to. I am however, very happy that Kim found you. That you found each other, and I'm sorry that it took this happening for me to truly see that your relationship is no high school fling, but for a lifetime. Seeing you stay at her bedside all this time, it just warmed my heart."

"It doesn't bother you, what I am?"

"Not in the slightest. It enabled you to save her life. I know you carried her all the way to Paul's to get her to the hospital. I can never thank you fully for that."

"You don't thank me for that. I would do anything for her."

She got up and hugged me. It felt good to have the contact. "Jared go home, take a shower change your clothes. These still have Kim's….blood on them. If she wakes up I'll tell her where you went, you know she won't mind."

I nodded. It felt wrong letting go of her hand. With one last look at her I went outside and ran home.

As I was changing I fell apart for a minute, the past few days hitting me. Seeing Kim on the floor, not breathing, carrying her through to woods, seeing them wheel her away, waiting for her to wake up, and not knowing if she would. When I pulled myself together I knew what I had to do. Now that I knew she would be ok, I had to find that vampire.

I had to find him, and kill him.

_**Review please! ~Ales Jay**_


	25. Feels Like Home

Kim POV

When I'd woken up again Yaya told me that Jared had gone home to shower and change. I was relieved he'd finally left the hospital. I knew he hadn't left my side for most of the time he was here. I hoped he was getting some sleep in an actual bed.

Mingan stopped by and sat with me for a while. I wondered if all this had given him flashbacks of losing Faye. He didn't say anything about it though, just cheered me up with stories of Jared's childhood. I still couldn't believe there were some I hadn't heard before.

It wasn't until later that night when I was worried on where Jared was. When Paul and Leah with worried looks on their faces my heart beat sped up, which was reflected on my monitor.

"Kim calm down we don't need you getting worse he's ok." Paul reassured me quickly. Leah sat on the side of my bead and held my hand. She looked unsure what to tell me.

"Where is he?"

Both of them hesitated but Paul spoke up first. "He went looking for Vance."

At the name I shuddered but knew this was coming. It was probably asking too much that he let it go and let the rest of the pack deal with it. Silly Kim.

"He isn't alone is he? Leah nodded and I started freaking out.

"You let him go alone! I know you guys are pretty durable but it's a vampire! Can't you phase and find him?"

Paul looked worried that I was getting too worked up and I just glared at him. Leah tried to sooth me. "Kim we tried to but I don't think he's phased yet. We only know because he left a note at Sam's. He wants to do this on his own, we can't really blame him, but Sam, Embry, and Quil are trying to find him. It'll be easier to once he's phased."

"He could be dead by now and that's why you don't know. I'm going to find him." I tried to get up, but Leah pushed me down and Paul came over looking like murder.

"Kim stay here, you just woke up from a vampire beating you are in no condition to walk to the door alone, let alone go into the woods looking for Jared. He will be fine. You need to concentrate on getting better. For him and us, and your family, if not for yourself. You have no idea what he's been through the past few days. All of us have been through hell."

"I know that. I just don't want him alone with that vampire. He's a truly sick guy."

Leah gave Paul a look and he left the room suddenly. I looked at her curiously.

"Kim we wanted to know what you remember about what happened. Did Vance do anything to you other than the beating?"

"Oh Leah no, I mean I passed out after he was strangling me but I'm pretty sure he didn't do…that."

"The doctors checked they said no, but we weren't sure if he still….did anything else. Maybe you should talk to someone about it."

"For a vampire beating me up and trying to kill me?"

"Well you can say a man to a therapist their not exactly gonna ask for the guys name, but if you need help…."

"Leah I'm fine. Honestly I was scared but mostly it's all pretty fuzzy. I'll be fine with it."

"Ok. Well I'm staying here; Paul's going to go join in finding Jared."

"I meant to ask is Seth ok? I know he was outside when I was taken."

"It was just a little bump on the head that was gone in the next hour or so. He's just ticked he didn't see it coming quick enough. We talked him down from blaming himself though. Brady, Collin, and him are staying with Rachel, Emily, Morgan, and Claire. I think Jacob's at the Cullen's with Nessie too. You know the whole keep the imprints safe thing." Leah always looked sad when anyone brought up imprints. She never seemed to hate me for being one though.

"Hey Leah, how come you are warmer with me than the other girls. I mean you're good with Claire and Nessie, but their just kids. Emily, Morgan, and Rachel you've never warmed up to. I understand Emily but…why not the others. Why be nice to me?"

"You and Jared are an easier imprint to imprinter relationship to be around. I have more in common with you too I guess. Rachel is too close to Emily, and Morgan is just too gaga over Embry it's painful to be around for too long. I have nothing against any of them though, even Emily."

"But I thought, well I thought you never forgave her."

"I did once I saw other imprints. I realized it really is something you can't control. It's just hard to be around you guys and not have my own. Jake and I had that in common but then he found his. Now it's just me and the three younger boys."

"Do you want to imprint?"

"I think I'm ready to now I just don't know if it will happen."

"I think it will."

"That's why I like you most you don't see me as frigid bitch, you actually care enough to see past my moods."

"You're not frigid. You're complicated."

Leah laughed and I smiled at her. "I like that. It sounds less pathetic. Let's see what channels this TV offers and wait for the boy's shall we?"

Jared POV

I got as far as I could with my senses before I caught a trail and phased. The second I did Sam, Embry, Quil, and Paul were trying to pin point where I was exactly. I ignored the voices I heard and followed the trail.

I couldn't believe it when I saw Vance crouched over what looked like a hunter. It was too late for him, but I jumped on Vance. He looked surprised, I had caught him unprepared. I took that opportunity and when I went for his throat I went flying, but went for him again. I bit his arm and ripped it off in once smooth motion tossing it far. He seemed worried now. I heard my brothers approaching and with my thoughts told them I had it covered, Vance was mine. He scanned the woods seeing for the first time that this was his end. As he looked at the others, I took his other arm. He knelt down to his knees, as if in defeat.

"You killed my mate."

I growled indicating I didn't care. He very nearly killed Kim. I could rip him apart for even touching her. I didn't want to hear anymore from him so I pounced on him and snapped his neck with my paw, and then broke it off with my teeth. After ripping the rest of him to pieces I phased and caught the light Sam tossed to me, and set the pieces on fire. I sat there watching him burn for a minute, and then sighed. "Kim?"

Paul came forward. "She's fine just worried about your dumbass. Leah's with her now. She tried to get out of bed to find you; I'd say you're in deep so you better get back there."

I nodded and decided to not phase, and just ran back to the hospital.

She was awake and looking at the TV without much interest. Shockingly she sensed me there before Leah and turned to glare at me. It truly was one hell of a look. Leah felt her tense then glared at me herself, but Kim's was far more impressive. Leah got up silently, patted Kim's hand, and smacked my shoulder as she headed out of the room. I looked at Kim and sighed. I knew she was mad, but the sight of her awake and looking furious, was far better than unconscious and hurt.

I reclaimed the chair next to her bed and tried to take her hand but she wouldn't let me. "Kim I had to you don't understand."

"I don't understand! You try that on me one more time Jared, and see where it gets you. You are so lucky I don't beam you with this lamp. What the hell is the matter with you, taking off on your own is extremely stupid."

I spoke through my teeth. "He almost killed you Kim what do you expect me to do? Sit around here while the pack takes him down, no I had to finish it."

"I understand that, but you go with the pack as reinforcements. What if you got distracted and he had the upper hand? You could have died, and left me here. That seems to be what you don't understand."

"You almost left me. You had stopped breathing when I found you Kim. You were broken and I couldn't fix you I had to hand you over to strangers."

"You and I couldn't control what happened to me though. It was no one's fault, but Vance's. If you had gotten killed today it would have been my fault, because you felt the need to play badass vampire slayer because of me. You would have died for nothing."

I snarled at that. "What I did may have been stupid, and selfish, but don't you ever say me dying for you would be for nothing Kim, you are everything to me."

"If you died jumping in front of a bullet for me that's different. Today you were fighting for revenge just like he did. You would have died because of me, and because of what happened to me, and not for me. Promise me you will never do that to me again, do you understand?"

I sighed. She had some points; I just couldn't regret what I did. "I promise, but let's hope you never get attacked by a vampire, or anything for that matter, ever again."

"Deal. Now Come here I'm freezing and you haven't held me in days."

"You need to heal I don't want to bump anything."

"If you don't get over here I'm gonna find me a new werewolf."

I laughed and her smile made me feel better. I gently climbed into the bed, careful to not move her. She leaned into me and I breathed into her hair.

"That's better." She sighed, and drifted off to sleep.

I settled in next to her, her head leaning into my neck, and my nose still in her hair, smelling Kim, feeling at home.

_**My wrist hurts like a bitch lemme tell you. I'm thinking maybe one more chapter today. Review girlies! Pretty please with peaches and pears on top. ~Ales **_


	26. Return to Normalcy

Kim POV

After two weeks I had recovered enough to go home. I was ecstatic. I hated everything about the hospital, and I had already missed enough of school. Everyone had been worrying around the clock, so hopefully that would die down once I was home. Yaya and I had fought to the death about me returning to school, but I ultimately won, mostly because of Elan. He had told Yaya to stop treating me like a child, and if the doctors said I was ready then I should go. I also suspected he had told Louise to watch me like a hawk.

Jared and I also fought. The following week after my attack I told him he should go back to school. He hadn't missed as much his senior year as he had his junior, but I didn't want him to fall behind like I was. I didn't win until two days later when Mingan got on my side. Now I was going home and I could join him.

Louise had brought me some of my assignments so I wasn't as behind as I could have been, but after all the time in the hospital I needed to get back to some normalcy. I looked out the window of the car and smiled at my house. I was home. Elan was out of the car before I could blink. Jared had still been at school, and I was starting the next day. I looked oddly at Elan as he opened my door. "What are you doing?"

"Getting you out of the car dummy, you do need to get back to school." He put his arm underneath my knees and the other behind my back and carried me out of the car.

"Elan what the hell has gotten into you? I can walk you know."

He kept on carrying me up the stairs and into the house. "Sister, you still move pretty slowly, and I know you're sore. If you're going to be going back to school then you still need to rest up until tomorrow. Your room or couch?"

"Living room couch I don't want to be on a bed. I can sit I'm not lying down anymore."

"Yea yea ok here you are. Do you want a pill now or later?"

"Never."

"Kimber I swear to God…."

"Ugh what Elan I'm fine."

He knelt down in front of me with that we're going to talk look on his face. "Listen Kim, you went through a lot, just because you are out of the hospital and going back to school that doesn't mean you aren't still hurt. You need to take it slow. We were all very scared let us look after you. I'm moving out in a couple of weeks I don't want to leave wondering if you're going to be ok. For all of us, just take it easy please."

I thought about arguing but I knew it wouldn't get anywhere. "Ok I will."

His face relaxed. "Good. Now do you want a pill now, or later?"

"Now I guess, then I can take one before bed."

He went and got the prescription bag and searched the fridge, probably for my iced tea. I took the pill and settled in, waiting for Jared and Louise to get home. "Where's Yaya?"

"She's grocery shopping before she goes back to work tonight. I was thinking sloppy joe's for dinner."

"Sounds good."

I watched TV and soon I heard someone coming up the porch steps, and open the door. I knew it was Jared and Louise. They never knocked, just came right in.

Louise ran right in and sat next to me telling me all the latest news at school. She never asked how I was, because she knew it annoyed me, and that everyone else did so she just asked them. Jared sat on the arm of the couch and just held my hand.

"Are you going to stay for dinner?" He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Of course, you already got me going to school without you; I'm not going to miss that much time away from you. Plus dad's been acting all weird lately and he's never home. I might as well stay here."

"In what five months, we won't have to worry about that. We'll have our own place."

He smiled at me and we kissed. It was a time we were looking forward to.

Months ago Jared had begun selling his drawings to people in town, sometimes they'd ask for portraits, or landscapes; and he could pretty much draw anything. The big surprise had come a week ago, when the school asked him if he would paint a mural in the cafeteria. There was a long wall that usually the art classes hung different works on, and they wanted him to paint a scene of the woods. It was a big job, but they were paying decently, and I knew Jared was excited. A part of him would always be in the school we met in.

I was wondering if in another few weeks I'd be able to start my job. Before the attack I had applied for a job at the library in town. I wouldn't make any extravagant sum, but it would be something, and I would still have enough time to start writing more. They had told me the job was still open, and they would hold it for me. I knew that wouldn't last long though so I was anxious to start.

Ironically Louise brought up the subject of working. We all assumed since Louise's parents had money, and she used them for it often since they weren't good for anything else to her, that she wouldn't bother with a job for a while. She surprised us by saying she got an internship this summer in Port Angeles as a receptionist at a museum. She was hoping to work her way up to giving tours, since she was always interested in history, and was good with people. We all agreed it was something she'd be great at, and the commute wasn't too bad.

We all seemed to be doing well in our lives. Elan was doing well at working to become a teacher in a few years, and I had my plans. Though they weren't anything remarkable, I knew what I wanted. I believed I could get it, especially knowing everyone supported me.

That night was calm and easy. Everyone wasn't as crazy around me as they'd usually been. For the most part they just observed and made sure I didn't do too much or look like I was in pain.

Bedtime was the worst, because that's when Jared left. He always looked pained now whenever we had to part, even if it was only for a short time. The week before, Leah had told me that when he found me he carried me through the woods for almost a half hour. He had told her it was the scariest thing he'd ever done, because he didn't know if I'd still be alive when he finally reached Paul's house. It had explained why he never wanted to leave me; he must not have trusted that I'd be there when he returned. I tried to talk to him about it but he always changed the subject. He helped me to my room, and then touched my face. It worried me that he had all this fear inside him.

"Jared I'm fine I promise you don't have to worry. Are you going to pick me up for school tomorrow?"

"My car is making a weird noise, Jake's working on it so Louise will take you but I'll swing by to ride with you. Please be careful until then."

"I always am we just couldn't really help what happened." I saw his face change and huffed out a breath. "Damnit Jared it's in the past, it happened and now it's over. You need to stop this."

"It's not something I can get over like you can heal. How would you be if the situation were reversed?"

"I wouldn't handle it well either. I need to move on though; I need you to not be scared all the time that you're going to lose me."

"I love you Kim that's what I do I'm always going to worry about you. Losing you is the worst thing that could ever happen to me. I'll try and loosen up a bit but I can't guarantee I won't worry."

"I'm just asking for you to be happy again."

I saw a look of guilt flash his face. "If you are around I will always be happy. Don't ever think otherwise. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Ditto." I smiled and he held me for a while before saying he had to go.

Things had been hard lately, and the way life was I was certain there would be more hard times. However, I knew we could face them, and we'd face them together.

_**Long day, will do another chapter before it's over. Review please, need feedback. Love to my readers, and to my brother who is now home for the weekend, and my own Elan. ~Ales Jay**_


	27. Jaw Droppers and a Palm Kiss

Kim POV

Getting back to school was harder than I imagined. I was sore by lunch time, and having a hard time hiding it. Louise and I sat at our usual table, and she kept staring at me.

"Lu you're with my brother these glances are making me uncomfortable."

"Har har. I know I told myself I wouldn't get on your nerves with this stuff but how are you doing, you look like you're in pain."

"I'm good, oh look there's Jared."

"Oh yea cuz the conversation's just gonna end now."

"Sure is." Jared took the seat next to me and I leaned into him letting out a sigh. "Hey"

"Hi, you look tired."

"A little how was your math test?"

"Ok probably got a C. I hate math. Are you hurting? I have one of your pills with me."

"Of course you do." I smirked at him but took the pill, I really could use one. My ribs were killing me and I was more dizzy than not.

I felt better after the pain med kicked in, and Jared noticed and relaxed. I wondered if he felt the same pain I did, I wouldn't be surprised, the imprint connection was strong.

After lunch I only had two more classes since as a senior you didn't take as many. It was the same for Louise and Jared. Louise dropped us off, and then went to meet Elan somewhere.

Jared and I got a shock when we walked into the house. There was my mother sitting on the lap of Billy Black in his wheelchair, and they were smiling at each other. My jaw dropped and Jared looked like he wanted to laugh. This was certainly unexpected. Suddenly Billy saw us and my mother gasped and quickly stood up. "Kids oh um I must of lost track of time."

It took a moment for my brain to remember how to form sentences. "Hi Billy."

"Kim, Jared, nice to see you two. Kim, you're looking well."

"So er how long has uh this been going on?"

The two looked at each other for a moment and Yaya looked sheepishly back at Jared and I.

"When you were in the hospital hun, Billy was visiting to see how I was holding up, and we got to talking and….here we are."

"Ah"

Jared spoke for the first time. "Does Jake know cuz if I phase and so does he, then secrets out."

Billy nodded. "I spoke to him about it; Aiyanna was just waiting until Kim recovered fully to address it. That's actually why I'm over here; we just didn't hear you pull up."

Yaya looked back at Billy then walked to me. "It's still new, but we've started seeing each other. I hope it doesn't make you uncomfortable, not that it's something I can help."

"Yaya I'm fine with it, I actually think it's kind of great. I'm happy for you two, you just could have told me sooner. Does Elan know then?"

"Yea he noticed in the hospital. He's skeptical about it, I know I never really dated in front of you two, but he's coming around. I'm so glad you're taking it this well."

"Firstly it's your life, secondly I owe you one you took me dating a werewolf well, and thirdly I like Billy, good choice Yaya." I winked at her and then went over to hug Billy. He seemed surprised at how I took the news, and pleased. "So I'm guessing we'll be seeing a lot of you then Billy."

Billy looked at Yaya and the look was one I'd seen Jared give me loads of times. That one look gave Billy a lot of points in my book. "Yes you will."

Jared and I went back to my room to start some homework before he had to leave for patrol. He still looked surprised but not in a bad way. "Billy and Aiyanna….wow."

"So you didn't notice at all? You were at the hospital to."

"Yea but I was always with you, and anytime I wasn't I guess I didn't pay attention to anything else. Are you really ok with it?"

"Yaya has always kept her dating life separate from ours here. She would meet guys at the bar from time to time, and see them outside of work, but never bring them home. The fact that Billy is here shows me a lot. It's serious. I think it's great I've always hoped she'd find someone."

"Do you know why your dad left?"

It was a subject we'd never really talked about before. I just never thought much about my technical father. "Yea he realized he didn't want a family. It didn't matter than he already started one. Since he and Yaya never got married he didn't see a need to stay so he just left. We've never heard from him again."

"I'm sorry."

"As far as I see it I don't have a father. Not in the real sense. I don't remember him at all. He left when I was so young, I don't even think Elan remembers him. Yaya has always been enough parent for us though."

"I guess it's hard for me to understand that since I knew my mother was amazing. It makes it hard to not know something is missing."

Jared never talked about his mother. He hardly remembered her also, but it was harder for him since he knew and loved the parent he lost. I didn't have any love for my father, like he had none for me. "I'm sorry I don't ask you about her more. I never know how to, or if you even want to talk about it."

"I was young there isn't much to talk about. She's always been a ghost in the house it feels like. Mostly I don't know how to talk about her with my dad. I am only just beginning to understand how hard life must have been for him without her."

I put my hand on his and he took it and pulled it to his face. "It's not going to happen to us. It shouldn't have happened to your parents, but I know we'll be fine."

He smiled and turned his lips into my palm. "And how do you know that Miss Graystone."

"I have never been a selfish person so karma will give me what I want this once. Plus I waited seven years for you to notice me; and it would be cruel to have that taken away."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Good neither am I, you're stuck with me."

"I'm thankful everyday that I'm stuck with an imprint like you."

Sometimes I wonder how I got so lucky.

_**I am very sad to see I got zero ziltch zippo reviews today. Do you all not love me anymore? But I love you! Cross my heart. **_

_**See that little green rectangle with the words review this chapter in it? See when you click it and write what you think about my chapters, it makes me feel special. It's sad but true. **_

_**~The sad but true author of I'm his Lobster**_


	28. Water is Clear

Jared POV

Months rolled by, and before we knew it Kim was completely healed and starting her job at the library. Elan moved out of the house, and we prepared for graduation.

I'd seen less and less of my father, just as Kim saw more and more of Billy. She joked with Jacob constantly that she was happy for another brother. She also had gotten closer with Rachel, as a fellow imprint, and since her father was seeing Kim's mother. Rebecca even showed up for a visit with her husband, and was surprised to see how happy Billy was.

The biggest surprise came in early May, when Seth imprinted. He hadn't exactly been thrilled about it. Seth, like Paul once was, had been enjoying single life, and being young. Then one day Abby Woodlake, a girl whose parents had died, moved in with her grandparents on the reservation. They ran into each other on the beach, and that was it, Seth was a goner.

Though he did feel the instant connection to Abby, he wasn't happy to see his single day's gone. He wasn't the first of us to feel like he had imprinted too young though. Paul was exactly the same way. So when Seth came to me looking for advice I knew what to do.

Seth had seen me leaving my house and had the sad puppy look on his face. "Jared can I talk to you?"

All us pack members were close, but I was closer to Paul, and usually Seth kept to Leah or Jacob. However, when a pack member needs someone, you don't pick favorites.

"What's up kid?"

"This whole imprinting thing, don't get me wrong I'm attracted to Abby, and I do love her I just feel like I'm too young for this you know. My life was just starting."

The kid had a lot to learn.

"Seth you don't get it, now your life is starting. Before it was just preparation for her. You don't have a full life until you meet your imprint. Don't you feel like your complete now?"

He didn't seem to want to answer me, and that's when it came to me. 'Come on we're going to Paul and Rach's place." He looked slightly taken aback, Paul was always the hardest person to get along with because of his temper, apart from Leah. Seth was probably used to her though. He didn't spend a lot of time with Paul. We got into my car and I drove him over to their house. Paul and Rachel had just gotten it after the Volturi had left. It was a small house, but they were happy there. We got out and I saw Paul building something.

"Hey guys. Rach decided she wanted a bird house so I'm trying to make the damn thing. Bad idea, anyways what's up?"

I nodded to Seth. "Kid's having trouble letting go to the bachelor lifestyle. He's in need of your expertise." I laughed. It certainly was something Paul knew a lot about. I sat down on the work bench Paul had at the side of his small shed, and gestured for Paul to start.

"So what exactly is the issue here Clearwater?"

"I love Abby, I would do anything for her, but I think I'm too young to have an imprint. I'm not ready."

"You don't have to marry her or anything, you just found the girl you will marry one day. You think I wasn't freaked when I imprinted? I wasn't ready. Not even close, I loved girls; I didn't want to give up all of them just for one. But it was Rachel. Can you even picture yourself with any other girl now that you know Abby?"

I smiled as I knew this was the question that would make the point. "No I can't. I just don't know how to be in a serious relationship what if I let her down and she leaves?" There was the root of the fear. It wasn't the sadness of not being single. Once you meet your imprint you don't care to see your single day's go. The question is what if you fail? What would you do then?

"You won't. I figured that out too. I was so used to being with as many girls as possible, that I thought I wouldn't be able to just be with Rachel. I thought I'd end up screwing it up and then she would leave me. But I realized I would do anything for her. I will always do anything to make her happy, and luckily I'm it, so it's working out great. She makes me feel like I'm full now; I'm who I was always supposed to be. Follow your instincts and you'll see it's the same for you."

Seth thought about it for a while then took off running. I laughed and so did Paul. We knew where he was going. Paul walked over and sat next to me.

"I'm so glad I've got it figured out now, and I don't have to worry about it."

"Oh yea you've got everything figured out."

"Well minus a few things and how to make a stupid birdhouse."

"Bring it by my house and dad will help ya. If he's there that is. He's always gone lately."

Suddenly Paul got up and looked weird. "Uh yea well I'm sure I'll figure it out. Look it's almost time for me to pick Rachel up from work, so um I'll see you later man ok." He went back into the house and I stared after him confused. Something was going on. I didn't worry too much about it though. Kim would be back from work soon too, so I was going to head over to her house. I got into my car and drove over not giving another thought to what Paul and my dad were up to.

Kim POV

Work was pure bliss. I loved being among all those books. I saw a lot of people in town, and between being with Jared, and the new job, it seemed like more people knew me. I still wasn't anything special in school, not that I cared, but it was nice to have people in town see me, and be friendly.

Not everyone was comfortable with the pack, of course they didn't know that's what they were; and that they were protecting everyone. They saw them, and us imprints as a cult. The only people who defended us were the parents who knew, and the tribal elders. Sometimes this raised suspicions, but none of us really paid it any mind.

I walked home from the library and wondered if Jared would be there when I got home. He was of course though shockingly he wasn't able to stay long. We had only been in the living room talking for a little while when Leah burst into the house a shocked look on her face.

"Jared get out I need Kim."

"Jeez Leah what crawled up you're…." He was stopped when he saw I was giving him my scary glare. I even added a little growl. "Uh never mind, Kim I'll call you later." He ran out and I turned to Leah.

"Leah what's wrong? Did something happen?"

"You could say that. I imprinted."

_**I'm excited to write the next chapter. I like Leah; I have to give her a good side story. Off to write it now, cliffhanger won't last long. Review maladies. ~Ales Jay Bird, the wolf lover. **_


	29. Gilded Frisbee's and Cliffdiving Couples

Kim POV

"You imprinted! What!?! When? To who? Do I know him?"

"I don't even know him I was running and this idiot on the beach threw a Frisbee and it hit me. It didn't hurt of course but I was irritated. So anyway I turned around to rip the guy a new one and it was just whammy. I imprinted. So I bolted."

"What you just ran away from your imprint? Leah what the hell!?"

"I don't know I wasn't exactly expecting it you know. I mean I've been wishing I'd find him, but an asshole who can't throw a fricking Frisbee right."

"It's a fate Frisbee."

"Shut up."

"It had to be said."

"What do I do? Now I realized I know nothing about him how do I find him again?"

"Come on." I got up off the couch and grabbed Leah's hand.

"Where are we going?"

"To the beach, chances are he's still there. It's gorgeous out today."

"Throwing that damn disk around."

"Hey that damn disk is going to mean a lot to you when you're old and gray with this guy. I bet you get it gilded. I wonder what his name is."

"You wonder! Ha. I'm going out of my mind."

"Did you run over here?"

"Yea I couldn't think of anywhere else to go."

"Ok I can't run like you so let's get walking."

We got to the beach, and Leah was scanning the length of it. She froze and I followed her gaze to four guys tossing around a football, I see they'd changed their sport. "Which one is he?"

"The one with the orange t-shirt. What do I do?"

"You go up to him, introduce yourself." Just then the guy, who I'd guessed to be around 21 like Leah, looked around the beach, as if he was looking for her. His eyes landed on her, and he tossed the football right to her feet. "I guess that makes things easier." I laughed. "Maybe that's why he threw the Frisbee, he wanted to get your attention."

Leah said nothing only looked at him and threw the football back. He seemed surprised at her skill, and ran over, leaving his friends. He was even taller than Leah, but otherwise average. He had black hair that reached his jaw line, and brown eyes. He had a dimple on his cheek that grew deeper as he beamed at Leah. "Hey I'm Joel Briar, what are your names." He didn't even glance at me, I'm guessing he only included me to be polite. His eyes were all for Leah.

"I'm Leah Clearwater, this is Kim Graystone. It's um nice to meet you, do you live nearby?"

"Yea I work at the diner in town, my family owns it. I'm a cook."

Leah smiled at him, and he asked her what she did. "I work for the tribal elders."

This was something all the pack members said, and something clicked with Joel. "Are you with Sam Uley's lot?"

Leah looked suddenly let down. "Um yea I am. Is that a problem?"

"Not at all, my cousin Brady always talks about you guys, I think I remember hearing about you. I don't follow tribe gossip; and Brady's a good kid I know he wouldn't hang out with low lives. I think I met your brother Seth? He's a good kid. I'm surprised we never met before."

Leah looked relieved and I quietly slipped away and let the two talk. I was so happy for Leah. I walked down the beach and heard screams. I looked up the cliffs and saw Embry cliff diving with Morgan. Sure enough everyone seemed to be up there with their imprints. I saw Jared looking like something was missing. I knew how to fix that. I whistled and saw Jared whip his head around, and zero in on me. I could see even from that distance his distracted look turn into a wide grin. He took off running, and I knew he'd be down here to grab me soon. I don't know how I didn't think to go cliff diving earlier.

I stayed where I was and Jared reached me quickly. There wasn't anyone this far down the side beach so he slung me onto his back, and took off running his full speed. The added weight barely slowed him down. He kept his arms around my legs, and my arms were around his neck as we soon reached the others. The whole pack was there. The others in the water soon climbed back up, and somehow an impromptu jumping pattern began.

First went Brady and Collin who were arguing on who would go first, and Collin ended up pushing Brady, and falling himself, laughing the whole way down. Next Leah stepped up with Joel, and they went simply hand in hand, a new life beginning. Next went Seth and Abby. Abby took off running, and Seth caught her midair, a smile on both their faces. Nessie jumped on Jake's back and clenched his hair in her fingers. Her hands were in his and Jacob jumped as the little girl giggled. Morgan looked nervous and Embry didn't hesitate, picking her up bridal style and jumping with her in his arms. Rachel and Paul were slightly bickering, and though she pushed him first, she jumped at the same time blowing him a kiss on the way down. Quil had climbed down to a lower cliff with young Claire since she was a human child, unlike Nessie who was half vampire. He went in holding Claire securely, and landing on his back neatly, so Claire wouldn't get the brunt of a wave. Next came Jared and I so I jumped on him, wrapped my legs around his waist, and grabbed his face in a kiss as he jumped, one of his hands fisted in my hair, the other holding me to him. Then the first pack couple came first, a perfect conclusion. Emily put her hands in the back pockets of Sam's shorts and he did the same to hers, and they jumped in exact unison.

As we were all swimming in the water below the cliffs, I held Jared's hand under water, loving my life.

_**I think the cliff diving sequence was my favorite to write out of the whole story. It just shows what a family they are. Hope you enjoy! Review pleeeeeeeease! ~Cliff Diver Ales Jay**_


	30. Wolf Girl

Kim POV

Tomorrow was a big day. Graduation. The weeks leading to this day were a haze of finishing work, my job at the library, and time with Yaya before I moved in with Jared. One person that was absent was Mingan. He always seemed to be working, and Jared was getting both annoyed and irritated by it. I had been over at Emily's one day and noticed something odd as well.

"Emily where's Sam my mother wanted to see she could borrow his ladder. I couldn't find Mingan to ask for his."

Emily seemed to look at everything butt me at that moment. "Um well I think he lent it to Charlie Swan a little while ago I don't know if it's been returned yet."

"Oh ok. Maybe I'll ask Paul. I haven't seen him in a while actually."

"Paul and Rachel aren't home, they went somewhere. Hey Kim why don't you take this recipe home to Aiyanna I think she'd be able to make this, it's really easy mac and cheese. Why don't you head home now I have to go meet the wedding planner anyway. The wedding is in a month now."

"Right well I guess I'll tell Yaya she's gonna have to wait. Um see you later Em."

I walked home and told Jared about it when he came by later. "I don't know what it's all about."

Jared nodded and looked confused too, but told me it was probably nothing and we decided to ignore it.

Days later I looked at my reflection in the mirror surprised at what I saw. I looked grown up, and nervous but at the same time ready to graduate. My hair reached my waist softly looking like black waves. Something about seeing myself in the red dress, with my hat and gown in my arms, made me feel older. I was confident though, the nerves were only slightly there. I breathed deep and went downstairs to meet my mother who was fighting with Louise.

"I said you could borrow the black pumps not the boots Louise Etta Rivers. What do you think you're doing?"

"Looking good that's what I'm doing Aiyanna Daela Graystone."

The two glared at each other then when I came into the room Yaya's eyes watered up and Louise huffed out a sigh. "Well bang goes the looking good theory. Kim wins. You look hot where'd that dress come from?"

"It's Yaya's graduation dress. It's a little racy but it's not out of date and I thought she'd like me to wear it, from the looks of it she does." Yaya was currently trying to save her tears, probably for the ceremony. She walked over to me and pinched my chin, something she's done since I was small.

"You've never once raided my closet, you chose a good time to. You look stunning baby girl. If that boy hasn't stolen you away yet, you in this dress will make it official. I can't believe my last babies are graduating." She through a look at Lu who was smiling at the statement.

"Yea yea Yaya we are. I figure you'll say that eight more times. Come on Kim we can't keep the lover boy's waiting. Elan is outside in the car, Yaya is riding with Billy." She rolled her eyes in jest at that comment. Everyone loved the relationship that was blooming between Billy and my mom though. They truly found what was right for one another.

I walked outside with Lu's arm through mine and saw my brother leaning against his car, fiddling with his jacket. Louise's face always lit up when she saw him. It was something I loved to see. My brother looked up and grinned at Lu then shook his head at me. "You certainly got dressed up I didn't recognize you."

"Do I look like a bum all the time?"

"No but dresses like that certainly aren't the usual Kim style. Thail's gonna like that."

"Har har, well let's get going."

Louise was in the front seat with Elan, and I sat in the back as we went to the school. Then I saw a sight I had only seen few times. Jared was leaning on the railing next to the stairs of the school, in a suit, and looking around. He smiled when he recognized the car, and I swear I could have drooled if I had less control. I got out of the car as he ran to where we parked, and he slowed down, looking directly at me. I smiled at him, trying to give it my best and when he stopped I laughed and went running into him. He caught me on the fly. "Jesus Kimber you trying to kill me?"

"No I thought you said I'm not heavy you never care when I jump you."

"Not that the dress. You're a beautiful girl, but right now damn."

"Hot?"

"Very."

"Score, that's was my goal."

"You nailed it then." We were interrupted then by a series of whistles from guys in our class as Jared put me down. I looked around to see what it was, and realized it was me. I blushed at it and Jared growled. I laughed and tugged him into the school. We had to part then as the school was very dignified in their graduation ceremonies. The girls entered on one side, and the boys on another. Louise and I snarled at the teacher who told us we had to split up in the line, because we weren't even in height. It wasn't that big a difference so we just glared until he went away. I pulled out my iPod then.

"What do you say dear for old time's sakes we have one final dance in this place?"

"Oh you are on darling."

I went through my songs and decided the best one for graduation was Spotlight by Mutemath. We assumed our positions as the teachers continued arranging other students, and our dance begun. We heard people laughing, and we knew they were staring, but we couldn't care less. This was how we lived, and we lived damn well.

We ended our last school time dance, and soon it was time to walk. As I entered the auditorium, I saw where my mother was sitting, along with my family, meaning the pack. I posed crazily for a picture and Louise jumped on my back. This certainly put a damper on the dignified part of the ceremony, but honestly who thought we'd get through it without having fun?

Louise and I sat on stage, and I looked over to Jared and winked. I was first out of the three of us to get called to receive my diploma. As I walked to the principal, I heard shouts, whistles, all sorts of noise, and turned to the crowd, knowing Yaya, Elan, and the whole pack were causing the ruckus. The rest of the crowd seemed annoyed, and I was thrilled. I stuck my tongue in the direction I knew they were, and did a slight curtsy. Louise and I had agreed to make this as silly as possible, high school was ridiculous, why not make graduation that way? It was the right way to end it to us. I turned to look at Jared as I sat down and blew him a kiss.

Louise came a bit later, not even looking for her parents; she knew they wouldn't have showed. There were screams and applause from our family again, but Elan's whistle and clapping was the loudest she flashed a grin at him, pulled at her dress to reveal a slit that reached her thigh. Laughter echoed from the side of the crowd, and Louise and I did the nose point we always did. We were both done with high school now; all that was left today was Jared.

When his name was called it was Mingan's cheering that was heard throughout the entire auditorium. Jared looked towards the sound and yelled "Love you too Dad." The principal looked angered but let it go. As Jared walked back to his seat he smiled slowly at me, and I saluted him with a grin. We were done, we did it. As the principal announced our class we all jumped up, doing the traditional cap toss. Louise and I had switched so I threw hers, and she threw mine. Then we hugged, and were suddenly both lifted by Jared. "Real subtle Jared they'll never think you're on steroids now." He put us down and kissed me in a way I was surprised we hadn't fallen down.

When we broke apart he smiled and I shook my head at him. "Happy graduation."

"You're insane. Come on lets go find our whistlers. I don't remember them going that crazy when Paul and Elan graduated."

"They like the three of us more." Jared turned then and caught Paul hand before it connected with the side of his head. "Hey asshole, you proud of me?"

"My little wolfy is all grown up. I've been told to get you three outside and we're driving back to Jared's. Most land for a party."

Louise looked excited. "There's a party?!"

Paul rolled his eyes. "Of course. You only graduate once."

Once we were outside we were greeted by more jumping, screaming, whistling, and all sorts of noise. People gave dirty looks, and one kid I recognized from one of my classes said some snide comment so when he stared I waved and smiled at him. It was my favorite way to react to people like that. It angered them more than me giving the finger or something. Jared laughed and swung me around. Elan leaned over and kissed my forehead, giving the aw your all grown up look that Yaya had on all day. I turned to her than and we screamed and hugged. Billy and Mingan were the ones who called for order, and said we should get in our rides and head to the party. I got back in the car with Elan and Louise, and Jared joined us this time.

We headed for Mingan and Jared's house and the party began. We danced, laughed so hard we cried, and it wasn't long until the presents began. Louise squealed when Yaya gave her a pair of heals that were a work boot style. Elan gave her a very pretty necklace, and the pack chipped in and got her a gift card to a gas station, so she wouldn't have to pay for gas for a bit when she started commuting to Port Angeles.

Next there was excitement over it being time for Jared and I to get our presents. We were told it was a combined present, and Mingan stepped forward and told us to follow him. He, Aiyanna, and Billy got into Billy's truck, and we all piled into the back cargo area. It was a bumpy ride and when we came to a beautiful light blue house with a red door, I was confused. We all got out and I started realizing what was happening and squeezed Jared's hand who still didn't get it.

Mingan walked over to us and then gestured to the house. "What do you think?"

I just started and Jared starting smiling, he was catching on. "Dad you didn't."

"I couldn't have you guy's living in an apartment. I thought it would be nice for you to have a place of your own. So I built one, with some help of course."

We turned to the rest of the pack then who were holding back laughter. I kept shaking my head but walked up to Mingan and hugged him. "What in the world possessed you to do this you crazy amazingly wonderful son of a bitch."

He laughed at me and put a hand on my face. "That right there. Your family I love you as I love Jared, and I couldn't think of a better way to show that then making a home for the two of you."

Jared slapped his dad's back. "So that's where you've been lately building this?"

"Yea, plus the pack helped with the building. It's got all its appliances, and Aiyanna took care of some furniture. It's nothing fancy, but it will make a nice home for the two of you."

I tried not to cry, and was so far winning. "Mingan all that money, are you sure."

"It's done, and it's just money, an architect makes enough of it and other than Jared's clothes and shoes, we never spent much of it. It was an expense I could afford and wanted to do so don't you dare argue. One thing you will have to pay for is the paint on the inside. We wanted to be sure you chose the colors for the rooms. Why don't you go on in now?"

Before we did I hugged everyone, and Jared hugged his father whispering his thanks. We grabbed one another's hand as we walked up the porch steps into our new home.

The door opened into a small foyer with a living room to the right, and you could see the staircase that curved slightly to the second floor. We walked straight ahead into the kitchen which had a series of long windows looking out to the back deck, and yard which was enclosed by woods. We backtracked to the living room, which had sliding doors that were open, to the dining room. From there we saw French doors which opened to a small office, and another sliding door to a full bathroom. We then went upstairs to see another small foyer and a bedroom. When we walked down the slight hallway after the foyer we saw two small bedrooms, another full bath, and a door to the finished attic. It was all so beautiful, built to look like an old fashioned home, and I couldn't hold the tears back anymore. It was ours.

Mingan explained the small office was where I could write, which was why he put in the French doors, so there would be privacy. Then he took Jared and led him back to the kitchen where there was a door we didn't see. It led to the basement and when you walked downstairs there was plenty of storage space, a small laundry area, and a closed in room, where Mingan took Jared. Inside was a finished room loaded with art supplies. It was a studio for him. I covered my mouth as I saw the emotion on Jared's face. It was perfect for him, and he hugged his father.

The house was so amazing. I couldn't believe how lucky we were to have a family like this. Jared looked at me and smiled. We decided we'd move in tomorrow, and were sad to leave to go back to the party. We let the others go ahead as Jared and I stayed in our new home, absorbing the feel of it.

"I can't believe they did this for us."

"We'd do it for them."

I laughed. "True we're that kind of family. We have a house Jared. Tomorrow we're going to live here."

I picked me up and walked us upstairs again. "We better pick what rooms will be what around here."

"Hmmm. I say the attic room is ours. We'll have to deal with stairs but I think we should have our own space. I say they three second floor bedrooms are the kids."

Jared looked at me seriously, and then I saw the spark in his eye. "The kids."

"Jared we're going to be living together, one day there will be kids. I want one guest room though I think this first one when you come up the stairs will be good for that. Then the rooms to the right and left of the bathroom/ our door can be for the kids. They may have to share depending on how many we have."

"How many do you want?"

"I don't know. I guess we'll have to wait and see how it works out."

"I love you Kim."

I smiled at him, still in his arms. "You know you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

He kissed me then, and when we broke apart he sighed. "We better get back to the party."

"Ok but it's gonna be a long walk."

"Who said we're walking?"

I raised my eyebrow at him and he put me down, taking only my hand as we raced downstairs. "Jared?"

"I'm gonna go out back and phase. Meet me out in a second and put my clothes in your bag ok?"

With that he was gone and I waited until I heard a howl from the back. I went outside, caressing the back railing as I saw Jared's suit in a heap. I sighed and pulled it into my purse, and saw the golden wolf emerge. I smiled at him. "Had to play wolf-boy did you? Well what am I supposed to do now?"

His massive head gestured to his back and I laughed. "I love it! How have we not done this before?" Jared knelt down and I climbed on, clenching his fur, and holding on as tight as I could as he took off running. It was exhilarating. I could feel Jared's happiness coming off him in waves, matching my own. We had a home, we had a great family, we had each other, and most importantly we had the future.

As we reached his house…correction his father's house…everyone saw us and started laughing at the sight of me and werewolf Jared. Even Joel, who had only recently learned of the pack, was enjoying the sight. I squeezed Jared's neck and kissed his fur.

I was wolf girl, and I couldn't imagine any other life.

_**I didn't end it with the last chapter don't worry. I have too many other ideas left. Remember I said the story would span their whole lives, it's gonna be a long one. I think I'm only doing this one chapter tonight, but it's a long one so it should count as the two I usually do a day. The house I described is actually my dad's, I'm currently writing from the attic room. I live in a dorm room in Pennsylvania the rest of the year, but for now I'm in my last week of break. I'm sure once I go back to school I'll only do one chapter a day, and more on the weekends. I hope you readers still like the story. **_

_**Press the pretty green button please, and write some stuff. **_

_**Love to my readers and to Gaspard Ulliel.**_

_**Why you ask?**_

_**Because I love him he's hot. Dur. **_


	31. Night of Firsts

Jared POV

When I woke up the morning after the graduation party I replayed everything that had transpired. From the ceremony to the house to the celebrating later on, the day had been one for the books.

Today I was moving in with Kim. After that thought went through my mind I couldn't stay in bed. I went into the living room to get the boxes my dad brought out to pack up my stuff. He was in the kitchen looking at a photo album. "Hey dad."

"Hey kid, the boxes are right there you better get packing."

"What are you looking at?"

"My eighteen year old son through the years."

"You dork."

"Shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you. It's been just us for a while a father's allowed to reminisce."

"I'm not gonna be too far away dad it's just a few streets down, and you know Kim and I are going to come by a lot."

"I'm counting on it. It's still going to be different, the house being empty."

"Get a girlfriend."

Dad laughed but I saw that familiar look in his eye. The one that told me he was thinking of mom. "I'm too damn old and lazy. I'll manage fine. If you don't propose to that girl soon though you might just be moving back in."

"I'm getting to it."

I grabbed the boxes and headed back to my room. I didn't have much to pack. My bed was going to stay, so was my bedding, because I knew Kim would hate it. I was only taking my desk, my dresser, and my standup lamp furniture wise. I wasn't sure what stuff I should take. I packed my clothes in a suitcase the night before, but other than that I didn't know. I packed up my artwork, and the things in my desk. Most of it was letters and notes from Kim, and pictures. All in all it didn't take long before my room was empty except for the furniture. I was also taking the computer, since my dad used his laptop for work, Kim and I could use it in her office area. Dad also got new plates and silverware a few years back, so he saved the old ones for when I moved out, and I grabbed those boxes. I couldn't believe the day was finally here that I was moving in with Kim, and that it's been almost two years since we got together.

I heard a familiar whistle and knew the guys were here to help me load up. Dad and I loaded up Billy's borrowed truck with my stuff, and Sam, Paul, Embry, Jake, and I headed to the house. Kim was already there with a small moving van Aiyanna had rented, and was bouncing when she saw me. "Jared look it's our house!"

"I see that, I caught her on the fly, and we looked at it together. I was surprised to see Louise with various planters filled with blooming flowers. "Lu what are you doing?"

"My maid told me every new home needs flowers on the outside so I'm getting you started. My parents also donated this old wicker outdoor furniture for your porch. They like Kim and they never use it there ya go."

"Thank them for me. Is all your stuff inside, Kim?"

"Almost, my desk is in my office, and I got our room set up, oh my god our room, Jared we have a room."

"We got loads of them. Did your big ass bed fit in the attic room?"

I always made fun of her for having a king sized bed for such a small girl. She had said it was the only one she wanted when her mom let her pick out a new one and it was comfortable.

"Yes it did right by the window. Your desk can go in the guest room, and so can your lamp, but the dresser matches mind kind of nicely so that can go in our room. That might be a pain to get up two flights of stairs."

Paul came forward and pounded his chest. "Werewolf can move anything."

Kim mirrored his gesture. "Imprint doesn't want the pretty wooden molding damaged and will end you if it is. Jared's TV can go in the living room, mine is already in ours."

I kissed her and helped the guys with my stuff. The house really looked great. The only rooms that were empty were the future kid's rooms. The guest room was set except for a bed, our room was good, and so was the office. The living room, and dining room was already furnished thanks to Aiyanna, and she had also put a little table in the first floor foyer, and a comfy chair in the second floor one. Elan had also gotten us area rugs for the entrance way, living room, dining room, office, and guest room, since we had hardwood floors. The stairs, and second floor minus the rooms had already been carpeted, and the attic was too. The house looked amazing, it just needed paint, and we didn't know how to thank our family and friends.

Kim and I had decided last night that the best way we could think of was to have a big party after we finished painting the rooms.

Soon everything was moved in, and the others left so we could unpack. Kim was busy making a list of things we still needed to get. "Ok so all in all it's not bad especially since we've been saving thinking we had a whole apartment to get and furnish." We smiled at each other thinking we were very lucky, and spoiled. Neither of us ever had been spoiled kids, so it seemed like a good time to enjoy it. "So far I got paint, coffeemaker, new bedding for our room, frames, oh and Leah said she'd sell me her bed for a good price for the guestroom, because she's getting a new one."

"Frames?"

"Picture frames. I want to get some pictures of us and everybody framed to hang up, and I need bigger ones for some of your work."

"My work?"

"You can't sell it all I was thinking a few could go around the downstairs, and I want that one of my book collection you did, to go in my office its perfect."

"I love you, you know."

"I know, I love you more." She stuck her tongue at me and went back to listing items to buy. It wasn't too bad, and we agreed to only paint the kid's rooms white for now, and we'd keep the doors closed since they were still empty rooms. We were going to start painting tomorrow after Kim got home from work. We wanted to do it together. For now we continued unpacking and by 10 that night we were done.

Kim and I were lying on our bed when she turned to me with a look in her eye. "Jared?"

"Yea?"

"I'm ready."

"For…oh." It clicked in my mind and I turned to look at her to see if she was serious. She looked ready, a little nervous, but excited too, and she was blushing.

"Unless you don't want to."

"Kim of course I do, I know we said we would when we moved in together but it doesn't have to be tonight are you tired?"

"I know it doesn't have to be tonight but frankly I don't think I can wait, and I've got all this post moving day energy, and I want to use it, so the choice is yours werewolf."

I made my choice known by rolling over, and kissing her until we both couldn't breathe.

Afterwards I held her wondering if she was ok. The knot loosened in my stomach when I saw her smiling to herself, and tracing my stomach. I had worried I might go to crazy since it was my first time, but I remembered it was hers too, and tried to be as gentle as possible. It was perfect, she was perfect. I kissed her hair as she turned to look at me. "That was….Kim."

"I know."

"I mean wow."

"My thoughts exactly. Why the hell did we wait so long?"

"We lived with our parents."

"Well we don't anymore." With that she jumped at me and the night continued as the best night of my life.

_**I was told today by someone who introduced himself as the mad hatter and that the whole town knew who he was and that everyone should know who I am because I look like a goddess. I love crazy people, I feel pretty today. Thought I'd share that tidbit.**_

_**I hope you readers are feeling pretty too. **_

_**Review! Please.**_

_**~Alesondrah Jaimey Strauch **_


	32. Shaking Knees, a Hero, and a Birdhouse

Kim POV

After work the night after we moved in I brought home the primer, and paint for the inside of the house. Jared said colors were up to me, and I knew exactly what I wanted.

In my mind, our home had to be cheerful and unique. I got a darkish green for the living room; it had the most windows so I wanted to make it look like a forest. The entryway/foyer, along with the wall going up the stairs leading into the second floor foyer and hallways was going to be a dark golden color. Then I got a brownish red for the kitchen, it looked like cinnamon almost. The guest room was going to be this cool purple I found that has a magenta hint to it; it sounded weird but it looked nice on the can. My office was going to be light silver; I thought it looked wild and different. The bathrooms were both going to be a light greenish blue color. The dining room would be a bold but soft red. My favorite room was going to be Jared and I's. I had decided what I wanted was for the room to be a mural. I didn't care what Jared did, I just wanted our room to show his artwork, and have it be something no other house would have. The walls had lots of angles since it was the attic, but I knew he'd make it look great.

That night we just primed all the rooms. Jared finished so much quicker than me, that he was able to paint all the trim in the house white. Tomorrow we were going to start adding the colors, probably beginning with the dark gold. We were hoping that by next week we'd be done.

I thought it would be weird to be living with a man, and to be away from my family. It wasn't though. It was natural, and I hadn't even worried about whether Jared was comfortable or not. It was easy to see he was happy, in fact I'd never seen him happier than he was now. Living together in our own house was pure bliss.

We were both working, and we knew the bills would be manageable. Jared had gotten a call from a man in Port Angeles who had once worked with Mingan, and wanted Jared to meet with his wife, who owned a small art gallery, and was looking for new artists to feature. We couldn't believe it. I was so proud of Jared. His interview with the woman was the next morning, and he was excited. We celebrated with our new favorite nightly pastime.

Jared was gone when I woke up, and I went to work with my phone glued to my hand, waiting to hear the news. It never rang and I got worried. I shook my head though when I called for the fifth time and got his voicemail. Maybe he was just busy. Maybe his phone died. I was overreacting.

By the time I was walking home from work, and hadn't heard a word from Jared, I was in panic mode. When I got to the house, and found it was empty I did the only thing I could think of, and went to find Sam.

When I saw Paul standing outside the door with a sad expression on his face, my mind screamed before going blank, and my knees shook. "PPPaul?"

He looked at the ground before saying. "Kim you need to come with me it's Jared."

The only thought in my head as I started shaking was _No._

Jared POV

I stepped out of the art gallery feeling great. I just signed a contract with a nice old woman who loved my work. She especially like the wolf pictures saying they were great for her fantasy section...ha-ha...and I would be getting 75 percent of the earning my work made. I couldn't believe it, I'm really an artist now.

It wasn't the most macho career in the world like Jake with his cars, but I loved it, and apparently I was good at it. I couldn't wait to tell Kim.

I was still so excited that I wanted to phase first so I drove over to a wooded area where I knew hikers went. There shouldn't be too many people around so I changed into my shorts in the car and went into the woods. When I was far enough in I put my shorts in the bag tied to my ankle and phased. I ran for a while enjoying the feel of letting go, and came across a familiar scent.

Vampires.

It smelled like there was more than one, and possibly a human. I wasn't sure if I could take on more than one alone, but I had to try for the human's sake. I tracked the scent and found three leeches toying with a young girl, who was only seventeen or so. She instantly reminded me of Kim when I met her, so young. She looked frightened to see me, and the bloodsuckers turned looking amused. She ran once they were distracted and I was calmed by this. They knew I couldn't take them, but I could buy time for the girl to run to safety. I launched myself at them, easily taking down one in the process. The other two screeched and began fighting with a vengeance.

I felt parts of me breaking. I could hear Embry yelling in my head for me to hold on; I was comforted for a moment, until another bone snapped. The only thing I saw was Kim. As I felt a wave of darkness coming in, my last thought was _I'm sorry Kim, I love you._

Paul POV

I helped Rachel hang the birdhouse I made, enjoying the look on her face as birds flocked to it. "Paul it's great, they love it!'

"See I'm good for something."

"You are good for a lot of things. Thank you."

I smirked at her and went to kiss her, until I heard a howl in the distance. "Something's wrong I have to go."

"Be careful."

"Always, I love you." I kissed her quickly, trying to get her to stop the worrying that was already clear on her face.

"I love you too."

I kicked off my shoes and threw off my shirt not wanting them destroyed and took off for the trees phasing. I immediately heard Embry and Quil yelling something about Jared in trouble, and then I heard Jared. He had tried to save a girl in Port Angeles, and was alone with two vampires; he was only able to kill one. I could hear from his thoughts the pain he was in and a growl rose in my chest.

I caught up with Embry and Quil and we kept running to Port Angeles. We got there in record time, and the leeches left when they saw they were outnumbered. Embry and Quil chased after them, and I phased to check on Jared.

He had phased too, though probably just from exhaustion. There was a lot of blood and I could tell most of his bones were broken. He wasn't healing fast enough.

"Jared wake up man its Paul, come on what the hell are you doing Kim needs you we all do."

He groaned and I felt a tiny spasm of relief. He wasn't dead, but it didn't look good.

I got out my cell phone from the bag strapped to my ankle and called Jake.

"Hey Paul, listen Nessie wants to go to the zoo in Seattle today so I'm kinda busy…"

"Jacob its Jared, he's been hurt real bad can you phase and get Carlisle over here quick we're in Port Angeles."

"Oh shit, ok I'll grab him we're on the way."

I saw Embry and Quil coming back still in wolf form.

"Don't phase Jake is coming with Carlisle he needs to know where we are."

They nodded they understood and Jared mumbled something.

"Huh man didn't catch that what's wrong."

"Tell Kim." He barely whispered it.

"We'll tell Kim once you're in better shape, right now we gotta wait for the leech doctor to get here. You gotta hold on ok."

"No tell Kim love her."

"Shut up you tell her."

"Paul."

I shook my head as I was losing it. This kid was my brother I couldn't lose a brother. "I know I'll tell her, but you are going to be fine ok."

He passed out again then, and I noticed the cut on his head was gone, I hoped he was healing fast enough.

"Did you catch those assholes?" Quil and Embry shook their heads. "Damnit."

They both turned in the direction I smelled a vampire in. Sure enough suddenly Doc Cullen was there. I held back the part of me that wanted to rip his head off. I actually liked the guy, I was just made to want to kill bloodsuckers.

"He's healing but not at the rate I'd like. His pulse is way down. He's going to need blood. Do you know his blood type?"

"Yea Quil and him have the same one. Quil phase so you can give Jared blood. Do you have the stuff for that with you Doc?"

"Yes. I'd rather do this in a hospital but he wouldn't survive the trip. What exactly happened here?"

"He saw three vampires trying to kill a girl, he got there just in time, took down one but the other two were too much for him."

"I'm surprised they left him alive."

"We interrupted them."

"Lucky for him."

Quil had phased and put his shorts on by then, and the doc immediately hooked him up to his makeshift IV, and took blood. I was amazed he didn't even react to the smell.

He quickly began transferring the blood to Jared and it seemed to help him regain his color. He'd been getting paler by the second before. Carlisle still seemed worried.

"He's just not healing fast enough."

Quil turned to me sadly. "Paul you should get Kim."

"She wouldn't want to see him like this besides he'll be fine."

Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder. "She's his imprint right?"

"Yes."

"She should be told then. I think he can survive a trip back to my house. Bring her there. I promise you I will do everything I can for him. Kim should be there."

I nodded and looked at Jared before I phased.

I ran back to La Push, dreading what I had to do.

_**Cliffhanger I'm sorry. Review review review!**_

_**Review?**_

_**~Ales**_


	33. I'm Not Going Anywhere

Kim POV

I looked out the window as we sped towards Forks. I couldn't do much else. If I looked at Paul I saw the worry and the fear in his eyes. I couldn't handle that, I had my own. So I looked out the window at the trees and the rain. I knew it wouldn't look the same if we got there and he was gone. The world would have lost its hold for me, and its brightness.

I couldn't even picture a life without Jared. I knew that was weak of me, but he was my life essentially I didn't know how I would go on. I would of course, for my mother, brother, Louise, Mingan, and the pack; but nothing would be the same.

I tried to think positive, that he'd be alright, but the look on Paul's face when he came up the stairs kept flashing into my mind.

We went through a series of turns in the road, and I saw a beautiful house up ahead. It was in the middle of nowhere, not quite in Forks, like it was its own area. As we parked I made my legs move to get out of the car, and saw a handsome boy come towards us. I knew he must be Edward Cullen, Nessie's dad. I hadn't met him before, only Bella, and seen him through Nessie's gift. He held out his hand to me.

"Hello you must be Kim. He keeps asking for you."

I noticed Paul tensed when we shook hands but ignored it. My mind latched on to _He keeps asking for you. _"Is he awake then, is he going to be ok?"

"He keeps going in and out but whenever he speaks or thinks it's about you. Come on in I'll take the two of you to him."

I followed and was greeted by a solemn looking Nessie. I was so used to seeing her look happy. She wasn't even a year old yet, not for another couple of months, yet she looked like a six year old. I opened my arms for her, and she jumped easily and settled on my hip. She placed her hands on my face and showed me Jared, looking badly beaten, but saying my name clearly. Though I hated seeing him hurt, hearing his voice soothed me until I got to the room he was in. Edward turned to Nessie and shook his head. "Renesmee what do you think you're doing."

"Kim is an imprint too Daddy I'm helping her see Jared is ok."

He shook his head again and we went into a room that seemed to have been converted into a small hospital room. Edward nodded. "We added this when Bella was pregnant, and haven't taken it down yet."

I turned and saw Jared on a bed, with an IV and what looked like different splints keeping him together. He was sleeping, and Edward turned to me. "I can take her if you want to be alone."

"No it's ok; we haven't seen nearly enough of each other she can keep me company." Nessie seemed pleased with this and snuggled closer. I hadn't even noticed Carlisle smiling at me. "Hey Dr. Cullen."

"Hello Kim. He's doing a lot better; he's going to be alright. He won't be able to phase for a week or so but other than that he's healing a lot faster than earlier."

I breathed shakily, trying not to lose it. I felt Paul rest his head on mine and let out a wary laugh. "Are you sure Doc, why isn't he awake?"

"I was able to give him something for the pain he'll probably go in and out like he has been. You're both welcome to stay here while he heals."

Paul shook his head. "I can't leave Rachel but I'll visit, Kim are you ok here?"

"Yea I can't stay at the house knowing he's alone here. Not that I don't think you guys wouldn't take care of him, I should just be here thank you."

"No problem at all, it was a noble thing he did, I'm pleased it worked out." Dr Cullen turned as someone else entered the room. I smiled weakly as I saw Bella.

"Hi Bella."

"Kim it's good to see you again. I see Renesmee has latched on to you." She grinned at her daughter.

"Yea us imprints stick together. How have things been with you?"

"Calm and happy. I'm sorry to hear about Jared, but Carlisle said he's healing well."

"I hope so." Nessie started jumping as Jacob came in and I let her down to jump on him. "I'm going to sit with Jared now." I nodded to Jake who looked at me sadly.

I went to the bed and was calmed by the fact that he didn't look like he was in pain. He seemed to sense me there, since he began to stir slightly. He opened his eyes and smiled a little, while he whispered my name.

"Hey there." I couldn't get out much else without sounding like I was going to cry.

"Kim I'm sorry."

"You should be, but I know you of course you'd play hero. How are you feeling?"

"Tired. Kim I got the signing at the art gallery."

I smiled and tears filled my eyes. "You know that's the last thing on my mind, but that's great Jared. I love you, you know."

His eyes turned sad as he saw mine. "I'm not going anywhere don't worry. I'm never gonna leave you."

I knew it was a promise he couldn't keep, but as I saw he looked better than I expected, and was looking like my Jared. He'd be ok, so I'd be ok. "Ditto."

He smiled and went back asleep, and I watched him as I held his hand. Soon I was falling asleep myself, to the rhythm of his breathing.

_**I can't believe you all thought I'd kill Jared. Silly rabbit trix are for kids.**_

_**Review!**_

_**~Ales **_


	34. Guaranteed Soul Mate

Kim POV

Jared improved greatly overnight. Carlisle was confident he could go home now, but still shouldn't phase for a week. Jared insisted he could help me paint but I refused. We compromised that he could watch while I did, and he'd still do our bedroom.

Sure enough three days later he was standing normal, and walking around. It was amazing that a werewolf healed so quickly. I tried not to baby him or be over cautious, because I remembered how he did that to me after my run in with Vance, and it drove me up the wall. Besides he really did seem to be doing fine, and we were excited for that weekend, Sam and Emily's wedding.

I was a bridesmaid, and the shocker of the wedding was Leah being asked to be the maid of honor. Everyone had been surprised by it, including Leah, but now that she had Joel, she was no longer bitter. She understood imprinting more now that she had one, and was happier than any of us had ever seen her.

That Friday afternoon I walked home from work and was excited to see the house. Last night the painting had been finished, minus our bedroom, and I loved the idea of seeing the house done. I was caught off guard when I got upstairs and saw Jared moving stuff out of our bedroom and into the guest room. "What are you doing?"

"Oh hey I didn't even hear you come in. How was work?"

"Good, so are you moving out, if we can count the guest room as out?"

He laughed and stopped to kiss me. "No silly, your things are here too. I'm starting the guest room on Monday and you're not allowed to see it until it's finished. Leah dropped off the bed for the guest room today so we're moving in there for a few days."

"Jared are you sure you're ready to…." I stopped when I saw the look he gave me. "Never mind, so are you eating here or at the bachelor party?"

"I will at the party. I leave at 7, when's Em's party?"

"I'm going over just as soon as I can get my bag together. I'm staying at Emily's, where are you guy's going to be?"

"I think we'll stay at Paul's or my dad's I don't know yet. So I guess I won't see you til the wedding."

I loved the way the way his voice changed to disappointment at the thought of a night apart. "Hey remember I only lived with my mother a little while ago, you can't be used to having me in the same roof as you already."

"Of course I am, it's the way it's supposed to be. I guess we can survive it."

"No phasing tonight you should still wait until next week."

"I know, I don't think that's on the agenda anyways."

I grinned at him as I found my overnight back, already packed and got ready to leave. My dress for tomorrow was already at Sam and Emily's house. "Yea ok be nice to the strippers then, do you have plenty of singles?"

"You're funny, I love you."

"I love you too silly man. Ok I'm heading out, and I'm taking the car."

"Shocker she's actually driving."

"Shut up, I'll see you tomorrow."

I turned but he caught me before I got to the stairs and picked me up. I distantly heard my bag hit the floor but didn't care. The kiss started turning into more and I huffed out an exasperated breath. "Ok I'm gonna be late, but I'm telling them it's all your fault." Jared laughed as he lowered me to the floor.

A half hour late, I finally made it to Emily's. I winced when I saw her tapping her foot on the deck glaring at me in the car. I got out and shrugged. "Em what can I say I live with a man who has certain needs." This got a laugh out of her but she still shook her head.

"You would be late for the reason of banging a werewolf. You are always on time Kim I am disappointed in you."

"At least I have a good reason. I bet Abby isn't here yet, and she and Seth haven't done that yet so who knows what excuse she'll have."

We laughed as we walked inside and I was greeted by a bouncing girl. "Lu what the hell are you so pumped about."

"Cuz I got my roomie to stay away from her boyfriend for a night. I got skills in persuasion."

My eyebrows went up. "Yaya is here? She said she couldn't make it."

Emily laughed as we made our way to the living room. "Lu muscled her into it. Poor Billy lost her to us for the night."

I got in the living room and saw Leah, Morgan, Rachel, and my mother sitting around the coffee table that was stocked with junk food. "So where's Abbs?" I asked Em.

"She did just text me saying she was running over now. Meaning she'll be here in an hour I'm sure."

I rolled my eyes and jumped on my mother's lap. "Hi Yaya."

She wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed my hair. "There's my baby girl, how's Jared?"

"He's good as new."

Leah grinned wickedly over at us. "Aiyanna ask your daughter why she's late."

I took a chip and flicked it at her, and she caught it neatly in her mouth. Damn werewolves.

"Why are you late Kimber Annalese?"

"Yaya stop it."

"Are you using protection?"

"Are you?"

She turned red, but still gave me the mom stare. "Mother I am eighteen, and living with my boyfriend what do you think we do, and yes we are careful."

"Good. I'm not ready to be a Gramma."

I rolled my eyes and Abby burst in like a hurricane saving me from the conversation. "There's the whirlwind, what took you so long kid."

She blew her bangs out of her eyes and pointed right at Leah. "You tell your brother he can kiss my ass."

Oh here we go.

Jared POV

I headed over to Paul's house were the guys were meeting. When I got there Paul, Sam, Embry, Quil, Joel, Collin, and Brady were sitting around outside; we were just waiting on Jake and Seth. When they finally showed up, the usually happy Seth seemed angry. "What's wrong Seth?"

"Abby got hit on today."

The rest of us nodded waiting for him continue, but that seemed to be the end of the story. We looked at Jake who just rolled his eyes. "Yea he's mad cuz when he talked to Abby about it she didn't find it to be such a tragedy, as wonder boy here. She kind of liked getting hit on, but she didn't flirt back or anything."

All of us except for Joel knew what it felt like if some other guy looked at your imprint. You usually wanted to rip the guy's head off, but we never blamed our imprints on it. If you have a pretty girlfriend that's what you have to deal with. I guess it was Seth's time to learn this. "Seth you can't get mad over that kind of stuff. It's going to happen from time to time. Don't you trust Abby?"

"Of course, and I'm not mad at her I just wanted it to bother her too."

Brady laughed. "She's a girl bro I don't think those kind of things bother her."

Seth shrugged it off, and the night proceeded to be about Sam. It was still hard to believe one of us was getting married. Paul insisted that him and Rachel weren't ready yet, and just enjoyed living together for now, so that left Kim and I as next in line, and I knew for sure that the time to ask Kim to marry me was fast approaching.

Kim POV

Leah laughed at Abby who still stood fuming over something with Seth. "If you think I can control what my brother does you have another thing coming."

"He flipped his lid all cuz some guy at school hit on me. I didn't even say anything to the guy, but Seth's mad because I told him I thought it was nice. He just doesn't get how it makes you feel special when someone else notices you're pretty. He has to I'm his imprint."

Emily pulled Abby down to sit with her on the floor. "That doesn't mean he's required to think your pretty, he already does. I think we all understand though that it feels nice when someone else notices it, guys will never get that."

Yaya smiled over her wine glass. "What's it like to be an imprint?"

Louise nodded in agreement and Leah waited for an answer too. We imprints looked at each other not knowing what to say. I tossed a cookie at Em. "You should answer Emily you've been an imprint the longest."

"I'm sure it's just like a regular relationship."

Yaya shook her head. "I don't think so. See you guys know these are the ones; it's a tribal guarantee for you that you have found your soul mate. In any other relationship there are always insecurities, even if you know the other person loves you."

Louise thought for a moment then said. "I don't think I need the imprint guarantee with Elan, I'm 98 percent sure he's the one." We all grinned at her and Yaya sighed.

"Both of my babies have their someone. And little Emily Young is getting married tomorrow."

Emily simply glowed. We could all tell how excited she was.

Hours went by of movies, eating, laughing, and all the usual girl stuff. Abby, and Yaya went home, and the rest of us partied on.

Once we started falling asleep, I was sandwiched in between Leah and Louise and wondering when my own wedding would be.

_**Sorry took a bit to update. I was cleaning earlier, and I keep getting sidetracked. Next chapter is Sam and Emily's wedding, where a surprise occurs. Can you guess it? Hmmmmm. **_

_**~Ales Jay**_


	35. Nice Day 4 A ImprintWerewolf Wedding

Jared POV

I woke up to fighting, which wasn't unusual in the pack. We had stayed at my dad's and I was face down on my old bed. I looked around and saw Sam looking at himself in the mirror. "What the hell are you doing?"

He turned to me and I saw that he had a drawing of a set of boobs on his forehead, in what looked to be sharpie. "How drunk did we get last night? I can't have this on my face I'm getting married in six hours."

"What time is it?"

"Seven"

"That's plenty of time to wash it off, we'll just have to keep trying and your forehead might look like someone took sandpaper to it, but it's better than that."

"Em's gonna be so pissed if I can't wash it off. Which one of them did it, was it you?"

I held my hands up like I was facing the cops. "I may be the drawer in the pack, but that I would not do. Not the night before your wedding."

Sam stormed out and went to find the others. I heard growling as Paul laughed; I knew it was him.

"You think this is funny Paul? I'm getting married today, married this is serious."

"I'm sorry I was hammered I wasn't thinking straight."

"You just wait until you get married and we'll see what I do to you."

"Now boys." My father looked sternly at them, all ready to calm them down. "Shut up about it, it's too late to do anything about it now except try and wash it off. Sam I got some good soap in the upstairs bathroom I think that will do it, it just might take a few washes."

Sam rushed upstairs and Dad rolled his eyes at me. "What will you all get into during your bachelor party?"

"I've decided now to have mine a few days before the wedding, so this won't happen."

"Smart boy."

We ate and then got ready in the next couple of hours. Sam was able to wash the picture off his face, and was hoping the slight redness would go away before the ceremony. We all headed down to the church, arguing about nonsense the whole way. Sam looked ready, and excited that this day was finally here. I clapped him on the back as we got out of the car. "Think Em's nervous?"

"Nah I'm sure she's good." I smiled as we walked in, happy for my friend.

Kim POV

"Emily sit still I'm trying to get your hair right." I huffed out an impatient breath as I tried to get Emily's hair into the perfect half up half down style. I still had to work her flower crown into her hair too. Leah was at work with Emily's makeup, something we weren't even sure Leah knew how to do.

"I'm done!" She said with an excited flourish and I stopped to look at Emily's reflection and gasped. When she heard me Em opened her eyes, and they misted slightly. "No Emily don't cry I just spent thirty minutes on this."

"My scars." Emily looked afraid to touch them. Leah had somehow faded the scars that marked the one side of Emily's face. They we still slightly visible, and the corner of her mouth was still pulled down by a fraction, yet they were far less severe. Emily was trying very hard not to cry, and just grabbed Leah and held on thanking her in whispers. Leah kissed her cheek lightly, and sat up.

"You look beautiful like always, but now you're a bride. I'm going to go do something to my hair and get my dress on."

Emily kept looking at her reflection with shock and happiness. "I know it's vain, I just can't believe what an amazing job she did. It doesn't even look like I have eight pounds of make up on, and I probably do. Oh Kim my hair looks great too."

"It will be perfect once I get the flower thing in there. Where's Morgan she's supposed to be done with it by now."

"Here I am." Morgan handed over the flower crown that tiny just blooming pink roses. It was subtle, and pretty, and exactly what Emily wanted instead of a veil. I worked it in pulling the braid that held part of Emily's hair, through the crown, and it looked great.

"Ok Em you are set, let's get you into your dress then we can go."

Rachel brought the dress over and we slid it carefully over Emily's head and tugged it into place. She looked beautiful in the simple strapless gown. We all smiled at her, and got into our dresses as well. They were all the same color of a light pale pink, except Leah's was slightly darker than ours since she was the maid of honor. Emily is crazy for pink. Rachel, Morgan, Abby, and I were bridesmaids, and Claire was the flower girl. The cutest thing was since there weren't any young male relatives, the ring bearer was Nessie. She had been very excited, because she didn't want to stand on the girl's side, but on the boy's with Jacob. It was a slightly unconventional wedding, but we are dealing with the first imprint/werewolf wedding.

Once we were all dressed we left for the church, Emily was looking very eager.

Before we knew it, it was time. We all lined up, and paired with our groomsmen, which was odd because not all of us were with the groomsmen we had to walk down with.

As the music began first went Abby and Seth, looking like they were more nervous about walking right than anything else. Embry and Morgan followed, Embry holding on to Morgan like she was the most important treasure he could find. Next came Jacob and Rachel, who were paired because Paul was walking with Leah since he was the best man. I beamed at Jared as we were next, and enjoyed the feeling of walking down an aisle at him, and hating when we had to go to our separate sides. Nessie skipped down the aisle next, and winked at Jacob who gave her a thumbs up. Little Claire followed throwing the flowers from Quil's shoulders since she refused to go anywhere without him if he was able. Then Leah and Paul walked down, Leah stuck her tongue out at Joel in the benches. Sam walked out and stood next to Paul, eyes glued to the doors, waiting for Emily to come out.

The music changed, and Emily walked out on her father's arm, eyes on Sam, whose eyes were on hers. The way they looked at each other made me feel like I wasn't even in the room, no one was. It was just the two of them. Emily's dad handed her off to Sam, and they faced each other as the vows began. I smiled over at Jared, who was grinning at me. In a matter of minutes, our friends were finally husband and wife.

Screams of joy erupted in the church as the two kissed, and soon we left the church, heading over to Sam and Emily's for the reception. Luckily it hadn't rained today, but a large tent was set up housing all the tables and chairs, as the party began. Emily and Sam looked like they were in wonderland, and were completely enamored in each other. They danced, ate cake, all the rituals were performed. Paul's toast was more humorous, where as Leah's was sweet and touching.

My heart was full that day in seeing everyone so happy. Especially when my brother asked my best friend for a dance, and the love they finally shared was clear. They danced forehead to forehead, eyes closed, looking perfectly in love.

The afternoon went on, and we heard the familiar glass clinking, as someone was about to make a toast. I looked over to see Billy wheeling himself over to where my mother had been standing near the dance floor with Jared. Billy grabbed her hand as everyone watched, and waited to see what was going on. I started as I felt a hand on my head. It was Jacob.

"Yeesh warn a girl next time Jake."

"Sorry but your gonna want to pay attention to this." He grinned at me and I looked back to my mother as Billy began.

"I know today is for Sam and Emily, but I believe this is as good a time as any." He looked over to Sam who nodded at him, and Em looked confused. Billy turned back to Yaya who was looking at with the same face as Emily. "Aiyanna these passing months have been simply amazing. You surprise me every day, and I surprise myself in how much I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life, watching you dance about the house, yell at the TV, and see your smile." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

I covered my mouth with my hand as I wanted to scream out in shock and happiness. I saw Yaya's eyes water, her smile spread, and she took the ring and grabbed Billy's face and nodded. She sat on his lap and he wheeled them in circles as they kissed. Everyone began clapping as Rachel rushed over to me. "Jacob we got us another sister and a brother!" The three of us hugged and I got up and ran to my mother, where Elan was headed too.

Billy looked at us and seemed unsure. "What do the two of you think about this? I already discussed it with Rebecca, Rachel, and Jacob. I wasn't sure how to bring it up with you two."

Elan stepped forward and offered his hand. "Welcome to the family. Guess we have a big one now." I hugged Billy and kissed his cheek and then Yaya grabbed Elan and I.

"I'm finally gonna be a wife after thirty eight years!"

We laughed and I turned to Jared who was still standing nearby. "Did you see that coming?"

"Of course I did, just not here. I thought Billy would wait a few more months."

"He probably thought this was the perfect setting."

"For them yea it is. Are you happy about it?"

I smiled at him. "Yea Billy's the one for her. She lights up all the time now. So I'm not only an imprint to the pack, but I'm a sister to the pack as well."

"You are yes; I guess that means you have the most power."

"Score."

I laughed as our song; "Kissing You" by Des'ree was played. "Did you do this Thail?"

"We get to have a little bit of attention don't you think Graystone?"

He led me onto the dance floor and I placed my arms around his neck as he held me to him. I never took my eyes off him; we swayed together, feeling whole in one another's arms.

_**No one guessed the surprise, though most of you thought it would be Jared proposing. Theirs will be more private, but just as sweet, and soon. Enjoy and review my lovelies!**_

_**~ALES JAY**_


	36. Cart Races and Tears

Kim POV

The week after Emily and Sam's wedding I barely saw Jared. I worked at the library from 10am to 5pm most days, and by the time I got home Jared was locked in the attic painting whatever it is he decided to do for our bedroom. When I got home I usually worked on my novel for about an hour before either Jared or I would cook dinner. This week however Jared had said he was too busy to cook, but he would do the dishes this week, and cook for a week once the bedroom project. I didn't mind cooking, hell I'd even do the dishes, what I did mind was not being able to see the room. I knew it would come out beautiful, that wasn't my concern, I was just curious.

One day I got home early and Jared had been working on a charcoal drawing in his studio for the gallery. He hadn't heard me come in, so I realized this was my chance to sneak a peek at our room. I started going up the stairs to the second floor and froze when I saw Elan and Louise sitting on the floor in the hallway. "Um hi."

Louise shook her head at me and Elan started a lecture. "Jared asks for one thing, that you don't look at the bedroom until it's finished, and what do you think you're doing?"

"I was just going to the bathroom to check on how much shampoo we have, I was going to go shopping."

Elan and Louise shared a glance. Louise got up and took my hand. "I gave Aiyanna the house for tonight so she and Billy could have some love time. Elan and I came over to invite ourselves to dinner and Jared had us stay up hear and keep lookout."

I rolled my eyes. "The man I live with doesn't trust me."

"He does, he just also knows you."

I huffed out a breath and when I thought about I realized I really did need to go shopping. "Elan why don't you go keep Jared company and do man things, Lu is coming to the market with me."

"Oh am I?"

"You are, come on."

We got into the car and went off to the grocery store which usually ended the same way any trip to a store did with Louise and I.

Cart race.

Lu won and as a prize I bought her a pack of gum, which was the usual for us. After I bought everything Jared and I needed, we headed back home.

"Hey Kim what's it like living with Jared?

"I love it; it feels like I'm where I'm supposed to be. Why?"

"Well I figure Aiyanna will either be moving in with Billy, or vice versa soon. In fact I think Billy will move in, the house is a lot easier for him to get around in than his is, plus Elan and Mingan built a ramp a while ago. So I think I'm going to suck it up and move in with Elan."

"Wow big step. I thought you wanted your independence."

"I do but it seems like a waste to go out and find another apartment, when really I just want to spend all my time with him anyway. I think with everything this big ass family has been through, we know time is limited; I want to enjoy mine with Elan. If he'll have me that is, I may eb overestimating his feelings for me."

"I don't think you are, I've seen you two together, and besides I know my brother. He's been hounding me to talk you into moving in with him."

"Oh really, and why haven't you?"

"Because I know my sister too, and I knew you'd come to this conclusion all on your own."

I let out a small yelp when she hugged me as I was driving, and almost swerved into a tree. "I love you so much Kimber Graystone!"

"So you decided to murder me Jesus Lulu that was not obeying the rules of the road."

"I wouldn't murder you I don't want a pack of mutts after me."

"Har har."

We got back to the house, and I almost dropped a bag of grocerys when Jared swung me over his shoulders, but Lu caught it. "What's gotten into you I have legs you know."

"I know I look at them often. I'm taking you upstairs."

"Jared my brother is in the house have you lost your mind."

I could feel his rumbling laugh as he carried me through the house and I waved at my amused brother.

"I have not lost my mind, I did however finish the bedroom, and I thought you'd want to see it."

"You finished it! Then why'd you have guard dogs waiting when I got home?"

"Because I wanted to see the look on your face when you saw the room, and I was finishing up a drawing at the time. I'm ready now though, are you?"

"Yes now let me down so I don't have to look at it upside down." He placed me back on my feel and opened the door.

The first thing I noticed was that the inside of the door was the coolest thing I'd ever seen on a door. He painted dozens of different looking doors from vintage, to silly on our door making it look unique and slightly silly. I smiled as I saw it and started up the stairs. The walls around the staircase were painted white, with cool black tree branches twisting and turning all around. Some of the branches held birds, or flower buds. It worked perfectly for the climb up the stairs; it made me feel like I was climbing a tree. My breath caught as I looked around the room. The section of the room with windows facing the front of the house was where I stored my books and a rocking chair. The walls had been painted a light cream color, and instead of hanging pictures of my family that I loved, Jared had painted them, like he had for Yaya. This was on a wall though. There was one of me and Louise, one of Elan and my mother, one of me with all the imprints, and one of the pack with Mingan. It was all my favorite pictures, and I didn't have to hang them up, they were real enough to me, perfectly captured by Jared's expert hand. I covered my mouth and held back tears, then remembered there was still more of the room. I turned to the rest of the room, where it was more open. The walls surrounding our bed area, and my dresser where the TV was, and a small loveseat, had been painted light blue with swirls of white I realized were clouds. There were small paintings throughout, which would seem random to anyone else, but were important to us. On the wall by the TV and loveseat was a golden wolf, sitting next to a young girl I realized was me, leaning on a tree. On the wall where Jared's longer dresser and my vanity was, I saw me at a desk smiling at Jared at the one next to me. Then on the small space of wall on either side of the large window where our bed was up against, I saw a painting of a lobster on each side. One meaning to be me I realized, and the other Jared. I looked up at the small area where all the angled walls met to form a ceiling, and saw a single word scrawled in large script letters. It said "Nayeli", which means I love you in our native language.

It was all so much more than I ever expected. Some would call it odd, some would say it was corny, but I saw it as beautiful, and a perfect display of the love Jared and I share, and have for nearly two years. I didn't bother holding back my tears anymore, but let them fall as I turned to look at Jared.

"Why are you crying? You never cry." His joy of seeing my obvious love for the bedroom died when he saw tears, and concern kicked in.

"I cry when I'm happy too it's so beautiful Jared, I can't believe you did this much."

"You don't think it's too much?"

"No it's just enough. I love every inch of it."

"I do too. I don't really care if it doesn't make sense to anyone else but us. It's ours, like I'm yours."

"Yes it is, and yes you are, as I am yours."

I kissed him then, feeling all the passion that I did the first time his lips met mine, and I found my life.

_**I'm excited for the next chapter. Are you? ~AJS**_


	37. Breaking and Entering

Jared POV

The next couple of months went by slowly to me. I had decided after Sam and Emily's wedding that I would propose to Kim in September, which had been I'd imprinted on her two years ago. As July and August went by I got more and more nervous. I was confident she'd say yes, but nervous about how I'd ask. Kim wasn't an overly romantic girl; I knew she wouldn't want a big fanfare. There would be no fireworks, or banners saying "Kim, wanna get married?" It would be just her and me, and a simple question.

The biggest problem I had was where. Would I ask her? At our house…or in the woods where she found out what I was, and I knew she'd be in my life forever?

I had asked my dad and he said you can plan all you want but at the end of the day you'll know when it's right.

Fat load of help that was.

When the day finally came I was a wreck, but hid it from Kim. It had been a Sunday, and Kim was off from work. We spent the morning with Elan and Louise, and Elan ended up taking me aside.

"So is today the day you finally do something with that ring you've had in your pocket for what almost a year now?"

"Shut up, I don't see you proposing to Lu."

"We haven't been together that long. You guys have hit two years now you better hurry up."

"Or what."

"I don't know. I'd like to say or she'll find someone else but your little imprint thing shot that idea to hell."

I laughed with him and told him that today was the day I just didn't know when.

"Damn lemme get Lulu the hell outta here then so you can get on with it."

"No, then she'll suspect something. I'm going to later tonight, God hold your damn horses."

"You're lucky I talked Lu outta harassing you into proposing. She started that nagging the day she graduated."

"I got Emily, Aiyanna, and my dad nagging me about it already so thanks for taking that hit for me man."

Elan and Louise left a while later, and I started making dinner. I had decided the whole hiding the ring in a drink, or a cupcake was a bad idea. I also thought it was too corny. Any proposal was corny, but I didn't want anything that someone could actually laugh at. This would be one of the first stories we tell our kids one day.

I'd ask after dinner. I'd take her for a walk around the woods, and when I felt it was right I'd ask her.

Dinner was the longest half hour of my life.

Something got into Kim after we finished the dishes. She looked at me with a gleam in her eye. "You wanna go somewhere with me?"

I was caught off guard since I was going to ask her that exact question in a few minutes. "Where do you want to go?"

"It's a surprise. Why don't you go grab my backpack from the living room and meet me in the back yard?"

"Oh ok." I was confused as I went to grab her backpack and went out the door. She was smiling that beautiful smile right at me when I reached the yard. She was standing towards the edge of the woods.

"Alright Thail strip."

That made me stop. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I don't want you ruining your clothes when you phase so put them in the backpack, I'll carry it."

"And I'm phasing because…?"

"We haven't traveled that way in a while, and it'll take less time. So hop to it and strip."

This was certainly different behavior for Kim. I shook my head grinning at her and took off my clothes and put them in the backpack, making sure the ring box was safe in the pocket of my jeans. I tossed the backpack to Kim, and phased. I walked over to her and laid down so she could climb on my back. Once she was secure I took off running, listening to her directions on where we were going. She patted my fur, indicating I should stop, and I realized I was in the woods by the high school.

As she jumped off she put the backpack near me, and I phased back. Her wavy hair was dancing around her waist in the breeze, and she looked more beautiful than I'd ever seen her, with that sneaky gleam in her hazel eyes. I got dressed and patted my pockets making sure the box was still there. "All right what's going on Kim, why are we at the school?"

"Because we haven't been inside since graduation, I think we should make a little visit."

"It's closed."

"Is that going to stop you?"

Now I was shocked. Kim had never done anything in which she could get in trouble for. Now she wanted to trespass?

"Why are we going in the school, and how do you plan on getting inside you gonna break a window now badass?"

She stuck her tongue out at me and started walking to the back of the building. She went right up to a window and pulled it open. It wasn't even locked. My eyes widened, as she turned to me. "It's La Push; did you expect an alarm system? We are here because today is the very same day you imprinted two years ago. I thought it would be fun to come back here for that occasion. I might have bribed a janitor who I was always nice to, to leave the window unlocked, and a classroom; in exchange for my homemade brownies."

I smiled at her as she explained all this, looking slightly ashamed, but over all pleased that she'd surprised me. She turned and lifted her leg through the window, and climbed inside, and I followed after her. We were in one of the science class rooms, and she smiled as she closed the window we came through. "You know the day you imprinted, I had this class after English. I remember seeing you go out the exit, and I sat down and looked out the window wondering why the mighty Jared Thail had been talking to me. I heard a wolf howl and when I looked out the window towards the woods I saw a shoe. I figured out it was you later."

I smiled at the memory as we walked out into the hallway. "I had needed to phase. There was a lot of emotion brewing from finding you."

She chuckled as she led me down to the room that started it all. As she turned the door knob I knew this was it. When I left that same room, I'd have a fiancé. Just as when I left that room two years before, I had an imprint.

She walked over to the desk that would always be hers in my mind, and took a seat in the chair. I followed sitting on the top of what had been my desk. "You know before I walked into the room I felt like there was something pulling me inside. I didn't know it was you, I didn't even notice that someone special could be in there. I just knew I had to get into this room."

"I felt the same urge to look up. It was like I knew you were going to be there. At first it was just shock over seeing you look so different, and then it was a deep need to see your eyes. Then you looked at me."

She grabbed my hand as she said it. A shy smile was on her face, the same that had been there when I first asked her name. This was it.

I knelt down in front of her taking both her small hands in mine. Her eyes scorched mine with the same emotion I saw when I first laid eyes on her, after my time of blindness. When I saw my sun for the first time.

"Kim I knew that moment I imprinted on you that I loved you. You were this intense brightness that I wanted to be around constantly. Your shyness pulled me in, your smile was a jolt to my system, and your sense of humor surprised me. My whole life changed that day, and I thought I couldn't have been happier, but I was wrong. My happiness grows every day I'm near you, and so does my love for you. We may fight, or annoy each other at times, but at the end of the day, you are exactly what I want and need. I love everything about you." I freed one of my hands and took out the ring box, placing it on the desk. She glanced at it and bit her lip, which I knew she did any time she wanted to cry. "Open it." She took the box and opened it, shuddering out a breath when she saw the ring. I took it from her holding the side of her face with one hand, and picking up her left hand with the other, and slipped the ring on her finger. "I promise I will love you every single day of our lives together. Will you marry me?"

My heart tightened in my chest as I awaited her answer. She beamed at me, and whispered the most beautiful words I'd heard from her. "Jared I love you, and I would love to marry you." I let out a yell and caught her as she threw herself into my arms with a yelp. Her legs wrapped around my waist and she grabbed my face with both her hands and kissed me. One of my arms wrapped around her waist, the other was lost in her hair. I let the thrill of the moment seep into every part of me, drowning in bliss.

_**The long awaited proposal. I'm sighing right now. Review please! ~Ales**_


	38. Taken

Kim POV

The day after we got engaged, Jared went to Port Angeles to turn in some work, and I went around telling absolutely anyone that would listen that I was getting married. Each customer that came through the library was shown my ring, and I didn't care how it looked. If I was being show offish, I didn't give a damn. I was through the roof about the engagement. I had even rushed over to Elan's that morning and told him, and then when he told me Lu was still sleeping I jumped on her to share my news.

I'm getting married.

Kim Graystone is getting married….to Jared Thail.

I knew people would talk. The ladies who sat on the bench outside the general store were already talking about the tribal cult corrupting another sweet girl. I had also heard how it was absurd for eighteen year olds to get engaged, and it would never last.

I had called my mother during my lunch hour telling her all this and she was mad about it. She told me to hell with everyone else I knew I loved Jared and he was what I wanted, so it didn't matter how old we were. I thought about it and realized she was right. We both had steady jobs, a house we took care of, and good family. We were happy, healthy and we were in love. Our age didn't change that. We were just lucky to find each other when we did.

I knew things would sometimes be hard. Maybe I wouldn't be able to write my own book, or maybe we'd hit money troubles. One thing I did know was that I was happy, and I knew Jared was too.

I should have known that something would try and put an end to that happiness.

Jared POV

I was on cloud nine all day after I had proposed to Kim. We hadn't talked about when we'd get married, and I didn't care. Now I knew it would happen.

I drove to Port Angeles that day and dropped off my latest pieces. I was told in a few weeks they'd have enough for my first showing.

I drove home thinking about how lucky I was. I had my work, which I loved. Then there was the house, and the family that helped built it. Most importantly there was Kim. Each day with her brought me more happiness and contentment I ever thought possible.

A call interrupted my thoughts, just as I walked into the house. It was Emily. "Hey Em what's up?"

"Jared hi, I'm sorry to bother you but have you seen Sam?"

"No I've been in Port Angeles today. I thought he was seeing about a job at my dad's office today."

"No that's tomorrow morning, but he went out earlier, and said he'd be back around noon."

I glanced at the kitchen clock, it was 5. "That's not like Sam. Ok hang tight I'm going to tell the other's, and we'll phase and find him ok. I'll have Kim drive over when she gets home from work."

"Thank you Jared, I just have a bad feeling about this."

"Don't worry; I'm sure he's ok."

I hung up then called Kim, and told her I'd leave the car for her to drive over to Emily's. Then I called the pack. Everyone was instantly concerned, and we all phased, and began to scan the woods.

It wasn't long before Quil came across the scent of Sam's blood. There wasn't much, not enough to kill, just wound. That somehow calmed us. We traced it as far as we could, but it led to a river, where it then died off. We didn't smell any vampire, but what else would be able to incapacitate Sam?

We were all worried by then, and anxious to get back to our imprints, except for Brady and Collin who hadn't imprinted yet.

We told Collin, and Brady to head home, since they were they youngest and we didn't want to risk anything happening to them. Seth, Quil, and Jake took off for the Cullen's house to ask them if they'd come across anything strange. Leah, Paul, Embry, and I went back to Sam and Emily's house to tell Emily the news none of us were anxious to share.

Our Alpha was missing.

Kim POV

All of us imprints, minus Joel who was at work, were huddled around Emily's kitchen as she nervously began cooking dinner. I got up and rubbed her back. "Em you don't have to do that."

"Don't be silly, the pack will be back with Sam soon. You know them, appetites up the wall."

I looked back at the others and shrugged as she continued cooking.

It wasn't long before Jared, Paul, Embry, and Leah came in looking bleak and worried. I bit my lip noticing Sam wasn't among them. Emily turned and leaned back against the counter when she didn't see Sam either. "What happened, where is he?"

Leah walked to Emily, as the others walked to their significant other. Jared simply held me smelling my hair, which he did whenever he needed to calm down. I rubbed his back the same I had Emily's. Leah started explaining to Emily and the rest of us how they found traces of Sam's blood, but no Sam. They hadn't scented a vampire, but didn't know who else to suspect. Emily started crying, and I knew I'd be a wreck if I were in her situation.

The phone rang then and Emily pounced on it. "Hello...Oh hi Esme….What?...Yes of course I'll tell them." She hung up the phone then turned to us. "That was Esme Cullen, I guess Jacob, Quil, and Seth went to tell them about Sam being missing, and Quil had gone outside to call to see that Claire was alright, and he never came back."

The others sprang into action as they decided to run over to the Cullen's. Leah said she'd stay here to watch out for us, and called Joel to ask him to stop by.

Before Jared ran out I grabbed him and asked him to be careful. He kissed me looking like there were so many things he wanted to say. He left it at "I love you, please stay here until I come back." Then he was gone with Embry and Paul.

I sank into my chair, sharing the same worried look with my imprint pack.

The only question going through my mind was probably the same one on everyone else's.

What the hell was going on?

_**I know this was a short chapter, but today was my last day at home before I go back to college, and I've been spending it with my family. I will probably also be busy moving back in to my dorm tomorrow so there might only be one chapter tomorrow. So much for my 2 chapters a day policy. My apologies readers. Hope the story is still being enjoyed, I love writing it. **_


	39. Growing Tension, and Forming Plans

Jared POV

Something was happening to our pack. Sam was missing, Quil was taken from under our noses, and we didn't have any leads. The Cullen's agreed it couldn't be a vampire, because there was no scent around the woods. Embry and Paul were checking the woods with Edward and Emmett, and Jacob and Seth retold me how Quil had just vanished. They didn't hear him yell, there wasn't any noise. They just went outside to check on him and found his cell phone on the ground, and the same slight traces of blood.

We were all on edge. The only thing that kept us together was the small hope that they were alive. When we heard Emmett and Edward yelling towards the house we sprang into action. Seth, Jake, and I went to see what the commotion was about, and saw Edward, Paul, and Emmett reappear. Where the hell was Embry?

Edward answered. "Emmett and I haven't hunted in a while, so when we smelled a human we started running back, with Paul not far behind, and we thought Embry wasn't either. Then Embry wasn't there. His thoughts were abruptly cut off, but I don't believe he's dead. I don't know who or what could have done this without being a vampire, and got away with a werewolf, without me hearing their thoughts."

I thought about it for a minute. "Sometimes if we're injured while we're in wolf form we phase back. So maybe that's what happened, which leaves someone or something getting away with Embry before you could notice."

That was three of our pack members gone, and we didn't have a single clue on how to get them back. As I looked around and the rest of my brothers I wondered who would be next.

Kim POV

We waited for what seemed like forever. Then Leah got a call from the boys. We knew from the look on her face something else happened. Emily tensed probably wondering if it was Sam. The rest of us prayed it wasn't ours. Leah hung up and turned back to us. "Embry's gone."

We all turned to Morgan whose lip was trembling, and face paled. I grabbed her hand and squeezed gently. "Calm down Morgan you know this pack, whoever is doing this won't get away with it."

She nodded but didn't say anything. We were all scared, not only for Embry, Quil, and Sam; but for the others too. We looked at Leah like she could evaporate at anytime.

Hours later Seth, Jared, and Paul showed up; looking tired and worried. Abby, Rachel, and I tried held back on pouncing on them; mostly for Morgan, and Emily's sake. Instead they came to us, needing some sort of release from their tension. Morgan and Emily seemed to be in actual pain, and I knew I would be if Jared was one of the missing. It wasn't long before Collin's mother called asking where he was, followed by Brady's father. Two more pack members were gone without a trace.

Leah wanted to get back to Joel, but the pack refused her going anywhere alone. Seth and Paul got up to go with her, automatically sending Abby and Rachel into a worry zone. They looked at the way Emily and Morgan were terrified, and decided to stay. Jared had made a move to go but I gave him a look that said he better not dare. Leah would just have to wait to see her imprint.

She stormed off to Emily's room to sulk about it, and call Joel. As she did, the boys called Jake at the Cullen's to try and plan how they should go about finding Sam, Embry, Quil, Brady, and Collin. The best solution they could come up with was to split up and search the borders. It made them at risk for being taken, but it was their only shot at finding who was doing this.

I took Jared aside as they planned to leave. "Why do you have to go?"

"You know why Kim they are my family."

I knew this, and I understood it, and felt the same way, which was what made it so hard. I had to let him go. "I know. Please just come back to me ok?"

"I will, I always will."

I held back the tears since I knew they would just worry him. I didn't want him to be distracted at all. "I love you."

He kissed me and held me for a minute pressing his nose into my hair. "I love you Kim. Stay in the house and be safe please."

I nodded as he gave me one last look, and one last touch on my cheek, and ran out the door. Seth was pounding on Emily's door for Leah. "Jesus Seth you'll break it. Go on I'll tell her to catch up."

"Ok ok, smack her once for me, she always takes forever." I saw him kiss Abby one more time, and dash out with the others.

I opened Emily's door and wasn't entirely surprised to see Leah wasn't inside and the window open. There was a note on Emily's bed reading "Guy's I'm sorry, I'll be back soon, I just need to see Joel, and I don't want him leaving the house to come to me. I know you'll all understand. –Leah."

I huffed out a breath as I went to show the note to Emily, Abby, Morgan, and Rachel. They all didn't seem the least bit surprised either.

We all sat around waiting. There didn't seem to be much else to do, but wait, and worry.

Jared POV

We took off in separate directions, hoping to find something. Paul went North, Seth went South, Jake went West, and I went East. We figured Leah would join Seth whenever she showed up.

Leaving Kim was the hardest thing I'd ever done, apart from telling her I'd come back. It seemed like a real possibility that I might not. She had been looking so strong though, and I didn't want to crack her hopes.

A few miles into the search a smell stopped me. It was human, but something else. Almost like Nessie smelled, being a half vampire; but still different. I couldn't tell how far away it was, but I felt the others reacting to my thoughts. Then I couldn't hear Paul at all. I backtracked and made my way North to try and find him. Not Paul too, I thought. Then Seth was silenced. I stopped again, deciding to go towards Jacob to team up.

There was a loud popping sound, almost like a gunshot, and I felt numb all over. The last thing I saw before I passed out was what looked like a net being thrown over me.

Kim POV

Somehow, worried as we were, we were still able to fall asleep sometime around the wee hours of the morning. We were woken up not long after by a series of howls. We all went rushing outside, but they were too far for us to do anything. I had never felt so weak and helpless.

That is, until I saw Leah an hour later running towards the house, tears streaming down her face. The look on her face was heartbreaking. I heard the others rush forward expecting the worse, and what we got was not much better.

Leah shuddered before speaking, "They've all been taken. I couldn't get there in time, I tried but, their all gone, I didn't even see anything. My brothers are gone."

Leah looked like she wanted to fall over, and I felt like I could at any second. The only thing that kept me standing was knowing that Jared needed me, and a plan started forming in my mind.

_**Ok I'm exhausted from moving, so only one chapter today, but tomorrow my day is free to write then classes start Tuesday. I have one important request of my readers. Please DO NOT review your ideas of what might be happening. My reason for this is if you are right I don't want you thinking I stole your idea. I'm going in a different direction with all this, so I'm not sure anyone will guess but just in case; keep your reviews to just comments on how the chapter is. In response to one review, no the something or someone who is taking the pack members is not a real werewolf with silver bullets and changing on the full moon. That is the only clue I'll give. Another thing I will say is that one, or more characters will be dying in the next few chapters I'm afraid. I'm sorry but it's unrealistic otherwise, and it will work with the story line. Hopefully I don't lose you guys over it. **_

_**~Ales**_


	40. Bait and Stolen Life

Kim POV

"Kim your insane how the hell is this supposed to work?" Rachel said as she looked at me like I had four heads.

The others seemed to share the same opinion. I sighed as I tried to explain better. "Listen, I get it's crazy, and the odds are not in our favor, but what other choice do we have? We don't know anything except what they're after and it's the pack. All we have to do is set a trap. We make it look like Leah's just running trying to find the pack, and when she gets taken we follow him. It's risky but I don't know what else we can do."

Leah was the only one looking like she liked the plan. "I like it I can do that."

Emily spoke up. "Hold on what about the Cullen's. Renesmee is Jacobs imprint so they'd help us."

I had already thought of this. "I think our chances of pulling it off will lessen if we do that. Whoever is doing this has to be able to sense them somehow, or how else could they have dodged Edward and Emmett when Embry was taken? In this case I don't think the Cullen's will be able to help, it's up to us."

Leah stood up then and looked at everyone else. "I should have been with them when Jared, Paul, Seth, and Jake were taken. They're my brother's they'd do this for me, just like they'd do anything for us. Now, I don't like the idea of you guys playing badasses trying to get them out, but I'm with Kim, it's the only chance we have."

Rachel, Emily, Abby, and Morgan still looked a little skeptical, but they realized Leah and I were doing this. I stood next to Leah. "How many times have we had to stay here and wait while they go and fight? We wait and we worry that's what imprints do. For once they need us. I'll be damned if I'm going to sit and wait for them now. It's our turn; we have to go get our guys."

This got them convinced, and I could see Abby and Morgan especially were ready to fight. We started planning how we'd set it up, and got ready.

I wasn't sure if it would work. We could die, but so could the pack.

One thing was certain; the imprints weren't going to be helpless girls anymore.

Jared POV

It was dark and damp wherever I was. I felt chains on me, and felt weak. I must have been drugged was the only thing I could think of. I had no strength. I struggled to sit up enough to look around me and was shocked to see Quil, Brady, Jake, Sam, Paul, Embry, Collin, and Seth all chained to the wall the same as I was. They all seemed to be alive, just tired looking. "Guys?"

Paul looked over. "You've been out the longest, he must have drugged you and Jake the most, he just got up too."

"Does anyone know anything?"

Sam spoke up. "I don't remember being taken; I just remember waking up in this fucking basement. I figured it had to of been a vampire, but it isn't I don't know what this guy is. He never speaks to me just comes in with a needle and food sometimes."

I tried moving, but barely could. The others seemed to have the same issue. "What does he look like?"

Quil answered, "He looks like a normal white dude, and he's around 22 or so. How could he have gotten us if he's human that's what I don't get?"

I thought for a minute. "I remember hearing a gunshot or something like it right before I passed out. Do you think that's when we were first drugged?"

Brady and Collin looked at each other. Brady nodded. "We were walking over to Sam and Emily's when Collin said he heard some noise, and that's all I remember. Maybe a tranquilizer gun?"

Sam looked confused. "It would have to be a damn high dosage to work on us. How would he know what we are? He's not a tribe member, not a vampire….what does that leave?"

"Child of the moon?" Jake said.

Embry shook his head. "I don't think so they're bigger too, and most of them have scars from losing control around each other. I don't think he could be."

"Maybe he's working for someone else?" I said.

Either way we were all at a loss. The door opened a little while later, and in came our captor. He was moving slowly, and took a seat the second he could, looking weak. "Ah you're all awake. Good we can have a talk then."

I wanted to take a swing at this guy. He was messing with my whole pack, and keeping me from Kim. I couldn't even lift my chained arms though.

He began. "I know all your names, but I doubt you know mine. I'm Drake Arlo. I don't live here in La Push; I just work at the high school. I was the handy man for a while. I noticed how each of you at some point would drop out of school for a while, and came back looking different. Then like clockwork you'd hang out with each other, though you never did before. I guess you could say it became my obsession. I wanted to know what was going on. When I heard the rumors going around none of them made sense to me. Then I heard some old women talking about how the tribal elders would defend the lot of you, and it hit me, something in the tribe. So I looked up all the tribal legends and came across the protectors. It's an interesting story."

He paused for a minute and I was sure the others had the same expression of shock and confusion as I did. "Why did you take us? What are you?" I asked.

His eyes changed as I said this. They became angry. "See that's just the thing, I'm nothing. In high school I never had friends, afterwards my life didn't improve. Then I see what's happening to you all, and I saw an opportunity. I wanted to join, and be part of something like this. But I realized it wasn't werewolves that can bite you, and you become one of them. It's a blood thing I've come to understand. You got it from it being in your family. So for a while I was at a loss of what to do. Then I got it, all I needed was your blood. I broke into school records and found the forms you filled out for the nurse, and got each of your blood types. It seems I share the same type with Embry, Collin, Quil, and Jared. I could have only taken the four of you, but I realized then I'd have the rest of you coming after me. It was easier to take all of you. I just had to get my hands on enough tranquilizers to knock out each of you, and keep you somewhat sedated. It was easier than I thought, this being a hunting area, it just took time to save up enough of it, and then I was ready."

He looked at us as I felt my heart rate kick up as I realized his plan. Even if he didn't take all of my blood, which he probably wouldn't, he'd just kill us when he was done.

He seemed to be regretful, but only for a second. "You see, it's nothing personal, it's just something I want. It's nothing fair you all get to be part of something magical and great, and us normal people aren't."

Collin piped up. "It's not all it's cracked up to be you know. We can't talk to anyone outside of the pack, because it could endanger them, and you're never quite in control."

Drake didn't like Collin's answer. "You should be grateful for what you are."

Sam spoke. "Taking blood from them won't change you into what we are. It's a genetic thing; taking blood won't do anything to you."

Drake smiled in a creepy way. "It's worth a try, and that's exactly what I'd say if I were you. Don't worry it won't hurt a bit, I wouldn't have any of you suffering."

He got up and we noticed the IV he had behind him. He had each of us in this basement spread apart from each other, so even if I could move, I wouldn't be able to reach anyone while in chains. He seemed to be deciding which one of us he'd go with first. He looked at me and shook his head. He turned to Quil and did the same. Then he stood in front of Collin and Embry, and made his choice, as my heart sank.

Kim POV

Leah had run over to her house and grabbed the rifles her father had kept in the attic, and loaded them. I'd never used a gun before, but I knew I could if I had to, and I would. Rachel, Emily, and I carried one each, and Morgan and Abby had kitchen knives. It wasn't the most ideal set up but we didn't have a choice.

We started in the woods. Leah phased and started howling, making a lot of noise to draw attention. We hid behind the trees, and waited.

It didn't take long before I saw a man emerge. He didn't look like anything supernatural. He wasn't even Quileute. He was looking around, and had what looked like a small dart gun. He must have used it to drug them. I wanted to do something then to stop him, but Leah and I agreed he had to take her, so that we could see where he was going, and he'd lead us to the pack. If we hurt him now, we might lose that chance.

Leah phased back and pulled on her clothes, as she realized he took the bait. She walked around the woods then, still making noise as she dragged her feet slightly, and we heard a popping sound and she was on the ground. I wanted to rush forward but this was part of it. I still saw her chest moving up and down from the tree I was hiding behind, so we knew she was alive. He looked down at her, and then unceremoniously slung her over his shoulder as he walked off. In the early fall, the leaves hadn't fallen from the trees yet so we followed silently far behind, until we saw he reached the road. We had parked our cars on the side of different roads; since there was only two he could take exiting the woods. We reached Rachel's car and waited until he was slightly ahead to start it up and follow.

This was the hardest part, trying to go unnoticed. If he thought we were following him now, we'd lose all hope. He didn't seem to though, and we followed him all the way through to the border of Forks. We sighed in relief when we saw he pulled into a long driveway that led to a house. We drove past it, so he wouldn't suspect, and then parked the car and walked back.

He had gotten Leah into the house by then, and we ran up looking through windows, and saw him put her in a room, before going down to what looked like a basement. I quietly lifted the window up, and Morgan and Emily gave me a boost in, then each of the girls followed. We went into the room Leah was in, checked to make sure she was alright, and went towards the basement.

Jared POV

We all tried to struggle when Drake pulled the IV next to Collin. He was just a kid for Christ sake. Brady, who was closest to Collin, looked especially furious. Sam tried to explain to Drake how it wouldn't work, and it would be a waste.

Drake's eyes looked dead as he stared back at us. "This kid is a waste, he's wasting what he's lucky enough to have, and doesn't think much of it. Now, I don't think much of him."

He took a needle, and hooked it up to Collin, who couldn't even move his arm away and just looked scared. It was taking blood from him, which connected to Drake. "I took some from myself before I came down, which is why I had to sit. Don't worry Collin this won't take long at all."

I couldn't move. None of us could. We sat there as helpless as Collin, watching as the blood drained out of our youngest brother. I barely felt the shaking that meant I wanted to phase. I was too drugged to even try.

Collin barely twitched, he didn't make a sound. He looked like he wanted to say something to us; instead he just nodded very slightly. We didn't even know what to say to him. We couldn't help him or ourselves. We were trapped with this psycho, and we'd each be next.

After he had enough blood from Collin for himself, he took a large bottle, and let the tube drop into it, taking more of Collin's blood. For later I could guess, in case he thought he needed more. This was wrong, and I couldn't take it.

I heard Sam talking to Collin, trying to comfort him, as the life slowly ebbed from him. Brady was trying not to look at him, clearly losing it. I turned to Collin, whose face was paler than I'd ever seen, and barely conscious. "I'm sorry Collin. We'll see you soon brother." It was all I could think to say.

Collin turned to Brady and said "If you get out, tell my mom….you know." Brady nodded, and with that Collin closed his eyes, and never opened them.

I tried to keep it together. I tried to picture Kim's face, the only thing that could keep me calm, but I couldn't.

We heard howling suddenly, and Seth tried to sit up when he realized it was Leah. We all wanted to groan, thinking she was doing a good job of getting herself killed with us. I'd been hoping one of us would get away.

Drake still looked slightly weak, but was at his feet when he heard the howl. He turned and went upstairs, taking his bottle, and leaving Collin where he was. We each stared at him, and then looked away, feeling dead ourselves.

He wasn't gone too long before we heard the front door open, and him walking around somewhere upstairs. I felt my hand twitch slightly, and hoped the drugs were wearing off.

Drake came down, with a satisfied smile on his face. I saw Seth's face fall even further. We knew he must have Leah, but she wasn't with him which automatically sent us into panic. Did he kill her already?

He sat down again looking at us. "That is one beautiful wolf sister you guys got there. I left her in the bedroom; I think I'll tend to that in a minute."

As realization sunk in on what he meant each of us began growling, but couldn't phase. Seth looked like he could rip out throats. There was nothing we could do though. I noticed I could move my foot, and looked to the others and saw Paul nod. I tried phasing, but nothing. I still thought if I could just move, and get him to come over here, I could head butt him something.

I tried sitting up further when a scent wafted into the room. I stiffened as I identified it.

Kim.

_**I know it's sad about Collin. I just didn't think it would be realistic if the whole pack got out of this, and it worked for the story line. I know this is different, but tell me what you think. ~Ales Jay**_


	41. The Healing of Imprinting

Jared POV

I turned to look at the others to see if they noticed the scent. I smelled more, trying not to seem obvious, and smelled the other imprints minus Claire and Nessie too. What the hell were they doing?

A noise was made upstairs and Drake turned. I growled not bothering to hold it back anymore and we all watched helplessly as Drake ran up the stairs.

"Paul how much can you move?" I saw him and the others shaking, they knew that the imprints were here.

"Not enough I kept pulling at the chains but I think I'm just moving my arm forward. Why are they here?"

My heart tightened. "For us."

The worry shook through me as we listened and heard Drake walking around upstairs. I still smelt Kim in the house, so she didn't run out. They must have been hiding. We tensed as someone came down the stairs, and I saw it was Emily. Sam breathed out a sigh of relief. "Em?"

Emily's eyes had been glued to where Collin was, obviously dead. She shook her head and started quietly crying as she saw Sam. She ran over and grabbed him, then checked to make sure the rest of us were there. "Can you guy's move at all?"

"Not really." Sam said. She nodded and looked towards the ceiling as the footsteps continued. "Emily what are you guys doing here alone?" Sam continued.

"It was Kim's idea. She said we couldn't just sit there and wait anymore, and I agree with her, we're getting you guys out of here."

I shook more as she said it was Kim's idea. It was just like her, but now she could get killed because of it.

"We need a key for these chains." Emily said. "I'm going back up to look for them." Sam tried to grab her to stop her but she gave him a look, and then kissed his face, as she quietly snuck upstairs.

We waited, listening for noises. What could they be doing? Then we heard the sound of someone falling, and two gunshots echoed through the house, and over in my head as the shaking took over.

Kim POV

Abby tripped over something, and the floor made a creaking sound. We whipped around as the guy was starting to come up the stairs, splitting up and hiding. I peeked out from the closet door as he walked further into the upstairs, leaving the basement door open. I gestured to Emily who was in my sight, to go down there. She did quietly and I looked around for the guy. He checked around the house, and I couldn't see him, so I got out from my hiding place. I saw Morgan doing the same and we heard him going upstairs. Leah was in the downstairs bedroom so she was safe, and none of us had gone up there, so we looked around for anyone else.

It seemed like it was only this one guy, which was remarkable. He was able to kidnap an entire pack of werewolves with just a bunch of tranquilizers. I wanted to know how he knew what they were. Most importantly I wanted to know if Jared was ok. I felt like he was alive. I knew if the case were different, I'd feel something break in me.

Emily came up the stairs then, whispering about a key, and quickly said everyone was ok, except for Collin, who was dead. My breath caught at this but I looked around for a key. It must have been on the guy. We turned to do what we came here to do, just as he came down the stairs.

His eyes widened as he saw us, but he didn't look overly concerned. Rachel was behind him and knocked him down with the butt of the rifle. He wasn't knocked out and as he reached for the gun in his jeans and fired, missing Abby by inches, as I shot him in the arm.

He began to wail then, something about blood loss, and Morgan tossed his gun aside, as I looked for his keys. I found them and handed the gun to Emily, and then rushed down to the basement. I saw Paul moving around, but not much, and gasped when I saw Collin. He was so young, and even though I didn't know the motive, I knew he was killed for nothing.

I looked around at everyone else as I heard my name being whispered by the voice I had been craving to hear.

I held back the tears. Now wasn't the time, and started with getting Jared loose. I looked at him, trying to convey everything I felt in that one look. He was doing the same. I reassured myself he was ok, it was going to be ok, and told everyone that I shot the guy, but he was still alive, and the others had him.

After they were free the only ones able to stand with support was Paul, Jared, Embry, and Sam. Sam even tried walking a few steps, but still needed help.

I guided Jared up the stairs too, and we saw that the girls had tied up the guy that Jared told me was Drake. He didn't even look scared, just depressed. He kept looking at the blood oozing from his arm, like he was losing millions of dollars. Jared started shaking when he saw him. "Can you phase?"

"I will, just give me a minute."

I helped him sit down, and he stood staring at Drake. I hesitated as the others went downstairs to help the guys. Jared touched my face. "Why don't you go help Leah, I got him." I looked from Jared to Drake, and then nodded.

I walked back to the room where Leah was in, and shook her a little bit. She wasn't drugged as much as the others, just enough to knock her out I guessed. She stirred and then opened her eyes, and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it was me. "Did it work?"

"So far, I shot him once, but he's alive and tied up. The others are trying to get the guys upstairs. They are drugged pretty badly."

"Seth?"

"He's fine. Collin didn't make it though, I'm sorry." Collin and Brady were the ones the pack had known the least amount of time, but they were all still close, and now one of them was dead. Leah closed her eyes when I told her, and then shook her head as she tried to get up. She was a little wobbly, but otherwise a lot stronger than the others. I led her to the kitchen where Drake was still tied up and Jared was snarling at him, with the other pack members. Leah rushed over to Seth, and they all looked relieved to see she was ok. Then their attention turned back to Drake, who was starting to look a little worried. Sam, Paul, and Jared looked like they were the strongest, and Brady was the most angry. I wondered what they would do. Sam leaned forward towards Drake.

"You have no idea, how easily we can kill you right now, and no idea how much we want to. You killed our brother, and took us away from our families, leaving them to come help us. We're supposed to be the protectors though, and as such we can't take the life of a human without cause. You've given us plenty of cause."

Sam had never looked more terrifying to me, and I held back a shudder. The look on Jared's face was also the scariest I'd ever seen. Then again I didn't see him when he caught up with Vance months before.

Drake seemed to have come to terms with the fact that the pack was going to kill him. His eyes were filled with what I could only identify as madness, and he smirked at us all. It made me want to beat him dead.

Without warning Brady grabbed the gun that was on the kitchen counter and shot Drake in the chest. He looked shocked for a second, and then closed his eyes as his head fell back. Today was the first time I'd ever seen a dead body, and now I saw two.

The others looked surprisingly at Brady, who put the gun back down, and stared back at the pack. "Now we can please stop talking about it. It's done."

The pack looked sadly at Brady, and so did the imprints. It was done; the only question was now how do we move forward?

Jared POV

Once we got our strength back, we headed home. Our first stop was to the tribal elders, and we told them what had happened. They promised they would take care of it, with the help of Chief Swan, and Brady would have nothing to worry about.

The relief of that news didn't last long, as we had to tell Collin's mother what had happened. We decided the whole pack would go, it was the only right way to do it. It was the most horrible experience I'd ever had. She didn't blame us, which was almost the worst part, she thanked us. After she was don't screaming and crying for a moment she said us coming into her son's life after he first phased was the best thing that ever happened to him, and it made him happy, so for that she was grateful. She started crying again after that, and we left shortly after, since we couldn't do anything.

Brady was the lowest of us. Collin had been his best friend, before and after he phased. They both shared the being the youngest card, and not having imprints. We were all worried about how he was holding up.

We all tried to return to our lives, but we were haunted by the death of Collin. We knew there was nothing we could have done, but it still ate at us.

Kim was amazing though. She continued to play mother to us all, and even went over to Collin's mother's house to talk to her.

I couldn't believe what she and the other imprints had done. Even the Cullen's had been impressed, and were still curious on how Edward couldn't read Drake's mind. Kim had a solution for that too, and told me he was probably like Bella, and if he had been turned they probably would have found that he was a shield.

I guess Drake was wrong I thought bitterly. There was something supernatural about him.

A few days later something happened that brightened the pack. Brady imprinted on Claire's 8 year old sister Cora, who he'd never seen before. Claire and her family had come to see Quil after they heard he was ok, and Brady gasped when he saw Cora. We were surprised at the timing as we always are, but thrilled that something good had happened. We saw a bit of the old Brady return, and were relieved.

Afterwards Kim and I drove home, and I laughed for the first time in days. "Now Quil, Jake, and Brady all have to deal with having kid's as imprints."

"I'm sure no imprint is easy" Kim replied turning and smiling at me. She took one hand off the wheel to hold my hand.

"I've never had any problems with mine. You have no idea how much you've helped me. Like I'm sure Cora will help heal Brady." I paused for a moment, once again thinking back. Kim, I don't know how I'll ever be able to thank you for all you've done." I didn't just mean convincing the other girls that they were our only chance, but everything Kim did just by being mine, and having me be hers.

I could tell she understood this as she quickly glanced at me. "It's what I had to do silly. I love you."

I nodded knowing she was right, but still admiring her. I kissed her hand that was still entangled in mine.

I didn't know what I was getting into when I imprinted on Kim Graystone two years ago, but I'll never stop being thankful that I did.

_**Review pleeeeease!**_


	42. Fate's Foot and Shower Contentment

Kim POV

Weeks went into months, and before we knew it Christmas time was upon us. The pack was doing better, and each day we noticed Brady seemed happier, especially when he was around Cora.

It was a few days before Christmas, and I was at Elan and Louise's apartment waiting for Jared to get there for dinner. I noticed Elan and Louise seemed to be hitting a rocky patch in their relationship. I knew it would work out though, since they were so good for each other, but I still thought I should say something.

"Hey Lu is everything ok with you and dumdum?"

She huffed out a breath and rolled her eyes. "I guess."

I knew that look. "Spill it."

"Don't get me wrong moving in together has been great, and I know he loves me, but we got into a fight a few days ago and now things are weird."

"What did you fight about?"

"He brought up the M word."

"Mucus? I know that word makes you gag but you can't fight about it."

"No Kimber." She rolled her eyes at my sarcasm. "Matrimony."

"Oh well um what's the problem with that you've loved him since you were, what, seven?"

"Somewhere around there. I know and I love him, but I don't know how I feel about marriage. I don't like it when things aren't guaranteed."

"You know very few things are guaranteed Lulu."

"You and Jared are."

I smiled at her logic. "I think you and Elan are too. So swallow your fear and get on with it. There isn't an endless supply of time, or good guys like my brother."

She hit me with a pillow, knowing I was right. Jared came in a little later with three pizza boxes in his arms.

Louise laughed. "Jesus Jared do you think that will be enough for the four of us?"

Jared looked back at her with mock concern. "God I hope so. One box is mine so hands off Rivers."

"Whatever you say Thail."

Elan walked into the room, and we sat on the floor by the TV and ate, chatting with each other. Elan brought up a subject everyone seemed to around Jared and I.

"So when's the wedding going to be."

Jared and I sighed. For the most part we agreed on everything for the wedding from food to music. One thing we couldn't settle on however, was the date. We didn't know when would be good. Obviously September was our month, but we didn't want to wait that long to get married. After all we'd been through; we wanted to live as happily as possible.

Jared answered. "We just don't know when a good date is."

Louise considered that. "Summer is always a good time to get married."

I looked at Jared We'd pretty much gone through each month and couldn't make a decision. Suddenly inspiration struck. "Let's flip a coin."

Lu nodded, knowing when I was serious and went to get one. Elan laughed, and Jared shook his head at me. "You're going to let the chance of a flipping coin decide when we get married?"

"Exactly. Fate has already had a hand in our relationship might as well let it get its foot in it."

Jared looked at me oddly. "Wondering what you see in me?"

"No just wondering if it makes me crazy that I understand you."

"Nope just perfect. Ok so based on the amount of planning we have to do, how about heads will be April and tails will be June. Those are good months."

"Ok do you want to flip it?"

"No you do it."

Jared took the coin from Louise and flipped it smartly. When it landed on his hand he covered it and held it out to me, his eyes on my face. I looked at the coin and then back at him, a smile spreading. "June."

Jared grinned and nodded. "June sounds right."

I kissed him and heard gagging noises to my right. I took my hand from Jared's face and smacked Elan with it. "Hey jeez I just don't like seeing my sister suck face with my future brother in law."

"Get used to it dipshit."

The night went on, and we watched more TV, and laughed until I was falling asleep on Jared's legs. I woke up and he picked me up, but fell back asleep in the car, not knowing that something amazing was happening miles away.

Lu POV

Ever since Elan finally woke up from his stupid trance and we started dating, being around Kim and Jared didn't bother me like it used to. Before then, it had almost hurt to see that much love in one relationship. Once I was with Elan though I felt what it was like. That is, until tonight.

I wanted that feeling of total contentment. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Elan, and once I realized this I wanted the rest of my life to start as soon as possible.

I was doing up the dishes when I had this little epiphany. I smiled to myself and turned off the water, but I could still hear some running. Elan must have been in the shower.

I went down the hallway towards the bathroom, my heart pounding the whole time. I was so nervous I actually lifted my fist to knock on the door. What the hell was I thinking? I lived here. I walked right in and Elan pushed back the curtain a slight fraction, looking confused. "Lu, is everything ok?"

I shrugged. "I guess, but I think I know a way things can get even better."

This caught his attention, and I walked over and opened the curtain more so I could see more of his face. "Jeez what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing, except that I've loved you since I was a little girl, and I always will."

His eyes softened and he put his hand on my cheek. "Lu."

I smiled and took a deep breath. This felt right, and that feeling left me giddy. "Marry me Elan."

His hand jerked on my face. "What?"

"You heard me. So what do you say?"

A smile spread slowly on his face until he was beaming at me, and I did the same. "I say yes."

I screamed and jumped into the shower with him, clothes and all. I kissed him with everything I had, knowing this was the best moment of my life. He pushed my hair out of my face and smirked at me. "So where's my ring?"

"Oh I don't have one."

"What kind of a half assed proposal is this? I bought you a ring for Christmas."

"You did!?" This shocked me, but I knew it shouldn't.

"Yea, among other things that I won't be telling. I can't believe you didn't think to get me one."

"I'm very sorry." I grinned at him.

"Well until you see a ring on this finger don't expect me to put out."

I raised my eye brow at him as my hands traveled down. "Sure right ok yea."

The hot water continued to run as I found my contentment.

_**Sorry I'm posting this at 1130 at night, but first day of classes was busy. I'll still try to do a chapter a day though. **_

_**Review!**_

_**Please?**_

_**Love to the readers.**_

_**~Alesondrah Jaimey**_


	43. You Don't Want to Mess with Me

Jared POV

Another Christmas passed, and this one was way less stressful than the one before. Kim surprised me with a brand new portfolio, which I needed greatly. I also shocked her with a leather bound copy of the complete works of Shakespeare. She spent the day after reading Merchant of Venice, and Macbeth.

I was in my studio on New Year's Eve, waiting for Kim to get home so we could drive over to Aiyanna and Billy's house for the party; when my phone rang. I smiled as I looked at the caller ID. "Graystone, where are you?" My smile faded as I heard a lot of yelling in the background.

"I'm at my mothers and so help me if you don't get your wolf ass over here in the next ten minutes I will tear my hair out."

"I love your hair."

"Don't start."

"Don't bite my head off you were supposed to pick me up."

"I know that, I had every intention of doing so, but I was an idiot and stopped by Yaya's when she wouldn't pick up her phone to ask if she needed anything else, and World War three is upon us."

"What'd you do?"

"I didn't do jack shit it's all Elan's doing; Yaya's in a state and I need you here."

"Kim it sounds like a family thing I don't want to…."

"You don't want to mess with me." She interrupted as I sighed. I was going for I don't want to interfere. "Now you are marrying into this family so phase and run over here or so help me I will snap you in half."

"I'm a werewolf I'm indestructible."

"Try me, I dare you."

I could feel from the change in her voice she was glaring her terrifying stare. Maybe I couldn't see it, but I could sure as hell feel it. "I'm on my way."

"Bless you."

I closed my studio up, and went upstairs to get a bag for my clothes.

Within eight minutes I was walking up the front porch. I heard yelling, cursing, and what I thought was glass shattering until I worked up the courage to turn the door knob. Right when I did I noticed Kim staring right at the door, like she was pondering making a run for it. Her eyes brightened when she saw me. "Hey look Thail's here everyone quit yelling."

As I walked in I noticed Elan and Aiyanna were the ones fighting. Kim and Louise were huddled in the corner, and Billy was near Aiyanna, clearly on her side. I figured the safest place was with Kim and Louise, but I went and stood by Elan. "What's the problem?"

Louise piped up. "Elan and I are getting married today. Sort of like eloping, but of course we want Yaya, Billy, you, and Kim there. Yaya has an issue with the idea." She said this all in a cheerful manner but I sensed she was more upset than she let on. I turned to Aiyanna.

"You knew they got engaged what's wrong with them getting married now?"

Aiyanna rubbed her hands on her face. "It's too soon."

Elan rolled his eyes. "Yaya we've been together for a year, who cares how long we're engaged."

"I'm not sure if a year of being together is enough, I mean you've only just moved in together. What is the rush with getting married right away?"

Elan glared. "I told you Lu is not pregnant. We are just excited and ready we want to be married, and we aren't the type of people who need a big wedding. We want to get married; will you be there or not?"

Aiyanna didn't say anything and Elan looked like someone had punched him in the gut. Kim stood up with an angry look towards Aiyanna, but Louise stopped her and walked over to Aiyanna. I took her place by Kim, and held her hand to calm her. Louise stood in front of Aiyanna and looked her in the eye.

"As long as I can remember I've had a shit family. My parents were civil to me, they provided for me, they never beat me; but then again they never paid enough attention to even get mad enough to beat me. Since I was six years old my family has been in this house. Kim has always been my sister, and I have always looked to you as a mother. You always guided me, and told me when I was being stupid, and acted exactly as I thought a mother should. When I'm a mother I will use the lessons you taught me to my own child, and that child will be Elan's too. You see, I've loved him my whole life. It may have started in a silly way, as a silly crush when I was young, but I know with everything I am, that he is the man I will grow old with. It's just like how I also knew I had a home and people who loved me in this house. If you think I'm not good enough to marry your son today then I will gladly walk away. I respect your opinion above any other woman I know."

With that she looked at Kim and nodded, then walked outside. Elan looked after her but I shook my head at him when he moved to go after her. Only one person could stop her right now, and I looked to her, as did everyone else in the room.

Aiyanna bit her lip, just as I'd often seen Kim do. Then she rushed past us and out the door yelling "LuLu!"

Yaya POV

As Louise walked out I was flooded with different memories of her. One was Kim coming home with her saying, "Yaya I met a friend!" and seeing that little girl looking so surprised when I spoke to her. Another was first noticing Lu crying over Elan having a date, and calming her down. This little girl had been a part of this family, as much as I was, and I loved her as one of my own children. It was with that realization that sent me through the door calling her name.

She stopped and looked at me, and I could see the tears in her eyes. "Lulu I know you are good enough for Elan, and I have always considered you a part of the family. I was just concerned that maybe the reason you two are rushing things is because of Kim and Jared getting married."

She laughed at my confession and I raised an eyebrow at her. "Is that funny?"

"Yea Yaya it's a little funny because it's ridiculous. If their relationship has influenced us at all it's just to chase after what we want, and that time is precious. They've almost lost each other too many times. Elan and I know not to take each other for granted." She looked down for a minute then continued. "We have everything set up already in Port Angeles. This is happening Yaya, but it wouldn't be right without you there."

I looked at the woman I watched grow up from a little girl. I watched her love for my son grow, and his hidden love for her come to light. I'll be damned if I was going to miss their wedding. "You're not marrying my son in that outfit."

She smiled at me and we hugged, then I walked her back into the house to show her a dress I knew would work perfectly.

First, once we were back inside I stopped at my son. My firstborn, who had always given me the most sass, was getting married. As I looked at him I knew he needed my approval. Not because he didn't feel that marrying Lu was a good idea, but because even through all the back talking, and little trouble he gave me; my son had never disappointed me and he didn't want to start.

I grabbed his face with my hands and smiled at him, then patted his cheek like I knew he hated, and took Lu's hand. We walked to my room and I took a box from under the bed. "I think you should wear this." I pulled out a white dress with long sleeves and a short skirt.

"Yaya, why do you have this?"

It was a subject I never talked about, even with my children, but I realized this was something that Lu and I could share. "I bought this when I still had the hope that Elan and Kim's dad would marry me. I thought it was the perfect dress. It's not in Kim's style, and she's getting married in June anyways, so I think it would be perfect for you."

"Yaya I love it. Thank you."

"Put it in your bag, we'll keep the tradition of the groom not seeing the bride in the dress before the wedding."

Jared walked in then, asking us if we were ready to go yet. I smiled at him, proud of the choice my daughter had made, as I was proud of my son.

"You go ahead Lulu I'll be right out."

As Lu left I found myself looking at the pictures on my dresser. Elan and Kim's baby pictures stared out at me, and though I was sad that the years had passed so quickly, I was also pleased with the people my children had become, and the people they would be spending their lives with.

Kim POV

As Jared and I drove following Lu and Elan, with Billy and Yaya behind us, I laughed at this crazy New Years Eve. Jared's hand was in mine, and he smiled over at me. "What are you laughing at?"

"Tonight. My family is crazy, are you sure you want to marry me and be a part of it?"

"Hell yes."

I laughed again and settled back in my seat. "Well we're up next."

He brought our joined hand up to his lips, keeping his eyes on the road. "I can't wait."

"Me neither."

In an hour or so we were in Port Angeles, and pulled up to a small church. Us girls went into one side, and the boys went in the other. Yaya and I got Louise all set, and then it was time.

Yaya and Billy were in the church pews, and Jared was standing next to Elan. Instead of walking ahead of Lu, we thought it would be funny for me to walk her down the aisle. I fluffed her hair once before we turned to the doors. "You ready dear?"

"Absolutely darling. Don't let me fall ok."

"I'll just trip you at the end."

After a brief kicking war, I opened the door and we walked out. The look on my brother's face made me smile. I turned slightly to Lu and saw her smiling like she never had before. I handed her over to Elan with a wink, and the ceremony started.

I smiled as they exchanged vows, and then laughed when Lu yanked at Elan's tie for the marriage sealing kiss.

The four of us cheered as they held their joined hands in the air, married after years of secretly loving each other. Then I turned to Jared and slowly smiled knowing my happy ending was right around the corner.

_**Review! ~Ales Jay**_


	44. Abductions and Taffeta

Kim POV

Louise and Elan didn't go on a honeymoon. Instead they just took a week off from work each, and stayed in their apartment. The night before their week was up; I talked to Jared about it.

"We should just stay in the house for our honeymoon."

He looked up from the magazine he was reading and raised his eyebrows at me. "We can't."

"Why not? We can't afford a honeymoon between the wedding costs, even with Yaya and Mingan helping us out."

"I was told it was being taken care of."

"By who?"

"The pack."

It was my turn to raise my eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"I was planning on surprising you with a honeymoon, I put some money aside from my earnings, and I thought I'd do the same with what I earn from my showing at the gallery next week. I told all this to Sam and Paul the other day and they jumped down my throat about it. They said they were setting up the honeymoon with the other imprints."

"No way!"

"I'm just as surprised as you are. So we can't stay here we are going somewhere, I just don't know where. I think Morgan already set up you getting time off from the library."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I was still planning on keeping it a surprise but I don't want you going and making other plans."

I got up and sat on his lap. "So we get a real honeymoon."

He smiled at me and stroked my hair. "After our wedding."

"Our wedding, that sounds nice." I wound my arms around his neck, and he lowered me to the floor with a grin on his face.

The next morning when Louise emerged from her honeymoon bliss she came rushing over to the house. Jared and I had been in the kitchen just getting coffee ready when the pounding began on the door. I grunted and shuffled over to the door, unlocking it and then getting bombarded by Louise. I couldn't stifle my scream as she grabbed me and dragged me to her car. I could tell Jared had jumped up when I heard my name being yelled. "Jared calm it's just Lu but she's trying to abduct me."

"I am not I have a plan."

"I'm not dressed yet."

"Everyone loves your pajamas with the cupcakes on them. I have clothes for you in the car anyways. We don't have much time so c'mon."

"Lulu where are you taking my fiancé damnit?" Jared yelled from the porch, no longer looking worried, just confused.

"Nunya!"

"What?"

"Nunya business! Wave bye bye Kimber."

I stuck out my lip as Louise closed the car door and waved bye to Jared sadly. We had been looking forward to spending the day together since it was Sunday, and I didn't have work. Now I didn't have any idea what I was doing. Louise drove off and I looked out the back window at Jared who was still staring after the car.

"Quit moping you're spending the rest of your life with him, you can spend a few hours with me."

"I love spending time with you; you know that, I'm just not a big fan of being stolen."

"Yea well there's nothing I can do about that. Deal with it."

We drove on, listening to music and chatting as we usually did. I had realized we were headed towards Port Angeles, and soon Louise pulled into a store parking lot that made me groan.

"Lu, no, why?"

"Because I said so. You are not ordering your wedding dress from , so come on we're doing this."

I let her drag me into the wedding dress store, and was immediately overwhelmed by all the white, and taffeta. Louise began rummaging through different racks of dresses, and I merely stood there.

It wasn't that I wasn't interested in my own dress; it's just that I had never been much interested in fashion period. I usually wore what was comfortable, without looking like a bum.

I still poked around a bit for the sport of it. Just when I was going to beg Louise to throw in the towel, my hand rested on a soft material. Intrigued, I pulled the dress out and my breath caught. This was it. The dress had short sleeves, and a beautiful swooping neckline. There were tiny sequins around the bodice, waistline, and arms. It was the perfect dress for me. I could picture myself in it, and no other. I quickly grabbed it and dashed for the dressing room. I didn't even look at the size, because I didn't know what mine was. I also paid no mind to the price, because I didn't want to be crushed.

I threw off the clothes Louise gave me and put on the dress. It felt like a cloud, and it fit like a dream. I slowly opened my eyes and knew as I saw my reflection that there was no other dress that would be mine. This was the dress I would become Jared's wife in. This was the dress I would become Kim Thail in.

I kept on staring as I heard Louise calling for me. She threw back the curtain without checking to see if I was dressed. Her sigh confirmed what I already knew. "Oh Kim."

"I know."

"It's…."

"I know."

"Wow."

"Check how much it is I can't do it."

I felt her search for the tag and kept my eyes on the way I looked in this magic dress. When Louise screamed as she looked at the tag I felt a twinkle of hope. "Can I afford it?"

"Kim it not only fits you perfectly, and looks like it was made with your look in mind, but it's on sale."

I took a deep breath. "Hit me with it."

"450 dollars dear."

I threw my arms up in victory. "Hell yes darling!"

We did a little dance before I went and bought the dress. As we left the store I felt as though I would be the most beautiful bride that ever lived. It was a silly thought, and I was sure every girl believed they would be the prettiest bride, but I didn't care.

When I finally got home I left the dress in Louise's care since Jared couldn't see it. I ran up the porch steps and almost tripped when I was startled by Jared opening the front door before I could reach the knob. "Hey there."

"Where have you been?"

"I texted you Thail calm down."

"No you didn't."

"Yea I did see." I showed him my phone. He raised his eyes to the sky and muttered something.

"I need a new phone."

"Well yea this is the same phone you had when I met you. Calm down I'm ok."

"I know I didn't have a bad feeling or anything I just missed you. So what were you doing?"

"I bought my wedding dress."

He looked surprised. "Oh really, and?"

"You will love it. On June 3rd."

"I hate traditions."

I kissed him to bring a smile to his face, and as he picked me up and swung me into the house, and I laughed as that night ended the same as the one before.

_**Review my dears and darlings! If you want to see a picture of Kim's wedding dress then lemme know and I'll message it to you or whatever. Love to my readers! **_

_**~Ales Jay**_


	45. The Portrait

Jared POV

Before I knew it the day of my showing at the art gallery was here. The only time I had been more nervous was when Kim was in the hospital, and when the pack and I was in that basement.

As I stared at myself in a suit in the mirror I thought I'd probably be just as nervous on my wedding day.

This was an accomplishment I never thought would happen. My own show at a prestigious art gallery, it was unbelievable. The whole pack was coming, with their imprints, and so was both my and Kim's family.

I heard Kim singing downstairs and it snapped me out of my daze. I went down to the kitchen and saw her swaying as she did the dishes, already in her red dress for tonight. She turned and smiled at me, one of her true smiles, and I felt my heart beat faster. Her hair was loose as usual, with small braids throughout, and it reached her waist in waves. There was so much of it I had to walk over and run my hands through its softness. She caught her tongue in her teeth as she looked at me. "We can't Jared we'd be late."

"I don't care."

"Of course you do tonight's your night, and it's important. Come on I'm done here, turn off the radio will you?"

She skipped off to find her shoes and I sighed. Being with her might have calmed my nerves. As it were, Kim's very presence had calmed me I realized. She always made me feel like I could do anything.

After I turned off the radio, I grabbed Kim's coat, knowing I didn't need one. I snickered to myself as I saw her looking around mentally checking off whatever list of things to bring was in her head. She searched her bag one more time, talked to herself, then nodded and walked over to me. I helped her put her coat on, and noticed the camera in her bag. "Why are you bringing that you have a camera on your phone."

"Yes but that's a silly camera, this one takes film and everything. I have four rolls I hope that's enough."

We walked out to the car after I locked the door. "Four rolls! Jesus, Kim why would you need all of that?"

"Um this is your first show Jared Thail. I plan to document it and document it well. Now I'm driving."

"Why?"

"You got your nervous shakes so you get to be driven by a pretty girl tonight ok Miss Daisy?"

I grumbled about it as I got into the passenger seat. Kim was a scary fast driver. Ever since she learned, she decided if you are going to be in a car that can go fast you should use it. She reminded me of how the Cullen's drove.

Sure enough she took off for Aiyanna and Billy's like the devil was on her tail. We got there in no time. She honked her horn and Aiyanna walked out waving and grinning as she got into the back seat. "Hey guys, Jared Billy's sorry he can't make it. This flu hit him bad."

"Aiyanna you can always stay with him if you want this is no big deal."

"Nonsense! I'm not going to miss my future son in law's first art show. Besides Rebecca and her husband are staying with us this week since their up visiting, they are seeing to Billy."

"Yaya, seat belt."

Aiyanna raised her eyebrows at her daughter. "I spent how many years reminding you of that. Don't go thinking your all grown up missy I raised you."

"Don't I know it, and off we go."

I turned to Kim. "Are we picking up Elan and Lu too?"

"No their riding over to the gallery together."

We got to the gallery in record time, and my chest tightened as I saw some of the possible clients were already arriving. I tried to remind myself they weren't only there for me, there was one other new artist showing work tonight.

I got out of the car, and opened the door for Aiyanna, and Kim was already fumbling through her bag for the camera. I saw most of the pack was also in the parking lot and we walked over to them. Quil, Brady, and Jake were the only ones there without their imprints since they were still just kids, and would probably be bored.

My dad came forward and clapped me on the back, as we walked inside. The first shock was seeing the sign. It said, 'Tonight's Feature: Newly Up and Coming Artists, Jared Thail and Zoya Weis.' Of course Kim took a picture of that. My next surprise was the feeling I got when I saw my art on the walls. People were looking at my pictures and they seemed to like them. The group split up and went to look around, and I stood in the center with Kim just taking it all in.

"This is amazing Jared. I'm so proud of you."

Right then it didn't matter whether or not anyone else liked the paintings, and drawings. I looked down at the girl I had loved for two years, who just reached my chest, and pulled her close to me. Kim was proud of my work, so I didn't give a damn about anyone else. "There is one painting I want you to see." I took her hand and led her to the back of the gallery where I knew the picture was. I pointed to the last picture of my showing, and my personal favorite, and was satisfied when her hand covered her mouth.

The last painting of my showing was Kim. I had painted it the night I got home from school after the first time I saw her, and imprinted. To everyone else it might just be a portrait, but to me, it was my life. It represented the girl who has become my life.

She smiled as she hesitantly stroked the title, "My Lobster" and giggled. She turned to me and kissed me, which was something she usually didn't do in public. Then she took about eight pictures of the painting, and ran off to do the same with all the others.

The night went perfect, I talked to a lot of people who were buying, and asking if I would be commissioned to do certain works. When we finally left, I knew it was all only beginning. I had made it.

The next morning the reviews were all positive, and I felt like I was officially a real artist. All of my paintings had been sold, save for one, the portrait of the girl who won my heart.

_**Long day. Weekend free to write! Hope you enjoy my lovelies. ~AJ**_


	46. Yellow Roses and Wishes

Kim POV

After Jared's art showing we were very busy with wedding plans. Since Yaya and Mingan were chipping in, they were also a big part of the arrangements. We had decided to not get married in a church, and instead we were going to have the ceremony at our house, in our backyard.

At first we thought we wouldn't be able to fit everyone in the backyard, but we had a test run and we had enough space for benches and a small aisle. I would come down the back stairs, and turn the corner to the back yard, where Jared would be waiting.

The guest list included: Yaya, Billy, Mingan, Elan, Louise, Sam, Emily, Paul, Rachel, Jacob, Nessie, Quil, Embry, Morgan, Seth, Abby, Leah, Joel, Brady, Cora, Claire, and my special request was the Cullen's. I always liked Bella, and they had saved Jared's life before.

Alice Cullen, who was big into parties, understood that I had the wedding covered, but I couldn't stop her from offering to do the flowers for the whole wedding. That included bouquets, center pieces on the table, and the ones that would form the aisle. She insisted, and said it was her specialty, and would be our wedding gift from the Cullen's. I told her my favorite flower was yellow roses, so that would be the majority.

Cora and Claire's parents reminded me a lot of Louise's mom and dad. They were always working, and dropped off the kid's at Sam and Emily's. They knew about Quil, and Brady imprinting, and after the shock wore off, they realized it was a Godsend. They had built in babysitters. Sometimes I don't understand how people become parents.

Claire was going to me the flower girl, and we decided that the best man and maid of honor would hold on to our rings. Mingan was the best man, and of course Louise was my maid of honor. Everything was coming together, and before we knew it, April was upon us, and the wedding was only two months away.

Rain was common in La Push, but I wished everyday that June 3rd would be nice. I didn't need sun, and that would be awkward with the Cullen's even though everyone there would know about vampires, but I did not want rain.

I felt slightly bad that I hadn't invited anyone outside of our big family to the wedding. Though the people I worked with, and at Jared's art gallery seemed to understand it was a family affair.

Jared and I got more and more excited, and it seemed our lives were surrounded by wedding plans. For me though there was something I was keeping from Jared.

Weeks before, I had finally finished my first story. It was a twenty five chapter short novel, and I had held the printed out pages in my hands for an hour before I could finally put it in the protective envelope I had, and sent it to the publisher I had gotten a name of through my boss. It had been harder than I had imagined it would have been to send away my book. It was like my baby, and I had debated back in forth at the post office.

Then yesterday I got a call from the publishing office in Seattle. They wanted to meet with me. This could be both good and bad. I was a nervous wreck. I took the day off to take the trip, and didn't tell Jared. I was worried about his excitement getting my hopes up even further, and then what would happen if they didn't want to buy my book after all.

Instead I decided I needed to do this on my own. I had no problem sharing my life with Jared, but since this was a dream I had since before I even knew he existed, I needed the first possible book publishing to be just me.

I got to Seattle around a half hour before my appointment, and walked around a little. I was defiantly restless. I just wanted to know already. Was I going to be Kim the librarian, or Kim the author? Finally it was time for my appointment, and I straightened my black skirt and smoothed the practical blue top. I was determined to keep my calm even if the news was bad. I would keep my chin high.

A secretary led me into the office, where a woman in an expensive looking white suit sat. "Hello Miss Graystone, please sit. I'm Eileen Corsa. My, I thought you'd be a little older, you can't be older than twenty."

I sat and smiled. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Corsa. I'm nineteen actually."

Mrs. Corsa looked me up and down and I saw her gaze zero in on my ring. "Congratulations are in order I see. So you've written a book, and gotten engaged and you're not even twenty, that's impressive."

I smiled at her since she didn't say it in a mean or judgmental way, just a surprised one. "I hate to waste time. I believe writing is what I'm supposed to do, and it's all I've ever wanted so I'm going for it. I would wish every night after I read a book, to write one someday. As for my engagement, I think it's hard for anyone who doesn't know us to understand, but waiting to get married until we were older would just be stupid for us. Especially since I'd wish for him too."

She seemed pleased with my answer and took out a pile of paper I realized was my book. I took a deep breath and tried to keep my cool.

"Kimber….may I call you Kimber?"

"Kim."

"Kim, well this book is very intriguing. I was expecting much when I opened it; I never do anymore with some of the stories that come through here. The suspense and tone of this story kept me wishing there was more. The dialogue is very rich, and overall the story is a score. I would be very happy to publish it after we send it through editing."

I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding in a rush. I laughed shakily. "You want to publish my book?"

"Absolutely."

I felt myself go numb. It was one of those moments that I knew was changing my life, like when I saw a beautiful boy walk into my English class. I thought of all the little short stories I wrote, and all the grades in school that had made me feel like I was good. It didn't compare to this moment.

I couldn't think of a thing to say, so I went with, "Thank you so much Mrs. Corsa."

She laughed and held her hand out to me. "Call me Eileen." We shook hands, and I realized I had done it. I was becoming what I always wanted. I was on my way to being an author.

We talked over the details, and after the book was edited it could be published, which would be possibly around late summer or early fall. My smile was huge after I walked out of the office and when I got out of the building I simply closed my eyes and put my hands over my face. I wanted to scream but I just stood there.

After a few minutes I began walking to the parking lot, and stopped dead when I saw a figure leaning on my car. I shouldn't be surprised at all should I?

I huffed out a breath as I walked over to Jared who had an unreadable expression on his face. "Hi." I said stupidly.

He touched my cheek with his hand. "Kim why didn't you tell me you sent your book to a publisher?"

"Because I needed to do this alone."

"Why?"

"I've wanted this since I was a little girl. I wanted to keep it to myself until I knew if I could really do it or not. That way I wouldn't feel like I was disappointing anyone if I didn't get it, because they didn't know. Especially you I couldn't take it if you were disappointed in me."

He nodded and I touched the hand that was on my cheek. "I understand that feeling, but Kim I've always been proud of you. No matter what I always will be, I just didn't get why you didn't tell me, and I wanted to be there for you. I get it now though."

I went to kiss him but was stopped by his palm and raised my eyebrows. "Aren't you going to tell me how it went, I'm dying here."

I winked at him. "You're looking at a future author, after the book the publishers bought is edited that is."

"No way!"

"Way!"

We looked like idiots as we yelled and danced in circles. As usual for us we didn't care, and as our lips met I thought of how he may have been the second wish I had, but he was the first one to come true.

_**Review my dears and darlings! ~Ales**_


	47. We're Here to Collect Jared

Kim POV

June snuck up on us before we knew it. The plans for the wedding we set, and suddenly it was the day before the wedding. I woke up and saw that Jared was still sleeping next to me. I stared at him for a moment before getting up. It had been wonderful sleeping next to him every night but I knew after we were married it would be different. I'd be sleeping next to my husband. The thought left me giddy.

I went downstairs and began brewing the coffee; the scent would no doubt waft to the attic bedroom and wake Jared. He never slept much later than me; he said he couldn't without me there.

I heard someone knock on the back door, and then the familiar almost bird-like call that told me it was some of the pack. I unlocked it, and Paul, Quil, and Embry came inside. "Where's the others?"

Paul answered as Quil and Embry were arguing about something. "Leah is on her way over, Jake is at the Cullen's, and Sam and Brady are in the car."

"Why you here?"

Quil grinned at me. "To collect Jared."

My face fell. I knew they were planning on taking him away at some point today I just thought it would be later. "Already? Why?"

"Bachelor day, well minus Sam and Elan being the other married ones." Embry said as he began raiding the fridge and I went over to punch him.

Paul put an arm around me. "Don't worry you'll be distracted with the other imprints, Leah, and Lulu."

I snarled at him and noticed Quil and Embry had disappeared. "They went to go abduct him didn't they?"

"Of course."

I rolled my eyes at Paul just as the back door opened again. Sam came in with Brady. "What the hell is taking so long?"

Brady snickered. "He's probably still sleeping."

I nodded confirming his guess. "So where are you guys going?"

"First we have to pick up Joel, then we're headed over to the Cullen's to get Jake, and Elan is already there." Paul said.

That got my attention. "Why is my brother with the Cullen's they freak him out?"

Brady laughed. "They still do, but Lu is over there talking to the blonde."

I was surprised again. "Rosalie? Why on earth…."

I was interrupted by a crash upstairs and I muttered at the kitchen ceiling hoping nothing was broken. I walked by the staircase as Quil was being thrown over the side landing in a heap at my feet. He was fine of course, and I looked above growling at Jared. "Is there a reason you are breaking our house?"

He grinned sheepishly at me. "Is he started it a good reason?"

I broke out my glare at both him and Embry. Embry started and shivered while Jared shielded his eyes yelling "No Graystone! I'm melting!"

My lips twitched but I refused to smile as Quil pointed to the floor and showed me the tiny dent in the hardwood floors. I supposed I should feel lucky that his whole body hadn't formed a hole in the floor, but that was enough. Quil pointed again at the floor then at Jared and back at the floor and nodded at me. I smacked him in the head. "Hey Kim I can't be faulted for something that wasn't my control."

"Why can't you be a friggin cat then you'd land on your feet. That's it all wolves outta my house."

When they looked at me waiting for the punch line I glared my look again. "Why aren't you running?"

With that Sam, Quil, and Brady dashed out with Embry running down the stairs hot on their heels. Paul looked at me with a smile and when I started forward he held his hands up in surrender. "But we have to get Jared."

"I'll send him out."

Paul started to argue then looked at my face again. "Oh shit. Um I'm gone. See you at the wedding."

He ran out and I turned to my fiancé who was slowly walking down the stairs waving the white t-shirt he had been wearing to bed, in front of him like a white flag. "I didn't mean to dent the floor; it's just a little mark. He jumped on my back while I was sleeping I had to retaliate. The house has character now."

I snarled again and he whispered he was sorry. I huffed out a breath and nodded. "From now on break other people's houses not ours."

He dropped the shirt and came over picking me up so we were eye to eye. "Still want to marry me tomorrow?" He smiled like he did whenever he used the word marry.

I taped my index finger on my lips. "Hmmmm."

He started spinning me like he knew I loved and I laughed. "Well I guess since Emily already made that yummy looking cake."

As we heard a car horn blast Jared sighed and laid his forehead to mine. "How am I supposed to not see you until tomorrow afternoon?"

"We can do it piece of cake."

He chuckled and let me down and pulled on the t-shirt as the horn blared again twice in a row. "My stuff is already at dad's so I guess I'm ready to be taken." He held my face and kissed me. "Guess I won't be able to call you Graystone after tomorrow."

"Nope I'll be Thail too."

His answering smile was huge and he kissed me once more before turning to leave. "I love you I'll see you tomorrow."

I smiled at him as I looked upon the boy I had loved so much, knowing the next time I saw him he'd be my husband. "I love you too."

He ran out and I heard the truck drive off with the lot of them howling like….well wolves.

I made myself a cup of coffee and this time my interruption made me laugh as I suddenly heard Justin Timberlake singing loudly, "Your all I ever wanted, your all I ever needed, yea, so tell me what to do now….." Followed by a series of I's from Louise who was now walking through the front door with her boom box. She turned off the music and grinned at me. "Hi ya."

I shook my head at her and gestured to the boom box and in our unspoken language she understood.

"What? I wanted to hear some old classics from our younger and not so wise years."

"I heard you were at the Cullen's earlier, what's with that?"

"Oh well I guess Emmett and Rosalie won't be at the wedding because another coven in…what was it….the ones who helped the Cullen's I can't think of it."

"Denali?"

"Yep that's it. I guess their having a little bit of trouble with some nomads or whatever, so Emmett and Rosalie are going to help."

"Oh that's too bad. I hope everything is ok."

"It sounded like nothing they can't handle, their just chipping in. It's all so weird and confusing. Anyway you remember seeing Rosalie's dress for the wedding?"

"Yea, why. Louise don't you dare you already have a bridesmaid dress."

"I am aware of that I just wanted to borrow the matching shoes she had. They go with my dress don't worry."

I rolled my eyes at her and heard a knock at the back door again. "It's open!" I called, and saw Leah come in.

"Allo Chicas."

Louise waved at Leah. "I didn't know you were dropping by I thought you'd be with the pack playing."

Leah stuck her tongue out at Louise. "I wouldn't miss girl time, and besides I wasn't invited because Joel was so they thought we'd be too imprint gooey."

I laughed. "Leah their probably right you know. So when are the other's showing up?"

Leah glanced at her watch. "Well peppy here is earlier than I expected, but Em and Rach should be showing up any minute. Morgan and Abby are showing up a little later so us older ones get some time alone."

"Morgan is only a year behind me, and Abby is a year behind her it's not that bad."

Louise playfully pushed Leah as we sat at the small kitchen table. "C'mon Leah their mature girls for their age anyways."

"Yea I guess. I still like you guys better."

I whipped my eyes to clear the mock tears. "Aw Lee that's so sweet of you."

I ducked as she swung out and we giggled as Em showed up with Rachel.

The day went on with us singing to Louise's music, dancing, eating, and having a blast. In the back of mind however, there was still Jared, and the excitement of tomorrow.

_**Wedding up next! Squeal and Swoon my lovelies! ~AJS**_


	48. The Most Cherished

Kim POV

I woke up smiling the next morning. It was my wedding day. In a few short hours I was going to be Kim Thail. I jumped out of bed eager to get the day started. I was surprised when I smelled coffee as I reached the second floor. One of the other girls must have made some. I peeked into the guest room and found Leah sprawled on the bed with Louise and Rachel, with Abby and Morgan on the floor.

I walked downstairs and found a note next to the coffee pot from Emily.

_Kim,_

_I ran back to the house to get the dresses, and some supplies. The girls are still sleeping; I imagine they still will be when I get back. I figured you'd wake up early like I did on my wedding day. There are donuts on the table, enjoy your last morning single! Love you, be back around 9. –Em_

I pounced on the donuts, grabbing one cinnamon and one powdered. I was halfway through one when the front door opened and my mother walked in. "There's my baby girl. How is it that you still look nine once you have a donut at your disposal?"

I stuck my tongue at her as I knew she meant my crumb covered face. "Who asked you?"

She grabbed my face and gave both my cheeks a smacking kiss, like she had since I was around two. I fluffed her hair as I saw the slight tears in her eyes. "Yaya no water works yet."

"I'm the mother of the bride I'm allowed to cry whenever I want. Where is everyone?"

"The girls are upstairs sleeping, except for Emily; she went to get the dresses."

"Have you decided what you want your hair to look like?"

"Yes, though I don't think you're going to like it."

"Oh Kim, come on, you're not gonna just let it down like always are you?"

"Yep. What's the problem it looks fine it waves naturally it doesn't look flat and gross what's wrong with it the way it is?"

"It's your wedding day don't you want something special?"

'Not really."

"Kimber."

"Aiyanna."

We stared at each other for a moment until Yaya blinked and I clapped my hands. "I win."

She sighed and made herself a cup of coffee, and a little while later the others began waking up. Emily came back soon and the house was filled with girls shouting. Cora and Claire were being dropped off with the boys, and Claire's dress was with them, so we didn't have to worry about that.

I showered quickly and after drying my hair the others were in my room with beauty supplies giving me a look.

Now I hardly walk around looking like a bum. I usually only put on moisturizer and a little bit of mascara, as far as make up goes. Being Native American had the perk of not needing cosmetics. As for my hair, I always let it go. Apparently I wasn't going to get away with that today. "Come on guys."

Louise started forward. "Kim you are a beautiful girl, and we know this. The casual look works for you. Today however you are getting married. Now makeup, you need barely any of, but today your hair needs some jazzing up."

Morgan nodded at what Lu said. "We're thinking a bunch of braids, forming into one long braid down your back. You have thick hair and it's so long, we think it will look really cool."

I considered resisting but then smiled. "I guess I could leave it down for the wedding night then, Jared would like that."

Leah high fived me while my mother sighed and I laughed.

I let them do my hair, and put blush, and mascara on me, with a touch of lipstick. Then we put on my dress and I looked in the mirror. I looked like I bride. Hell, I was a bride. My heart started hammering in my chest in excitement, and slight nerves. Not about getting married, but stuttering through my vows, or messing up my speech.

We had decided the whole tradition of the maid of honor and best man doing speeches was silly. Instead Jared, me, Yaya, Mingan, Louise, and Paul were giving speeches. I had written mine a few weeks before, and Jared was nervous his wouldn't be as good since I was a writer. I told him that was ridiculous; I knew his speech would be great.

Everyone else was ready, and I heard the boys arriving downstairs. I had to stay in the bedroom so there was no way Jared could accidently see me. I smiled at Louise as she rushed around trying to find her earring that she was sure had fallen out in the room. I had chosen different shades of blue fading to green as the bridesmaids' dresses. Louise had a light blue one, then Emily's was a turquoise, Leah had a jewel green, and Yaya, who was walking me down the aisle, would be wearing a teal dress.

"Eureka!" I looked up as Louise found her earring and held it up like it was a prize. Just then there was a knock at the door and she jumped up. "Who the hell is it?"

"Your husband." I heard Elan reply.

"Oh you, ok come on up." Once Elan reached the top of the stairs he gave Louise a look and gestured to the stairs. She nodded, kissed him and dashed down the stairs as I raised an eyebrow. My brother turned to me and his eyebrows rose as well.

"Look at you sweets you look beautiful."

I laughed at him. "As opposed to every other day."

"You know what I mean." He walked over and sat next to me on the bed. "I can't believe you're getting married."

"I can't believe you're married."

"Ha, yea I know. We got lucky didn't we kid."

"Yea we did."

"I have to say though that Jared is the one who really lucked out. You were always an amazing girl Kim."

I blushed. Elan and I were usually nice to each other and all but this was a bit much for Elan. "Wow, thanks brother."

He kissed my forehead and I smiled. "No problem sister. I miss having you around every day you know."

"Ditto. Have you seen Jared is he ok?"

"A little nervous but mostly excited. Keeps looking around for you, I guess you imprint couples can't stand being separated."

"Not at all." Yaya came upstairs then.

"Hey you two it's almost time, Elan you better get downstairs."

Elan squeezed my hand and whispered I love you as I did the same, and he went downstairs. I breathed deep and stood up. "Well Yaya how do I look?"

"Ready"

"Good answer."

I followed Yaya down the narrow steps, and on to the second floor. I saw Louise before she took her turn down the aisle and we did our nose pointing and winked at each other. Then it was Yaya and I's turn. The music changed, and I hooked my arm through my mothers and took another deep breath as we went outside and turned the corner to the aisle.

I was glad at that moment I had chosen against a veil. If I hadn't I wouldn't have been able to see the look on Jared's face as I came into view. He had been fidgeting slightly before, and then his eyes locked on mine. At that moment I saw the same emotion's I had seen on his face the day he imprinted on me. I also felt the same inevitable pull towards him. My eyes never left his as I smiled as brightly as possible, and saw him blink, as he had the first time I smiled at him two years ago. As I finally reached him, the reverend asked who gave this woman away, and Yaya replied she did, and handed me over to Jared. I took his hand, and was home.

Jared POV

Nothing could have prepared me for the moment I saw Kim make her way down the aisle. It was as if it was the first time I saw her. She was beautiful in the white dress that must have been created with her in mind. As she smiled at me I blinked at how beautiful she was. When Aiyanna put her hand in mine, I felt warmth spread through me. I mouthed 'I love you' to Kim, and she did the same. Happiness filled me that I never thought was possible as our vows were exchanged. Hearing Kim say I do, humbled me, and I squeezed her small hands in mine.

Before I knew it we were pronounced husband and wife and I let out a whoop before kissing my wife and spinning her around. We beamed at each other as we ran towards the getaway car, to make our way to the reception at my dad's house.

Once we were in the car I kissed Kim again and ran my thumb on her finger just above her ring. I looked at her to find her smiling at me. "Hi there Mrs. Thail….wow that felt great to say."

"It felt great to hear. I have a husband!"

"You sure do."

My dad chuckled from the driver's seat. "You two are just so adorable."

"Shut up dad."

We pulled up to the house some time later; my dad had taken the long way so the others could beat us there. We got out of the car and walked to the side of the house where the tent was set up. Luckily it hadn't rained yet today, and everyone was waiting for us. I kissed Kim's hand as we took our place at the bride and groom table, which was facing everyone else's.

We ate first, then it was time for the speeches. First up was my dad.

"Yea so you all know who I am. I've been a lot of things throughout my life. I was a friend, a husband, a pack member, and an architect. Most of all I've been a father for nineteen years. It's a job I've always enjoyed, and I believe I've been good at it. A father's greatest hope is to see his child safe and happy. I see both today, watching my son with his pack, and his new wife. When I first met Kim, I thought it would be difficult to see the love my son and his imprint shared, due to the loss of Faye, his mother, and my imprint."

My dad took a second to compose himself since his voice broke after saying mom's name. He couched once then continued.

"However, Kim was a darling girl, and fit perfectly into our family. She brought me joy by making my son happier than I'd ever seen him, and by being one of the most enchanting girls I've ever met. I am proud to call her my daughter in law, as I've always been proud to call Jared my son. I wish you two all the happiness and luck in the world."

He raised his glass and I mouthed thanks to him as Aiyanna got up for her turn.

"I'll never forget the first time I spoke to Jared. I had asked him if his feelings for Kim were truthful, and he replied, 'I see no reason to lie to you. If I cared for Kim less maybe I would, but you and Elan are an important part of her life, if I want her to be part of mine, that means you two will be as well.' At the time the answer pleased me, but I didn't realize it would become true. I can't tell you all how it's thrilled me to have Jared become part of our family. Though it feels odd that both of my children are married now, I am very happy with their spouses, whom I love as my own. Congrats kids!"

Everyone clapped, and Paul stood up and walked to the center to give his speech.

"Jared, Sam, and I were the first three to form the latest pack here in La Push. I was happy to be a wolf, but as we all know I have trouble with my temper. It was Sam and Jared who kept me in control. When Jared imprinted I was mad at first. I already had to deal with Sam's thought of Emily, now I had to deal with Jared gushing over Kim."

I threw a roll at Paul then which he flicked in time and it ended up hitting Quil. Everyone laughed, and Paul cleared his throat to call the attention back on him.

"As I was saying…jeez…it turned out that Kim was actually a really cool girl. She was shy, but had this humor that would shock you. It wasn't hard to like Kim, and aside from Rachel of course, I have to say she's my favorite one of the imprints for one reason. She was the only one with the balls to take a ride on a werewolf more than once."

Everyone laughed and Paul finished. "Anyways I love you both, and Kim thanks for marrying my best friend. He's happier than ever."

Louise skipped up next and waved at the two of us. Kim and I laughed and waved back. Louise took something out of the bodice of her dress as everyone laughed and whistled. "I have in my hands a note passed to me in 5th grade by a Miss Kimber Annalese Graystone. I shall read it to you now. 'Hey ya Lulu, guess what?! I found the dude I'm gonna marry. His name is Jared Thail. He is so cute, and sweet. I'm tellin you deary I will marry him. It will probably take a while but I will, you wait and see. Love you most. Kim.'"

Louise folded up the note as everyone awed and I looked at Kim, taking the hand I still held and bringing it to my face as she blushed.

"I will admit I thought Kim was crazy then. Especially as the years went on, and Jared paid zero attention to Kim. Then as we call it Jared saw the light, and lemme tell you I have never seen a couple so dedicated, loving, and right as these two. No one knows Kim as Jared does, and vice versa. My darling you deserve the best, and I believe you found it in Jared. Love you cuties!"

Kim got up to do her speech and high fived Lu as she stood in the speech giving area. "I hate giving speeches but I'm happy to do this one. As Louise just reminded everyone, my crush on Jared started when I was ten years old. I can't explain exactly my feelings of that day, and I was young and silly, but I truly did believe at the age of ten, that I would marry Jared one day. And here we are." She smiled at me and I mouthed I love you again. "I won't lie and say that once I got older I thought more realistically, but at the same time I always hoped. I was invisible throughout school. Apart from my brother and Lu, I wasn't seen by anyone. Then one day I'm sitting in class and I feel like I should look up from my notebook. When I did everything changed. I was no longer invisible Kim. I was Jared's Kim. I've loved every minute of my life with him. I love everything about him, even his numerous flaws and annoying qualities."

I laughed as I looked to her pointed to my chest and said. "That hurts my heart."

She held a hand to her chest as well. "Yea yea well in all honesty Jared Thail you are my heart. I waited a long time to be seen by you. I'll never stop being thanking God for imprinting. I'll always love you Thail."

When she reached the table again I took her face in my hands and rested my forehead on hers. I kissed her quickly as I took my turn as the final speech of the night.

"I've always heard that when you die the last moments of your life you see images from your past. I know I'll see Kim. I'll see our first kiss, the first time she saw me as a wolf, the first time she told me she loved me, this day, and mostly the day I imprinted. I walked into my classroom, feeling like something was tugging at me, like something in the room was pulling me in. I looked and it was Kim. It turned out to be Kim all along. She makes me laugh, interests me, teaches me things, and overall makes me a better man. I truly believe even if I didn't imprint, and if I had never been a werewolf, it still would have been Kim. She is my life, my perfect fit. I will never feel for anything the way I feel for her. I may have missed out on knowing Kim for those first seventeen years, but she is the most cherished thing in my life now. I've learned this when I first thought I lost her."

I stopped as the memory swarmed through me, and shook my head as tears filled my eyes. I looked at Kim, zeroed in on the sound of her heartbeat in the room. She also had tears in her eyes, and smiled at me stunningly. As always her presence gave me strength.

"I've never taken a day with her for granted since then. I will spend the rest of my life loving her, making a family with her, and making her happy. If I have a shot at happiness, it will be because of Kim. You're my everything Graystone."

Everyone clapped as she pushed herself from the chair and ran to me. As always I caught her on the fly and as our song began to play I kept her in my arms, with her legs hooked around my waist, and moved in circles slowly. It was my first dance with my wife, and I felt complete.

_**I can't believe it took me until 12:12 am to finish this but I kept getting distracted. Part two of the wedding/honeymoon will be next. I'm sad to say there will probably only be twenty more chapters or so. It's sad to see this story ending. I love my characters, and my readers. Review please! ~Ales**_


	49. I Married the Boy

Kim POV

The speeches were done, and Jared's of course made me cry a little. Our first dance as husband and wife was perfect, and afterwards I danced crazily with Yaya. I asked her when she and Billy would be tying the knot and she grinned like a five year old and said soon.

Instead of smashing the cake into one another's faces I took a piece and threw it at Jared who nipped at it in the air, as a true dog would. The day was filled with laughter, dancing, and one big crazy family. Soon it was time for me to throw the bouquet, and Jared had to throw the garter.

Jared went first and I blushed as he simply threw my skirt over his head to search for the garter, which was unnecessary. He then kept his eyes on me as he tossed it over his head and hooted with laughter when he turned and saw Joel holding it and Leah covering her face with her hands. Joel looked pleased though and twirled it in his fingers.

I was up next and put my back to the crowd as I threw the bundle of flowers behind my back. I was thrilled to see it sail right into the hands of an unsuspecting Morgan. She looked at the bouquet like it was a mirage and smiled shyly at Embry.

I felt like I danced with everyone that night and after a lively dance with Lu I walked over to Jared and sat on his lap. He buried his face in my neck and I smiled. The wedding was winding down as Sam, Paul, Brady, Jake, Quil, Embry, and Leah walked over to us and calling the attention on them. I raised an eyebrow, but knew this must have been the time for us to hear our honeymoon location.

They gathered around us and Sam began. "We knew we wanted to get you guys a gift that we could all chip in on, and we figured the best one was a honeymoon. We wanted to this because we love you guys, and you're our family, but mostly because of Kim."

I was confused at this. I started to ask, but Sam went on.

"Leah, and also the imprints said that Kim was the one who convinced everyone to go find us. She came up with the plan, and how to execute it, and ultimately saved the pack. It's something we can never really repay you for, and we'll never forget it. The only way we can think to show our thanks was to make sure you guys had a good honeymoon."

I blinked back the threatening tears and smiled at them. They truly were my family. Jake came forward then, handing Jared and I a key, and two tickets.

"We knew you guys weren't big on the usual island get away, and the Cullen's told us about a cool area in Maine that has a cabin you can rent right on the lake, and there's woods surrounding it. We rented it for you guys for a week."

I gasped and got up hugging each of them, and so did Jared.

"You could probably run there, but you'd be tired and we figured a plane was easier, so the flight leaves tomorrow." Brady said.

I shook my head in disbelief. "I don't know what to say, other than thank you so much."

Paul walked over and hugged me. "This is us thanking you Kim, for all you did. You brought us back to our imprints."

I hugged him back, my eyes on Jared. "I had to; there was no question about it."

Soon after the honeymoon gift Jared and I decided we wanted to spend the rest of our wedding night at home. Alice had skipped up to us cheerfully informing us she had already took the decorations down for us, and she'd help take care of cleaning Mingan's yard up. We thanked her and got ready to leave. I changed out of my wedding dress, and into my getaway clothes, as did Jared. I smiled as I saw his getaway clothes was an old pair of cutoffs. I knew where this was going.

"Are we going home in my favorite mode of travel?" I winked up at him.

"You know it."

He phased even with everyone looking and knelt down so I could climb on. I smiled and waved at everyone, and then wrapped my arms around Jared's neck, and whispered let's go. He took off and I laughed at the feel of the wild breeze he created. He howled, and I recognized it as him letting his joy free. I knew he'd have to phase from all the emotion of today, even though it was good.

I sighed in contentment as I buried my face in my husband's golden fur, enjoying the ride, and the knowledge that my dream had finally come true. I married the boy I loved for so long.

We made it to the house and I made a dash inside so I could change into the sexy underwear I'd bought just for this occasion. This meant Jared missing out on the threshold lift, but he could do that when we reached the cabin. I quickly ran into the bathroom and found my hiding place for the lacy white bridal lingerie. I let my hair out of my braid letting it wave to my waist as Jared knocked on the door. "Kim you ok?"

"I'm fine go upstairs I'll meet you there."

I quickly washed of the makeup I had on, knowing Jared preferred a natural look, and breathed deep. This was the first time I'd sleep with my husband. I giggled slightly and padded barefoot up the stairs. He was sitting on the bed looking at his simple gold wedding band. Seeing him like that made my heart soar. He was just as happy as I was. He turned as he sensed me, and his eyes blurred and I knew the underwear was a good idea. "I thought I'd get something fancy for tonight."

Jared looked at me and smiled. "Come here."

I moved forward as we jumped at each other, settling into each other's arms, as a perfect fit in a puzzle. When became one, I felt like crying as I knew he was mine, and I was his. Forever.

_**Not sure if I'll do another chapter today or not. Review dears and darlings! ~Ales Jay**_


	50. Glowing Moonlight

Jared POV

When we landed in Augusta Maine, we rented a car, and made our way to the small town of Belgrade Lakes Maine, which was about an hour or so away. The air smelled better here, the people were friendly, and it was bright with a cloudless sky. We were so used to La Push's dreary weather; it was surprising to see blue skies.

I held Kim's hand the whole drive, rhythmically running my finger over her gold wedding band. I saw her smiling at me a few times out of the corner of my eye, and we were soon in Belgrade. Kim read me the directions to the cabin as I drove through town. We noted where the food places and shops were, for whenever we took a trip to town. We suddenly decided it would probably be a good idea to stop now, and get a few things for the cabin, since we probably wouldn't go grocery shopping until later the next day.

Kim went to throw out the fast food bags we picked up on the drive, and I stopped into the small general store. I grabbed a 2 liter of soda I knew Kim would want, coffee, sugar, milk, a jug of water, and took a flyer for a pizza place, so we'd have a place to order dinner. We continued back to the road the directions had, and soon saw the sign for Ellis Cove. This was it. We turned down the dirt road which was surrounded by thick threes. Perfect area to phase if needed. At the end of the road there was a clearing where we saw the cabin and I pulled up next to it. When we got out of the car and faced in front of us, we were up on a slight hill, which was the only thing keeping us from the vast lake. It was amazing.

Kim gasped as she took it all in. "We get to spend a week here!"

"I know it's gonna be great. I'm going to go unload everything."

"I can help with that."

"Back off Mrs. Thail."

She smiled at me and shook her head, but went into the cabin to explore. I followed her in, and loved it. There was a screened in porch, then once you entered the front door there was a small living room, a kitchen to the left, a bathroom straight ahead of the front door, and two bedrooms on either side of it. It was small, but perfect.

I grimaced slightly at the bed. My feet would probably hang off the end, but other than that it was going to be a good honeymoon. After we unpacked, and set up our DVD player to the small TV and played a movie as we waited for our pizza delivery.

Around ten I phased and let the pack know everything was fine. I was surprised when I heard a rustling behind me and turned to see Kim. The only light was from the moon, and she glowed. She had a gleam in her eye, and her wedding ring was all she wore. She turned then gestured for me to follow her as she went out to the lake. I chuckled in wolf form and followed, and watched as she walked into the lake and disappeared into its abyss. She came up for air with her hair slicked back and laughed. "Are you coming in or what?"

I ran forward and took the dock way instead of the side route she had. I phased as I dove into the water, and my arms automatically reached for Kim. "I didn't know you were one for skinny dipping."

"Well you learned something new about your wife today then."

I grinned. I loved hearing that she was my wife. We drifted for a while and soon Kim wasn't able to touch the ground so I held her close. I held her face with one of my hands, and looked at her.

"What are you thinking about Jared?"

"How lucky I am."

Even in the low light of the moon I could see her blush. "I love you Kim Thail."

"I love you Jared Thail."

Our lips met, and soon we loved one another in the calm waters.

_**Short ass chapter I know, but I thought I'd give you a tidbit. Review! ~AJ**_


	51. You're Gonna Name the Baby Kim, Right?

Kim POV

The honeymoon was everything we hoped it would be. We swam, we ate junk, and we relaxed in the sun, went for rides to town and explored the little shops. Of course we also did what all husbands and wives did after they were first married, and I secretly hoped that in that time, I got pregnant.

We didn't use any precautions during the honeymoon, because we decided if we were meant to have a family now, it would happen. I knew we were young, but Yaya had been young when she had Elan, and she ended up raising us alone. If she could do a good job so could I, and I'd have Jared.

However, the week after we got home from our honeymoon I didn't feel any different, and sure enough I wasn't pregnant. Jared told me my body needed time to get used to being off birth control. I snarled at him jokingly. I just wanted to start our family. We may not have been married long, but we had been together for almost three years, so it was time.

Soon it was August. We'd been married for two months, and things were going good. I was working on some minor revisions on my book, and working at the library still. Jared's art was doing well, and he was making a lot more money than we were used to having. We didn't spend much other than bills, gas, and food. A lot of our money went into the bank, aside from a portion of my paycheck which went to my publisher.

It was one beautiful day in August when I heard someone come in through the back. I was in my office, and Emily must of guessed that because she came right in. "Kim, Kim hi."

"Em, Em hi." I mimicked her. When I saw Emily was pale I got up and touched her hair. "What's wrong?"

"I think I might be pregnant."

"Em that's great why do you look upset?"

"Because Sam and I had a fight a few days ago. I asked him when he'd stop phasing, and he took it as me wanting him to. It was a big misunderstanding, but what if he thinks I got pregnant on purpose so he'd have to stop phasing?"

"Who says he has to stop phasing because you're pregnant, he can wait a few more years, and he will not think that Em he loves you."

"I know that I just hate fighting with him."

My eyes flashed to her scar momentarily then away. "Well have you taken a test yet?"

"No I came here first."

"Ok c'mon we're going to the store."

"No way they'll tell Sam, stupid small reservation."

"I meant in Forks silly, I'm not stupid."

We headed to the first grocery store we saw in Forks, and bought three different tests. Then we raced back to the house, checked for Jared to make sure he was still out on patrol, and Em locked herself in the downstairs bathroom. I stood right outside the door pacing, and she finally opened the door, holding the three sticks in her hand. "And now we wait." She said.

We plopped right down on the floor as we kept waiting. "Why did you come to me and not Leah?"

"She's a pack member; you're an imprint so you get it. Plus you and I were the first two so we got to stick together."

The timer we set dinged and Emily's eyes widened as we looked down together. All three said positive. We looked back at each other and I grinned. "You're gonna name the baby Kim right?"

That's when the screaming and hugging began and Emily rushed out to tell Sam. Her fears were forgotten, all that mattered was that they were having a baby.

Jared was coming in just as she rushed out and I laughed at the confused expression on his face. "Hi husband!"

He grinned at me. "Hi wife. What's with Em?"

"I'll tell you, but you can't phase until I get a text that she told Sam."

"Deal."

"She's pregnant."

His grin widened. "No way! The pack's first cub." He took in my expression then and sighed. "Kim, it will happen for us quit worrying, we haven't been trying long."

"I know. And I'm very happy for them you know I am."

"Yea, the both of us are." He nodded agreeing with me, and then he noted my pout and had one of his own. "We were supposed to have the first kid damnit."

"I know!" I laughed and kissed him.

My husband gets me. Who cares if no one else did?

Emily POV

I ran home as fast as I could, and when I got there I saw Sam sitting on the front porch looking for me. I bent over as I reached the house trying to catch my breath. Sam ran down and started rubbing my back. "Emily? Are you ok? Where were you?"

"Kim and Jared's." I took a deep breath and was steadier and straightened to look at Sam. "Hi."

He put his hand under my chin, and pushed my face up further. "Hi. Is everything ok?"

"It's wonderful."

He looked puzzled and I took his other hand. "I have to tell you something." I paused as Sam squeezed my hand. "I'm pregnant."

I looked at the house as I whispered it, and when I looked back at Sam his face was frozen in shock. I looked down at the ground, losing my nerve, and my list of all the reasons this was a good thing. Then I heard his laugh and my head shot up.

"Really!? You're pregnant! We're gonna have a baby?"

I smiled as I saw the sheer excitement and thrill on Sam's face. "We're gonna have a baby."

He let out a whoop and spun me in a circle before letting me down, and placing a hand on my still flat stomach. "How far along are you?"

"Only a month I'd say. I just took three tests at Kim's they all said positive."

"Em this is so amazing. Why'd you look nervous?"

"I thought you would believe I did this on purpose so you'd stop phasing. Sam when I asked you when you thought you'd stop, it wasn't because I want you to, I just am curious. You never let me in about all the wolf stuff."

"Why do you think that is?" He said as he ran his fingertips gently across my scars. I seethed at him.

"You know what Sam Uley that's a load of shit. You need to get over it already, you made a mistake so what? I love everything about you, even the fact that you change into a big ol wolf. I don't care, its part of you so it's part of me. One day it could be part of our child's life."

I knew as comprehension flickered across his face he understood me so I continued. "I'm your wife Sam."

"I know that. I can't ever forgive myself for what I did, no matter how accidental it was. I will tell you more about the pack and being a werewolf though." He took my face in his wide hands and lifted it until I was looking him in the eye. "We're going to have a family soon."

The happiness and love in his voice made my eyes water. "Yea we are."

"Guess that means you should be off your feet." I giggled as he knocked my knees out from under me and lifted me up, carrying me inside the house, where our lives together began.

_**It is frickin freezing here lemme tell you. Review! It makes me warm inside. Hope your enjoying the story lovelies! ~Ales **_


	52. Don't Worry Silly It's Yours

Jared POV

September brought another anniversary for Kim and I. Though June 3rd was our wedding anniversary we still wanted to celebrate the day I imprinted, being three years ago, and the day I proposed, being one year ago.

The day before I had been in Port Angeles bringing in a portrait I'd done on commission for a family, I noticed something in a shop window Kim would love. It was an old leather bound copy of one of her favorite books, _A Tale of Two Cities _by Charles Dickens. I had remembered we had to read it in the English class we shared that first year of our relationship. She helped me memorize the first paragraph of the story, which was required for a quiz we took. It was the perfect present for our imprint/engagement anniversary, so I bought it.

Kim had been excited for the past few days, to show me the present she got me. I had no clue what it was.

When I woke up the day of our anniversary Kim was still sleeping so I went downstairs to work for a while. Once she got up she got ready for work, and kissed me quickly saying we'd celebrate once she got home, with a wink. She was certainly up to something. I worked on some new drawings for most of the day, then I had a patrol in the afternoon, I'd be home a little after Kim.

I was late to patrol and Paul who was on with me, was pissed. He was mostly mad because he'd proposed to Rachel who threw a blow dryer at him for it. I guess he'd proposed to stop a fight and she didn't like that. She also claimed she wasn't ready to get married so he slept outside. I thought about it for a minute then told him he could sleep in the guest room tonight.

After patrol we headed to the house and as we walked in I smiled when I heard Kim singing in the kitchen. It was my favorite sound to come home to. "Wife?"

"Husband! Hey I burned the spanish rice somehow I don't really know what happened I've made it a zillion times. Who's with you I smell wolf."

Paul laughed as he ran into the kitchen picking up Kim, who screamed. "Paul what are you doing here you're the enemy you know."

Paul set her on her feet and looked confused. "Say what?"

"Rachel called me earlier, you proposed huh. How dare you?" Kim smirked at Paul who growled.

"How was I supposed to know she was dead set against it?" He tried to go for the angry routine but I saw the hurt in his eyes, and so did Kim.

"I know. I tried to be the supportive since we're part of the same imprint club, but I couldn't be. I ended up yelling at her saying you're her soul mate and blah blah blah how can she not want to marry you. She's just a commitment phob, don't worry she'll realize what she wants soon."

"Yea and what if I'm not it?" Paul whispered.

Kim rolled her eyes like that was the stupidest thing she'd ever heard. She got up on her tip toes to grab Paul's face like a toddler and scrunched it up in her hands. "Who couldn't want you? Look at this face! Are you gonna stay here tonight though until she cools down?"

"If you'll have me."

"Of course, you are family. You're just gonna have to deal with anniversary night."

"Yea that's all I was hearing about all during patrol." Paul shoved at my shoulder as he went to sit at our small kitchen table. "What's for dinner ma?"

Kim beamed at him like he called her a goddess, and said "Um chicken stir-fry minus the rice since I burned it. I guess its good I made enough for left over's, now there's enough for you."

After we ate we had Paul do the dishes while we had presents time in the living room. Kim ordered that she go first since she believed her present would be a better finale for the night. I passed her the present and she attacked it like a five year old Christmas morning. She pulled out the book and laughed. "It's perfect, and I've wanted a nice copy of this forever I just have the secondhand one I stole from the school."

"Bad influence, you are."

She laughed and turned to smile at me, making my heartbeat quicken. She leaned over and kissed me, then thrust a flat square present at me. "Your turn!"

"Ok, jeez. You make it seem like the Holy Grail is in here." I tore the simple wrapping paper and looked at a calendar of wolves. It didn't start until January.

I tried not to look like it wasn't the greatest present I had ever gotten, I was just confused. Usually we didn't get calendars until Christmas. How did she even get one for next year already? "It's cool, Kim but isn't it a little early." I was worried she'd be upset but she still had a wicked gleam in her eye.

"Aren't you going to open it?"

I took off the shrink wrapping and looked at the picture for January. It was a black wolf. It was a funny gift; I just didn't understand the punch line. "Gotta love wolves."

Kim kept on smiling. "You should go to June and put down our wedding anniversary so you don't forget."

"When have I ever forgotten something important?" I flipped over to June though, seeing a white wolf and a big green circle over June 19th. "Ha you didn't even get it right. I'm hurt our anniversary is June 3rd."

"I know dummy, that's not our anniversary."

"What is it?"

"My due date."

The calendar slipped out of my hands and flopped onto the floor as I looked at Kim, her smile spreading. I looked down at her stomach. "You got a baby in there?"

"Yep, don't worry silly it's yours." She kept on beaming at me looking more beautiful than I'd ever seen her. There was pure happiness on her face, and I felt the grin spread on mine.

"I'm a Daddy?"

She got up and sat in my lap nodding. "You're going to be. I'm afraid the baby is just a peanut right now."

I stood up quick with Kim and my arm's and kissed her. She whispered "We're going to have a baby Mr. Thail."

I laughed and felt my eyes water and so did Kim's. "I love you Mrs. Thail."

I heard something hit the floor behind us, and I turned around, still holding Kim to se Paul looking shocked. "There's gonna be another baby?"

He said it like a prayer and I laughed as I set Kim down. "Yea sweetheart aren't you gonna congratulate us?"

Paul laughed and high fived me before he went over to swing Kim around. "That's two now! There's two cub's coming!"

We all laughed and I ran out to phase, letting all the pack know just how happy a werewolf can be.

**_Review if you love me! ~Ales Jay _**


	53. Tell R Parents We're Gonna be Parents

Kim POV

I'm going to be a mother.

This was a sentence I had to repeat to myself every morning so I would believe it. I was so happy. I'm having a baby. Jared and I were having a baby. A baby!

Now I had to tell my mother, that I'd be a mother. That would be interesting.

I had the day off so I decided now was a good time to do it.

I knew Yaya would be supportive, I just knew she'd have a little crisis about being a grandmother at her age.

I saw that Billy's truck wasn't in the driveway and guessed he must have been over at Charlie's. I ran up the steps and hesitated at the door. I haven't lived here in a year am I supposed to knock? I shook my head thinking I was stupid and walked inside. Yaya was sprawled on the living room floor, huddled in a blanket and watching Under the Tuscan Sun. I sighed as I saw her, some things never change. "Yaya."

"Hey baby girl what are you doing here?"

"Some welcome."

"Oh shut your face."

I stuck my tongue out at her as I laid down beside Yaya, and she wrapped me up in the blanket and squeezed me next to her. "Yaya I have something to tell you."

Just then Yaya sat up and paused the movie. I knew it was her super mom hearing detecting that what I had to say was serious, and she needed to listen. Her brown eyes narrowed as she looked me over. She looked at my wedding ring, nodded knowing I was still in fact married. She took in my face next, as if she could find injury, or every emotion I've ever had. I smiled, and she nodded seeing the news was good. Then her eyes continued down to zero in on my stomach, which I then placed a hand on, confirming her latest suspicion. Her eyes snapped to my face as they filled, and I bit my lip.

"You're pregnant?"

I nodded slowly, waiting for her to scream or yell. Instead she screeched and clapped then grabbed me in a hug. "You're not mad?"

"Of course not! I'm just happy so I'm crying. My baby is having a baby! Oh how far along are you? How is Jared about it? Who else knows?"

"Yeesh Yaya. Um I'm only a few weeks along, I'm due in June. Jared is through the roof, and everyone in the family knows, except for Louise and Elan, I'm going there next. Jared is over telling Mingan now."

"Oh boy."

"I think that conversation will consist of 'Hey dad Kim and I are having a baby….Oh son that's great.' And then they hug and that will be that."

We laughed and Yaya hugged me again, and we gushed about the baby for a while. In the back of my mind I wondered how it was going with Mingan and Jared.

Yaya sensed this and brushed at my hair. "You know they'll be just fine."

"Yea I know. You know Yaya I thought I'd be more nervous about being a mommy. Then the plus sign came up, and I wasn't at all. You know why?"

"Why?" She looked at me curiously and I smiled.

"Because I'm gonna be just like you."

Jared POV

I wasn't sure how I was going to word it with my dad. I knew he'd be happy, but I also knew my dad was a man of few words, so who knew what he'd say.

I phased and ran over, hearing Sam reassuring me it wouldn't be bad. He was still reeling from him and Em telling her parents and her dad almost busting a vein in his forehead.

I got to the house to see dad on the roof, patching stuff up. "Old man you better be careful up there."

I heard him laugh and start his way down the ladder. "I have a project coming up in Seattle in a week so I want to finish the roof before that."

"What's the project?"

"A group of offices. Nothing that will change the world."

Dad looked at me then. "You got something to tell me."

"What?"

"It's all over your face I can tell."

"You're too old to even see my face dad."

He stood looking at me. And put his hand on my shoulder. "Is everything ok?"

I laughed. "Better than ok dad." I took a deep breath and let it out. "Kim's pregnant."

I couldn't believe the look on my dad's face. It was a look I hadn't seen since I was little, and my mom was still alive. He looked ecstatic. He gave me a bear hug, and laughed for a minute. "You're gonna have a family of your own son!"

I beamed at him. "Yea I know. Dad, do you think I'll be a good father?"

He looked at me and shook his head. Not in answer, but at the question. "What the hell kind of a question is that. I can't think of anyone better suited to be a father than you kid."

I smiled at my dad. Thinking of all the time's I was sure he would have rather died than face life without my mom. Yet, he kept going for me. He always was there, and he always helped me, and got me whatever I needed. "I can think of one better." I looked right at him when I said it, and my dad nodded blinking a lot.

I was going to be a dad, and I knew exactly who taught me how to be a good one.

_**Review!**_


	54. That Was a Bit Much

Jared POV

I expected many different reactions when Kim and I went to tell Louise and Elan we were having a baby. Louise's reaction I got right. She immediately started screaming, and so did Kim and they ended up hugging while bouncing. It was Elan's that surprised me. He looked more than mad, he was enraged, and walked right over to where a baseball bat was leaning against the wall and nailed me over the head with it.

All in all, I think that was a bit much.

Kim POV

Well that's something you don't see every day. I would have been more worried if I hadn't known it would take a much more powerful hit to do any damage to Jared. After all Elan was only human. The hit left him dazed for only moment enough time for Louise to yell "What the hell?!" at my brother.

He shrugged. "I tried. I knew hitting him normally would just hurt me not him, so I figured the bat would help. Guess not."

I walked over and smacked him. "Is there a reason you wacked the father of my kid in the head brother?" Ha father of my kid. That was a kick to say.

"You're too young to have a kid that's why, and it's mostly his fault so I hit him."

"Two people make a baby dipshit, and I got married young and you didn't care. Yaya was younger than me when she got pregnant with you. She didn't even have a great guy like I do."

"It's different your better than that."

I noticed out of the corner of my eye Louise motion for Jared to follow her into the other room. It was a wise decision since things were about to get very ugly. My eyes glinted with temper. "Are you suggesting there was something wrong with Yaya?"

Elan sighed. "No. Obviously I wouldn't exist if she hadn't gotten pregnant young. It was the best thing for her though she was always supposed to be a mother. I know you'll make a great one, but it was supposed to be one day not when you're turning twenty. You're supposed to be an author or have you forgotten?"

I bit my lip to stop myself from hitting him or throwing things. "I will be an author. I have no doubt of that. It is my career, and my talent. However, my life with Jared is just as important. I can do both. It won't be easy, but it's what I want. Excuse me for hoping my brother would support that." I grabbed my bag and called for Jared as I turned to leave.

"He never saw you Kim. You waited for seven years for him to notice you and you never questioned it when he finally did. Now you're throwing away your life for him."

I froze. I felt the tears that were never too far away due to hormones, water my eyes. I blinked angrily at them and turned to see Jared staring at Elan looking shocked and slightly hurt. Then he walked over to me and stood by my side, lightly taking my hand. I knew it was him searching for calm. The contact calmed me as well.

Louise stood staring at her husband with her mouth hanging open. I smiled weakly at Lu then turned back to my brother. "If you truly believe that you don't know me at all. I'm going to leave now before you say anything else you'll regret. Bye Lu."

I turned on my heel and left, feeling Jared rubbing my back as he followed. I'd wait until I got to the car to cry.

Jared opened the door for me and I got in feeling numb. The tears were still on hold as Jared pulled out of the parking space and turned towards the road near our house. That's when they hit. At first they were silent tears, and then the sobbing began. Jared pulled over to the side of the road, clicked off both our seatbelts, and dragged me over to him. I buried my face in his neck, breathed in his woodsy sent, and waited for it to calm me. Jared said nothing, only kept his hand at my hair. I was done after a few minutes and Jared put his finger under my chin, bringing my eyes to his. He looked just as troubled as me. I was guessing half of that was due to Elan's comment and the other because I was hurting.

"Are you ok?" He whispered.

"Yea. I'm sorry keep driving. That was silly of me."

"No it wasn't. Why do you think he said that?"

I sighed as I crawled back into the passenger's seat, and Jared started back up the car. "I think he's just concerned and he's never fully understood imprinting so he had to throw the possibility out."

"He knows I love you though he's seen us together."

"He knows, he just doesn't want to believe. He'll realize he was wrong. I think he's just wondering if I'll end up like Bella."

Jared growled. "As what a vampire?"

"No silly. It's something we talked about once. Bella was always a smart student you know. She reads all the time; she has always been more mature than most girls her age. Yet what did she do with her life? She threw it away. She never had any goals or aspirations in life, since she met Edward that's all her life has been. Don't get me wrong she obviously belongs with him, they love one another, and she is a great mother, but she won't ever do anything with her life other than be a vampire, a wife, and a mother. It's enough for her, but it's sort of sad don't you think? I think she'd make a wonderful writer and now she can't be."

"Do you think you've done the same as her? Have you given everything up for me?"

I smiled as I looked at him. "No. I have everything by being with you. I have enough confidence to know I can be a writer, and your wife, and a mother. I think I can do whatever I want to, as long as your there."

"I always will be."

"I know."

As we pulled into the driveway next to our house, I laid a hand on my stomach. I hadn't given anything up, and the great parts of my life were just beginning.


	55. Silent Fury,Missing Sister,Proud Brother

Kim POV

The pack had of course been thrilled for Jared and me with the pregnancy. Emily was especially happy to have someone to be pregnant with, and since we were also the first imprints, it felt right. By October I was a little over a month along, and Emily was three months. We weren't showing yet, and I swear we looked at each other in the mirror everyday waiting for it. Emily only had morning sickness, where as I threw up every day, the time of day varying. I knew it bothered Jared to see me so sick, but it was just a part of pregnancy.

I hadn't heard from Elan since the incident. I had never gone this long without talking to my brother. The longest we'd gone wasn't even because of a fight. It had been for a weekend when I went to visit my grandparents where they lived in the mountains without plumbing, electricity, or phones. They were major hippies, and we never stayed at their house but I was eleven and stupid and thought it would be fun. We never got to see them because Yaya wasn't too close to them since they hated that she got pregnant at nineteen. The two day's I was there I got food poisoning, stepped on a rattle snake but since it had just eaten a mouse it didn't snap back and bite me, and when I was swimming in the lake a leech attached itself to my arm. It would have been a three day stay, but Yaya had known something was up so she came up the mountain and got me. I had spent the drive home with my head on Elan's shoulder, his head leaning on mine.

That had only been two days and that separation had hurt. This one was killing me. I refused to back down however; he had to apologize to me, and to Jared. I could wait.

Like hell I could, but I couldn't change my mind. It would be like telling him he was right. I couldn't do that.

It was the middle of October when I had a particularly bad day at work. A five year old girl and her ten year old brother had reminded me so much of Elan and I that I cried in the restroom for fifteen minutes. I hardly ever cry, but pregnancy hormones have me spilling over every other day.

I walked into the house and plopped down on the floor in the foyer. I kicked off my shoes and tossed my bag to the side. My hand automatically went to my stomach. It was hard, but only had a teeny bump, and it was still too early to feel anything, but I knew my baby was there. "Your Uncle is just stubborn but he'll get over it." I said to the baby. My other hand stroked the thick area rug I was laying on. I sensed a familiar tug I felt whenever a certain someone entered the room.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Peanut."

Jared chuckled and laid down on the floor next to me, I hadn't even noticed the package he had. "This came for you." His voice changed as he handed it to me, like he knew what it was.

"What did you open it already? You know that's against the law Thail." I gasped and shot up into a sitting position as I recognized the return address label. It was my publisher, and the package was the size of a book. I shook it lightly, and it sounded like a book. My heartbeat quickened. Jared must have heard because he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Are you going to open it or just stare at it?"

I couldn't find my voice so I bit my lip and began opening the package. First I saw a note and felt Jared lean over so he could read it too.

_Kim,_

_I thought you'd like to have the first copy. They will be on shelves in two weeks. I'll fax over some papers you need to sign. Enjoy your accomplishment, and congratulations. _

_Sincerely,_

_Eileen Corsa _

I took a deep breath and removed the note, and there was my book. I carefully traced the words _Sound of Fury_ by Kim Thail. My eyes watered and the book cover was a blur. Jared took it out of the box and just looked at it. "Kim this is…."

"Yea."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm just in shock. I've wanted this all my life, and here it is. I'm an author."

"You're an author."

We both looked at each other and started laughing and then screaming. I screamed "I'm an author!" and Jared screamed "My wife's an author!"

We were jumping around and yelling so much we didn't hear the back door open and someone come in until we heard someone call "Kim?"

The jumping stopped and we turned to see Elan staring at us. "What's with the screaming?"

Jared stood in front of me, and held out my book to Elan saying nothing. Elan took it and his eyes widened when he stared at it, and he smiled hugely. "Kim this is incredible!"

He started to walk towards me but Jared kept blocking me. I touched my hand to his arm meaning it was ok. He touched my face, nodded to Elan and walked out to the back yard. I stood wringing my hands as a nervous habit. "So um what are you doing here?"

Elan looked back at the book and then at me sighing. "Kim I don't even know how to apologize. I don't know what go into me I think I was just scared that you weren't going to be able to do everything you wanted. It was stupid of me I know you you've always been the most responsible person I know, and way ahead of your age. I'm so sorry Kim you don't know how much."

My arms itched to hug my brother but instead I wrapped them around my middle and stuck up my chin. "What took you so long hmm?"

"The next day I knew I was wrong but I was too nervous to come over here. I wasn't sure I'd be welcome anymore, I don't deserve to be."

"You really are stupid."

"I know."

"No, to think that you wouldn't be welcome in my house. Of course you are you chicken shit. You're always going to be my brother. Do you know how lose I've been not being able to talk to you. What if you hadn't of come over today? I woulda been sitting staring at my book and not being able to share all this with you until you came to your goddamn senses."

The look on Elan's face was all I needed to see. It was heartbreaking. I was in front of him in two steps and I buried my face in his chest. His arms came around me and I felt him shudder. "I missed you so much sister."

"No more fighting."

"Promise."

He did a scouts honor and kissed my forehead to seal it. I smiled. I had my brother back. I took the book from him and placed it carefully on the foyer table. Elan walked over to the kitchen and looked out the window. "I have to go talk to Jared now." He turned to me first. "I'm very proud of you Kim. Kid, you have no idea."

I gaped at his back as he walked out the back and watched him walk over to Jared. Their makeup session was a lot shorter. Elan said one thing Jared said another next thing I see is Elan laughing and Jared clapping him on the back. Then they turned to the lawn mower Jared was trying to fix, and stared at it like it was Narnia.

I shook my head at the window. Boys.

_**Review! **_


	56. You Wanna Get Kicked?

Jared POV

I couldn't imagine things getting better. The pack was doing well we hadn't had any issues with bloodsuckers that we couldn't handle quickly. Emily's pregnancy was going well and so was Kim's. She was upset though when Emily felt the baby kick and ours still hadn't, but it was early yet. I made fun of her saying she was crazy for wanting to be kicked by someone all day. It was something I was anxious for too though.

By December Kim had started showing more, and loved it. Her book was doing well and so far she'd made more money than she said she ever had. We mostly saved the money but there was one thing she insisted she splurge on.

Aiyanna and Billy wanted one thing for their wedding, to be alone. They loved their families but they felt at this time in their lives they didn't want a wedding. Louise was the only one who gave them grief about it since Aiyanna didn't agree with the way her and Elan got married at first. Kim stepped in though, and surprised Aiyanna and Billy with two tickets to Hawaii. They could have a ceremony there just the two of them, and visit Rebecca if they wanted at some point since she didn't visit often. Aiyanna screamed a lot and a week later they were gone. We got word a few days later that Mr. and Mrs. Black were enjoying their honeymoon.

We decided to wait until the baby was born to find out the sex, and to decorate one of the rooms. We were going to have the baby sleep in our room until the room was set up, and it would make it easier when the baby woke up in the middle of the night. I got more and more excited to meet our baby.

By January the day finally came that Kim and I had been waiting for.

I had just walked in the house to find Kim on the couch with her t-shirt pulled over her belly, and staring at it intensely.

I walked in the room looking confused. "Whatcha doing there wife?"

"Watching."

"For what exactly?"

"Peanut."

That got my attention and I ran over and sat next to her. "Peanut kicked?"

"I felt something but I wasn't sure so I was looking at my stomach and I thought I saw it bulge out so I'm watching. Ahhh!"

She squeaked a little and put both her hands on her belly. "Are you ok does it hurt?"

"No. I don't know how to describe it, here." She grabbed my hand and placed it where her hand had just been. At first I felt nothing, and then I felt it. It was the tiniest nudge from Peanut. My grin spread a mile wide. Kim beamed at me. "Peanut says hi to daddy.

I bent down closer keeping my hand where I felt the kick. "Hi baby." I whispered. Peanut kicked again and I looked back at Kim still grinning like an idiot. The grin stopped when I saw her crying. "Why are you crying? Something hurts? Kim?"

She shook her head. "Just the stupid hormones calm down I'm fine. You're just so great with all of this I never expected you to be this excited, or to clearly love Peanut."

I felt the blood drain from my face. "You didn't think I'd love our baby?"

"Oh no, you're taking it wrong. I mean a mother loves her kid when she's pregnant, a dad doesn't truly love his baby until he sees it. Your different I can see you really love Peanut already and we don't even know him or her."

I calmed. "Oh ok. I don't know I thought it would be hard to love someone that's not born yet but I know Peanuts in there I just want her out."

"Her?"

I grinned again. "Or him I don't know. I don't really care I just want to meet our kid."

"Me too."

I removed my hand and put both of them on Kim's face drawing her in and kissing her. When I pulled her away she was smiling again. "You know I love you quite a bit."

"Do you?"

"Just a little."

"Sweet."

I laughed, and she kissed me again. "I love you too husband. Ha Peanut kicked again, guess Peanut loves you too."

Can a guy get any luckier?

Kim POV

It's too hot for April. I was seven months pregnant and huge, but I was happy. I just hated the heat wave we got towards the end of April. Emily was due at any time, and she spent most of the day at my house when Sam was on patrol. I had quit my job at the library a few months before. The book was doing great, and I was almost through with my next one.

Emily and I were sitting in the living room watching TV when she suddenly groaned. "Em what's wrong?"

"I think it's time, my back has been killing me all day but I didn't think anything of it."

"Damnit Em you shoulda told me! Hold on I'll call Jared and tell him to get Sam. I'll take you to the hospital."

"Can you drive?"

"I can still fit behind the wheel. Can you get yourself in the car?"

"Yea."

I went and got my bag, and called Jared. "Hey Kim, sorry I had to phase."

"Emily is going into labor I'm taking her to the hospital go get Sam and meet us there."

"Oh shit, ok I'll get him. Drive safe please."

"Oh well now that you said so, cuz before I was gonna go 90 and swerve."

"No sass wife I already worry all day."

I rolled my eyes but relented. "Yea yea I know. Love you see you soon."

I hung up and waddled my way over to the car. Emily was inside doing her breathing and blasting the radio.

"What's with all the sound?" I yelled to her.

"It calms me."

"You're not calm?"

"I'm just nervous. It's going to hurt."

"Like a bitch yes."

"Hey you're supposed to tell me only a little, and it will be fine."

"It will be fine, but I won't lie about it hurting or karma might kick my ass and make my labor pains ten times worse."

A contraction hit, and Emily hissed through her teeth. We were soon there and it wasn't long before Emily was set up in a room. Two more contractions came, and she nearly broke my hand during one. I wanted Sam to get here already. Then we heard shouting in the hallway and I turned to Emily with a smile.

"Our guys are here."

Emily caught her breath just as Sam rushed in. "Em are you ok?"

Her eyes turned to slits. "You are never allowed to touch me again. No more sex no."

Sam tried to hold back a laugh and I turned to Emily. "Do you want me to stay?"

"No thanks hun I just need the ass that impregnated me." She smiled lovingly at him though, before the next contraction came and Sam took my spot, encouraging her and stroking her hair.

I went into the hallway and found Jared sitting right outside the room. I lowered myself to his lap, and he began to rub my back.

"How are you feeling?"

"Scared now that I've heard Em screaming."

"We can do this."

I smiled and leaned into him. I knew Jared would be in just as much pain as me when labor came, just watching his imprint hurt. It would all be worth it in the end though.

The whole pack was soon crammed into the hallway, and a short five hours later we heard a new cry and Sam came out looking dazed and proud.

"It's a boy." Sam beamed at us as we cheered.

"What's his name?" Seth asked. We all nodded.

"Aaron Samuel Uley."

I smiled liking the name. I linking my arm through Jared's and put my hand on my belly, where Peanut was kicking anxiously.

I think Peanut is just as eager to meet us as we are to meet Peanut.

_**Review lovelies! **_


	57. The Most Pain of My Life, The Last Thing

Kim POV

A few days later I was on my way over to Emily and Sam's to hang out with baby Aaron. Jared drove since my feet were so swollen I didn't feel like operating peddles. When we got there Sam was rubbing Emily's feet, Leah was dancing with Aaron in her arms, and Paul was wolfing down some chips.

"Hey guys!" I greeted. I kissed Aaron's head, and then when Leah pouted gave her a smacking kiss on the cheek, and sat next to Paul, who turned to me and grinned.

"Come here often?" He said cheekily.

"I would if I knew you hung around here handsome." I replied with a wink. Then I laughed. "I heard at the hour of 6 am that Rachel and you are engaged, congrats."

"Yea I hear I have the imprints to thank for that." He turned to Emily and I since we were the only ones present.

We looked elsewhere innocently and Emily said, "I don't know what you're talking about, but if I did I'd say that's what family does."

"Rachel said that yesterday the lot of you talked some sense into her and said she's wasting time and happiness she could have. Thanks guys I always knew you loved me."

I laughed. "Paul you are my favorite, after all you saved me from an apple to the face the day Jared imprinted."

Jared sighed at the memory and Paul hooted with laughter. "That's what family does. So Kim you're up next to bat for dropping a shorty."

I hit him across the top of his head and Sam shook his head. "It'll be just as hard for Jared trust me." Sam said with a shiver.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Oh yes. Sure it will be. You try passing 8 pounds and we'll see who had it worse."

"I had to hear you screaming in pain." Sam argued.

"Yes I know. You guys should have heard him. After one bad contraction, 'We've changed our minds!' He says, 'Outta my way doc I'm taking my wife home, we don't want a baby after all."

We laughed as Sam hung his head. "I didn't know what else to do, I couldn't help."

Emily gripped his hand then reached over for Aaron. "You did help."

Jared POV

Once June was here, and Kim was in her 9th month I had her being watched whenever I couldn't be there. Paul, Louise, Elan, my dad, and Aiyanna, were the ones mostly around. Kim was irritated by it, but understood.

We had a few leeches come through the area, but they were from Denali, and were visiting the Cullen's so we dealt with them, and they only hunted animals. It still always put us on edge when they were around.

Our anniversary was a simple event, mostly because Kim was uncomfortable, and we spent the night with me running do get her different foods she was craving. The oddest was McDonalds' French fries and hot fudge, which she combined. When her due date of June 19th came and went Kim grew more and more antsy, and so did I. The doctor said it was normal though for her first pregnancy. By the 25th however we were going crazy and she was scheduled to be induced on the 1st if natural labor didn't come. I wasn't comfortable anytime I had to leave the house, but since Jake had left recently with Edward, Bella, and Nessie, on a trip, and Sam was busy with Emily, and Embry and Morgan had gone away to celebrate her graduation, I needed to patrol often.

On the 30th Kim was laying on the couch when I had to leave for patrol. I had the next day off, and Paul would take over from there. He was on his way over to stay with Kim today, while I was on patrol with Quil and Leah.

I walked over to her where she was watching TV. "I have to go now wife."

She sighed but smiled at me. "Oh alright. When's the imprint sitter arriving?"

"Two minutes."

I leaned down and kissed her while laying my hand on her belly. "Take it easy today please."

"Always, I love you."

"Love you most."

I walked out the door just as Paul was coming up the stairs. "Thanks for watching her man."

"Not a problem. Rachel is in Seattle today meeting with friend's anyway so sex wasn't happening."

"How romantic." I clapped him on the back and headed to the woods to phase.

I didn't know that in a short amount of time I'd be in the most pain I'd ever been in of my life.

Kim POV

As Jared walked out, I saw Paul come up the stairs and smiled. He was the easiest to be around during my watch periods. Elan worried too much, and so did Mingan. Then Yaya would just talk about how labor was for her both times, horrifying me. Lu would just look nervous since she was uncomfortable with the whole idea of child birth. Paul just hung out with me, and was relaxed. He seemed to understand the most that I hated attention and people worrying over me. I just wanted the baby to come.

Paul came inside and waved goofily at me. "Hey beautiful."

"Hi ya."

He lifted my legs, taking the seat on the couch next to me, and then replaced my legs on his lap so I was still comfortable. Or as comfortable as I can be a thousand months pregnant. "Lets see what's on TV.

We watched for a while and I got up to go to the bathroom once and when I reached the living room door a pain hit and I grabbed the wall as I started falling. Paul was there in an instant supporting me as I tried to breath. It hurt a lot. "Kim?"

I heard the concern clear in his voice, as he picked me up and placed me back on the couch. "PPaul I think this is it but ssomething is wrong we have to go." I couldn't help but stutter around the spasms of pain.

He nodded and grabbed his phone, calling Jared I was sure. He swore when I guess he got the voicemail. "Jared its Paul I'm taking Kim to the hospital something is wrong she's in a lot of pain, hurry."

He picked me up then, and we went out to the car. "Are you going to be ok in the back seat?"

"I think so. It feels like its labor now, that first pain just surprised me. Hurry please."

We made it to the hospital in record time, and Paul began calling my mother, Jared's father, and my brother. He knew Jared would alert the rest of the pack.

The nurse tried to get Paul to stay in the waiting room but he looked at the fear on my face at the thought of being alone right now, and just pushed through.

Paul was helping so much. He kept trying to make me laugh and calm me down. But I knew the only thing that would calm me fully was Jared.

The contractions were coming fast, and I was terrified that Jared wouldn't get there in time. Another contraction later I heard "Where's my wife? Kim Thail I know she's here, don't tell me to quiet down where is my wife?"

I smiled as I got through the contraction, soothed by Jared's voice. Paul whistled and Jared came flying into the room looked crazed.

"Kim? Are you ok is the baby ok?"

The doctor told him everything was fine the labor was just moving quickly. I didn't know if I liked it or not. I wanted to get it over with but I wanted to catch my breath too.

Jared breathed a sigh of relief and pressed his forehead on mine as Paul quietly slipped out of the room. "I love you so much, I'm sorry I almost didn't make it."

"You're here now, that's all that matters. Peanut's coming."

We smiled at each other, and I screamed and pressed down on Jared's hand as a contraction hit, leaving me panting. I just couldn't breathe.

The doctor said it was time to push and I braced myself. Jared was at my side, holding my up, and encouraging me, telling me how strong I was. I could do this. It was time to meet my baby.

As I pushed I screamed, and recalled even Emily wasn't this loud. I screamed and screamed, and relaxed for a moment when the doctor said he could see the head. I tried to suck in a breath and then say up again, pushing as hard as I could.

A few more pushes and screams and suddenly it was there. A sudden release and new cry filled the room. I felt the tears, and laid back. I stared at Jared who was looking at the baby, then back at me, tears in his eyes too. He turned to me and whispered. "Peanuts a girl Kim, we have a daughter." He looked back at Peanut and so did I. She was scrunched up, crying, covered in I don't know what, and yet she was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. I started crying as they cleaned her up, and thought the tightening in my chest was from crying.

I still couldn't catch my breath though. Why couldn't I breathe? I tried to reach for Jared, and my hand went limp. The last thing I saw was the alarm on his face. The last thing I heard was my daughter crying. The last thing I felt was my heart beat stopping.

_**I know a cliffhanger I'm sorry! I'll be back later tonight. ~Ales Jay**_


	58. She's Mine, Gimmie!

Jared POV

It all happened so fast. I was helping Kim as best I could. I gave her my hand to squeeze, I told her how strong she was, and I did everything I could think of. In a blink of an eye there she was. In all honesty I knew a new born baby isn't much to look at. I had it in my mind that after a few days or weeks the baby would look human and no longer like an alien. Yet, when I looked over at the doctor holding this tiny baby girl, I felt my heart grow full. She was here, and she was ours, and she was beautiful. I was a father. I knew I was tearing up and I didn't care. It was the most miraculous thing I'd ever witnessed.

I looked over at Kim and whispered, "Peanuts a girl Kim, we have a daughter." My eyes went back to her to be sure she was real and she was. Peanut was waving her fists around as they cleaned her up, preparing her to be handed over to Kim.

Something was wrong though, my chest tightened and I felt my pull to Kim. I looked back at her, and she was looking like she was struggling to breathe. Her hand reached to me, but before I could take it, it fell over the railing limply. Her eyes were still open, but unstaring. I felt the steel cables that attached me to my imprint, that were supposed to be stronger than any connection, snap one by one. What was happening? My throat tightened as I shouted her name, and numbly heard the doctor call "Mrs. Thail?"

They were springing into action then. I barely noticed a nurse wheeling Peanut out of the room. I kept whispering for Kim. Then I heard her heart monitor, and felt it in my own heart, as one long beep sounded, alerting the room that her heart had stopped. I felt myself shaking. Not from a need to phase, but from utter terror. No. Not her take me, don't take my wife. "No, Kim? Baby please! Please listen to me please don't leave me!"

The nurses were trying to usher me out of the room as the doctor pressed on Kim's chest, and yelled for paddles. This couldn't be happening. No.

They were pushing me from her; all I saw was her hazel eyes still open. She was leaving me she couldn't leave me.

I couldn't feel her, I couldn't feel the bond that had been so real and vital to me life for almost four years. She was my life.

All the sudden I was out of the room and the door was slammed, the nurses who dragged me out turning their attention to Kim. They left the blinds open and my eyes were on hers. I felt Paul behind me, and heard him catch his breath as he saw what was happening. They shocked her heart then, and I felt it go through me. A scream reassured me, I thought she's awake she's alive she felt that, but Paul's arms on my shoulders told me the scream didn't come from her, but from me.

Her heart was still dead, and they shocked her again, and I began shaking more. Paul took this as I was going to phase and tried to drag me away but I yelled no, and tried to step closer to the window, but fell. I couldn't feel anything. Not my legs, my heart. She was my heart, and hers wasn't beating. I slumped to the ground, my body heaving with sobs, and saying no over and over. Paul let go of me, was shaking himself, and kept staring at the window. I felt myself dying slowly, fading with Kim. I was so cold. There was no warmth without her.

Then I felt it. I felt her, and I heard the sound I'd go through fire to hear; Kim's heartbeat. I breathed again, and I heard Paul. "They got her heart started on the third shock. She has a breathing tube but she's alive." I didn't say anything; just put my head on my knees. I felt him slide down next to me; say nothing but put his hand on my shoulder. When I didn't make a move to get up or say anything he shook me a little. I didn't respond. "I'm going to call Aiyanna and Elan ok? I didn't get a chance to before, but the pack is probably in the other waiting room so I'm going to go tell them. You let me know if anything happens, or they don't let you see her ok. I'm not going anywhere man I'll be right back."

He got up and I saw him rub his hands over his face before he turned the corner. I jumped up when Kim's door opened, and the doctor came out.

"Kim? What happened to her?" It was all I could get out.

The doctor sighed. "From what I can see is the labor was just too fast and too much for her heart. She wasn't getting enough air and then her heart just stopped. We're very lucky we were able to resuscitate her. I want to keep her hooked up to the respirator for now, and we'll monitor her heart, but I think she'll be ok. It was just too much too fast. I'm having some nurses clean her up right now, why don't you take a trip to the nursery before you sit with her alright Mr. Thail."

I nodded trying to absorb it all. It was just too much too fast? She died. My wife died for the longest few minutes of my life. I'd never felt pain like that in my life. I wanted to see my daughter but I knew I should go tell the others first. I moved where Paul had gone, and saw him at the end of the hall with Aiyanna. She saw me and started bolting.

"Jared is she?"

I found my voice. "She's hooked up to a respirator, just until she wakes up. She's going to be alright though. The labor was just hard on her heart, but she'll be ok."

"Paul had just told me there were complications."

I glanced quickly at Paul then decided he was right to not go into detail. Kim wouldn't want her mother scared. "It was rough on her, but she's tough our Kim." Saying her name hurt when the last image I had was of her dead eyes.

Aiyanna breathed a sigh of relief and nodded. "I'm glad I told Paul to just tell Elan and Lulu the baby was born and not that there was trouble. So where is my granddaughter?"

"She's in the nursery I was just heading over. Paul can you tell the pack about Kim?"

"No problem bro." He headed off and I took Aiyanna's hand and led her where to see Peanut.

"What's her name?"

"We haven't named her yet; I want to wait for Kim to wake up."

She nodded and we walked in. I still had my scrub apron on but they gave me a new one, and one to Aiyanna. The nurse led us to a little case that had a pink card simply saying Thail. It was one more stab to my heart that Kim hadn't held her yet, and our baby didn't have a name. I didn't hesitate I just held out my arms for the tiny bundle of pink. The nurse settled her there and I felt a hesitant smile on my face as Peanut yawned and kicked slightly. I stroked a finger down her cheek, and whispered "Hey little girl."

Aiyanna grinned. "She knows who her daddy is."

"I talked to her all the time when Kim was pregnant. Didn't I Peanut?"

"You cannot name that child Peanut."

"We won't. Maybe it will be a nickname from time to time but not a name. We had a few ideas; Kim said we'd know when we saw her face."

My voice broke on Kim's name, and I felt the sobs starting again. I held them back but Aiyanna took the baby away from me. She nuzzled her for a minute, cooed to her, and then put her carefully back in her little bed. Then she grabbed my arm and led me out. When we were in the hallway she rounded on me. "It was worse than you told me wasn't it?"

"She really will be ok what does it matter how bad it was."

"It matters because it's my child's life I want to know. I don't care if it's in the past, and she'll be fine now I want to know. I can't help you otherwise."

I just looked at her. I couldn't say it. I couldn't tell her. She seemed to understand this and nodded. "I'll go talk to Paul ok? I want you to sit down and rest a minute. Do you understand?"

She had mom voice on so I nodded to placate her. I needed to see Kim. I was about to go to her door when I saw my father coming down the hallway. He was the one I needed to see. He understood. I didn't say anything and neither did he. Seeing him made it hit me. She had died. I almost lost the one person who meant the world to me, and I wouldn't have been able to do a thing about it. I would have to stay in this world without her, raising a daughter alone. I would have been my father.

He walked over took one look at my face and understood. He knew what I was thinking I was sure. My father always had. He knew how close I'd come to having the same life he had. He hugged me and I held on letting a little of it go. I didn't care who saw. If anyone was going to understand what I just went through, my dad would. Since my dad had been a werewolf he was still taller than me, and I could hide my face so no one saw me crying anyway. "I know son I know Paul told me." I heard my dad say.

"Dad she was dead. I almost lost her."

"We didn't lose her though, its Kim no way in hell she's going anywhere."

I relaxed when I heard him say we didn't lose her. It reminded me that she wasn't just mine. Everyone loved Kim.

My dad squeezed me once more, said he loved me, and let me go. "Go sit with her I know that's where you want to be. I'm going to go meet my granddaughter."

"Dad." There was so much I wanted to say to him. That I understood him more now than I ever had before. Instead I just looked at him said I love you too and he nodded.

"I know kid." He went into the nursery then and I went over to Kim's room. A nurse was taking out her breathing tube and my heart stopped for a moment. Why is she doing that? No I would of felt it again if she died. Then I felt everything in me work again as I saw the eyes I loved full of life. It was like a burst of cold water to the face. I could breathe without it hurting; I could feel the blood pumping in my veins. I could feel my imprint across the room.

I walked over to her as the nurse nodded to me. "She woke up just a minute ago. Go slow with her and congratulations on your baby." She patted my arm as she left, probably remembering how scared I'd been. I didn't react, just kept my eyes on Kim.

"Jared come here."

It wasn't exactly what I was expecting her to say. I thought she'd be shyer, or maybe too weak to talk. Instead she looked….angry. I walked over and sat on the chair by her bed. She struggled to get up and I sighed her name, making her snap at me.

"Don't you Kim me Thail or I'll knock you out." I sat shocked, staring at her as she reached out a hand and touched my cheeks. She was tracing the tear tracks. "Jared don't be sad I'm ok. I told you once you can't get rid of me."

My breath caught but I covered it by touching the hand she still had on my face, and felt her wedding band. "I lost it Kim."

"That's ok. But I want you to snap out of it now do you hear me? This is a celebrating time. It's June 30th the day of our daughter's birth so quit it."

I laughed. I couldn't help it. My eyes met hers and they weren't dead. They were vibrant with humor, and love. "I love you Kimber."

"I love you most. Now where's our kid did someone steal her?"

It felt good to joke. "You think I would let someone steal our child?"

"I don't see her here."

With his perfect timing Paul walked in carrying Peanut. "Hey mommy I gots you a present!" Paul beamed at Kim, just as happy as I was to see her ok. "Rach is on her way. I told her I wanna have one now."

Kim snorted. "Oh yea, cuz it's like a car. Hey she's mine, gimmie!"

I chuckled and helped Kim sit up to hold Peanut. Paul settled her in Kim's arms then kissed Kim's cheek. "You scare me like that again and I'll knock you into the middle of next week."

"Then I'll kick you sorry ass on Thursday. Would you look at this girl?" Kim beamed at me. "We have a family Jared!"

"I know. She's perfect."

"She is at that. I got just the name for her too. Jared do you mind if I name her?"

"Not at all, you carried her you can name her."

"Then meet Lua Fey Thail. L-u-a, it's for Paul, the a-u-l in his name only backwards. I was thinking about it, and I think it's perfect. Fey will be her middle name, and we spell it f-e-y. It means magical. I think she's magic, and Paul has done a lot for us it's perfect."

I smiled as I looked down at my daughter. "Lua Fey fits."

I looked at Paul and he was looking shocked. "You named her sorta after me?"

Kim laughed. "Sorta. It's unique enough to be her own but you inspired it. I also thought you'd be the godfather and Lu the godmother. I guess your both in her name."

Paul's chin trembled a little but I pretended not to see. "Of course I'll be her godfather. Jared will need help beating the boys away when she's older."

I did a shiver. "She's never dating shut the hell up. Go tell everyone her name, and that they can come see her and Kim."

Paul went running and we heard him shout "I'm a god daddy!" all the way down the hallway. I rolled my eyes and went behind Kim. I shifted her so that I was sitting behind her, and moved her so she was in between my legs, and my nose was in her hair. I needed to feel her and be with her. I held my arms around her waist, and she leaned against my chest as I rested the side of my face on the top of her head. We looked at Lua in her arms, moving slightly. She opened her eyes and blinked at us.

Today had been the most amazing, and horrible day of my life in one. I could have lost the most cherished person in my life, but instead as I breathed in the pear and peaches scent of the mother of my child, and Lua's blueberry smell, I realized I gained a family of my own.

_**Review Please! ~Daughter of Michael**_


	59. Ayoladay

Kim POV

I sighed as I woke up and heard banging. This was my life.

The past year had been the happiest of my life. My book did well, and I had just sold my second novel. Jared's art continued to sell amazingly, and the pack was better than ever. Quil and Brady were constantly babysitting, Paul and Rachel got married, and so did Leah and Joel. The pack had a bet on which would have a baby first. My money was on Leah.

Louise was hesitant about having kids, and so was Elan. They were comfortable with just enjoying themselves for now. The Cullen's had moved on a little after Lua was born, and we were all sad to lose Jacob. We heard from him often though, and he was actually enjoying Alaska.

Lua was the light of our life. She slept reasonably after she reached a month old, and we were able to move her into one of the rooms downstairs. Jared surprised us by painting her room. I assumed we'd just pick a color and have it be normal, but Jared couldn't stand for that. He covered the walls with everything magical, just like Lua was. There were mermaids and fairies and unicorns. When she was older she may want something different, but for now it was a little girl wonderland.

She soon had her father's green eyes, and her hair was waved like mine, and had red tints in it. I had to admit her face was very similar to mine, only with Jared's eyes, which I was happy to see. She walked at 9 months, and was running soon after. Now she was seventeen months old, and I can't imagine how we ever lived life without her. She was slow to talking, and only said names like Mama, Daddy, and Aar etc. Aaron and she were already the best of friends. They spoke their own bubbly gibberish to each other, and stuck close together. It was cute to see, and Emily and I often joked that if Aaron or Lua ever phased, the other would be their imprint. Jared wasn't too keen on the idea, but he insisted Lua would never grow up.

I grabbed a sweater since we were having the coldest January I had ever remembered, and the heat in the house never seemed to be enough. I hated waking up without Jared's warmth next to me. I went downstairs, still hearing the banging, and as I turned the corner to the kitchen I surveyed the scene before me.

Jared and Lua were sprawled on the floor, with what seemed like every pot and pan we owned. Lua was equipped with two wooden spoons and Jared had a rubber spatula he was tapping on this leg. Lua drummed on the pots, squealing in delight at her impromptu music. Then Jared sensed me and looked guilty.

"Ah hi there."

"Hello."

"Mama!"

Lua threw her arms up with the wooden spoons, as if to say "Tada!"

I rolled my eyes at the two of them. "So you thought you'd form a band did you?"

Jared looked sheepish and turned to Lua. "Jig is up kiddo."

Lua scrunched up her eyebrows, an expression I recognized as Jared's and looked at her daddy and then me. "Mama pay isic?"

I laughed at her. "You want mama to play music too chickie?"

I ruffled her hair and sat down next to her as she clapped and handed me her spoons. I did a simple beat, echoed by Jared and Lua tried her hand at singing. It sounded like "Ayyyyoooolaaaadayyyyy."

This was a typical Sunday morning.

Jared POV

"No way jose."

"Hoe say?"

I met eyes with the beautiful baby in the car seat through the rearview mirror. She was bouncing at the sight of my dad's house. "We are not going to Grandpa's. You think I'm not on to you? I know you only like going there cuz that old man spoils you rotten."

"Rot!"

"It's not happening little girl we are going to the grocery store. Mama needs coffee and eggs."

"Cheeken."

"Chicken I forgot the chicken nuggets, high five baby!"

I turned to the back seat and clapped my hand to Lua's waving one. I got on the main road and headed towards the general store. When we got there I noticed a clown outside trying to hand out coupons and winced. Lua was for some reason terrified of clowns. We discovered this when Elan was stupid and let her watch Poltergeist with him. The clown doll had her screaming. I hooked her in the stroller and hoped she wouldn't notice him if I hurried. I handed her the plastic keys she liked playing with and hoped she'd be distracted. Unfortunately the clown hunched down and tried to make her laugh. She began only screamed once then just cried in her quiet heartbreaking way. I shoved at the clown telling him she was scared and to back off and wheeled her to the side of the store and lifted her up against my chest. Her little arms went straight for my neck, and her face was hidden on my shoulder, as I stroked her hair and tried to calm her. "Shhh baby it's ok he's gone no one's gonna hurt you your ok."

"Da…Da…Daddy no."

"Daddy's right here. Hey would daddy let a clown hurt you?"

She shook her little head and poked her face out at me. She smiled then when I made a funny face at her, which loosened the knot I got in my stomach whenever she was scared. It was really the only time she cried was when she was terrified or hurt. Both tore at me. She laughed when I stuck my tongue out at her though, and I kissed her hair and settled her back in the stroller. I saw Paul walking over to us and waved. "Hey man."

"Well if it isn't an ugly wolf and a pretty little girl." He slouched down and waved at Lua. "Why does my namesake look like she was crying?"

"Fucking clown scared her."

Paul growled and turned on his heal before I could stop him. I didn't want to go over there with Lua again, but I didn't want Paul to rip the guy's head off. "Paul!?"

The only answer I got was hearing, "You made my god baby scram or I'll make you scram." I rolled my eyes but laughed a little too. Paul came back over with a grin. "He's going on break out back now so alls clear."

I clapped him on the back and wheeled Lua in, and got the eggs and coffee.

It wasn't til the two of us were back in the car, and already driving when I smacked a hand on my forehead. "Chicken!"

Lua also smacked her hand on her forehead and sighed like her mother.

I chuckled at her, thinking about how much I loved my two ladies.

_**Review. **____** bad bad day. **_


	60. Family Pictures

Kim POV

"Lua Fey if you think I can't see you trying to draw on the wall you got another thing coming."

I was cooking dinner and Lua was on the floor with a coloring book and her crayons and I knew it was only a matter of time before she thought the wall would be a good palette. I turned to look at her and sure enough she was just about to draw on the wall. She froze when she saw I was looking at her, and giggled as she attacked the coloring book instead. Ever since the terrible twos hit she was getting more and more daring. Overall though she was still a good kid, and didn't give us much trouble. I couldn't believe how fast she was growing up.

"Mama?"

"Hmm?"

"Where Daddy?"

"If you say that again louder I'll bet he'll be upstairs faster than you can blink."

Her smile grew and she looked at the basement door and repeated. "Where Daddy?"

She waited as the music that had been playing in the studio below was switched off. I motioned for her to say it again, knowing Jared was now listening to see if he heard her right.

"Daddy?" She said pretty lowly. I knew she had noticed her father had better hearing than most, and she used it often. I grinned as I heard the studio door open and shut, followed by footsteps on the stairs. Lua started bouncing knowing she got her wish. Jared opened the door and crawled over to her acting silly.

"Did I hear a little girl call my name?"

"Daddy! Can I ride?"

"Hop on."

Jared kneeled down further and Lua climbed on his back and gripped his shirt. The mother in me wanted to remind her to hold on tight, and for Jared to go slow but I knew he had it covered. When Lua was just learning to sit up Jared would place her on his hand and balance her while walking around the living room. She loved it, he loved her loving it, and I was terrified. The first time he did it I almost screamed, the others I learned to just look away. It was only a few weeks later he was tossing her in the air. I knew Jared would never hurt her but I still cringed.

They went around the kitchen now, and I yelped when Jared knocked out my feet and I had to catch myself so I didn't crush Lua. Instead I landed behind her and she laughed and leaned into me. "Is Daddy our horsey Lua?"

"No Daddy's a doggy Mama." The comment surprised me since Lua didn't know anything of werewolves. Jared stopped moving but covered it by reaching up and swinging Lua around to the floor, and tickling her.

"I am a Daddy not a doggy Luakins." She giggled as he tickled her and tried pulling his hair. He yelped and pretended to faint as I collapsed with him. I patted his butt and went over to Lua.

"Goodness Miss Thail I think your too strong to be hurting Daddy."

Lua looked ashamed and picked up Jared's head and kissed his hair three times. "I sorry Daddy you hurt no more, kay?"

Jared smiled and opened his eyes, turning over to his back and swinging Lua up in the air before laying her down on his chest. "Kay. All better."

I quietly took out the camera and snapped a picture. I grinned as I looked back at the image of Jared on the kitchen floor, his daughter smiling with her eyes closed, laying on his torso. It was a good picture but didn't top the five best pictures we had with Lua.

My favorite pictures of the two of them was one of him finger painting with her, and kissing her hand when she brought it to his lips, smudging blue paint. The other was when she was only a few weeks old, and Jared was watching TV, with her laid on his legs, head supported by his knees, and legs stretched over his, and he was holding one of her feet.

Then there was one of the three of us that Yaya took after Lua's second Christmas. Lua had wanted this doll very badly, and Billy had gotten it for her. When she opened it she held it up like a prize, and screeched. Jared and I encouraged her by holding up our hands for a high five while sitting. She stood up to reach and the picture was taken with us laughing and high fiving.

Another was Lua and I eating ice cream sundaes with hot fudge all over our faces, and throwing sprinkles at the camera while the picture was being taken by Jared.

The final one was taken just last week when Jacob and Nessie visited, and had all of us in it. Although it was timed, we couldn't get it together in 30 seconds making the picture chaos. Yaya was sitting in Billy's lap as he tugged at her ponytail, Jared jumped on Mingan's back with his arms in the air, Morgan had Abby in a mock headlock, Rachel and Paul were rolling eyes at each other while holding hands, Claire and Cora were fighting over a soccer ball, and Brady held Cora back while Quil held Claire back, Nessie was doing a handstand on Jacobs stomach as he had his hands behind his head, Elan and Embry were pretending to do the tango, Seth was hunched in front of Sam's legs sticking his tongue out while Emily was screaming as Sam put her on his shoulders, Louise and Joel were in a thumb war, Leah had her hand on my boob while I had mine in her back pocket, and Aaron and Louise were sitting on the ground blowing bubbles between them. It all came together to represent the uniqueness and craziness of our big family. I knew no other had a love like ours.

I finished cooking dinner and we sat down, but were interrupted by the phone. I went to go get it as Jared was cutting up Lua's meatballs.

"Hello?"

"Kim, its Morgan."

"What's up love? We're just sitting down for dinner."

"I'm so sorry I just wanted to let you know so Jared doesn't freak out when he hears a wolf howl." She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

I squealed, making Lua laugh and Jared jump up. I waved my hands at him. "Morgan that's amazing congrats."

"I'm too young I'm gonna suck at it."

"I was twenty when I had Lua; you're twenty one you will do fine."

"Embry's ecstatic."

"Of course he is its great news."

"It is pretty amazing. I'm a mommy."

"Welcome to the club."

"Glad to be here. I'm going to call the others. Love you."

"Same goes. Talk to ya later."

As I hung up I heard a howl in the distance, sounding happy and Jared smiled. "Embry and Morgan are having a baby?

"They sure are."

"Where the baby come from Mama?"

I widened my eyes at Lua and looked at Jared for help. His mouth was open and he was staring at her. Then he groaned.

"No." He said as he put his head down on the table. "She wasn't supposed to ask that for a long time." He looked up at Lua. "Are you trying to kill Daddy?"

Lua leaned over in her booster seat and kissed Jared's forehead. "No hurts Daddy."

Jared chuckled and I sighed. Maybe we dodged this one but one day our little girl was going to grow up and we were going to have to deal with it.

Like hell we were.

Jared POV

After we put Lua to bed that night I caught Kim staring in her room with a weird expression on her face. She still looked thoughtful when we went to our room, sitting on our small couch watching TV. When a part in the show cracked me up and Kim didn't so much as giggle, I knew something was up. I muted the TV and turned to her.

"Spill."

She shook her head out of the daze and looked at me. "Huh."

"What's got your attention?"

She bit her lip alerting me further. "I was just thinking."

"I noticed I could practically hear your brain buzzing. What's wrong?"

"Nothing really I just was thinking now that Lua is toddling about, I think it might be time we provide her with a little brother or sister."

My face hardened and chest tightened. "No."

"Excuse me?"

"We're not having another baby."

"What? Jared you always said you wanted a bunch of kids. You hated being an only child why would you want that for Lua?"

"I don't but….can we just drop it? She's enough for us."

"She's enough but can have more."

I got up and left the room leaving Kim shocked and alone. It ripped at me to do and I know I hurt her but I couldn't face the idea of having another baby. I loved kids, I loved the idea of having more with Kim, but I couldn't risk it. I couldn't risk Kim again, and I didn't know how to explain that to her without seeming controlling and irrational.

I went down to my studio and looked at the pictures surrounding me. One I had hung up was a picture of Lua in a pair of arms, being mine. It had been in from my memory of the first time I held her. As I saw my daughters face staring out at me I felt my chest tightening for the second time. I crossed the room and took out a piece of paper and started sketching. At first the strokes were fast and angry, and then as the drawing continued I slowed my movements, as always wanting the perfection in the picture. When I finished I looked back at the family portrait. There was me with one arm around Kim's waist, and Lua on my shoulders gripping my hair. My other arm was on the baby boy in Kim's arms. He was mischievously, and looked like I had as a baby, with Kim's hazel eyes.

I sat back in my chair, putting my fist to my mouth. Dreaming, and wanting; but too scared of the past to do anything about it.

_**Review!**_


	61. Melting the Ice

Kim POV

In the next few weeks I didn't bring up the subject of children. Jared and I had our fair share of spats but we had never had a full out fight like that where he walked out. I figured I'd wait for him to cool down and approach the subject again.

One day I was at Emily's letting Lua run around with Aaron and we got a strange visitor.

Emily works from home, so she was on the computer when there was a knock on the door. I got up and went to answer it, seeing a man around 30 or so, holding a notebook.

"Can I help you?" He wasn't from around here I could tell, so I assumed he needed directions. I had already checked his complexion and eye color to make sure he wasn't a vampire. An imprint was just as prepared as a werewolf.

"Hi I'm Smith Andre I'm looking for a Sam Uley."

"Hey Em!" I called into the house. "Someone's here to see Sam." I turned back to the guy with the eager expression and odd name. "Emily is Sam's wife; he's not here right now."

"Oh are you one of the other wives?"

I raised a brow at him. "Excuse me?"

He flipped through his notebook. "Let's see you're about what twenty one twenty two right? You have a wedding ring, and if I go by my research, you'd be Kim Thail right?"

Now I was freaked out. "How do you have research on me?"

"I have research on all of you I'm writing a story."

"All of us who?"

"You're little cult."

"Hey Kim, oh hi whose this? Emily inched forward but I kept my arm on the door blocking her from Smith.

"Emily this is Smith Andre, he's a reporter of some sort doing a story on our cult."

I heard Emily gasp then do a little chuckle. "You think we're part of a cult?"

"I know you are. Rather you're the wives of the cult. The main cult as far as I can see consists of Sam Uley, Paul Trout, Jared Thail, Jacob Black, Embry Call, Quil Ateara, Leah and Seth Clearwater, and Brady Woodwind. Then each of them has been attached to only one companion. You don't socialize with anyone outside each other, and some family. The cycle seems the same a teenage boy, or in Leah's case girl, misses some school, comes back changed after three weeks or so, and is hanging out with the others who have done the same thing. You girls also don't seem to socialize outside the other girls…."

Emily interrupted him. "I think we've heard enough. Why are you writing a story about my family, and making these outrageous allegations."

"I don't think they are that outrageous. Now I'm not sure if the cult theory is true, so I wanted to get interviews from you all so I could write a good story. The lot of you has raised a lot of red flags in this area. The whole reservation talks about the protectors/La Push gang. I want answers and to know the truth."

Lua cried my name and I turned into the house. She wanted to show me the puzzle she did. "That's beautiful baby you got all the farm animals back where they belong." I took out my cell phone and called Jared. "Hey I'm at Emily's I think you should come by." I turned to see Emily coming back after closing the door. "This guy was just here asking questions. He said he's doing a story on us."

"On who?"

"The pack and the imprints. He doesn't know what you are he thinks it's either a cult or something else, so he's here to find out what the something else could be."

"We're coming."

"Ok." I hung up and sighed. Things were so clipped and to the point with us it seemed like.

Emily checked on the kid's, and then we waited together for whoever was coming to show up. When the whole pack, save for Jacob showed up we explained everything to them, and they looked confused. Paul and Leah, famous for tempers were the most vocal.

"He can't do anything none of us have to talk to him." Leah said

Paul nodded. "Even if he writes a story it'll just be another rumor no big deal."

Sam sighed. "It could be. If enough people read it, and believe it we could lose business at the auto body shop, and Jared's art, Kim's books. Who knows? I think we should go to the tribal elders and ask them how to approach this. Ignoring the rumors doesn't seem to be working."

Everyone agreed and Sam went with Paul to talk to the elders. Jared was still worried and wanted to ride home with me and Lua.

When we got home Lua was asleep, and we put her down for her nap. I knew it probably wasn't the best time to broach the subject, but I couldn't go on with things like this anymore. "Jared we need to talk."

"What's up?"

"I can't take this anymore."

"What?"

"The way things are with us." I bit my lip. "I don't know what I can do anymore. Since I brought up the subject of kid's and you shot it down, things have been so cold between us. The only thing I can think of is I'm not what you want anymore."

Jared's eyes hardened and he took a step towards me. "What?"

"I don't know what else to think. You said so quickly that you didn't want to have another baby, is it because you're unhappy with the way things are, and frankly I'm pissed off by it. I am your imprint but your treating me like someone you don't even like. So either you explain or I go."

My heart thumped as the ice in his eyes thawed and I saw the look that could shatter me in two.

"You go where, Kim?" Jared whispered.

"I leave you." I said the three words I never expected to say.

Jared POV

My eyes lowered to my chest wondering if I had been impaled. It certainly felt like it. My imprint wanted to leave me. I had never felt pain like this before. "You want to leave?"

"No you idiot I don't want to ever be apart from you. I don't know that I can survive it. But I do know I'm not going to put up with this anymore. So either you tell me what is making you unhappy or I walk."

"I'm not unhappy Kim. You make me very happy. I just am scared to give you what you want."

"More children?"

"Yes."

"Why on earth…"

"Because I almost lost you Kim." I interrupted. "You think because things are good and everything worked out I can forget that? I can't I still see your dead eyes open and unseeing every time I think about having another baby. What if you have a hard labor again and this time they can't save you. I can't live without you Kim. I'm not my dad, I won't do it."

She bit her lip and nodded, with her eyes watering. "You do realize that's the most you've said to me in two weeks. You should have said something I've been going crazy wondering if you're having an affair, or it's something I'm not doing for you."

I realized how many mistakes I had made with Kim in such a short amount of time. I walked over and took her face in mine. "I didn't talk because I knew if you insisted on having another baby I wouldn't be able to deny you, because it is something I want too. I just need you more than I want another child. I don't want to risk you."

Kim narrowed her eyes at me. I widened mine when she punched me in the side then clutched her hand. "Damnit, that will leave a bruise. What the hell is the matter with you? What happened to living as much as possible because we know more than anyone how quickly it can be taken away? Are you telling me that you're too afraid of what may happen to actually live?"

I looked at my wife who was glaring at me. "I'm sorry I've made you upset. I never meant to. I love you more than anything you know that."

Her eyes softened but the look remained. "I love you too. So silly me I want to reproduce more with you numbskull. What do you say?"

I thought of all the times Kim made a leap for me. She gave up a normal life for a supernatural one. She faced danger by being near my world. She made my life complete. "When do we start?"

Kim laughed and jumped on me, and we never made it to the bedroom.

The first, the second, or the third time.

_**Review my loves.**_


	62. I Don't Care, It's My Baby Girl

Jared POV

"The elders will take care of it?" I looked at Sam like he was crazy when he told me the solution to the Smith Andre problem wasn't going to be solved by us. He had gone to the tribal elders the day before and they told him we were to no comment to Smith, we were to just leave it alone, and they would take care of the situation. It seemed ridiculous to me.

"That's what they said, I don't like it either but it's not like we know what to do about it." Sam said to Paul and me. "There's another issue I want to bring up. I've decided that I'm going to stop phasing."

Paul and I had shared a glace. We knew this was coming. Sam had recently turned twenty five, the age most of us looked, and we knew he would want to start aging with Emily soon. We didn't mind it, though we were concerned on who the next alpha would be. I sure as hell didn't want the job. Paul looked back at Sam.

"Are you sure you're ready man?"

Sam took a breath. "Yea I am. As luck would have it Jacob is coming back. Bella apparently found her "singer" as they call it, in Alaska. The others have just settled there, and Edward and she decided it would be better if they just came back here. They're going to stay in the cottage, and wait until Renesmee has stopped aging, to settle somewhere else. I already spoke to Jacob and he is willing to take the alpha position."

Paul and I let out the breath I didn't realize we were holding. Sam looked confused.

"You two look relieved I thought you'd be mad that neither of you will be the next alpha."

Paul spoke up. "I always expected it to be Jacob, between his ancestry, and the fact that he's the beta and all. I just didn't think that he'd be coming back."

"Me neither." I added. "Who is the new beta gonna be?"

"Quil." Sam replied. "At least that's who Jake thought would be best, and I agreed since he won't stop phasing anytime soon due to Claire's age. Jake will bring it up with him."

Paul and I nodded. "Sounds good to us. We're gonna miss you around though bro." I said.

"Yea it's going to be weird taking orders from Jake. I mean he's younger than me." Paul said.

I rolled my eyes. "By a year shut up. It will be weird though."

"I think it will be fine. My main concern is if Aaron ends up phasing how I'll help him."

"You still can." I said. "My main concern is if Aaron ends up phasing, what I'll do if he imprints on my daughter." I blanched at the thought as Paul laughed and Sam sighed.

"It does seem like a possibility. They seem connected very strongly, it would make sense."

I groaned and Paul patted my back. "Don't worry Jar, if it happens think about the positives. How happy are you with Kim."

"I don't care it's my baby girl."

"It won't happen until their older. Let future Jared and future Sam worry about that." Sam said with a laugh.

I laughed. "Yea those idiots are gonna have a load of laughs with that one."

There was a knock on Paul's door and I saw Rachel come out of the living room to get it. We didn't get up until we heard her say, "Paul, Smith is here."

Paul growled as he got up, but Sam put a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"I'm still your alpha, now calm down."

I got up too and we went to the front door. The guy even looked like a reporter with his brown jacket, and horn rimmed glasses.

"Ah the three leaders I see." He looked excited as he got out his notebook and began scribbling as he watched us. "Must be my lucky day."

"Funny I was just thinking the same." Paul said as he snarled, stepping forward. Sam muttered something Smith couldn't have heard, but I knew was a command. Paul relaxed.

"Listen, we have no comment, or anything to say to you. You've disturbed us and our families enough, if you want someone to answer your questions, I recommend you go down to the council hall, the tribal elders are willing to meet with you." Sam sounded very calm, but we recognized that his tone left no room for argument. "I can give you directions to the hall if you'd like."

"No I don't need directions. My next stop is the hair salon in Forks. I was told Morgan, Embry Call's fiancée works there. She's expecting a baby isn't she? That makes three of you with children, and all were conceived before the age of twenty five, just as most of you are getting married before that age."

Now I snarled at him, and got a command of my own. This guy's geeky cockiness was getting on my last nerve. If he kept it up, he'd find out what we were soon enough, no doubt.

Smith took in the three of us glaring at him, and looked into the house. "Perhaps Miss Black wouldn't mind speaking to me?" He tried to push his way in, and Paul growled at the mention of Rachel. He lightly shoved Smith back, or what would have been light to us, but not an average human. He fell back a few steps, and we restrained Paul who was still shaking with fury.

"You stay away from her." Paul said through his teeth.

Smith scribbled as he murmured, "Got defensive when I mentioned the girl, became violent with shaking, and excessive force. Calms when Uley says." He capped his pen and stared back at us as we tried to hide our anger and shock. How did one man notice so much? "I see. Well that's all I'll be needed from you three today then. Perhaps I will go to the elders today. Have a good afternoon." He waved as he left, making me want to bite his arm off. I turned to Sam.

"What exactly do you think the elders are going to be able to do about this?"

"I don't know, but I hope they figure it out. I don't think this guy's going away."

"Me neither." I tried to put it out of my mind though and we walked back inside after we saw Smith get into his car.

I didn't realize how much trouble one person with questions and too many theories could be.

Smith POV

I closed my car door angrily after meeting with the tribal elders and drove off to my next destination. When I got there I parked, and took out my tape recorder turning it on.

"The elders were very concrete on me not going further with the story. Their willingness to sue for slander makes me believe I'm on to something. The only way I can think of to get the men's attention is to go for either the females or the children."

I paused and looked out the window at the eleven year old girl I knew was Cora, playing with the two children I was after.

Aaron and Lua were their names. I saw my key to getting the truth, and the story of the century.

I turned off the recorder and took out the chloroform and rags. I held them behind my back as I walked towards the children.

_**Bum bum bum! Review dears and darlings. ~Ales Jay**_


	63. Rambo Has Mommy Radar

Kim POV

I sat on Emily's couch and waited for the boys to arrive with the kid's. We had dropped them off with Cora, who had just started babysitting. Claire was out with Quil, and she was mature and we thought she could handle the terrible two's. Jared and Sam were going to pick them up soon and head over here for dinner.

Emily had just told me that Sam had decided to stop phasing. I figured it would be soon, and I knew Jared wanted to in the next few years. Jacob was probably the only one that wouldn't since Nessie would eventually stop aging.

As we waited I started to get antsy. I had a bad feeling I just couldn't shake. I shook my head though thinking it was just me being a nervous mother.

When I noticed Emily looking at her watch though, I knew it wasn't just me. I bit my lip, and looked out the window. That's when I saw four wolves coming out of the forest. I recognized Embry, Paul, Jared, and Sam. I turned back into the house so they could phase and get dressed went to tell Emily. Before I could even find her, Jared was in the house and searching for me.

"Kim?" His anguished voice set my alert up. When he turned to me I felt my entire body tremble. He looked terrified, and it sent tremors of fear all over me.

"Jared, where is Lua?"

Jared POV

At five we started to head over to pick up the kids. Brady showed up too, just getting out of a class at the college. I stood up when I noticed the expression on his face. "Brady, are you ok? What's wrong?"

Sam and I hurried over to him. He was shaking and looking concerned. "I need to get to Cora something is wrong."

I felt my heartbeat quicken. "The kid's are with Cora, let's go."

We phased and ran to the house and I heard Brady's heartbroken cry as we saw Cora face down in the yard. I couldn't see the kids anywhere, or smell my daughter's sweet blueberry scent. I heard Sam smelling the air for Aaron, then whimper. We phased and pulled on our clothes racing towards the house. Brady was still shaking when he ran over to Cora and checked her pulse. He breathed a little sigh of relief. "Cora? Honey can you hear me? Its bee hun, come on wake up."

Cora started to stir, and Brady leaned down sniffing at something. "Her face smells like chloroform." Brady snarled. Cora's eyes fluttered and he pulled her up to lean on his chest. "Cora? Take it slow kid, are you ok?"

"Bee? I'm dizzy." She bolted up then, but almost fainted, Brady caught her.

"Take it easy Cor."

"The babies, the weird man grabbed me and put something on my face. Where are the babies? Uncle Sam, Uncle Jared I'm so sorry."

Brady rubbed her back, and Sam turned to the woods to phase and tell the others. I knelt down to Cora. "It's ok Cora; there was nothing you could do."

She started crying and Brady picked her up, saying he was taking her home. I nodded and rubbed my hands over my face. We already knew who took the kids by the scent in the air. It was Smith Andre. I never anticipated him being this desperate.

When my eyes filled I shut them tightly, seeing my daughters face. She must be so scared. I growled thinking of what I would do to Smith.

I had made an oath to protect the people on our land, and to kill only the cold ones.

It was an oath that didn't stand strong once you had children. If someone hurt my baby, I'd kill them.

Sam came over back in his human form looking a combination of furious and scared. I knew I looked the same. "Paul and Embry are on their way. I know we should go to the tribal elders with this one, but we're not."

"Good. Let's track this son of a bitch down."

We phased and followed the scent. Unfortunately it ended at the edge of town, and my worry increased. "We have to go back and tell Kim and Emily, Sam." I said in my thoughts.

"I know, let's go."

Paul and Embry were furious too, but Sam and I were past fury. There was a sick feeling of dread in my stomach. Not my child I kept thinking.

However whenever I thought about Lua with Smith I found the fury again.

We phased and I ran up the porch steps before the others could, and sought out Kim. I needed my imprint, I needed my wife.

When I saw her, I found her presence didn't calm me as usual. It set off the shaking but the fear for our baby still stayed. "Kim?"

She saw me and looked scared. I knew I didn't even have to say anything. "Jared, where is Lua?

"Smith took her and Aaron."

I expected sadness. I expected maybe she would faint. Instead Kim, my sweet Kim, went to the closet in Sam's den, dug around until she found the rifle he kept there, and checked to see if it was loaded. "Kim what are you doing?" If I hadn't have been so scared for Lua, I might have laughed at tiny Kim grabbing a gun and looking like Rambo.

"If you think you're going without me on this one Thail you are sadly mistaken. Now I have a weapon so I'm not helpless. Now phase and let's go get our kid."

Sam rushed in then to tell Emily, while Paul and Embry just stood looking at Kim. "Damn Kim." Embry said.

"Kim, we lost the trail." I told her.

"That's cuz I wasn't there I got mommy radar, now are you going to just stand there gawking or are we going to go find them."

I loved this woman. "We're going to find them." Sam came back in then.

"Leah is going to pick up Emily, they're going to stay together so no one else is taken. Seth is coming to join us. Kim what are you doing with my rifle?"

"Gonna find me a dumb ass reporter and put a hole in him for taking my kid."

Sam nodded as if this was normal Kim behavior and headed outside. We all followed and I grabbed one of Kim's hands. "If we're doing this I have one condition on when we find the kid's perfectly safe, and that bastard Smith."

"What's that?"

"You can put a whole in him, but I call dibs on snapping his neck."

"Deal."

I kissed the hand I held before phasing, and kneeling so Kim could climb on me.

One thing Smith didn't count on, was Lua having parents like us.


	64. Not a Monster, A Protector

Smith POV

I knew it would be soon that they'd find me. I left a note in the pocket of Cora's jacket. I wanted them to find me. They would give me the interview and my answers once they saw their kids were gone.

All I had to do was wait.

Little Aaron and Lua were sitting on the blanket I set up for them, rolling a ball back and forth, every once and a while looking at me. They were actually cute every time I didn't answer Lua when she asked where her mama and daddy were, Aaron held her hand.

I checked my watch and kept waiting. I had my notebook all ready. Anytime now.

In the distance I heard a wolf howl.

Kim POV

When Jared, Paul, Sam, Embry, and Seth reacted to something I could only guess was something one of the other pack members said, they changed directions. I tightened my grip as I realized they must have a lead.

I released one hand to check that the rifle was still on my back. I had every intention of putting a whole in Smith Andre.

I realized we were going to the old Cullen house and I wondered dimly how Smith could have gotten in. I didn't care though. I heard Jared smell the air, and then growl. I knew he smelled Lua.

When they stopped to phase I closed my eyes and waited for them to get their clothes on. When they were set, Jared was sniffing the air for Lua, and turned to the creek. "Guy's I think they're in Bella and Edward's cottage."

We ran over and I felt some of my toughness fade and desperation take over. I needed to see Lua. I couldn't even form the thought in my mind that she wouldn't be ok. We burst into the cottage and I saw Smith in the kitchen and ran forward. I didn't realize I had dropped the rifle outside, and I didn't care. At that moment, even though he outweighed me, and he was taller, I was certain I could kill him with my bare hands. I shoved him up against the cabinets and counter and he raised his hands when he saw I wasn't alone. "Where is my child?" I growled at him.

"She and Aaron are fine they're in the other room. I just wanted answers. I didn't hurt them."

I slammed his head into the cabinets, enjoying the feeling then ran from the room looking for the kids. I saw a big red blanket spread on Nessie's room floor, and there was Lua and Aaron sleeping next to one another. I picked them both up together, and they woke up, looking excited. "Mama!" Lua exclaimed as she grabbed some of my hair.

"Hey baby, Mama's here. Aar how are you sweetie."

"Where mama and dada?"

"Both your daddy's are here, and your mama is at home waiting for you." I led the two out of the room, I saw the boys yelling at a terrified Smith, and I when I entered the room Jared and Sam ran over. Sam grabbed Aaron out of my arms, and held him close, then told the rest of us he was running him over to Emily.

Jared stood staring at Lua for a minute then hugged the both of us to him, and kissed Lua's hands, feet, cheeks, and hair. He looked back at me. "We have this covered, why don't you take Lua home."

I wanted to stay; I wanted to knock around this idiot. I knew I needed to think of Lua though, and I just wanted to get her home. I cuddled her close, nodded at Jared and carried Lua out. Seth followed me and I turned to Lua.

"Ok sweets I want you to close your eyes ok? Everything's ok, but whoever can close their eyes the longest wins! Do you wanna play?"

Lua clapped her hands over her eyes, and I closed mine too as Seth phased. Once he was in his wolf form I climbed on his back, and held Lua, facing me. She didn't seem to notice we were moving, probably enjoying the competition. We were at the house in no time, and Seth ran off so she couldn't see him. I cheered at Lua telling her she won the game and she clapped, and then yawned. I took her up to our room, not wanting her to be alone. I put her pajamas on her and held her close as she fell asleep. I laid there for a while stroking her waves of hair and kissing her fingers. Soon I fell asleep to my daughters breathing.

Jared POV

I watched Kim go, riding on Seth's back and holding Lua against her. I felt the dread in my stomach ease and I turned as Paul and Embry dragged Smith out. I sneered at him as I walked over.

"You want answers do you? You want to know what we are. Ok, I'll show you." I let my fury take over as I thought of him slipping the cloth of chloroform over Lua's face. I was shaking in no time, and I felt myself burst from my skin, emerging as the golden wolf. I took immense pleasure in seeing Smith shudder in fear as I walked over, growling at him. Paul and Embry held him in place, and I knew it was enough when I saw him piss himself. I changed back grabbing my discarded shorts and pulling them on. I walked over slowly; Smith was flinching at each step.

"Tell me, what you thought you'd gain from knocking out an eleven year old, and stealing two toddlers? I'm sure you see now what a mistake that was."

"Wolf."

He kept repeating it over and over so to shut him up I slammed my fist into his face knocking him unconscious. "That one is for me." I kept hitting him then, once for Lua, once for Aaron, once for Cora, once for Brady, once for Kim, once for Emily, and once for Sam. We were the ones who the most terrified. I looked up at Paul and Embry who seemed satisfied. "Drop him off at some hospital; I want to go home to my family now."

I ran back to the house in human form, needing the time to think. Was I monster? I could have just given him to the cops; it wasn't necessary to beat the pulp out of him. Showing him what I was also was risky. I saw red at the time though. All I could think of was what if he was too liberal with the chloroform and Lua died. Or what if he was crazier and hurt her for the fun of it. All in all we lucked out, but my mind still buzzed with the what if's.

When I reached the house I ran up to Lua's room, and felt panic when I saw it empty. I smelled the air then, and scented Kim and Lua upstairs in our room. That made sense to me so I went quietly upstairs, not needing light. When I saw Kim and Lua sleeping on the bed, holding each other I let out a breath. I grabbed a shirt and tugged it on, then laid down next to Lua, so she was in between Kim and I. I ran my finger tip over Lua's face lightly so she didn't stir. I breathed in their scents, and felt myself relax.

That's when I decided I wasn't a monster, I was a protector.

_**Review!**_


	65. Gawking Like a Fool

Kim POV

We heard a few days later that Smith Andre was admitted to a mental hospital in Seattle, because when he regained consciousness he was irate about the wolf cult. I felt relief in knowing it was over, and I didn't have to worry about how my family would be affected.

Months went by and before we knew it the lot of us were crowded in the waiting room of a hospital, waiting for the latest cub to be born. Lua was running around with Aaron and Emily patted her swollen belly. She was six months pregnant. It seemed destined that all of us be pregnant around the same time. I smiled sneakily as glanced at Emily. I had just found out that morning I was pregnant again. I was trying to think up the best way to tell Jared. I knew no way could top the way I told him I was pregnant with Lua, but I knew I could try. I was just hoping that he would take it ok. I knew he still flashed back to the incident after Lua was born.

It was only a few hours later that Embry came outside grinning from ear to ear. "It's a boy. Keegan Call."

We all got up and hugged Embry, and then later we visited with Morgan and little Keegan. I felt myself tear up a little so I left the hospital for fresh air. Yaya had abducted Lua an hour before, so I knew she was well taken care of. I passed Elan and Lu in the hallway and Elan grabbed my chin.

"You ok sister?"

"Worry wart. I'm a grown woman you know, you can't keep this up."

"My contract said I was to be a protective brother until I die, just as I'm sure yours said to be a pest."

"I didn't annoy you a day of your life jackass."

He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "Where's my niece?"

"Yaya snatched her off. When the two of you gonna provide me with a niece or nephew?"

I knew the answer already but I kept hoping it would change. Louise rolled her eyes at me. "Not gonna happen dear. I don't feel like sharing Elan, I'm far too selfish for children. I have too much of my parents in me." I sighed at Louise.

"I like spoiling and playing with Lua and Aaron enough. Now we got Keegan too. We don't need our own." Elan added.

"It's a shame; I think you'd make great parents. I guess you're going to leave the child bearing to me so Yaya has enough grandchildren." I patted my stomach with a wicked grin as comprehension settled on their faces.

"You're pregnant?" Lu gasped. I shushed her and nodded and Elan laughed and kissed my forehead.

"Congrats Kimber!" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Hopefully Jared will see it the same way."

"I think he's over it by now Kim." Louise told me.

"Yea well I'm headed out now I need a little walk."

I walked outside and breathed deep, smiling to myself. I lifted my face up to the light drizzle of rain. It wasn't long before I felt a familiar tug. The man could never sneak up on me. I felt warm arms circle my waste from behind, and I leaned into the chest that felt like home. I could feel his chin lean down to the top of my head, and then turn so his cheek was leaning on it. I felt him breathe me in, and relax. I smiled.

We didn't say anything for a while; we just stood there in the rain, swaying slightly. There were few times when we got time alone, not like we really sought it.

As we stood there I felt his lips on my neck, then whisper "I love you" near my ear. I smiled and whispered the same, thinking of the day in English class nearly six years ago.

Jared POV

I checked the mailbox before coming into the house a few days after Keegan was born. I smiled when I saw a letter from my father, who was currently in New York City, helping on the design of a new bank. I was greeted by an excited baby girl when I walked inside who was promptly throwing her blocks around the foyer. "What do you think you're doing Lua Fey?"

"Daddy I can't get tower to stay."

I swung her up and placed her on my shoulders so she could grip my hair. "And you think throwing the blocks that fell down is a good idea?"

"I sorry Daddy."

"Keep trying sweetheart, I bet you get it standing tall the next time you try." I set her down and searched for Kim. She was on the phone, and got quiet when she saw me and then louder than usual when she said "Hey husband! Um Rachel I gotta go now ok." She hung up and smiled at me. "Hi there."

"Hey, what are you up to."

"I'm not up to anything. Rachel and I were just talking about Leah. She decided to stop phasing."

"I heard. Her and Joel are gonna start trying for kids in the next year once it's clear she can stop phasing."

I looked Kim over. She looked happy, but something was different. There was a new twinkle in her eye like there was around my birthday or Christmas. "What's going on Kim?" I lifted myself onto the kitchen counter and watched her.

"Nothing silly. How was your day?"

"Fine, I brought back some moola from the gallery."

"Moola, sweet lemme see."

I handed the check to Kim and she whistled at the amount then got up on her tip toes to kiss me. "I'm proud of you Thail."

"Thank you." I reached into the fridge for two beers and passed one to Kim. "Care to celebrate my artistic success with me?"

Kim bit her lip. "I can't." She took some steps back and I raised a brow at her.

"Why not."

She took a deep breath and then grinned at me. "It's not smart to drink when you're carrying."

It took me a minute. "You're pregnant?" I whispered it like a prayer.

Kim grinned wickedly and tilted her head at me. "You gonna just stand there gawking like a fool?"

"Nope." I jumped down from the counter and picked her up twirling her around til she screamed. As I placed her down on her feet, I grabbed her face in my hands and kissed her. Then I lay my forehead on hers and we were beaming at each other. "This is great Kim."

"You're not worried?" She bit her lip at me again and I sighed as I stroked her cheek.

"You're my world Kim I'm always gonna worry, that won't ever change. I won't make us stop living our lives because of it though. I love you this is amazing."

She wrapped her arms around me and then giggled. "How do we tell Lua?"

I stopped smiling.

I had no idea.

Kim POV

Telling Lua was very easy. She was excited, and not at all concerned that she wouldn't be the baby anymore. Aaron had been taking the idea of having a new brother or sister badly, so we were concerned Lua would mimic those feelings. She didn't though, and would often talk to my belly, even early on when you couldn't see anything.

When Emily had her baby, Lua became more excited. Emily had a girl, whom she and Sam named Melissa Leigha Uley. Aaron was even more disappointed that the baby was a girl, since the only girl he tolerated was Lua.

Emily and Sam were thrilled though, and Lua was in love with baby "Lissy" as she called her.

I went to my first sonogram with Elan since Jared had an emergency with the pack. There had been two vampires nearby, and Jacob asked him to go on patrol with him. I didn't mind, and Elan had the day off so he took me while Louise spoiled her goddaughter.

I ended up screaming when the doctor said there were two heartbeats. "Twins!" I yelped. I had wondered why I already looked like I was a lot further along than I was. I looked at Elan and he laughed.

"Damn, you guys never do anything half ass anything do you?" He said as Lua clapped excited she would have two babies to care for. She saw herself as the nanny for the baby, now babies. I put a hand on my stomach and couldn't believe there were two babies in there.

Lua and I decided it would be fun if she told Jared that we were having twins. She was jumping around waiting for him to get home. When he finally did Lua screamed.

"Daddy! I got ta tell you!"

He smiled and picked her up. He was always picking her up because he said before he knew it she'd be telling him not to. "What's that little girl?"

"It's about Mama!"

Jared looked at me, to make sure I was ok probably, and then looked back at Lua. "I'm dying here kid tell me!"

She leaned over and whispered in his ear. I smiled widely as I saw Jared's eyes and then his smile grow bigger. He kept Lua in his arms, and walked over smiling down at me. "Twins?"

"Yep we got two in there."

He leaned down and kissed me and we laughed. "Guess that means they're going to have to share a room." He said.

"They'll deal."

I couldn't wait for us to meet the new editions to our family.

Jared POV

In the next six months we waited for the new babies to arrive. Kim was huge and couldn't get up on her own. She was growing more and more uncomfortable, and was sick up until the end.

She went into labor at 2 in the morning, in a very calm way. I woke up to her poking me in the ribs, and then in a relaxed tone telling me her contractions were five minutes apart so we should leave now. I called Paul and asked him to stay with Lua, and bring her when we called, and I took Kim to the hospital.

It wasn't a quick and easy labor like Lua's was, and that only scared me more. I did my job and was supportive though, and at 10:40 in the morning the first baby came out. It was a boy and he was perfect. Kim took a few deep breathes and tried to sit up more to see the baby. He was a big boy and looked at us like we were cruel for taking him out. The doctors cleaned him up, and set him in the portable bed while we waited for the next baby.

A few minutes later Kim was pushing again, and eight minutes after our first son was born, our second daughter came into the world howling. After they cleaned her up though she stopped crying, and settled into a few soft whimpers. I kept looking at Kim out of the corner of my eye and she looked tired, but ultimately alright. She was just anxious to hold the babies. The nurses placed each of them in one of her arms. They were little pink bundles, and Kim cried as she looked at each of them, and I leaned over and kissed their hands, and then Kim's waiting lips.

"You did amazing baby."

Kim smiled at me. "It wasn't so bad. I guess these two are worth it."

"Got any names in mind Mama?"

She smiled as she looked down at them. "I guess we should name the oldest one first. What do you think of Bly? It means tall and he's already huge. Bly Mingan Thail."

"I like it. Bly is a cool name. Hi Bly." I stroked my son's cheek and he pumped his fists out. "I think he likes it. What about for this little lady?"

Kim thought about it for a minute as she looked at her. "Taylen Aiyanna Thail. Taylen means new moon, I think it fits her."

"I think they're perfect. We have Lua Fey, Bly Mingan, and Taylen Aiyanna. We got ourselves a beautiful family Mrs. Thail."

"Thanks for your assistance Mr. Thail."

I laughed and kissed my new children, then my wife.

_**Review!**_


	66. Fuck Bees

Kim POV

Time passed quicker than we would have liked. Before we knew it Lua was eight, and the twins were five.

I had just celebrated my twenty eighth birthday and hated it. I didn't mind getting older I just hated that birthdays were no longer as exciting as they used to be. Although Lua painted a picture of her and me, which I swear I thought Jared did. She had inherited his talent.

The kids were doing great, though I couldn't believe my babies were starting kindergarten in a few short months. Jared and I decided three children were enough long ago, especially when we found out we were having twins. They were a handful at times.

Two years before, we moved Taylen into Lua's room, so the girls shared and Bly had his own room. We figured if it got to be a problem when the girls were older, we'd move Lua into the guest room. For now though they loved it, even though the first few months we knew Tay snuck back into Bly's room.

The rest of the pack was doing great. Brady was getting anxious ever since Cora turned seventeen. She was dating, and we all knew it was hard for Brady to watch. We also knew it wouldn't be long before she couldn't deny the pull she had towards him.

Quil and Claire were doing great. Though Claire at thirteen now, had entered a dateable age, she seemed to have no desire in it, and was still close with her best friend Quil.

Leah and Joel had one daughter they named Rayen, meaning flower. She was three now and they couldn't have anymore since the labor was so hard on Leah. They were happy though and content with Rayen.

Paul and Rachel had only one son. Rachel went through many miscarriages, and they thought three year old Jacy was a miracle. Jacy meant moon, and Rachel had joked that when Jacy phased he could howl at the moon all he wanted.

Sam and Emily had called it quits at two children. Aaron was eight, and still closer than ever with Lua. He also warmed up to his sister Lissy, who was now a couple months shy of six. They had an incident where Emily had gotten into a car accident, and though it was minor, Sam was so shaken by it he phased in front of Aaron. No one was hurt, but Aaron now knew the secret. He didn't mind much, though it was hard for him to not talk about it to Lua.

Embry and Morgan got busy with kids after they had Keegan. They had Tala a year after Keegan, and had laughed over her named meaning stalking wolf. Then a year after Tala they had Bridgett. Everyone told Embry to leave Morgan along for a night so she could rest. She spent most of her time pregnant it seems.

Sam and Leah had never gone back to phasing, and Embry, Jared and Paul joined him in stopping not long after they did. Paul had a rougher time with it, but was good now. The pack now consisted of Jacob, Quil, Brady, and Seth, though Seth would probably stop phasing soon too, now that Abby was pregnant with their first child.

It didn't matter that there were so few of the pack members still phasing. We rarely had a vampire pass through that wasn't known. I knew the boys missed all being together in wolf form though. Jared said it was a connection that would never die though. In his mind he would always be part of that pack.

I loved my life. I loved writing, making peanut butter sandwiches, driving carpools, bubble baths, and mud pies, everything I had to deal with in motherhood. It was the life I always dreamed of, and with the writing, I had really accomplished it. I wasn't the next Stephen King, but my books were doing well, and I had even gone on a radio station and talked about one of my books in Seattle. Jared's art was also doing well, and still selling quicker than he could paint or draw. We couldn't have been happier.

I walked down the stairs to see Aaron carrying Lua piggyback style, with Bly and Tay chasing them with squirt guns. "Munchkins and monsters what do you think you are doing?"

They all froze and looked at me. "No one's got an answer for Mama I see. Where is your Daddy?"

I saw Jared running after them, looking crazed then, with little Bridgett who we were babysitting, in his arms. "Kim, I'm sorry they weren't going to squirt them they aren't even filled."

I sighed and looked down at the scene before me before walking down the rest of the stairs. "Ok that's it, Aar, Lua, Bly, and Tay outside and play. In the yard though where I can see you all ok?"

Aaron took off with Lua still on his back and the twins hot on his heels. I knew they'd probably fill the water guns with the hose outside, so I'd have to deal with wet clothes. I turned to Jared who was now making funny faces with Bridgett. "You old softy." I went over and kissed his cheek, not knowing the day was about to get dark.

Lua POV

I laughed as Aar ran from Bly and Tay, holding onto my legs. I gripped his shoulders so I wouldn't fall back and stuck my tongue out at Bly as he tried to shoot water on me. Tay stopped to try and tie her shoe, but was having trouble. "Aar lemme down for a sec. Time out Bly."

Aaron let me down, and I walked over to Taylen. "Hey Lenny what's the problem?"

"I can't get the knot right. Stupid shoe."

"Hush, don't let Mama hear you stay stupid. Might as well say a curse."

I took her hands in mine, and made her grab her laces, as we tied her shoe together. "Ok pay attention." Her shoe was tied, and I caught her biting her lip like Mama did when I untied her other shoe and told her to tie it on her own. "You can do it c'mon."

I felt Aaron coming closer but I didn't hear him. We were funny that way. I always sensed when he was nearby. Bly was also watching, and as we did Tay tied the laces and then clapped her hands and said "I did it Lua!"

We clapped for her and Bly took the opportunity to squirt Aaron with the water gun. Aaron ran over to retaliate, and I helped Tay up. I saw Bly squirt his gun a little wide, and the shot hit a beehive. I saw a few of them swarm out and I yelled for Aaron to take Bly to the front yard away from the bees. "Lua my squirt gun, I dropped it." Taylen whined.

"Ok I'll get it, go follow Aaron and Bly." I saw her skirt over to the front yard and reached down for the squirt gun a few feet away. I heard a buzzing then gasped when I felt something sting on my chest near my collarbone. I was mad because I had never been stung by a bee before. I ran over to the front yard, and as I did I felt dizzy, and couldn't breathe right. I felt myself falling, and then Bly and Tay's screaming. Then there was Aaron.

"Lua? Lua what's wrong." I felt him right next to where I fell.

"Get Mama and Daddy." Was all I could say. It was getting harder to breathe. Everything was fuzzy. I heard Bly and Tay running up stairs. Aaron never left me but I couldn't hear what he was saying. Then my dad was there with my mom asking what happened. "Daddy?"

I saw my dad's face. "I'm right here sweetheart what's wrong what happened?"

"Daddy I….I can't breathe. Bee."

"Jared I think she's allergic like me. Lua where were you stung?"

I lifted my arm to pull my collar down a bit. I couldn't see it but my mom made a weird sound when she did. "Jared I don't have my epipen we need to get her to the hospital now."

I couldn't talk anymore, but I heard my dad's sad voice. "No time for hospital. I have to phase, Kim there's no other way to get her there fast enough."

"Ok do it."

I was confused at what my parents were saying. I saw my dad back up, and start to shake. I was confused as my mom lifted me up and yelled to Aaron. "Aaron get Bly and Tay inside and call your father ok get him to come to the house and stay here until he does understand? Tell him what happened."

I looked back to my dad as she said this and saw him explode. Could a bee sting make you go crazy? It must because in place of my dad was a giant wolf. I heard Tay and Bly scream and saw Aaron trying to lead them into the house. He didn't look surprised which confused me. My mom got up on the wolf, still holding me too her and then we were going very fast. I would have screamed if I could of, but soon I couldn't see. I tried to breathe, and barely could. I heard my mother crying something but I couldn't talk. Soon I wasn't even awake.

Jared POV

I hadn't phased in three years. I didn't even know I still could. But seeing Lua, barely breathing, in pain, I felt I could do anything. Kim jumped on my back without hesitation, and held on to Lua tightly as I ran to the hospital. I knew the way to the back entrance; I'd have Kim run in with Lua, while I waited for Jacob to show up with clothes. I could hear him in his head and the horror in his voice for Lua. I could still hear my daughter's heartbeat, which reassured me, until it was slowing.

Desperation overtook me, and made my speed increase. We were at the hospital within the next minute. I felt Kim jump off and run Lua inside as I waited for Jake. I needed to get in there I needed to be with my child. Then Jacob was there throwing me pants and a shirt with shoes, and I ran into the hospital with him behind me. I saw Kim wringing her hands, with her eyes to a bed with a curtain around it. "What did the doctor say?"

"They're giving her a shot, and hooking her up to oxygen so she gets enough air. They think she'll be ok, we got her here in time." Her voice broke and I pulled her to me.

"She's strong Kim, she's just like you."

"I know I just hate those fucking bees."

I laughed in spite of myself. The doctor came out a few minutes later. "You're the parents of Lua Thail?"

"Yes." We replied.

"She'll be fine, but I'd like to keep her overnight, we're transferring her to a room now. She's sedated, but you can sit with her if you'd like."

We nodded and walked to the room the doctor gave us. She was so pale. We sat with her all night, and Sam and Emily were watching the kids. Bly and Tay were scared, and I was worried they wouldn't look at me the same ever again. I didn't have a choice though.

The next morning Lua woke up while Kim was still sleeping. She looked at me curiously and I reached over and kissed her hand. "Hey little girl."

She smiled slightly then lifted her chin at me. "So you're a wolf."

I swallowed roughly and nodded. "Not really anymore. I was a werewolf, but I stopped changing into one because you kids were getting older, and I wanted to age with your mother."

"You don't get old when you're a werewolf?"

"Not as long as you keep changing into one no. It's called phasing."

"I remember that in the tribal stories at the campfire. There true?"

"Yea they are."

Her eyes widened and she smiled. "That's so cool. So the whole family is!"

I told her who was and who wasn't, and all about imprinting. She was so excited with the whole talk; it loosened the knot in my stomach. Kim woke up when she heard us talking louder than whispers and smiled at Lua. Kim liked that Lua thought we were magical, and wasn't scared. We hoped Bly and Tay would take it as well.

When we got home we talked to them, and they were scared but only because they had though the wolf ate me. I phased once more in front of them, and they understood, and like Lua thought it was cool. So for my last time hopefully phasing, Kim got on my back, and we took Bly and Tay for a ride. They were jealous Lua had gotten one, though she said she barely remembered it.

It had been a tough day, but I no longer had to keep a secret from my children. They knew what I was, and they embraced it.


	67. Chocolate Milk and Poundcake Hot Damn!

Kim POV

"Bly! I know you have my notebook give it back or I'm breaking something off of you!"

"Shut up Lua I don't have your stupid notebook."

"Tay do you have my notebook?"

"I'm sorry Lua I thought you weren't using this one."

"I'll expect an apology anytime Lua Fey."

"Exuuuuuuuse me Bly Mingan but you take my stuff half the time how am I supposed to know which one of you did it."

This was my life. Lua was fifteen, Bly and Taylen were twelve, and Jared and I had been married for sixteen years, and together for eighteen.

There was arguing, hitting, throwing, kicking, theft of property, but ultimately we were a happy family. The kids were close despite their arguments. Bly and Taylen were twins in every essence of the word. They had their own secret language, and reminded me a lot of Elan and I even though we weren't twins. Bly wrote stories, and was showing a lot of interest in writing, and also was big into playing soccer. Tay was the girly girl of the family, and was always brushing her straight black hair. We always suspected it was for Keegan Call, whom she had a crush on.

Lua and Aaron's friendship developed, though they both insisted they were just friends, we knew something else would end up starting. By the way Aaron was getting taller and taller, it wouldn't be long before he phased, and fate gave them a push.

Lua drew constantly, just like her father. She was still a big daddy's girl, and the two of them had many inside jokes. Jared was close with all of the kids though, and so was I.

Lua was far more subtle in her looks than Tay was, though at such young ages it was easy to see the two of them were beauties. Jared knew he was lucking out with Lua not being a dating queen, but he knew his youngest child would not be the same.

It was a few months later that a group of vampires settled in Forks. They fed on animals like the Cullen's had, and they stayed away from us. It wasn't long after they arrived though that we noticed a change in Aaron. He shot up five more inches, and was filling out. Even though he knew about werewolves, Sam and Jared still had a talk with him because he was around Lua so much we were concerned we'd have another Emily on our hands.

Lua had known about imprinting also and surprised me one day. "Mama I think I'm his imprint."

I had writing up a grocery list and my pen skipped on the paper. "What?"

"Aaron, I think I might be his imprint."

I sighed and smiled. "I think so too. Em and I joked about it when you were kids."

"Really?" Lua was a very guarded girl with her emotions. She was always more sarcastic and shy. So seeing her be bashful now was a surprise. She seemed hopeful that this was the case, where as usually she'd play it like her and Aaron were just friends.

"The two of you would always migrate to each other like gravity. Even when you were only a few months old, you two were close. Do you want to be his imprint; you seem to like the idea."

She smiled brightly, looking older than fifteen, and I had to swallow the tears that formed at the idea of my baby girl being a soul mate. "I do like the idea. I think it's sort of magical, and I've always thought you and Daddy were lucky to have it."

"I guess we'll wait and see. Part of me is worried about you being too young, but most of me is thrilled of the idea. No one would ever love you more, or take care of you better."

She smiled at me and leaned on my shoulder, and I stroked her hair; thinking about the day eighteen years ago when I saw a golden wolf and I changed. I became an imprint; because that was the day I knew he was mine.

Jared POV

It seemed like everyone was waiting for Aaron to phase. Sam prepared him as best as he could, we all did. Yet, nothing happened. It was odd because he had all the signs, except for the high temperature.

Months went by and a little over two months after Aar's sixteenth birthday, it was Lua's turn. It was a day I was dreading. My baby girl was sixteen. In two short years she'd be an adult, and she'd be leaving most likely. She was growing up and I couldn't stand it. She was three years old yesterday, damnit.

She came downstairs that morning like she always did, bouncing. She was a morning person like her mother, and unlike me, Tay, and Bly. Taylen and Bly were still sleeping, and Kim had gone out to get Lua's favorite breakfast. I sat at the kitchen table, waiting for her.

"Guess what I am?"

I smiled at her though I wanted to snarl. "Sixteen?" Ugh. I wanted her to be five again.

"Yes, and I know your super happy about it. Cheer up Daddy; I'm not collecting social security yet."

"I better be dead when you are."

She smacked the top of my head and went to grab some eggs. "What the hell do you think you're doing kid?"

She looked surprised and shook the carton of eggs slightly. "Scrambled eggs sir, duh."

"Not today no, your mother's out getting something for you."

"Oh saaaaaweet." She plopped herself down on my lap like she did when she was little, making me feel better. She leaned her head on her arms, and I placed my chin in her hair. Kim came through the door a few minutes later, and we were in the same position.

"Goddamnit, I thought I'd come home before she woke up." Kim dropped her bags off on the counter and rained kisses all over Lua's face. "Happy Birthday little girl."

"I'm not so little I'm taller than you woman." Lua smirked.

"Yea, five four, big wow. Look what I got for you my pretty." Kim motioned to the bags, and Lua sprang up to rustle through them.

"Pound cake and chocolate milk, hot damn!"

I smiled, and Kim winked at me. "Your daughter is easy to please Thail."

"So she is." I smiled at my firstborn daughter mentally going through the years, and proud to say she was my child.

_**Some big aw's and action is coming up. I'm sad to say this story is nearing its close. For those who've asked if I will do a Lua and Aaron story, I'm sorry but no. Maybe I'll return to the idea, but everyone's story will be wrapped up in a way that I don't think it will be needed. I have my idea for my next story; it's going to be very different. I'll post an author's note about it at the end of this story. I'm sad to see it's almost over. I hope you are all enjoying! ~Ales Jay**_


	68. Somewhere Only We Know

Lua POV

It was a Saturday morning and I was lying on the grass of my front yard, enjoying the splash of sunshine that we hardly ever got. I kicked off my boots and took my socks off, letting the grass hit my feet. I was comfortable, but something was missing.

The something I grew up with, for almost every day of my life. The something I always ached without, yet only recently realized meant more to me than anything else.

I kept my eyes closed, and heard someone running. I would have opened my eyes if I didn't already know who it was. I could sense him from anywhere, I didn't know why. He told me once it was the same for him. We always assumed it was because we'd known each other since before we were even born. I heard his running slow, and stop. It was another minute before he started walking up the steps to the yard, and I felt him lay down beside me, taking my hand. He didn't say anything just lay there with me. I opened one eye at him and smirked.

"Turn into a big ass wolf yet?"

"So far no." He sounded anxious, and more than a little scared. I knew what he was scared of. Even though he had been given a lot of talks about being a werewolf, he was still scared he'd lose part of himself, and have to be an adult too soon. I tried to reassure him the best I could, but mostly I knew he needed to loosen up.

"Well wolfy, I know you'd rather howl at a moon, but since its day time, and it's a beautiful July day, we sir are going out."

He got up and looked confused at me. Ever since I realized Aaron meant something more to me than just a friend, I couldn't help but look at him differently. How his new haircut made his black hair stand up in spikes and his brownish gold eyes reminded me of caramel. The three dimples that appeared when he smiled always made my heart kick.

I pushed myself up and held out a hand for him. "Are you gonna stare at me or trust me?"

The smile in question appeared, and he took my hand getting up. I had to cran my neck to look at him now, and he patted my head. "You sure are pretty there shorty."

I stuck my tongue out at him and took off running, knowing he'd follow. He kept his pace slower to match mine, I knew with all the changes he could of gone way faster than me, but he didn't. We reached the destination I was going for a little while later and I saw him shaking his head when I slowed down. It was our place. Even when we were too young to go, we'd sit and watch the water. It was ours, to us at least, and no one else's. "What's your problem Aar? Too scared to cliff dive?"

"No, but Ma said not to do anything crazy, and look at those waves."

"You need a rush, you need something normal."

When all he did was shake his head at me I shrugged then jumped backwards down the cliff. I heard him yell my name and curse, and then he was falling with me. I laughed as we hit the water, me first and him not close behind. As we swam towards shore I felt Aaron shaking. At first I thought it was the water, it was chilly at first, but then I realized his skin was burning. I put the signs together and saw his jaw tighten. We made it to shore and I went over to him touching his face. He was still shaking, and I saw him going out of focus. "Lua back up. Please."

I did, knowing he'd be ok, but if I stayed closer, I wouldn't be. I watched as my best friend turned into a wolf. I was used to seeing people phase, but for some reason watching him terrified me for a minute. Watching Aaron disappear tore at me, but I told myself it was ok. It was what was supposed to happen. He was beautiful. The wolf before me was ebony, with these red streaks through it. It reminded me of my hair. The thought made me smile. Aaron never faced me; instead he took off running for the woods. I heard howls, that I knew were him, and some were either Uncle Jake, or Uncle Quil.

I didn't know what to do so I picked up the shreds of Aar's clothes, and shoes. I felt a warm hand on my back when I picked up little pieces of fabric. "Hey Daddy."

"You ok?"

"Yea I'm fine. I guess these are dead now. It was my fault; I thought he needed some fun."

"It was going to happen eventually don't worry about it sweetheart. Come on let's go home and let the others take care of Aaron."

I walked with him and realized the jeep we had wasn't anywhere on the beach. "Daddy how did you get here so quick without the car?"

"You think just because I don't phase anymore means I lose my skills? Your old man's still fast little girl."

"Old man, psh you're thirty six that's hardly old."

"Getting there. So um did Aaron….you know?"

I laughed as I saw how nervous he was. "Imprint? No he didn't really even look at me, just took off running."

"Ah."

"You don't want him to?"

My dad closed his eyes and shook his head with a laugh. "I can't think of anyone better for my baby girl, but I wouldn't say I'm ready for you to belong to someone other than your mom and me."

I stopped and gave him a look my mother perfected, and I was still a novice to. "I will not belong to him."

My dad took one look at me and smirked. "No more than he will belong to you. Imprinting is a lot stronger than you understand kid."

I huffed out a breath and kept walking, trying to block out the howls.

Aaron POV

This morning I was running to the house of the girl I loved, and stopping dead when I saw her lying in the grass, looking more beautiful than ever. I loved the way the waves and curls of her hair fell to the middle of her back, and her green eyes looked like they could see every secret I ever had. Truth was I didn't have any. Not from her at least. She was my best friend, and she didn't know I love her.

When she jumped off the cliff I felt anger. She could hurt herself, so I jumped too, and that's when I felt the change. I felt movement deep within me, and as I grabbed her I knew I needed to get Lua far away from me. When we reached the shore she backed up like I asked, and that was it. The image of her warily backing away from me sparked the shaking to become more violent. My scream was a howl, my shaking arm's were massive, and of a wolf.

When I phased, I heard Uncle Jake, and Uncle Quil in my head, telling me to wait for them, and they were on their way. I couldn't even look at Lua. Would she think I was a monster? I couldn't stand the thought so I ran. I ran to the woods and waited for them.

I was a werewolf now, I was a pack member. I found the realization didn't bother me much, except for one problem….imprinting. What if Lua wasn't my imprint? I'd lose her. The thought gave more tremors, and I tried to control myself. I went home, and my dad hugged me asking if I was ok, and my mother did the same. Lissy smiled at me, and hugged my waist. It was my mother I wanted to speak to though. "Ma can we talk?"

She smiled and we sat in the kitchen while Dad and Lissy turned on the TV in the living room. "So did you imprint on Lua I heard she was there."

"I didn't look at her, I was scared to."

Ma looked confused. "Why would you do that? You don't want her to be your imprint."

"I don't want anyone else to be, she's all I want. I didn't want to scare her." I looked at my mom's scars, and saw Lua's face. It filled me with pain so I closed my eyes.

"Ah I see." Ma said. "Aaron Samuel Uley, are you scared you might hurt that girl?"

Her tone told me I was in some trouble. "Yes. Shouldn't I be?"

She smacked my back. "No you shouldn't. Listen Aaron, your father was all alone when he phased, he knew nothing on how to control himself, and I was too close. He's never forgiven himself, but it's not his fault. You are different, you are a much calmer person in the first place, and you know what to expect. You've also known Lua your whole life I don't think you could hurt her if you wanted. She knows what to expect too."

I looked up and knew my expression was troubled. "What if she's not my imprint Ma?"

She smiled at me. "That's something that I doubt. I remember when she was first born, and you were only a few months old, you reached your hand for hers. I don't think it's possible that you're not meant for each other. However, there is something very serious that goes with that."

"What?" I was confused.

Ma looked fierce. "I swear to God if you get Lua pregnant, and make me a grandmother too early, you better be in your wolf form when I find out, because I will beat you dead. Do you understand me?"

I laughed. "I won't. I'm sure Jared would shoot me anyways, and enough times to count." I looked out the kitchen window and knew where I wanted to be. "I'll be home later ok?"

"Be careful baby. Good luck, and by the way you know the color of your fur?"

"Yea I saw black."

"With red honey. It's black with red, like Lua's hair."

I smiled and went over to her, and kissed my mother's cheeks before I ran out the door.

I knew where I was going, and I knew it wouldn't be long before she found me there. It was our place. Others may have gone there, but when it was just us, it was like we were the only ones who knew where we were. It was somewhere only meant for us.

I was at the top of the cliff, and sat down on the edge, watching the water, as the sun got lower. It was an hour later when I smelled blueberries, and felt a tug towards the figure behind me. It had always been there, that sense that she was close, and what she was feeling. It was more intense now, and I took a deep breath as I stood up, and turned around.

It was different then everyone had described. It was more, so much more. My clearer vision showed me how much this girl meant to me. She was beautiful, and she was all I saw. I felt myself being attached to her. It wasn't like everyone else's imprint. I had always known she was what I needed, and wanted. She was the only girl I ever saw, and the only one that mattered. She drew a shaky breath and smiled at me. "So I'm it huh?"

I took the three steps that separated us and placed my hand on the back of her neck. "You always have been Lua."

She beamed at me and I did the same. I lowered my face to hers, kissing under her eyes, her jaw, and then her lips. It was our first real kiss, the one that told her I loved her, and the one that told me she loved me.

When we were ten we had kissed each other quickly and then she smiled and ran inside her house. She had been the first girl I kissed. She'd be the last.

_**Review dears and darlings. **_


	69. Mom Card, and a Toast

Kim POV

In the years that followed, Lua and Aaron's relationship grew much deeper than any of us expected. It was different than any of the other imprints I'd seen, probably because they'd both known each their entire lives. They were in such sync with one another, and it was amazing to watch the change in my daughter. She had matured much more in the two years since Aaron imprinted, and they were a terrific team.

Claire had just turned twenty three, and gave birth to her Quil's first child, a boy they named Theodore; Theo for short. Cora and Brady had gotten married a few years before, and had two daughters, Collins and Sheya.

Everyone was doing well, and Jared and I kept an eye on Bly wondering if he'd phase. We got our answer a few weeks later.

Bly was practicing for a soccer match, and Tay was helping him. They were fifteen, and I couldn't believe how grown up they were getting. Aaron was out on patrol so Lua was helping me make dinner.

"Where's Keegan he's usually over here around this time?" Lua said to me.

"Ha, he has been around a lot hasn't he? I think he's coming over for dinner actually."

"When do you think that sister of mine will make a move?"

I sighed. "No clue. I think she's waiting for Keegan to. Their still young, they don't know what the hell their doing." I studied my daughter. This was her last summer living at home. In August she was going to start classes at the college in art. She decided she wasn't sure which field of art she wanted to go into, though she was interested in glass art. At school she was going to study it, and she and Aaron decided to move in together, just like Jared and I had. I thought they were ready, but at the same time I wanted to drop kick Aaron in the teeth for taking my baby away. "Do I have to give you a talk or anything?" I said to Lua.

"Nah, I think you've given em all to me."

"Good, I'd feel like a hypocrite." I paused for a moment as I stirred the rice. "Although I gotta play the mom card." I reached into my pocket and tossed Lua an imaginary card, a joke we'd used throughout her life, and she caught it and grinned.

"Hit me with it Mama."

"Are you sure you don't want to live on your own for a while first?"

"Yep."

"Are you and Aaron having sex?"

"Nope."

"You're going to soon though I'm guessing."

"Yep."

"Do you still have the plenty of protection I gave you, and you swear you will not do it under my roof?"

"Yep, and yep."

"Ok mom card over, pass me the butter."

A few minutes later Lua looked up from chopping the carrots, just as Aaron was rushing up the back stairs. He had only a pair of shorts and sneakers on and from the look on his face I knew something had just happened. He breathed a sigh of relief though when he saw Lua. "Jesus, Lua." He went over and grabbed her as she looked surprised, and I cleared my throat.

"Aaron is everything ok."

"There was a vampire in the area, I smelled it when I was on patrol but the scent faded. I just had to run over and make sure." He didn't look at me at all when he said this, only at Lua.

I laughed and went over to pat his cheek. "Of course sweetie. I'm an imprint too you forget, I know the drill. You're staying for dinner."

"Yes M'am." Aaron chuckled and I narrowed my eyes.

"What did you just call me Aaron Samuel?"

"Uh oh, now you did it." Lua laughed.

"I'm sorry, it was a joke." He raised his hands as I advanced on him.

"M'am is what you call old people is it not?"

"I'm sorry Kim; you know I don't think you're old. In fact if I didn't love your daughter so much I might point out you have a stunning smile."

"Knock yourself out I'm jealous of it myself." Lua said with a wink she got from me.

Aaron came over and did a pout I remembered from when he was seven and broke my Waterford vase. He took my hand and kissed it, like he also had at seven, a charmer even then. I swatted at his head. "Go on with you. Yaya, you can call M'am she's fifty eight, she is an old bat, me on the other hand I am thirty eight, I am still young….ish."

Lua rolled her eyes. "Mama, what have I told you? You're old when you hit seventy. You're still good."

I felt the imprint tug myself, and turned towards the basement door, just as Jared opened it, coming from his studio. After twenty one years of being together, and nineteen years of marriage, and my heart still clutched when I saw him. "Thail, this boy here called me M'am, and then covered it by flirting with me."

Aaron looked at the ceiling shaking his head, Lua let out a peal of laughter, and Jared raised his eye brows. "Isn't that how he's always gotten himself out of a jam, with his flirting? Boy already takes our firstborn, now he's moving in on my wife. You win Aar."

We all laughed until we heard a scream from outside. "Taylen?" I gasped. We all rushed outside, just as Bly was rushing for us.

"It's Tay, I think….I dunno, I think she's phasing!" Bly said looking frantic.

Jared cursed and Aaron kicked off his shoes, and placed Lua behind him. We ran to the back yard, and my youngest child wasn't there, at least not in her human form. Instead a pale yellow wolf was whining. Jared went forward first and was whispering at Tay to calm her down, as Aaron disappeared into the woods surrounding our house. The black and red wolf emerged a minute later, and Tay became calming down.

"We should have seen this coming, she got taller, and she's filled out so much more. Leah phased why didn't we expect this?"

"Calm down Mama, we didn't know. She'll be fine." Lua rubbed my back. It didn't sooth me though. Tay was fifteen, and now she was a wolf. It had been so difficult for Leah until she found Joel, who knew what kind of a time with it Tay would have.

"It should have been me." Bly said, and we looked at him, as I placed my arm over his shoulders. "I can handle it better than she will; Tay is so girly she's going to hate this." Bly looked devastated for his twin.

"You didn't seem to want it either." Lua pointed out.

Bly shrugged. "No, but I'd rather it be me, than her."

I bit my lip and held back the fear for my little girl. "Bly go check on dinner please, and Lua go get some clothes for Tay." I felt them go as I walked over to where my daughter was. I turned to Aaron. "Are you done explaining things to her?" His large wolf head nodded. "Ok why don't you go phase, and run inside so Tay can phase back when Lua brings clothes." He nodded again, and wandered into the woods, phased, came back dressed and went inside. Jared was hugging Tay's neck as she attempted to bury her head in Jared's neck, when really it just swallowed him.

"It's ok Tay, everything will be ok. I promise it isn't so bad." He was whispering to her. Though we didn't know what she was thinking, we knew our daughter, and this was not the life she would have chosen. Lua came running and had clothes for Tay. Jared kissed her wolf cheek, and then touched my hand before walking inside. Tay shook, and then was back in her human form, looking dazed, and we helped her get dressed. I noticed as I looked at her, she didn't look fifteen anymore. I wrapped her in my arms and was surprised to see she wasn't crying.

"Are you ok sweets?"

"I think so. Didn't see that coming, I just smelled this sweet smell and it was far away, but it burned my nose, and then I was shaking so hard. Then I was a wolf." She looked sad, but not devastated. Lua gave her a hug.

"Lenny, if it makes you feel better, you are without a doubt the most beautiful wolf I've ever seen. I'm including Aar. You really are I swear it. Your this pretty yellow color, lighter than dad, and you are so pretty."

She smiled at that. "Well at least I'm a pretty monster. Do you think I'll be able to do it Mama? Kill vampires I mean."

I fought back the shudder of seeing my youngest child with a vampire but I nodded. "You're a lot more durable than you think, and I don't think you'll have to anytime soon anyways. You also have the help of Jacob, and Quil, and Aaron. I think you'll be surprised how much you like it, being part of a pack isn't all bad from my experience."

She nodded and smelled the air. "Mmm Mama did you make apple pie?"

"No honey I didn't."

"I smell it."

We heard someone go into the house through the back door then. "Yo anybody home, I got some news."

Lua laughed. "Ha Keegan's here." We looked back anxiously at Tay who had a strange look on her face, and walked towards the house. We went inside and Jared, Bly, Aaron and Keegan were talking in the kitchen. Keegan had been telling them something we couldn't make out, and then turned to us, zeroing in on Taylen. Her eyes widened and I sighed as I followed their gaze. Jared glanced at her, and then Keegan.

"Son of a bitch." He said. Bly looked then, and narrowed his eyes at Keegan, while Aaron chuckled; reaching for the grinning Lua. Keegan was still looking at Tay, and had started smiling.

To lighten the tension coming off of Jared I put my arm around his waist and said brightly, "So Keeg, what's your news honey?"

Keegan shook his head, coming out of the imprinting trance, and smiled at me. "I phased, and about forty seconds ago, I imprinted on Tay."

"You did not dummy, I imprinted on you!"

"You phased? When, how didn't I know?"

Aaron piped up. "Must have been before Tay, she just did about fifteen minutes ago. I didn't hear any of the others when I phased to help her, so you guys must have phased back by then." He reached out and punched Jared lightly on the arm. "I'm not looking so bad anymore for moving in with Lua, am I? At least she's legal."

Jared laughed. "Yea, Keegan's on the death list now."

"I didn't mean to do it." Keegan defended, but he reached his hand for Tay's and they linked fingers.

"Well Keegan, call Embry and Morgan, and tell them to get down here for dinner. We're throwing this burned junk out and ordering pizza. Hell how about everyone comes over? We'll make a party out of it."

So that's what we did. We ordered a bunch of pizzas and our big, loud, wonderful family partied. We toasted the memories of the pack before, and the pack that now was, and laughed the night away.

At the end of it there was Jared, helping me clean up, and sneaking glances at me. That is until we said to hell with the cleaning, and ended up lowering each other to the kitchen floor, tearing fabric, and sending buttons flying.

_**Next chapter will be the last one :.( **_

_**I'm actually saddened by it, but it's time. **_

_**There will be a large note at the end of the next chapter so I'm going to shut up now. **_

_**Review please! ~AJay**_


	70. Seventy Years

Kim POV

Jared and I's life together went just how it began. There were adventures, laughter, silliness, heartache, worrying, love, devotion, and magic. I didn't regret a moment of it. It was a full and beautiful life.

At eighty seven, in the last moments of my life, there were flashes. Luckily it was all the best moments. Though some were sad, they were important, and cherished. There was a ten year old boy helping me up when another tripped me, causing me to have an irrational crush. Then there was that same smiling boy staring at me so intensely in English class, changing my life forever, and for the better. I also saw a smattering of friends and family. There was my mother, long gone now, yelling at me.

"_Kimber Annalese, why did I see your twenty year old, werewolf daughter, wearing my best sundress this afternoon?"_

"_Yaya, lighten up, you can't even wear that dress anymore, it's not my fault you're a hopeless pack rat, and Tay needed a dress for her date. She got engaged in it if that makes you feel any better. It's important now." _

"_You think it wasn't important to me?"_

"_You got it at JcPenny, and wore it once, so no. Your sixty three Yaya, your wardrobe includes jeans and sweatshirts. You haven't worn a sundress in ten years."_

"_Just because Billy likes me in jeans doesn't mean I won't mix it up and wear a sundress, and now I can't. So, thank you daughter of mine; for ruining my life."She stuck her tongue out at me and smiled. "I'm so happy for Taylen though."_

"_What drugs are you on?"_

"_Old people ones. I love you baby girl."_

"_Love you too Yaya."_

She had died at eighty five, just a few years after Billy. I was sixty five. It had been a hard loss, but that was a part of life, and I knew her life had been a good one.

Mingan dying was another loss that was hard to bare, especially for Jared. Mingan had died when he was in his sixties, of cancer. Another flashback of mine had been when we were sitting in the hospital with him. Jared had been sleeping, and I was sewing Mingan a hat, since he had lost his hair in treatment, I thought it would be a nice idea. I didn't know he had been awake and watching me for some time.

"_Hey there little one." I looked up at Mingan staring at me._

"_Mingan Thail, I am forty five years old, I'm not little anymore." _

"_Shut up and listen will ya."_

_I pretended to seem annoyed, winking at him as I put the hat on the side of the bed, and pulled my chair closer, taking his hand. "I'm listening Yoda, tell me, is the force with me?"_

"_Smartass, you always were. Do you know what I thought of you when I first met that shy little seventeen year old?"_

"_Hmmm, that I was far too good for your son?" I grinned at him as his eyes twinkled. _

"_That you were enchanting. Here was this brave little rabbit, barely reaching my son's chest, and looking like she had no idea what to do or say. Then you opened up. You were an amazing creature Kim Thail. I was so thrilled my son found you. I could have never imagined how happy he could be. The family you made with him, Kim I feel such pride every time I see the lot of you." _

_I held back the tears. That would be for later. "We are a crazy bunch. I believe Freud would diagnose us as unconventional."_

"_Unconventional is just another word for misunderstood. I did my best to provide a good home life for Jared when he was growing up. I don't think he found his home until he found you though."_

"_I think I just filled the missing parts. All of us make up the home."_

"_You see there's that enchantment. It's in your heart, and you show it beautifully." He took my hand and kissed it. "You will take care of my boy right?" _

"_You're a stupid old man if you have to ask." I winked at him again. _

"_Well that goes without saying. I know he's in good hands. Just as I know I'll be in Faye's soon." _

_He drifted off to sleep then, and when he did I leaned back in my chair and bit back a sob. My eyes drifted to Jared, whose eyes were wide open, and wet; looking at his father. Then he looked at me, and leaned towards each other, holding hands. _

It hadn't been just Jared who lost a father, but me as well. All my life I never did meet my dad. Instead it was Mingan, and Billy who filled that void. Just as Elan had been the male role model in my childhood. It was fitting that one of those final flashes would be of Elan. It had been after I had the twins. They were sleeping in their carriers, when I had taken them to visit with Elan and Louise, who had gone to get coffee. It was just the two of us, watching the twins sleep.

_Elan leaned back on the couch, and I leaned back to settling on his shoulder. "I tell you brother, it may be hard pushing those bundles out, but they sure are worth it." _

"_I'm so happy for you Kim. You got yourself a great family." He looked at me and rolled his eyes. "No don't gimmie that look."_

"_I just wonder how the two of you can't want children." _

"_You only wonder it because it's what you've always wanted. It just isn't what I want, or what Lulu wants. We're happy with each other." _

"_Well, that's all that matters. You know I wonder if they will get along like we did."_

"_I say they'll have us beat. I don't think our relationship can compete with twins." _

"_I guess we'll have to try."_

"_You know I used to wonder if you'd rather have a sister, than be stuck with me."_

"_Idiot."_

"_I love you too." _

"_I just mean I had a sister, I had Lu. But you were my big brother, I loved you most."_

"_I've been replaced by Jared."_

"_I've been replaced by Louise."_

"_Touché."_

_I laughed, and he kissed my forehead. "Think of it this way, when Lua, gets her first boyfriend, Jared will get his karma for absconding with your little sister."_

"_Oh, I can't wait to rub that in his face."_

_We laughed until the babies woke up, and we each saw to them. _

I had outlived my brother as well. He and Louise had died together in their sleep when they were in their eighties. Though them going at the same time had been a shock, I was able to see the beauty in it. They could not stand the idea of being apart, so the two most stubborn people I knew, took the easy way out, and died together. I was lost without them, but as always Jared kept me afloat. A flash was of course of Louise and I being crazy. It was at the twins eighteenth birthday, we did a combined party, as per their request. Lu and I just couldn't help ourselves when Smooth Criminal by Alien Ant Farm came on through the music.

_As I heard the familiar song, I felt my body moving in response, and my glance search for my girl. When my eyes found Lulu's I saw her point to her nose and then to me, the gestured mirrored by mine. I kept dancing to the song, as I moved through the crowd of my family, and their children to get to my musical soul mate. She was dancing as she made her way to me as well. Once we reached one another, we danced in sync with each other, holding hands and swinging hips. I saw my son looking horrified out of the corner of one eye, and Lua whistling. When the song was over, we sealed our ritual by smacking each other's asses, and saying what we had since we were children. _

"_Thank you for the dance dear." Lu said_

"_Darling, I only dance for you."I smirked at her._

_I saw Bly walking by with Jacy muttering "I can't believe they still do that." _

_Louise did a mock offended gasp, while I shouted after him, "Just because you're an adult doesn't mean I can't break out the baby pictures of all the odd things you did sir, don't you forget that." _

_I turned back to Louise. "See that's why I didn't have children." She grinned at me. "Come along Chickadee, I wanna drink."_

"_What the hell." I grabbed her hand and we skipped like children to grab a beer. _

There were so many moments of my life that were filled with jokes and fun like that one. One of my flashes was of the entire pack, past and present. It was a party Sam and Emily had, just for the hell of it, which is how most of our gatherings occurred. The children were grown; we were in our fifties watching them, and the families they had started. Aaron and Lua had gotten married, and had six children, which shocked us all. Bly married a girl he met at college, who was a delight. She got into a bad car accident before they had met, and couldn't have children. They ended up adopting a little girl named Rachel, so our family now had two. Rayen, Leah and Joel's daughter was imprinted on by a teenage boy named Jerry who became part of the pack a little after Keegan and Tay had. A year or two after that, Embry and Morgan's daughter Tala phased, and imprinted on Paul and Rachel's son Jacy. They had four children. Melissa married the son of Jacob and Nessie, and Bridgett married one of Quil and Claire son's. This didn't help the cult rumors, but everyone was happy, and healthy. The flashback I had was us elders reflecting on that luck.

_I smiled as I looked at my children, and my grandchildren running around together. I sat on Sam and Emily's front porch, with what we called the originals. Renesmee and Jacob, Brady and Cora, Quil and Claire, Embry and Morgan, Leah and Joel, Paul and Rachel, Sam and Emily, and of course Jared and I; were sitting and laughing at old memories. _

"_It's hard to believe we're so old now." Sam laughed. "I swear it was last week I hear Paul's temper filled voice in my head asking what the hell he was."_

"_Oh yea cuz I'm the only one who freaked out when I first phased. Brady almost pissed himself."Paul retaliated. _

"_Almost, seems to be the phrase everyone forgets." Brady pouted as Cora laughed in his neck. _

"_Speak for yourself on the old talk." Jacob added, as Nessie smiled at him. "I still look twenty five." But he glanced sadly at his aging children as Nessie linked her arm through his. We knew they were happy to have eternity together, but they'd have to watch their children go, and it was a life I wouldn't have chosen. They were happy though, and insisted on living their lives to the fullest. Emily brightened the subject._

"_I like getting older. I feel more accomplished."_

"_Which is a nice way to say we can rub our knowledge of the years in others faces." Leah said with a laugh. _

_We kept sharing memories and laughing, which was the way of our lives. Then Sam stood up with his beer bottle. "I know beer's not the usual thing to toast with but I'm gonna. Years ago, when I phased for the first time, I thought I lost everything. I thought I lost my best friend." He said as he looked at Leah. "I thought I'd always be alone. First I found Emily. She filled a hole in me." He paused, kissing Em's hand. "And then the rest of you scoundrels started phasing. You all became my brothers, and sister, with your imprints becoming family too. We had our share of fights, and losses." We all thought sadly of Collin. "We also love each other like no other family. I just want to say these past thirty years have been the best of my life, and I know it's the same for all of you. I love you guys."_

_We clinked glasses, and laughed when Embry fell over in his chair, dragging Morgan down with him in a laugh. Before I knew it we were all on the porch floor, giggling like children. This was my family, and it was magical. _

It was a special family. One I was proud to be a part of. My own family, with my children was one of the last flashes I saw. It was a winter morning, and the kids were still living with us. Lua was thirteen, and the twins were ten, and we were at war.

_Snow was flying everywhere. It was kids against the parents, and there was no end in sight. I glanced up to check where they were hidden, and earned a snowball to the face. _

"_Son of a bitch!" I cried as I wiped snow from my eyes, and heard Jared's laughter. "Do you think this is funny? I wasn't ready! Your children are rotten Thail. Kill them."_

"_Oh c'mon why are they just my children now?" He laughed and formed a snowball. "Alright you ingrates you hit my wife, your mine now." He threw one and by the sound of Tay's squeal, I knew he connected. Next he took out Bly, and finally Lua. He turned to me with a grin. "They've been annihilated."_

"_Sweet let's go smile over their bodies." We got up and looked at our kid's making a show over being sprawled in the snow. "Aha! We are the winners!"_

"_Technically I am the winner Graystone, not you." Jared stuck his tongue out at me and I attacked. _

"_Who's the winner now?" I said as he swallowed snow while laughing. I heard the kids getting up, and they piled on the two of us, trying to bury us in snow. _

_They laughed and exclaimed "We won! Kids rule!"_

_Jared spoke in a voice that warned of doom. "You may have won this battle, but the three of you will lose the war."_

"_Bum Bum Bum." I added. _

_We continued to roll around in the snow until we ended up all of us on our backs, staring up at the sky, holding hands. _

To some that may seem to be a corny flash of time, but it's treasured in my mind, because it shows how my family loved on another.

The final flash was of him. I wouldn't have it any other way. He was my life, my dream, and my soul mate.

The flash had been from just a week before Jared died. Losing him had been a fierce breathtaking stab to my heart. I had my children, and my grandchildren, but it was my husband's presence I was lost without. I had loved him since I was a seventeen year old girl, dreaming for a boy to notice her. When he died, I was an eighty seven year old woman, waiting to be reunited with her werewolf. I didn't have to wait long. It was a short three weeks after Jared died, that I had a heart attack, I never woke up from. I don't see it as a heart attack, rather it was my heart was broken, and simply couldn't go on. I found humor as I lay dying in the fact that it took three weeks since Jared had died. It took three weeks for him to control the change in him. Three weeks for him to come back to school, and find me. As the flashes began, the final one took my breath away.

_I felt the always present tug towards the back door, and knew though I couldn't hear, he was coming. Then he was sitting next to me on the little bench, taking my gnarled old hand in his equally twisted one. I smiled at him and leaned my back into his chest, as he wrapped his arms around my waist. _

_We had been together for seventy years, and married for sixty eight. There had never been a time where I wished I chose differently. _

"_How did you know I was thinking of you?"I said to him._

"_Must have been I was thinking of you too."_

"_You know I was just thinking of our life. I'm a big fan of it you know."_

"_Glad to hear it." He laughed._

"_Even though we're in the twilight of our life now, or the winter of it as some call it, I don't see the darkness descending, and the light leaving. I don't feel the cold."_

"_I do when you put your feet on my ass in the middle of the night."_

_I jokingly nudged my elbow into his ribs. "I love you Jared."_

"_I love you Kim." _

_We sat there watching the stars. _

That was the last thing I saw when I died. That was it, and it was everything. It reminded me that I'm his Lobster. 

_**I'm sitting in my dorm room, with How I Met Your Mother, playing in the background and even though it's sad and corny, I'm crying. This story and its character's have become much more than I thought. I started this story because I liked reading fan fiction, and I was bored on Christmas break. It means so much more to me now, because now I know writing is what I'm supposed to do. I got sucked up in writing the tale of Kim and Jared. I loved writing this. I equally loved seeing others enjoy it.**_

_**I've gotten countless reviews, messages, the story has been favorited, and so have I. I especially want to thank those who have been with me since the beginning: **__**eeyore-ft-tigger**__**, **__**EmbryForMe4**__**, and **__****__**. And to **__**mindreadingweirdo**__** and **__**AnnabelleLee13194**__**, thank you for making me laugh with your comments. **_

_**All of my readers and reviewers I can't thank you enough for the support. I hope you continue to enjoy whatever I write, but if you don't I'll always appreciate the reviews I received for my first story. **_

_**Now on to my next story. I will be starting in a few days, but I'll give you a summary, and a warning. This will be very different from the saga, I just ask you give it a chance. **_

_Edward and his girlfriend are captured by the Volturi. Edward is turned into a vampire, and thinking he is dieing makes love to his girlfriend one more time. Little does he know he is a vampire, and he just impregnated her with a half breed, which was the Volturi's plan all along. When Edward is told she died in childbirth, he meets his daughter and knows what he must do…..escape. _

_The two are on the run for a few years, with Edward feeding on animals and raising his daughter, Reviana the best way he can. He soon realizes that she needs a stable life however, and settles in La Push, after making a pact with the tribal elders. _

_As his daughter grows, she develops a friendship with Jacob Black. When the two are thirteen, Jacob's mother takes him away, fearing he may phase into a werewolf, like his father had years before. _

_This breaks Revi's heart, that is until she is seventeen, and Jacob comes back, seeing her clearly for the first time. _

_There is always the threat of the Volturi, other vampires, and of course the arrival of Bella Swan. _

_**Ok so like I said, this is very different. There will be no Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, or Emmett. There will be a Jasper and Alice though, and much of the Volturi is the same. I wanted to make something that's never been done, and I hope my readers will follow me on this one, and new ones too. The story will be called **__I'm Running Away So You Can Make Me Whole__**. Bit of a mouthful but the two songs Running Away by Midnight Hour, and Pieces by Red; are a big part of the story. Look out for the story, and you will see.**_

_**Thank you again for all the support on I'm His Lobster. I hope the ending doesn't disappoint. **_

_**Love to you all. **_

_**~Ales Jay**_


End file.
